Deny It All You Want
by Stormzzz
Summary: Brendan and Ste meet in an office and have to work together. However they don't get along. Despite their instant dislike,they keep trying to deny the obvious attraction they have towards each other. Mixed cannon/Non cannon.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Deny It All You Want

Summary: Brendan and Ste have met at an office they both work at,they bicker a lot and wind each other up. However they have to fight their inner feelings they have towards each other. Cannon/Non Cannon throughout.

It was an idea I came up with, might work then again might not, please have a read tell me if you think I should continue this?

Chapter 1

Brendan

It was a monotonous job. Each day he'd wake up early in the morning, put on his suit and drive through the city to work. Brendan had often thought about doing something different with his life, but had never really got around to it, and he needed the money anyway. After he'd left school he attended college and studied Business and Management, thinking it would be a great way to get out there and find a great job in business, even be his own boss one day.

Wasn't how it worked out, so now he had to go into that building and work in that office, and with that man. The man who always managed to wind him up the wrong way, ever since the day he had started the job, Steven, or _Ste_ as he always corrected, had got right on his nerves. The way he walked, the way he was always bloody right all the time, even his beautiful looks and deep blue eyes that if you wasn't careful could drown in by the way, drove him to distraction.

The head boss had made them work together on a recent project, and going to work was even more of a chore. He'd even asked to be transferred to a new department, just so he'd never have to see his golden skin and light brown, soft looking hair that always dangles across his forehead in that silly way, he should just move it behind his ear, Brendan thought.

So here he was sat at the table eating breakfast, and drinking his usual coffee, three heaped sugar fix. Eating his toast or more like shoveling in the toast catching a load of crumbs on his moustache and not even caring to brush them away. Brendan had his own place, a little apartment on the outskirts of Chester, lived alone, never really having the time to settle down, he enjoyed his flings here and there, and was a master at cooling it off it got too serious. It was the way Brendan liked it, so he could have that control of his life.

After breakfast Brendan got in his car and headed into work with the usual dread feeling twisting in his stomach.

Steven

After having a quick breakfast Steven left his flat and caught the bus to work. He'd worked at the corporation a while now, starting out as a helper in the mail room. Studying at college Ste had done NVQ in I.T. while completing a apprenticeship he's been given a proper job now, and he was proud to have managed to achieved so much. While he'd been settling in a new employee had been hired, and for some reason this person, Brendan had to be the worst man he'd ever known.

Bossy and self righteous, sarcastic, ruggedly handsome he had a ridiculous moustashe that he always stroked with his fingers, he only did it to wind Ste up, and he knew it. He knew it because that side smirk he did, and those amazing blue eyes that stared at him like he was looking at something he wanted to devour.

Drove Ste to distraction. So now, the boss upstairs decided they should collaborate on a stupid new idea for a prospective client! Ste had groaned out loud when his line manager informed him, and he didn't care Brendan had heard. It was the worst thing that could happen.

Ste lived on his own at his flat, didn't have family really, he didn't care for them, they hadn't bothered for him. Ste had worked and studied hard to get a decent job, he had plans for his future. He loved to cook, and one day he would have his own restaurant. It was a pipe dream, but Ste didn't care, he wanted it so much, he'd work every hour needed, even if it did mean working alongside probably his worst nemesis.

They had both arrived at the huge building around the same time but had not seen each other yet, Brendan had parked in the office car park and Ste had got off the bus and was walking in the entrance. Ste rushed into the elevator, it was quite busy, then as the door was closing a hand moved between the doors shoving it back open.

Ste who was squashed up at the back rolled his eyes upon seeing him, as he pushed through to the opposite corner at the back. _"Typical"_ Ste had whispered on his breath, as Brendan glanced up at him.

_"Something you want to share with us all Steven?"_ Brendan shouted loud so everyone turned to look at Ste.

Ste blushed and scowled at Brendan. _"Nothing that concerns you Brendan"_ Ste wished he could've thought of a better comeback but he was cautious of a hundred eyes looking at him.

The lift began to empty as it gained higher floors. Their office was at the top, so by the time they'd nearly reached it they were alone in the elevator.

_"You've crumbs in your moustashe you realize?"_ Ste was looking disgusted over at Brendan.

Brendan walked over to Ste and moved close into his personal space. There was a mirror around the entire elevator, but still he leaned just past Ste's ear and inspected his tashe up close.

Ste could feel Brendan's body heat, and the smell of his aftershave tingled through his nostrils, he smelled amazing Ste thought, quickly gulping and grabbing his collar he came back into the moment, and moved away slightly.

_"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Can you move up a bit, your aftershave is suffocating me here"_ Ste coughed as he spoke.

_"Hmm, that's a real shame Steven; perhaps I should move closer it may work quicker eh?"_ Brendan replied with a smirk, that smirk that he knew drove Ste nuts. Brendan used his fingers to trail slowly over his tashe as he crumbs fell out and to the floor.

_"That better Steven?_ Brendan said as the elevator stopped on their floor.

_"Whatever Brendan, get out of my way"_ Ste barged past bumping Brendan's shoulder as he walked out of the lift.

They had separate desks, but they were in the same pod, in a large floored office space. So if Ste looked up he could see Brendan sat at his desk sideways on, and when Brendan looked up, if he stretched his neck and head back slightly he would see Ste looking forward, and nearly always glancing over. Brendan thought it was hilarious considering how much they couldn't stand the sight of each other, they made a hell of a lot of time to do so.

_"Looking at me AGAIN Steven? Something you like over here?"_ Brendan asked as he was swinging back on his chair.

_"What? God No, why would I be interested in looking at you,you're the one who stretches his neck out to get a better view of me!"_ Ste snapped.

Brendan was about to answer him back but he misjudged his next swing back and the chair went flying as he ended up in a heap.

_"ha ha, Brendan fell everyone, funny that!"_ Ste laughed but stopped as everyone was giving him evils, and some of the other workers rushed to help Brendan up.  
Brendan winked at Ste as he feigned injury getting more attention.

Ste huffed and got up and walked over to the drinks machine. Leanne came walking over, she was wearing glasses and looked over them at Ste.

_"Why do you two always do that? Can't you just get along like the rest of us?"_ Leanne asked as she got a cup of tea.

_"I hate him!"_ Ste replied _"He just gets on my nerves, always has"_

_"Hmm, if you say so Ste"_ Leanne smiled and walked away.

Just then the line manager called in Brendan and Ste for a meeting.  
Ste rolled his eyes and put his drink down, walking past Brendan who was still surrounded by half the female staff, he gave Brendan the evils and walked up to the office.

Brendan ran up behind him and started to walk quicker past him, so Ste moved faster too, passing him again. Brendan stated jogging past Ste so Ste ran instead, there they were running together down the long corridor trying to out run one another, they both arrived at the door around the same time,breathing heavy.

Brendan moved close into Ste's face as his heart began to race faster. Ste looked into his eyes, and then away.  
_"What are you doing Brendan?_ Ste shuddered.

_"Just wanted to say you're proper fit Steven"_

_"Wha, what do you mean fit?"_ Ste's eyes connected with Brendan's as he saw him look up and down his body.

_"I mean with the running, you are fit"_ Brendan adjusts his suit and backs off knocking at the office door.

Ste sighs quickly composing himself too, they enter the office.

The line Manager is waiting behind a large desk and gestures for them to sit down.  
He begins to talk about the project they need to work on, and what sort of things that will be expected.

After they have been briefed a while Ste starts to nod off, he hears his boss mention the Eurostar, hotel, and a meeting in Paris, when he quickly wakes up.

_"Sir, sorry, didn't quite get that, did you say um, Paris?"_ Ste asked

_"Yes Ste weren't you listening?"_ The manager raised his eyebrow

_"Steven has cloth ears sir, we all try and avoid him like the plague most days"_ Brendan replied

_"Hey, no one asked for you're opinion Brendan, do us all a favour and crawl back under your rock"_ Ste seethed.

_"Listen up you two, I have just about had enough of your differences of opinion, as have the entire workforce no doubt. On this business trip together I expect nothing more than complete professionalism from both of you. This client is important to our company, do I make myself clear?"_ The manager stood up resting his hands on the desk.

Brendan stood up, "_To me sir, it's crystal, but cloth ears over there might need another briefing"_  
Brendan started to walk out of the office, so Ste apologized to his manager and caught up to Brendan.

_"You wanna race again Steven?"_ Brendan stopped and smiled.

_"No I don't, and fuck you for showing me up in there"_ Ste walked off.

_"Not if you begged me Steven!"_  
They both sat back at their desks and silently got on with their work.

* * *

It was the end of the day, everyone started to leave. Ste was in the bathroom splashing water on his face. He looked into the mirror and sighed. A business trip, with Brendan, could his life get any worse. How on earth he'd manage pleasantries with that man an entire trip he'd never know.

The door swung open and in he walked, it was like he'd heard Ste's thoughts. Ste watched as Brendan glanced through the mirror. He finished drying his hands as Brendan started to wash his.  
Exchanging awkward glances Ste went to leave.

_"Hey, How are we gonna handle this thing between us?"_ Brendan asked as he dried his hands.

_"There ain't nothing between us Brendan, never will be"_ Ste retorted.

Brendan grabbed Ste by his jacket and flung him round into the wall. He hit the condom machine as some of them fell out. Brendan bent down to pick one up, his nose almost stroking over Ste's groin as Ste gasped and closed his eyes briefly.

_"Get off me"_ Ste whimpered As Brendan stood up to his face again, he gestured the condom to Ste.

_"Extra long"_ _Hmm, this won't do for you, I'd best keep it instead"_ his eyes focused on Ste.

_"Screw you Brady, get your hands off me!"_

_"Second time you've said that, you can't keep your mind off it can you, or me for that matter. See you tomorrow on the train, right now I have a prior engagement"_ Brendan waved the condom and placed it inside his pocket, Moved Ste from the wall and straightened out his suit for him. Brendan left as Ste clenched his fists, the man was intolerable, but wow, he was hot. And Ste hated himself for thinking that.

Ste couldn't sleep that night, after his earlier spout with Brendan, how dare he put him against that wall and taunt him in such a way. And what was with the condom innuendo too, it's not like he cared who Brendan was sleeping with, I mean they'd have to be desperate to even think that way about him, right?

Wrong actually, Ste's mind was having an internal argument with himself, he wanted to be that close to him, the thoughts made him feel dirty and turned on. He hated that, a man he despised making his body ache with arousal. He momentarily thought about who Brendan was with right now,the 'prior engagement' he'd be putting his hands all over, using his mouth in filthy ways Ste bet Brendan would be skilled in.  
"Eurgh!" Ste turned on to his side and closed his eyes angry with himself, but he still moved his hand over himself hardening with the torturous thoughts.

Brendan lay there cursing himself. 'Prior engagement, oh god' His thoughts were punishing him. He loved winding Ste up, he drove Brendan to distraction, not in a good way either. Hated being attracted to an absolute pratt, they had always niggled at each other, got under each others skin.

Despite that though Brendan couldn't deny his attraction to the boy. He was beautiful. Not that he could ever show that to Ste though, he'd rather just completely blank out his thoughts, and get on with it. Goodness knows how he'd cope spending time with him on this business project together, it was going to be hard.

Brendan couldn't help snigger at his last thought, because he was hard, thinking about Ste did something to his insides, and outsides. _'horrible, annoying'_ Brendan rubbed over his stiffening errection, '_nightmare...Oh god..Steven...'_ He sighed irritated with himself.

* * *

The Train journey

They both got on the Eurostar and frowned that they had to share a compartment with each other. Ste had even requested to move to one of the train conductors who point blank refused saying first class tickets were allocated with seat numbers on for a reason._ 'Rude'_ he'd whispered under his breath and _'There's plenty of spare seats'_ he'd pouted at her. Still he sat down hard in his seat thinking the world was against him.

Brendan had looked over at Ste and started smirking, he would have moved too if he'd had the chance, what a whinny child Ste was, bloody embarrassing the fact he had to share a whole train journey with him now, pouting like a baby who'd chucked his rattle from his pram.

Ste had noticed the smirk and that had made him seethe even more, especially as it made Brendan look even more handsome, his moustashe twitched up in a cute way when he smiled, Ste grimaced at him for it.

_"Erm, what the hell you smiling at Brendan?"_ Steven looked at Brendan with distaste.

_"You, you whining sod, could you be anymore embarrassing? It's like sitting with a child"_ Brendan hit back, now showing his teeth and looking forward

_"Oh piss off,who do you think you are with your stupid clothes and your stupider moustashe!"_

_"Stupider? That actually a word? Or you plucked it from Steven Hay's dictionary?"_ Brendan looked at Ste with closing eyes.

_"It's a word okay!"_ Steven retorted and kept thinking if it actually WAS a word now, made him feel thick.

A man entered the door offering refreshments. When he came over he noticed how good looking he was. He asked for a stiff drink, laughing with the man about needing something to get him through this monotonous journey with him, he gestured to Brendan who was now giving Ste evils. The man looked at them both and rolled his eyes leaving quickly.

_"Why don't you just ask him out"_ Brendan looked at Ste with utter jealousy, he'd noticed how Ste had looked at him.

_"What's the matter, you Jealous Brendan?"_ Ste was now smiling.

_"Ye kidding, I wouldn't touch ye with his!"_ Brendan felt a little uneasy about how nasty that had been, seeing Ste's face, but brushed it off and settled into his seat and closed his eyes.

_'Bloody harsh!'_ Thought Ste, Brendan's words twisted inside him more than he thought it would.

* * *

What do you think? Please review :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi, thank you for your great reviews of this, not sure how many chapters it will be, but please let me know what you think, as I always appreciate your comments.*

(AmberScanlan1234,again thank you,and slight delay,as I got distracted by fic! lol )

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 2

They hadn't spoken for a while and Brendan was feeling guilty at what he'd said. _Guilty,_ why was he feeling that? He didn't care about Ste, yet each time he glanced over and saw his hurt eyes it made his stomach twinge. He was about to say something when a beautiful lady walked in, skirt that rivaled any belt, and tight fitting top that clung to her chest.

_"Hiya, I'm Anne!" "Don't mind if I...?"_ Anne gestured to the seat next to Brendan. He had caught her eye instantly, handsome features, funny looking mustashe, but tight fitting suit that enhanced his every curve.

_"Not at all!"_ Brendan smiled broadly quickly glancing over to Ste to make sure he was watching.

_"Anything for a beautiful, stunning woman such as yourself"_ Brendan continued as he turned his body towards Anne, the odd time catching Ste's wandering and obviously jealous eyes.

_"Oh thank you and your name is?"_ Anne put on her sexiest smile, not even a passing glance yet at Ste who was feeling heat rise up his collar.

_"Brady, Brendan Brady, nice to meet you Anne"_ Brendan then gestured to Ste  
_"This is my pain in the arse, I mean Colleague Steven"_.

Ste looked over at them both, what was Brendan was even doing with her, he was clearly gay, and he knew it was all just a ploy to make him Jealous. Hang on, why _WAS_ he jealous? Ste folded his arms and crossed his legs.

_"Hey"_ He mumbled _"Short skirt you have there, sure it's not to cold for you?"_  
Ste snipped at Anne who was less than impressed.

_"I'm erm, going to get something to eat"_ Ste stood up a quick glance over at Brendan and left.

_"OH"_ Said Anne with a twinkle in her eyes. _"You two are..._"

_"Are what?!"_ Asked Brendan surprised

_"Doing it?!"_ Anne smirked, devilish eyes on Brendan.__

"I bet you two are hot together, the sexual tension in here then nearly killed me!"

_"What? Behave, I wouldn't touch him with a bargepole"_ Brendan quickly looked at his feet and twitched nervously.

_"Really? Well, you don't hide that fact very well, he obviously likes you."_

_"No, Steven, he hates me, we don't get along, like ever"_ Brendan replied nodding.

_"Shame...I would pay to see you two at it"_ Anne laughed in a mater of fact way.

Brendan's eyes opened wide, as he raised an eyebrow to Anne, looking out the window he smirked to himself as his tongue rested on his lips.

* * *

Ste had made his way to the dinning carriage. He found a table and sat down, he slid on the seat up to the window and pressed his nose up to the cold glass and sighed. He wished he'd feigned illness this morning, or that his boss had picked someone else to accompany Brendan. This was the last thing he needed.

He jolted from his thoughts as a waiter asked for his order; it was still early so Ste asked for a coffee and croissant. He didn't order for Brendan, as he wasn't sure he'd even be joining him, the company had a business tab for them both, but Brendan was too busy to share breakfast with him. He didn't want to share anything with that man anyway. The handsome conductor had passed him walking down the aisle and they had exchanged a smile, cheering him slightly.

Ste had finished his coffee when Brendan came over and sat down opposite he'd brought Anne with him, so Ste went to get up but Anne stopped him.  
_"Hey, Ste is it? Think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, I don't want him, and seriously he's all yours yeah?"_ Anne looked between Brendan and Ste, Brendan looking out of the window and Ste looking at her in disbelief.

Anne ordered some more pastries and decided to play a little game.  
She moved her foot and brushed the shoe across the bottom outside of Ste's leg, as she did this Anne continued to chat to Ste about her son, Ste's work and this trip so he wouldn't believe it to be hers, but Brendan's foot.

Ste was unhappy they had joined him; he really wanted to escape now when Brendan had sat opposite him. And with that woman too. However as they had got chatting, he began to warm to her stories, of her beautiful son Phoenix, and her life in America. Anne was also taking an interest in him and this trip he was making, as they were talking and getting on, Ste felt a foot brush against his leg.  
He instantly looked up at Brendan, which Anne was pleased about as she rode her foot up more.

_"Brendan, what do you think you are doing?"_ Ste questioned

_"I'm stroking it, why?_ Brendan replied as he smoothed the crumbs off his moustashe.

_"You don't think it's...um...I don't know...Inappropriate?"_ Ste looked a little warmer as Anne continued to move her foot on his calf.

_"Not at all, I like to do that, and to be honest I enjoy it, feels nice"_ Brendan replied now eating some of the pastries on offer.

_"Oh...so If I did it, you wouldn't be bothered, right?"_ Ste questioned puzzled, but slightly turned on.

_"Well, I doubt you'd be able to if I'm being honest Steven, you don't have the balls to gr...OH"_

Brendan then felt a foot move up his leg, as Ste reciprocated Brendan's move, or so he thought.

Brendan looked over at Ste as he widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They just stared at each other, and Anne knew her plan was working so slowly lowered her foot and grabbed at a pastry and watched on intently.

_"You not like it anymore Brendan, why have you stopped?"_ Ste moved his foot higher, probably more than he'd really intended too. He found the whole thing wrong, but at the same time he couldn't deny how hot this was making him feel.

Brendan adjusted his collar, moved forward towards Ste and gestured his fingers at him.

Ste mirrored his image and waited with baited breath.

_"Steven, why are you pleasuring me with your shoe under the table?"_

Brendan had spoken slightly too loud and pretty much the whole carriage had come to a stand still all eyes on Ste and Brendan.  
Anne covered her head.

Ste swallowed and dropped his foot quickly. _"You were doing it to me!"_ Ste protested. _"You enjoy stroking..."  
_  
_"My moustashe, Steven, I was stroking my moustashe! How is that the same thing? I feel violated!"_ Brendan was dying to laugh but was enjoying this punishment of Ste even more.

_"So if it wasn't you, who was...OH NO, Anne?!"_ Ste turned bright red stood up and began to leave.  
You two are made for each other, leave me alone! And Ste left quickly.

Brendan sighed and looked at Anne with despair.

_"I was trying to help you two along, how was I to know what would happen?!"_

_"We cannot stand each other, what do you expect?!_ Brendan stood up to leave, but Anne put out her hand.

_"Yeah? So ask yourself why he did it back to you, he thought it was you under the table, remember?"_ Anne winked as Brendan walked away.

* * *

Ste didn't go back to their carriage, instead he'd found his way to the opposite end of the train, he just needed a walk, and as they were stuck on the Eurostar his choices were limited.

He walked right up to the end of it, so turned back around and started to walk back. He again met up with the conductor he'd passed now twice before. Ste geared himself up and spoke to him.

_"Hi again, we gotta stop running into each other hey?"_ Ste chuckled.

The conductor turned around and smiled.  
_"Well I do work here, so we gonna have to put up with it eh?" _The man replied.

_"You look like you could use a friendly face, I'm on a break if you want to get a drink?"_

_"Hmm, yeah that is kinda true. What's your name? Mine's Ste._

_"Simon, Walker, at your service"_ Simon smiled and they went to sit down.

* * *

Brendan made it back to the carriage but Ste wasn't there, Brendan was happy about that anyway, who wanted a sniveling idiot around. He sat down and sighed. What had happened earlier, I mean did Ste like him? Despite all the arguments and taunts. Brendan knew he himself was attracted to Ste, who wouldn't be; have to be blind not too. He pinched the top of his nose and shook his head. Anne came in again and sat down.

_"Be honest with me, you want him don't you?"  
_  
_"Oh Anne, I have only just met you and you are driving me crazy! Enough already. He's an idiot, I'd rather sleep with you and I'm not even attracted to your kind!"_ Brendan threw his hands up in the air.

He opened his briefcase and took out a folder and started to do some work anything to get his head clear.

_"My type? Hey you saying I am easy or something, well let me tell you...Oh my god!"_

Brendan turned his head up and saw Ste walk in with that conductor from earlier. He watched as they sat down together. Simon smiled and held out his hand to Brendan who just raised an eyebrow while glancing over his body, more than once.

_"Simon"_ Simon said while sitting down

"_The names Brendan actually"_ Brendan drawled as he watched Anne practically drooling over the entire compartment.

Simon stood up again as he saw Anne, their eyes met as he took her hand and kissed it.

_"Who is this beauty I see before me"_ Simon asked Anne as she let out a squeal and batted her eyelashes.

_"Anne...*squeal*Miniver"_ Anne gripped Simon's hand not wanting to let go as she turned to Brendan and mouthed _'Oh My Fucking GOD!'_

Brendan rolled his eyes and carried on reading his paperwork.  
Ste was watching Anne and Simon flirt shamelessly and he couldn't help feel happy for them, a bit jealous mind, as Simon was bloody gorgeous, but alas he'd found out from an earlier converse he was very straight.

Ste got up and moved to sit opposite Brendan. Brendan didn't look up to busy with his work.  
Ste coughed, no reaction.  
Ste coughed louder and longer.

_"You need to get that cough looked at, might be life threatening to the rest of us sat here."_ Brendan didn't look up and carried on reading his paperwork.

_"Shut up Brendan, I was going to say, we are MEANT to be working together on this so perhaps you could fill me in?"_ Ste spoke with anger in his voice.

Brendan now moved his stare up to Ste.

_"Let me get this straight, and I have witnesses to this, you want me to fill you in yes?"_ Brendan smirked, that smirk again, the one that he always did as a wind up.

_"You are impossible you know that?!_ Ste stood up and because Brendan was lent forward and the compartment was very small his mouth was extremely close to Ste's groin. He could feel the bristles of his moustashe through the material in his trousers.

Ste flushed quickly and felt his cock stir and harden a bit too quickly, as he noticed Brendan had seen.  
Brendan didn't move as he shot his eyes up at Ste's.

_"Ye only had to ask Steven, but we have company at the moment"_ As he spoke and the moustashe bristles stroked at his groin Ste sat down and crossed his legs.

As Ste looked over at Simon and Anne, Anne was sat mouth open with her head resting on her arm smiling at them, while Simon was looking up to the ceiling whistling as though it would make him invisible.

_"Yes well, this was nice"_ Simon stood up to leave. _"I have to get on with my shift, but Dinner tonight?_ He looked at Anne,who looked at Brendan and Ste.

_"Why don't we all go together? Come on, it'll be a laugh! Oh Simon, make sure it's a good table with plenty of foot space yeah?"_ Anne winked at Brendan as he gave her evils.

_"Yeah, go on then, may as well, as the company paying"_ Ste replied still flushed red as a beetroot.

* * *

Ste was on his way back to the compartment having been to the bathroom, just as he almost got there Brendan was walking up. As they began to pass each other a man wheeling a trolley got in the way. It was full of food and drinks and pretty wide, just about fit down the aisle.

Ste pressed his back up against the wall, half expecting Brendan to do the same, but because he'd already started to pass him he instead moved up against his body. The man pushed the trolley but it wedged so took a while before it got past them.

Things suddenly went into slow motion for Brendan and Ste.

Ste took in a deep breath as he felt Brendan's body push closer and harder up towards him, there groins seemed to fit perfectly as they both became hard under their trousers. Brendan moved his arms up so his hands lay either side of Ste's face.  
Their eyes met each other, and Ste let out a slight groan as each time the trolley tried to get past it jolted Brendan into him.

Ste moved his hands up to link his fingers into Brendan's,they looked and almost drowned in each others eyes, as Brendan's body jolted harder, to the point where they could hardly breathe chests so constricted. Ste felt himself grow painfully hard now, feeling the pre cum dribble off his slit; he was aroused by Brendan's solid cock on his.

Brendan closed his eyes enjoying this crazy moment with a man he couldn't stand to be in a room with, a man who he was being so intimate with pre cum had now seeped onto the outside of his trousers. Brendan moved towards Ste's lips with his mouth opening, with Ste looking on through his long lashes he moved closer when they jolted back from the wall as the trolley finally moved past.

_"Sorry about that!"_ the man had said on the way past.  
Time had returned to its natural speed.

_"What was that Brendan?!"_ Ste shaking out of his trance, he pushed his hands on Brendan's _"Why didn't you just back up to the wall like I did?"_

_"I did move to the wall, just your body got in the way didn't it?"_ Brendan snapped back

_"Like hell it did! You did that on purpose! You can't stop drooling can you?"_ Ste knocked Brendan's shoulder as he walked past.

_"Whatever Steven, you loved it, me up against you, I felt your arousal, you WANTED it"_ Brendan walked off it the opposite direction arms in the air.

Ste huffed as he slid the compartment door open almost breaking it and shocking Anne.

_"Why the hell don't you two just fuck each other and have done with it eh? Then the rest of the world can live in peace! And I want tickets by the way, front row ha ha"_ Anne clapped at her own wit as Ste sat down looking at her mouth open.

_"You filthy cow!" I wouldn't go there for all the money in China, and I certainly wouldn't want it to be a spectator's moment either!"_ Ste exclaimed

_"Steven Hay, you crave every inch of Brendan, and I don't blame you either!"_ Anne smirked and waved a finger knowingly at Ste.

* * *

It was now dinner; Anne had dressed the part wearing a sexy black dress. Anne had managed to convince Ste to get his best suit on too, winking as she said _"Brendan won't be able to keep his eyes off ya!"_ Much to Ste's annoyance.

Brendan was wearing his black trousers and red shirt (yep that one) with the sleeves rolled up, even Ste hitched a breath seeing him, disguising it as another cough, as Anne playfully elbowed him in the ribs. Simon was wearing grey trousers and black shirt. They all sat down Anne opposite Simon and Brendan opposite Ste, Brendan couldn't help but smirk at their seating positions as from earlier.

_"Stop it"_ Ste exclaimed pointing at Brendan

_"It's rude to point"_ Brendan shot back.

_"Whatever Brendan, lets order shall we"_ Ste grabbed hold of the menu, it was in French, and he didn't know it too well.

Brendan was looking over the top of his menu at Ste smirking, he knew he was struggling with the menu. He had a devilish thought.

_"Steven, here let me help you order yeah? Peace offering, at least while we eat.?"_ Brendan held out his hand to Ste.

Ste sighed; he didn't to order something he didn't like. _"Um, ok, can you order some fish for me? Thanks, I guess._

Anne looked at Brendan sheepishly as the waiter took their orders, Brendan ordered Ste's first

_"Puis-je commander les cuisses de grenouilles et les escargots s'il yous plait."_ ( Can I order some frogs legs and snails please)

_"Je vais avoir le steak s'il yous plait"_  
(I will have the steak please). Brendan sniggered under his breath he looked up to Ste who had his mouth open.

_"Wow, Bren never knew you spoke French!?"_ Ste said as he looked impressed.

_"Bren?"_

_"Oh sorry, Brendan I mean, sorry."_ Ste looked away.

_"No, it's cool, Bren, Brendan whichever, and yeah I learnt a little at school"_

Brendan looked at Anne and Simon who were both sat smiling at them.

_"What?!"_ Brendan sighed and suddenly felt bad about what he'd done.

* * *

Please review, I proper love them :D xx


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi, I am overwhelmed again,Thank you so very much for the amazing reviews/comments seriously means loads to me.*

A big wave to my followers too :D

Deny it all you want

Chapter 3

Dinner was going quite well, Anne and Simon were happy flirting with each other as the waiter had brought them drinks. Anne had ordered Champagne, toasting to their newly found friendships. Ste had asked her how come she was on this particular trip, and she had decided on an impromptu visit to a friends place in Paris. They'd just moved there, and thought she'd have a short holiday while at it.

_"Phoenix is being looked after by his granddad, Anne added "I miss him like crazy but I am having fun on this trip"_winking at Simon.

_"I do modelling, some TV work but now mostly I am a mum"_

_"What about you Ste?"_ Anne asked

_"Me, well, I work in an office, which is boring really, and you can't get the staff either"_ He looked over at Brendan who sneered and shook his head at him.

_"I want to own my own restaurant though, I am a good cook me, it's a passion of mine"_ Ste smiled at everyone, and Brendan actually seemed interested at this point.

_"That's great Ste, everyone likes a chef, especially those who love their food, eh Brendan?!"_ Anne nudged Brendan in the ribs gesturing her eyebrows up and down at him.

_"Yeah, only if they don't burn the food they cook though, right? OW!"_ Brendan replied grabbing his shin.  
He suddenly got booted hard under the table, as Ste gave him a shooting glance.

_"I bet you couldn't even boil an egg Brendan, the water would evaporate first"_

_"Now, now gentleman"_ Simon tried to calm the situation.

Simon's story was he'd been working as a conductor on Eurostar a couple of years now, loved his job as he got to meet so many different people, some more stunning than others, he quipped as he looked into Anne's eyes. He spoke while looking at her.

_"So yeah, I work for the Eurostar! Have attended college/Uni for a bit._  
_Studied psychology. Very interesting"_ Simon smiled

_"I am single, at the moment anyway...and don't really have anyone back home so I just work a lot. Thought about being a cop at one point, just never happened for me"_

Simon finished taking a drink of his Champagne; they all now looked at Brendan. Who felt very aware so many eyes were watching him now.

_"Um, me well it's boring. Like you Simon I studied too, Business Management, found a new job recently, in an office apparently built mainly for idiots"_ Brendan smirked over at Ste who had folded his arms and started sulking.

_"Yes, well and I am using that time to help me towards my goal of being a manager some place, I quite like the thought of running a nightclub actually"_ He looked over to Ste thinking he'd turn his nose up, instead however he noticed he seemed genuinely keen on the idea.

Simon and Anne were now holding hands across the table chatting cosy together.

Brendan and Ste felt awkward staring at them so they looked at each other, which in itself became equally awkward, neither knowing what to say.

_"They're, um, sweet huh?_ Ste broke the silence nodding over to Anne and Simon.

_"What? Oh erm, yeah, I guess so"_ Brendan looked up quickly before looking back at the swan napkin he'd been messing with that was on the table, except it now wasn't much of a swan shape.

_"Remember when we first met?_" Ste asked as he stared at Brendan messing with the napkin.

_"God yeah, ye took my breath aw...I mean, yeah, ye proper stank, aftershave, it made me choke, ye know, with my, breath"_ Brendan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, now choking on his stupid words and closed his eyes.

_"I stank? That's it. THAT'S what you remember?"_ Ste shook his head with disbelief.

_"Well my first thoughts? Was you looked a right pleb with your daft moustashe."_ Ste turned and looked out the window frustrated.

Anne had looked over at them, seeing the tension suddenly raise thick over the table. Being Anne she wanted more than anything to see these two do the world a favour and stop all the silly bickering.

_"Ste?"_ Anne quipped _"Simon tells me he has a mate on the train here, proper fit, and your type I recon"_ Anne looked over at Simon who'd looked confused, she winked at him knowingly.

_"Wha, really? Who is that then?"_ Ste glanced a side view of Brendan who was now wringing the swan napkins neck.

Ste gulped as he smiled shyly at Simon.

_"Ummm.. yeah, I do have a mate, who's very gay, would you like to meet him?"_ Simon looked out of his depth but Anne gave him a reassuring smile.

_"Very gay? As opposed to...gay?"_ Brendan rolled his eyes and looked at Ste.

_"Sounds like you're well in there Steven eh?"_ Brendan tried to smile, clutching the now very dead swan napkin.

_"For gods sake give me that will ya!"_ Ste grabbed the napkin and threw it behind him, as it landed on another passengers' head.

Simon stood up and apologized to the person retrieving it and putting it back on the table.

The waiter then brought the food to the table. Anne had ordered the chicken in white wine; Simon had gone for the steak with thick cut chips, similarly to what Brendan had ordered. Then Ste got his plate shoved in front of him.

_"What the heck is that fish then?"_ Ste exclaimed, grabbing a folk to prod at it.  
_"Looks rank that,is it actually cooked? And why have they cut it into pieces? Do I look 4 years old?!"_

Brendan was trying to hide behind his glass, taking a really long drink of water when he couldn't hold in his laugh anymore; he sprayed the contents of his mouth all over Ste's face and plate. Brendan wiped the dribble off his chin and couldn't stop laughing.

_"Oh yeah, Brendan, that is just fantastic that, now I've wet fish!"_ Ste was disgusted with Brendan.

Anne had to excuse herself to the bathroom, laughing so much she nearly peed.  
Simon couldn't help smiling as he watched her try walking away with her legs crossed.

Simon sighed and then leaned over to Ste and whispered _"Ste, that's not fish mate, it's frogs legs and snails in a garlic butter by the looks of it."_

_"Might taste like fish though?, I wouldn't know, never ordered it myself."_ Simon shrugged.

Ste saw red,_"You absolute swine! You thought it would be funny huh?!"_  
Ste was looking at Brendan who wasn't laughing anymore.

_"It was a joke, and if it makes any difference I regretted it after I'd ordered"_ Brendan shrugged.

"_Yeah? Well here,you ordered it,so you have it"_

Ste took his messed sloppy plate and tipped it over Brendan's head, apologized to Simon and left.

Simon looked at Brendan disapprovingly so he now felt like a child who had been told off. He tried to wipe off the food from his hair, and took his jacket off.

Anne came back to the table.  
_"What happened Brendan?_" Anne asked looking at the carnage.

_"I bloody happened Anne!" "I took things too far I guess, I mean I do love to wind him up, and he drives me nuts, but I feel weird now"_ Brendan shrugged again

_"You like him Brendan, that's why you feel this way Sort it out before you lose him completely!"_

* * *

Ste had gone back to the carriage, totally had enough of everything. No more distractions he's agreed with himself, he would get to Paris sort out the deal there and get the hell away from Brendan. He'd had some time to calm down now, he'd been looking through the work files, familiarized himself with each document. The time had flown by. Ste felt tired, and craved his bed now, wanted to get off this train and curl up.

After a while Brendan walked in to the compartment, he stood at the door and looked over at Ste, he was reading the work documents, busying himself no doubt so he wouldn't have to converse with Brendan.  
Brendan tapped at his mouth, rubbed his forehead and shuffled his feet.

_"Brendan, for the love of, just sit down will ya?_" Ste let out a long breath.  
_"You smell like fish"_ Ste screwed up his nose in delight.

Brendan sat opposite Ste and looked under his eyelashes at him "Yeah, OK,very drawl. Um look, about earlier"

_"I couldn't care less to be honest, I am used to you treating me this way, lets just forget it happened and sort out the deal yeah?"_ Ste nodded at Brendan

_"Well, OK, but I am...Um, it was a joke, albeit a bad one, a joke nevertheless"_ Brendan replied barely looking at Ste.

Anne and Simon came in not long after to see Brendan and Ste packing up as the stop to Paris was nearly upon them.

Anne and Simon hugged for a long while, they has already arranged to meet again on her journey back in a couple of days, and swapped numbers. They seemed happy, it made Ste smile, but then frown as he realized Brendan was watching him. Ste gave Anne a big hug; they agreed to keep in touch. As Brendan was now left alone with Anne she felt the need to push about Brendan and Ste's hidden feelings.

_"Brendan, Deny it all you want, you two, meant to be babe"_ Anne smiled softly hugging Brendan and giving him her number told him to call her anytime.

* * *

The Eurostar arrived at Gare du Norde train Station in Paris. Ste had shunted past Brendan on his way out and walked quickly into the station. Brendan was stood with Anne as they got off the train together, Anne and Simon Kissed for the first time, as Brendan watched them, he felt a smile form on his mouth, but then quickly looked away, trying to see if he could find Ste in the gathering crowds.

_"Bye Simon, I will see you soon yeah?"_ Anne snogged Simon's face off right there in the doorway of the Eurostar, and who could blame her.

Anne and Brendan waved bye to Simon as they walked together into the train station. It was a hot sunny day, Brendan wanted to get back to the hotel and change before the meeting later.

_"What hotel you staying at?"_ Anne asked Brendan as she put on her expensive looking shades.

_"Er, it's called Hotel De Londres, never heard of it; it's a hotel that's all that matters."_

Anne lowered her shades and peered over them at Brendan.

_"That's a bit posh for a business trip ain't it? It's right near The Eithel Tower too."_ Anne smiled.

_"Posh hotel, most romantic city in the world, you...Ste...hmm."_

Anne walked off as Brendan stopped suddenly and watched as she looked back beaming wide winking over her shades replacing them back on her face and wandering off.

Brendan quickly caught up to her.

_"What do ye mean Anne? It's just a business trip, not our fault it's in Paris, and the company pays for the travel and accommodation and..."_ Anne stopped Brendan talking, putting a finger on his lips.

_"Ce que sera, sera"_ (Whatever will be, will be)  
And with that Anne jumped into a taxi and blew them a kiss _"Au revior!"_ (Goodbye)

Ste was now standing next to Brendan as they waved Anne off.

_"Going to miss that woman, even if she did go on and on about.."_

_"Us"_ Ste interrupted.

_"Yeah!"_ Brendan smiled at Ste and watched as Ste smiled back both nearly falling over with the shock.

_"So, now we need to get to our hotel! _Brendan sighed_,"company even paying for a car"_

_"A company car too? Jeez, they are proper pushing out the boat for us eh?"_

They went to Avis and booked a car.  
_"Shall we have a Bentley?"_ Brendan smirked as he spoke to Ste.

_"God no, they'd kill us! Just get a runabout Bren"_ Ste walked off a few steps as Brendan smiled, _'Bren'_ he liked it.

Brendan walked up to Ste._"Got us a Ferrari!"_

_"Wha, are you joking?!"_ Ste opened his mouth

_"Yeah I am, I got us a tandem bike"_ Brendan laughed and walked over to the place where they'd pick up their transport.

_"If you have got us a bike, I won't speak to you again as long as I live, of all the stupid…"_

A man drove up in a Audi TT and got out. _Two seater, silver,convertible. Perfect._  
Ste scowled at Brendan but totally loved the car.

_"I'm driving!"_ Brendan rushed to get in the drivers side. _"You'd cause a 5 hour delay with your driving"_

_"Get lost Brendan!" _ Ste looked out of the car, wind in his hair, gorgeous day. He almost forgot the reason they were here.

* * *

Brendan programmed in the hotels address and set off. They didn't really speak in the car, the roof down made it very windy and loud. They exchanged the odd glance at each other when they thought neither of them was looking. They both looked up at the same time once, as Ste had blushed and Brendan coughed nervously, turning on the radio. They spent the rest of the time rocking to the radio until Brendan drove up into the hotel grounds.

It was a beautiful place, tall white building, slim streets curved around it. They parked up and went into the reception area. Brendan walked up and was chatting away. Ste noticed him rubbing his forehead and gesturing his arms to the receptionist. He thought he'd best see what was wrong.

_"Hey, is there a problem Brendan?"_ Ste stretched over the desk at the woman's computer, but didn't see anything.

_"Ye won't believe it, I mean it must be a mix up"_ Brendan grabbed the top of his nose and moved closer to Ste.

_"It's a suite, we have a suite booked"_

_"A SUITE! Oh nice one!"_ Ste exclaimed loudly as guests looked over at them.

_"Jesus ,gob almighty, ye wanna keep it down? Not just a suite! It's a double room!"_ Brendan replied with his hands gesturing to anyone who'd look.

_"You mean"_

_"Yes"_

_"Not Separate beds?"_

_"No"_

_"We have to share a bed?!"_

_"YES!"_

Ste opened his mouth and looked at the receptionist in horror.

"_You expect me to share a bed with him? Got rocks in your…look just sort us out another room, he can have the suite, he needs it for his big head!"_

Brendan wasn't pleased with Ste's outburst; in fact he was hurt by it. He took the key off the receptionist, and walked away from Ste to the elevator and pressed the button.

The woman looked at Ste and shrugged her shoulders. _"I think you upset your husband sir, maybe you should make it up to him?"_

_"We ain't married"_ Ste huffed and picked up his bag now feeling very crap, as he walked over to the elevator he went to get in but Brendan let the door close on him, his eyes full of hurt. Ste felt a jolt in his stomach; he knew he'd gone too far. Sighing he decided to walk up the umpteen flights of stairs as punishment, and it would give him time to work out an apology.

* * *

Brendan made it onto their floor it stretched out with lovely cream decor. He got to the suite and opened the door. There was a lounge area with a sofa and table, and TV. A double bed stared at him, as he rolled his eyes. He threw down his bags in anger and threw himself on the bed, fists clenched he punched the pillow a few times groaning.

Ste had made him feel so hurt, and he hated the fact he had this power over him. He kept thinking about what Anne had said to him, about how Ste obviously liked him, and they were meant to be.  
He didn't think that for one second. He looked at his watch and saw there were a couple hours before the meeting and he was exhausted. He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

_"Hey…"_ Ste walked in the room, quietly putting his bags down he walked up to the bed and saw Brendan lying down.

_"You asleep?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I am sorry"_

_"Forget it"_

_"No, it was wrong of me to over react like that, it's just a bed after all"_ Ste moved up to the corner of the bed and waited.

"_What are ye waiting for Steven?"_

_"Nothing, just, the bed looks comfy and erm I'm tired too, so…"_

"_So? I'm not moving Steven, lie down on the sofa if I'm that disgusting to lie on a bed with"_ Brendan opened his eyes and watched Ste thinking to himself.

_"No, I don't think that, I mean it's just for a while, shut my eyes for a bit, do you mind if I?_ Ste gestured to the small space Brendan had left as he was sprawled out.

_"Top or bottom?"_

_"What?"_

_"Top or bottom Steven, I ain't moving"_ Brendan closed his eyes smirking to himself.

Ste crawled on the little space next to Brendan and curled up to fit, it wasn't very comfy but he wasn't about to let Brendan win. They had been more tired than they first realized.

A couple of hours later, Brendan began to feel himself get aroused, his groin was stroking against something soft, as he was half asleep he naturally moved towards the nice feel of it against him. Brendan was moving his hips up and down slowly, getting into a pleasurable rhythm, he groaned happily to himself, he thought it was maybe a dream. His cock began to grow harder at the friction, and he felt his body tingle all over it made him smile. He kept up the movements.

Ste was stirring awake too as a warm friction was moving against his trousers, pressing against his groin, making his cock feel amazing actually. His instinct was to move his hips into the surface of it, first it had felt soft but he now felt it growing harder like his cock was doing. As Ste was also half asleep he just went with the immense feeling of arousal,believing it was a fantastic dream he was waking out of.

Neither of them knew it, but during the time they'd fallen asleep their body's had become entwined, groins pushed together, legs wrapped tightly, still fully clothed their respective errections stiffening as they moved their hips together.

Pre cum began to seep out from their hard cocks as Ste started to moan, Brendan had now woken up and realized what was happening, still pushing his groin into the now stiffened area. Ste was still half asleep but he didn't stop, in fact Brendan pushed more into it, this was turning him on so much he couldn't not. He closed his eyes pretending to still be half asleep.  
Ste now began to open his eyes too, and boy was he in for a shock.

_"Brendan! What are you doing?!"_

Brendan opened one eye and looked at Ste.

_"Same as ye are, now go back to sleep quickly will ye!"_ Brendan closed his eye and rested his tongue in between his teeth.

_"You're insatiable!"_ Ste got up feeling flushed and very embarrassed.

_"Funny, I saw how much ye were enjoying it Steven"_

_"And you didn't wake me?"_

_"Are ye kidding? I knew you'd be like this, now get back down on this bed!"_

_"No chance Brendan, I'm going for a shower"_

_"Make sure it's a cold one Steven, you could rival The Eithel Tower in your pants right now"_ Brendan closed his eyes as Ste huffed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Brendan had now woken up, he rubbed his eyes awake and yawned. He'd decided there was to be no mention of what had happened between them earlier, and if Ste did say anything, he'd just say he was asleep and not his fault, it was Steven's fault entirely. Great plan he thought.

His phone beeped twice.  
Message from Anne:  
_'Hey it's Anne, you too made up properly yet ;) xx'_

Brendan looked up at the bathroom. Then text back.  
Message from Brendan:  
_'We kind of made up, I think, in our unique way, regret it now though'_

Message from Anne:  
_'Knew it! Dirty boys! See you soon OK, no regrets! X'_

Brendan's next text was from work.

Message from The Office:  
_'Brendan, Meeting Cancelled, will re arrange tomorrow, The boss_'

Brendan looked puzzled at the message. Ste came in with a towel around his waist, hair all wet dripping down over his chest, water droplets caressed at his nipples and down over his belly button to the lower hair just above the towel. Brendan felt himself get hard again so he bit his lip and crossed his legs.

_"Hey! You had a shower"_ Brendan said trying not to drool all over the carpet.

_"You alright Bren? You look flustered"_ Ste bit his bottom lip,he knew what was wrong.

_"Who text ya? If you don't mind me asking?"_ Ste went to sit on the sofa poured himself a drink and turned the TV on.

_"One was from Anne, asking if we'd had make up sex"_ Brendan stared into Ste's eyes and watched him choke on his glass of orange juice.

_"Wha, she asked that? OH, what did you say?"_ He glanced back sheepishly turning a nice shade of red.

Brendan stood up _"I told her the truth, nothing happened, right?"_

Ste looked back at Brendan. _"Right, as if anyway!"_

_"Oh course"_ Brendan sighed _"Work text, meeting cancelled. I'm gonna go out, must be plenty of fit French men out there waiting for me"_ Brendan slammed the bathroom door shut as Ste jumped and cursed himself.

* * *

Brendan came out of the bathroom dressed to impress, tight grey trousers, Black and white shirt buttoned half way up his chest, sleeves folded at his arms. His biceps bulged out under his shirt, he looked amazing and Ste noticed.  
Brendan wanted Ste to notice though. He turned and bent down to his bag to get some aftershave as the material of his trousers pulled desperately tight around his arse Ste groaned out loud. Brendan turned his head at Ste, grinned and stood up.

_"Taking in the view there Steven?"_ Brendan wiggled his arse as he walked over to the mirror.  
Ste couldn't help but laugh.

_"Wasn't looking at your arse, was um, wondering if I could tag along with you? Don't really want to be alone, strange place, nothing to do?"_

_"Now I know you were looking now ye said that! I have a cute arse It's an infliction" And yeah, if you can stand to be in my company, by all means, come"_ Brendan smiled as he retrieved his wallet, phone and the hotel key card.

Ste was still in the bathroom, it seemed to be taking a while to get ready. Brendan got impatient.

_"Steven? STEVEN?! I'm gonna go down to the bar, get a drink, join me if ye are ready this millennium yeah?"_

Brendan took the elevator down to the reception, and left the key card behind the desk. He walked into a lounge area and bar a bit further up. There was a lot of people dotted around drinking, some alone some couples, Brendan didn't take much notice as he went and sat on a bar stool.

He ordered a Jamesons, and a beer for Ste. He waited a little while until a man had approached the bar, around his age, dark hair, not too bad looking thought Brendan.

The man smiled at Brendan and moved up towards him as they began a conversation with each other. The man offered to buy Brendan another drink, and he decided one more couldn't hurt after he checked Ste hadn't arrived. They carried on chatting and generally getting along with each other.

Ste made it out of the bathroom. He had found one of his best shirts, and a pair of dark indigo jeans. He'd had enough of suit trousers now, he wanted to be comfy. He wanted something else too, Brendan.

He hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened earlier, and they'd gotten into a constant loop now of always just fighting with each other he'd never allowed himself to really be honest. It scared him a little. He put some aftershave on and went downstairs. Upon arriving at the bar he looked over and saw Brendan, he was happy chatting away with another man, they looked enthralled with each other.

Ste's heart fell into his stomach, but he wasn't surprised, as he knew Brendan didn't want him anyway, he couldn't stand him. Despite what had happened earlier Ste put it down to a way for them just to 'get off', he felt stupid reading more into it. Ste turned around and left the hotel; he stood outside and looked down each side of the hotel. Ste took out his phone and bit his lip as he text.

Message to Anne::  
"Anne? It's Ste, I need rescuing, please? Xx

Message from Anne:  
"Babe, what's wrong? Get in a taxi, you can join me and my mate xx"

Message to Anne:  
"Thanks, see you soon xx"

Ste got into the taxi as he got directions from Anne to the club she was at.

Brendan was chatting away with the fit man at the bar, but glanced back around behind him hoping to see Ste.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :D xx


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi all, thank you for your continued support for my story, loved reading all your reviews and comments. Amazing :) *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 4

Brendan was getting tipsy now, just had the man offered to buy him a drink, he'd then returned the gesture and bought one back. He was actually enjoying this mans company, but still something niggled in the back of his head. Ste, where on earth was he? He glanced at his phone and realized he'd been sat there a good hour. He tried calling Ste's mobile but it went straight to answer machine.

_"Hey sexy, where are ye? Oi'm in the bar, ye stood me up?! Oi'm a bit drunk actually….ha ha..Anyway, hurry up yeah?"_

Brendan then sent a text to Anne as he felt two arms snake around his waist.

_"You wanna?"_ The man he'd been drinking with had come up behind him, Brendan could smell the alcohol on his breath, and he considered it, for a brief moment.

_"Do one, ye ain't Steven are ye?"_ Brendan felt his head go all woosy, and his vision was blurred.

"Wha, what's happening to me?" Brendan felt his legs turn to jelly, as the man took him onto his shoulders and moved him to reception.

_"Hey, can I get his key card? He's drunk, wanna get him safely into his bed yeah?"_ The receptionist passed over the key and Brendan felt himself dragged to the elevator.  
_"Where…where's Steven?" "Don't want ye, want Steven" _Brendan closed his eyes.

* * *

Steven arrived at the club, Anne had put his name on the list so he was able to jump the queue of people waiting, and they all had faces of thunder so he hurried along. Inside 'This is What it Feels like-Armin van Buuren' boomed out as the music throbbed through his body, lights of different colours flash and strobes over him. There were people everywhere drinking and dancing it was packed.

He suddenly felt everyone look at him as he walked through, why do they always do that he thought. Ste began the arduous task of finding Anne in the sea of faces before him; he couldn't yell her name as no body would hear that. Flailing his arms about just looked like he was attempting a strange ritual dance, so just went along with it, putting out his best moves, danced his way around the floor until he finally saw Anne.

_"Steee!"_ Anne cried, looking very drunk, staggering in precariously tall high heals. Her mate was worse though; she sauntered over to Ste and winked at him

_"You get that habit from Anne?"_ Ste replied as he felt her pinch his arse.

_"Erm, you wish love, you not my type!"_

Anne burst out laughing.  
_"He's saving himself"_ Anne spoke to her friend as she strangle-hugged her. _"For the sexy Brendan"_

Ste blushed and shoved her on the arm._"I don't want him Anne, I've left him with another man!"_

_"What?! No way Ste, he'd never look at anyone else now, don't you get it? He loves you Ste!_"

Ste widened his eyes and looked in thought._ "No…he doesn't, he hates me right, treats me like crap" _Ste nodded at Anne.

_"Yeah and you treat him the same why?"_

_"Cos I cannot stand him!" Ste exclaimed_

_"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" _Anne looked at Ste _"Get your fit arse back to that hotel, and sort it out, before I crack both your heads together"_ Anne gestured her finger around.

_"Anne! I've just got here!" _Ste exclaimed

_"Yes I know, but I wanted to tell you in person"_ Anne smiled swaying slightly

_"You're drunk_"_

_"You're in denial_"_

Ste folded his arms and looked away at the crowd. He gestured for them to have a dance, take his mind off everything for a while. He struggled not to laugh as Anne tried to dance in her shoes, always managing to bump into all the men, and then winking her way through apologies. Ste thought he might give the wink treatment a go one day, seemed to work for Anne well.

The DJ came through the speakers, _'Had a request, for Ste from Anne'_ as _'It's raining men'_ started blasting through the speakers Ste actually cowered to the floor.

_"ANNE! When the hell did you get the time to..!?'_

_"Asked my mate to sort it for me! C'mon Ste, 'It's raining men!HALLELUJAH! It's raining men whoop!'"_ Anne was singing her lungs out drunk as a skunk still trying to attempt a dance of any kind.

_"You are something else you know that?!"_ Ste covered his face and prayed the floor would open or at the very least the club have a power cut.

Ste dragged Anne off the floor and sat at a table.

_"You heard off Simon?"_ Anne looked at Ste, her head bobbing slightly.

_"No, why haven't you?"_ Ste replied

_"Um, yeah about 5 minutes ago"_ Anne nodded drinking her cocktail through a straw.

_"Right, so why ask me then?"_ Ste asked puzzled

_"Dunno actually, think I'm pissed Ste. You need to go back to the hotel, right now. Make up with Brendan"_

_"Really, why? He's got company, don't need me playing gooseberry."_

_"Then why has he text me asking for you then?"_ Anne showed him the message from earlier.

Message from Brendan  
'Anne, I've lost Steven, you heard from him? Brendan'

_"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" _Ste cried

_"I forgot_"_

Anne called Ste a taxi back to the hotel, promising him he was making the right decision going back, and that she'd promise to see him again soon. Ste got in the taxi and got very nervous. What if he was still with that man? He'd kick his arse out of the hotel room is what! He chuckled at his thoughts; he'd more like run off again.

Then he'd realized, he hadn't told Brendan where he was! He got his phone and saw he had a voice message, he listened and his smile widened at Brendan's message. He called him sexy, he thought that was funny. He thought perhaps he should go back now, especially as he sounded more dopey than usual.

Ste reached the hotel and wandered into the bar, he had a good look around but couldn't see Brendan, and he didn't see that guy he was with either. Heart sunken he dragged his feet over to the reception and asked for his room key. The receptionist explained that Ste's fiancé had retrieved it earlier and that another man had accompanied him back to their suite.

_"What...He had another man with him? You sure? Oh and he isn't my fiancé, in fact he isn't my anything!_" Ste began walking off when the receptionist stopped him.

_"Sir, none of my business I know, but your, um, friend, he was extremely drunk, couldn't even stand up properly or speak in fact. I was a little worried, the man did say he'd make sure he was in bed OK though"_ She explained.

_"Perhaps you could check on him, he is your friend, yes?"_ The lady held her hands up as she shrugged. Ste thought it all sounded a bit weird, but no harm in checking.

_"Erm, can I have a spare key then? If he's a bad as you say he won't be able to open the door."_ The receptionist nodded and gave him the card key.

* * *

Brendan kept moving in and out of consciousness, he'd never felt this way before, His legs just wouldn't work properly, and yet he was still moving, getting dragged into an elevator. He wasn't sure who this guy was, but he didn't like him now, he'd been okay having a drink with him at the bar, but that was all, and now he was being dragged to his hotel suite. All he could think of was Steven.

_"Steven, get Steven, he'll know what to do, he's soooo clevuuurr ye knowww"_ Brendan slurred his speech as his eyes kept rolling back into his head.

His body jolted as the elevator reached the top floor, he opened his eyes, and he was swaying, like he was in water.

_"Whuurrr ye taking me? Leevve me alone!"_ Brendan fell into the suite and landed on his front, he banged his forehead on the floor and it really hurt him.

He tried to get to his feet but felt dragged again then thrown on the bed hard.

_"I won't be long, just having a shower"_ The man kissed Brendan as he tried to bat him away; he went off to the bathroom and ran a shower while Brendan succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ste was making his way up the stairs again; the elevator was taking too long for his he puffed up to the last stair to their floor he held his chest. Getting too old for this malarkey he thought.

Ste used the key card and walked into the room.

"Brendan?" Ste looked around and his heart sunk.

He saw the man from the bar, draped over Brendan trying to kiss him.

_"Stevuuun..heelppp"_ Brendan's cries sparked like electricity through Ste as he launched himself as the man tackling him off the bed and onto the floor.

_"GET OFF HIM, GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!"_ Ste grabbed up the man's clothes chucking them at him as he crawled away out of the room, giving him a painful boot up the backside just before he slammed the door shut. He turned back to Brendan and rushed to the side of him.

He kneeled up and stroked his hair back onto his head.

_"Brendan, did he hurt you?" _Ste felt tears roll down his cheek.

_"Nooo, I don't fink so, I am so drunk, swear nevuuur drank much"_ Brendan spoke like he was very tired.

_"I think you should just sleep it off Brendan"_ Ste went to get off the bed but Brendan stretched out a hand to his wrist stopping him.

_"No, don't leave me, don't please, Stevuuun, stay" _Brendan's eyes were rolling.

_"I won't I promise, when you wake I will be right by the side of you"_ Ste nodded.

_"Like earlier ye mean, ye be lying like that with me?"_ Brendan managed a smirk despite fighting to keep awake.

Ste blushed and smiled. _"Go to sleep, you don't know what you are saying"_

Ste watched as Brendan fell asleep.  
He lay down next to him, and put a shaky hand over his chest and squeezed tightly as Brendan hummed.  
Ste lay there awake all night watching him breathe.

* * *

The next morning Brendan woke up, his head was playing host to an entire orchestral band on a loop, as throbbing pierced the back of his eyes. He tried to sit up but he still felt a little woosy. He tried to remember what happened last night. As he rubbed his eyes Brendan glanced down at the side of him Ste wasn't there, he panicked for some reason and sat up on his elbows focusing on the room.

_"It awakens!I'm here now" _Ste walked into the room with a bag. He sat down on the bed corner and turned to face Brendan. He'd popped out for a few bits to eat and drink for them.

Brendan lay back down and held his head.  
_"Steven, what happened last night?"_ Brendan shot a look at Ste who began to eat a banana.

_"Um, you don't remember anything?"_Ste asked

Brendan watched Ste eating the banana and got a little distracted before answering.

_"Nope, don't recall much, I went in the bar, waiting for ye…ye stood me up!"_ Brendan snapped

Ste opened his mouth to take another bite, but stopped and lowered the banana.

_"I did what? Stood you up how? You make it sound like it was a date"_ Ste took a hard bite of his banana and chewed it roughly in his mouth.

Brendan had mouthed the same movements not realizing it, and kept his mouth open slightly.

_"Erm..no, no that's not what I meant, but we were supposed to be meeting in the bar"_

Ste had now seen what Brendan was doing, as he watched him with widened eyes.  
Ste grinned and moved his mouth right over the banana with his lips cupping it, drew his lips back a little before biting again.

_"Hmm, well for your information, I did get to the bar, but you had company"_

Ste licked over the banana suggestively and ate some more.

_"JESUS! I mean, did ye? Err, um"_ Brendan was blinking trying to stop himself be turned on watching a man eat fruit.

_"I recall a man, actually..He bought me a drink, and I got him one, then…"_ Brendan couldn't recall anymore as he thought hard.

Brendan looked up again to Ste who was now doing all manner of filthy things with his mouth on the banana, as Brendan's cock twitched, he let out a groan.

_"Steven! Shall I leave you and the banana alone? Get a bloody room together will ye!"_

Steven turned to look at Brendan nonchalantly. _"What? What can I say, I LOVE bananas"_ He finished it off and threw the skin at Brendan as it landed on his groin. He let out a long sigh and fell back onto the bed heavy.

* * *

Ste was watching the TV when Brendan came out of the shower, making sure his towel hung low on his hips he went and sat down next to Ste. His towel jolted a bit so it fell exposing his leg, Brendan turned on his leg to face Ste as Ste shot a look towards the towel and flushed at the amount of flesh unveiled.

_"Ye OK Steven? Feeling hot?"_ Brendan tried to get his eyes to look at him again.

_"Nope, I am just peachy thanks."_

_"Don't mention fruit"_

Ste smiled, as he turned to look at Brendan but trying not to glance lower.

_"Last night, I found you in here, on the bed. Do you remember?"_

Brendan thought a while. _"No don't think so, actually I don't remember getting back here? Did ye help me?"_

_"No, Bren, I didn't"_. Ste moved his body to face Brendan.

He moved his hand and grabbed hold of the towel. Brendan gasped. Ste moved it to cover back over Brendan. He smiled at him.

_"I can't concentrate with that distraction pointing at me" Ste smirked_

_"Why not Steven? It's all for ye anyway"_ Brendan nodded

_"Stop it"_

_"No"_

_"I mean it"_

_"You want me Steven, admit it"_

_"Pack it in!"_

_"Make me"_

Brendan's phone beeped/buzzed jolting them out of the moment. Brendan sighed. _"Saved by the bell huh?_

It's a message from the office again. Brendan looked confused.

_"What does it say?"_ Ste asked

_"Not tellin ye"_ Brendan moved his face closer to Ste._"Admit. It."_

" ."Ste replied

Ste went to grab the phone off Brendan but he pulled back bringing their bodies closer together.

_"Give me the bloody phone Brendan!"_ Ste snapped

_"Not till ye admit it"_ Brendan sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs, he then stroked his moustashe over with his fingers slowly side glancing at Ste.

Ste got up and straddled over Brendan, pressing his body down into his lap, he had a cheeky grin on his face. Ste moved his hands down Brendan's arms reaching to his hands. Ste moved closer to Brendan's lips with his mouth open, closer and closer till their lips almost touched

_"I knew it Steven, ye gonna admit it now right?"_

Ste grabbed hold of the phone and yanked it out of Brendan's hand, moved his lips to Brendan's ear

_"Baby, you wish"_ Ste got off his lap beaming, and even Brendan smiled.

Ste read the text. It had asked if they'd be willing to stay an extra day, as the meeting was now still cancelled.  
They both agreed it was pretty odd. Nevertheless, they were in Paris and the company was paying so what the hell.

After Brendan had got dressed, Ste had sat him down to tell him what had actually happened last night or at least what he saw. He reassured Brendan that he was fully clothed when he'd arrived.

Brendan put his head in his hands and rubbed over his face shocked. He looked at Ste.

_"Steven, I am sorry about earlier, I will leave you alone from now on"_ Brendan agreed

Ste looked down at his feet, as his stomach turned inside.

_"And thank ye for looking out for me last night"_ Brendan moved closer to Ste and kissed him, a chased kiss, pulling away quickly.

_"Just to say thanks, no hidden agenda"_ Brendan stood up. _"Can't stand ye anyways!"_

_"Ha ha, yeah, you do my head in Bren"_ Ste nodded and sighed.

* * *

They had an entire day in Paris ahead of them now, Ste was bouncing around all excited, trying to decide what they'd do first. Ste's phone rang, it was Anne. They got talking and turned out Simon had got a free day, they were going to spend the day together, then Anne and Ste came up with a brilliant plan, they'd all meet up and act like proper tourists! Brilliant idea, Brendan rolled his eyes upon hearing the news but he secretly was looking forward to it, this trip had been a right laugh so far.

They were both wearing jeans and t shirt, Brendan's clung to his every curve, annoying Ste because he looked so gorgeous in wearing it, and even his jeans cupped his tight round perfect arse, Ste hated that.

Equally what Ste was wearing had got to Brendan as well; he had to proper bite his lip earlier when he told Ste he'd back off, because now he'd actually begun to enjoy his company, which was a revelation.

They got into their car and set off towards The Eiffel tower, that's where they'd be meeting Anne and Simon. During the drive they would each exchange glances in secret, until they'd have the one where their eyes would meet at the same time, causing a blush or a sigh.  
They parked up and wandered over to The Eiffel tower. Ste and Brendan stood under it and looked up in awe.

_"Whoa, it's massive!"_ Ste Exclaimed

_"That it is Steven, It's pretty impressive"_ Brendan agreed

_"And wide, it's dead wide too, I bet it's great to ride up it eh?"_ Ste nodded looking back at Brendan

_"Riding up and down it Steven, lots of times, that would be more than satisfactory"_ Brendan glanced over at Ste who was still looking at the tower in awe, mouth open.

_"Yeah, but why would you wanna ride up and down on it lots of times...Oh for fuck sake Brendan!"_ Ste put his hands on his hips.  
_"You ever think of owt else, really?"_

_"What are you talking about? I mean the elevator" _Brendan points up_ "It goes up and down doesn't it?"_

_"Eh, oh right. Thought you meant…something else"_ Ste blushed as Brendan stuck his tongue through his teeth at Ste.

_"Steeee! Brendaaan!"_ It was Anne and Simon, they came bounding up to them, well Anne did. They had a huge hug; Simon shook Brendan's hand. Anne made Ste and Simon hug, as she winked at Ste, seeing the effect it had had on Brendan.  
Anne and Ste linked arms as they walked on ahead.

_"So you two enjoying all the sex now? Ste you jammy sod!" _Anne smirked.

_"We have not, and never will have sex Anne"_ Ste replied.

_"Hey, look! A flying pig!"_ Anne pointed up and laughed as Ste scowled at her.

* * *

They had decided on a walk around before going anywhere. Anne and Simon linked arms tightly together as they walked along in front of Ste and Brendan. They looked very happy,made a cute couple. As they walked Ste and Brendan's hands brushed slightly, as they both glanced at each other. Ste blushed and turned away, but Brendan kept looking at Ste,something was changing for him, he no longer detested this mans company; he had started to get used to him being around. He thought Ste didn't feel the same though, despite his best efforts to try to get him to admit his feelings, Ste wasn't interested. It hurt his insides.

They spent a lot of the time talking on their wander around. Ste found out Brendan had a sister called Cheryl,she was married to Nate and had a child. Brendan said he loved being an uncle,and loved to dote on his nephew. Ste thought it was endearing,it made him realize there was a lot more to Brendan than he gave him credit for. Brendan had said his sister lived on a large estate in Ireland and he even invited Ste to join him one day,if he so wished.

They were walking along and had bought some tourist items. Ste was wearing a Eithel tower hat as was Anne. Brendan moaned when Ste had found and bought him a new white t-shirt with 'I heart moustashe' on it, the moustashe and heart in picture form. Ste giggled like a child when he gave it to him, and secretly Brendan thought it was a funny idea, didn't tell him that though. Simon had opted for a giant pair of shades, as he wanted to get in on the silliness, leaving Brendan the only stick in the mud.

_"God Brendan, why can't you let ya hair down?"_ Ste asked

_"How can I take ye seriously Steven, ye have a hat of a tower on your head!"_ Brendan grabbed the hat off him as Ste tried to get it back.  
Brendan put it around the back of him and span around each time Ste tried to grab it. Ste eventually pressed up against Brendan's body put his arms around either side and grabbed at the hat. Their eyes met, as they were both laughing,beaming at each other, Ste stopped and swallowed hard as he pulled back from him.

_"Um, sorry"_ Blushing as he walked off.  
Anne caught up to him.

_"Ste, why won't you let it happen? It's obvious you really like him!"_

_"I can't, he drives me mad, always has done."_ Ste shrugged

_"The way he looks at you though, doesn't it show in his eyes, he wants you."_

_"As a quick fuck maybe, that's not me though. I'd rather we just carry on as normal, besides he said he'd leave me alone now, so too late"_

Ste walked off leaving Anne looking at Brendan who was watching Ste. Drove her to distraction

* * *

They were stood there looking at Ste,who was beaming.

He was trying to convince them it was a good idea,they wasn't so sure.  
Paintballing. Ste had found it, thought it would be hilarious.  
They all got into there outfits, masks and got a paintball gun each. Anne got one of the staff to take a group picture, this one was a 'before' pic.

They all went their separate ways through the made out painball area. It was covered in heaps of straw plies and different coloured/shaped obstacles to hide behind.  
Simon was stalking Anne,he saw her hiding behind a blue shape, he went to his knees and cowered low as he reached the shape, he quickly jumped out, but she'd ran off some where else.

He noticed his shoelace was untied so bent down to tie it when _SPLAT_, Anne had crept up behind him and got him square on the arse.  
_"Ner ner!"_ She squealed as he got up and ran after her.

Ste was taking his stalking to the extreme, really darting around with precision in and out of the obstacles, a bit like James Bond would do, he was crouching down fast if he heard one of them creeping around.

_"Oi Steven,ye useless at this,ye should just yield now while ye got the chance!"_ Brendan shouted while hidden from site.

Ste had heard where he was now though, he grinned and pointed out his gun in the direction. _"Shut up Brendan, come out and face me like a man, ya yellow bellied idiot."_

_"Who are ye calling an idiot?"_ Ste spun round as Brendan had managed to creep up on him.

Brendan leaned down over Ste slowly when _SPLAT_ Ste got him in the groin. They both looked down at it, as Ste jumped up he walked backwards,tongue sticking out, firing at Brendan. _SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT.  
_  
The staff member took the after pic, they all were pointing to Brendan, he had his arms folded, face like thunder, lap which had been assaulted with paintballs.

* * *

A bit daft at the end,I know ;) Please review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

*Hellooo :) Thank you for all the reviews and comments for this story. I always appreciate them. Please let me know how I am doing with this, so I can continue to improve my writing :D*  
Big hello to my new followers.

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 5

The weather had begun to change slightly as greyer clouds had come over the sky there was a chill over Paris now. After their earlier fun they had decided to find somewhere to eat. Brendan was still sulking from how he had been_ 'ganged up on'_ during the paintball fun, and Ste had been amused at how much he could pout like a child.

They had found a little cafe down on of the back streets to eat at; they all sat at a table in the corner.

_"So Brendan, what are you going to order for me today? The dogs' bollocks in gravy?"_ Ste asked while skimming over the menu which again was in French.

_"Do they serve that here?" I can check for ye if ye like, might put hairs on ye chest"_ Brendan sneered at Ste shaking his head while looking through the starters.

_"Let's get a nice white wine"_ Anne interrupted._ "I'll order for you Ste, fish is it?"_

_"No, I quite fancy frogs legs and snails today, with chips thanks Anne"_ Ste smiled, Brendan huffed.

They were all eating their lunch as they watched Ste eat a snail. They were surprised that he actually quite liked them.

_"E'yar Bren, you try one, they are nice!"_ Ste impaled one on his folk to Brendan's mouth.

_"I'll pass thanks"_ as Brendan excused himself to the bathroom, Ste had already devised a pay back.

Brendan had ordered a ham and cheese baguette with chips and a side salad for his lunch. So he opened up the roll and put in some snails under the lettuce, and a couple of frogs legs too, hiding them in the bread he covered it back up and pressed hard down on the sandwich.  
Ste smirked as he looked up at Simon and Anne who were looking at him in disbelief.

_"What did you do Ste? He's going to hit the roof!"_ Anne squealed.

_"Oh so I don't get a payback? Whatever Anne, he will learn not to mess with the Hay in future."_

_"I think it's funny"_ Simon agreed as he ate his cheese burger. _"Grab your camera and film it"_

They all sat waiting patiently for Brendan to get back, eating up their respective meals. Brendan returned and sat down; Ste was trying not to laugh chewing on his fist.  
Brendan looked at their faces, and frowned wondering why the table was so quiet. He took his sandwich in his mouth and took a bite. _FLASH_ Simon took a picture.

_"For the album mate, you carry on"_ Simon replied.

Brendan was eating a quarter into the sandwich when he hit a crunch sound with his teeth.

_"What the?"_ He opened up the bread and under the lettuce low and behold some lovely snails looking at him.

_"They were hungry Bren, so I gave them your lettuce to eat"_ Ste winked at Brendan.  
They all burst out laughing. 1-1 to Ste.

* * *

They left the cafe, the sun had made a re appearance as the heat surrounded them. They had a look at the tour guide booklet they had picked up along their walk.

_"Where to now people?"_ Asked Anne looking at them all.

_"Hey Bren, this is right up your street, Notre Dame Cathedral?"_ Ste nodded looking at Brendan.

_"How did you know that? And yes, it would be a place I'd be interested in seeing"_ Brendan looked at Ste surprised.

_"You are catholic right? That's like dead important to you, so figured the cathedral is a great choice for you"_ Ste looked at Brendan who was looking at him with a warming smile.

_"I never thought you'd ever listened to our conversations Steven, never occurred to me you'd take an interest, I only did it to wind you up"_ Brendan hitched a breath.

_"Well, yeah, I did do, sometimes listen. You do bore me a lot though"_ Ste coughed embarrassed.

_"Right then!"_ Simon interrupted "_lets go!"_

They all made their way to Notre Dame as Ste and Brendan began to relax more in each others company, still making the odd dig at each other, feeling the need to keep up the now pretense they had come to get used too.

_"Will there be gargoyles at the cathedral?"_ Ste asked the group.

_"Just look in the mirror Steven, you don't need to visit Notre Dame to see one, ha ha!"_ Brendan boomed out a laugh but stopped feeling a stinging back hand to the head from Anne.

_"Pack it in! That was below the belt even for you!"_ Anne warned Brendan as she hurried up to a visibility upset Ste.

_"See Anne? I told you, he hates me."_ Ste let out a long sigh as they came in to site of the huge Cathedral. It was a spectacular and beautiful building. Inside were stunning stained glass windows. Ste walked over to a large one and looked up at it,the colours shone on him and across the floor as the sunlight passed through it.

Brendan walked up behind Ste and put a hand on his shoulder. They both looked up at the windows.

_"It's beautiful ye know, the best looking in this entire building, city in fact."_ Brendan continued.  
_"If you stare at it long enough it takes your breath away"_ Brendan turned to look into Ste's eyes._"I am an idiot for not realizing sooner just how incredible it is"_

Ste swallowed hard, and looked back at the stained glass window.

_"I agree Bren, it's one handsome window"_ They both smile as Brendan touches the small of Ste's lower back and doesn't move it the entire tour around the cathedral.

* * *

The last place they had to visit was the Eiffel Tower. They went up in the elevator and looked in awe over the sites of Paris. They reached the top and stood looking out.

_"Only tower I've visited before was Blackpool Tower! That was great, but this is like, wow!"_ Ste took his phone and pressed the camera taking shots of everything. This had been the best trip he'd ever had, and made some great new friends in the process. He just then remembered why they were actually here.

_"Brendan? Why the heck haven't we been to the meeting the company sent us out here for?"_

_"Mmm, I've been wondering that one myself to be honest. It's a bit weird, I can understand a meeting getting cancelled, but why not re-arranged?"_ Brendan shrugged his shoulders as Anne looked over her shoulder at them listening.

_"I will contact the office tomorrow, we may as well finish out tour today don't you agree?_ Brendan looked at Ste who was deep in thought.

_"Yeah, I agree, tomorrow we'll find out what's going on"_ Ste nodded as Anne turned back to Simon.

* * *

They had all gone back to Anne's apartment for the evening, she had rented a nice place for her stay in Paris. Ste had offered to cook for them all; he wanted to show Brendan just how capable he was in the kitchen. He raided the cupboards and fridge and decided to make a chicken Risotto for them. Brendan and Walker had popped out to get in some drinks and munchies for the evening after Anne had convinced them to go together. Anne and Ste were left alone in the apartment,as Ste busied himself with the prep for the food Anne offered her help.

_"Here, can you chop up the onion for me Anne?"_ He put the oil in the pan and started to seal the chicken.

Anne was chopping the onion while side glancing up at Ste not talking but trying to get his attention. Her eyes had started to water with the overpowering onion.

_"What?!"_ Ste snapped after having got sick of Anne's eyes boring into the back of him. As he spun around and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"Oh god, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean it!"_ Ste walked over and placed a hand on Anne's shoulder.

_"Ya daft mare! Ste, it's the onion, making my eyes water, and you KNOW what by the way. I'm not going to give up you realize?"_ Anne grabbed a t towel and wiped her eyes, passing Ste the onions, he chucked them in cooking them together.

_"Oh Anne, what do you want me to say? That I like him, that his company has become the highlight of my days, that he can be so damn irritating to the point it turns me on...I"_

Anne stands there pointing a all knowing wagging motioned finger at Ste, the biggest grin that says only one thing.

_"I KNEW it! Oh my days, right so now we're getting somewhere"_ Anne pulls up a stool and plants herself on it, elbow on the breakfast table cheek resting on her hand.

_"I can't tell him Anne, it will ruin everything"_ Ste pours in the rice, carrots and sweetcorn and coats it in the rice.

_"How will it ruin things? I don't understand, if you both want the same things?"_

_"Look, why don't you ask him on a date?"_ Anne suggests gesturing her hands in the air.

_"I've never done it before Anne"_ Ste sighs

_"Asked someone on a date? Oh it's not so bad just..."_

_"With a man I mean, the whole dating and sex thing, it would be my first time, and with a man who drives me insane. It won't work"_ Ste continued cooking, trying to keep himself distracted from Anne's third degree.

_"Babe, just talk to him, he will understand"_

_"No, he will rib me over it, remember we love to take the piss out of each other, just for the hell of it"_ Ste sighed nodding. _"I do bloody fancy him though Anne, have you seen his..."_

Brendan and Walker entered the room. They have their hands full of alcohol and sweets and other delights aimed at a fun evening together.

_"You fancy who Steven?"_ Brendan drops the box of beers onto the table and looks between Anne and Ste curious.

_"I um..."_ Ste looks at Anne pleading for help

_"Ah David Beckham, hmm we were discussing fit footballers"_ Anne said swallowing and looking down at her nails.

Brendan raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Ste, he had turned a deep red shade and Brendan found it delicious, and wasn't going to let this one go. They were all getting cosy relaxing on the sofas in the lounge, Ste had dished up the risotto and they all loved it, Brendan even asked for more, which made Ste happy.

_"At least ye didn't burn it Steven, I had one eye on the fire extinguisher just in case!"_ Brendan smirked before taking another mouthful.

_"Very funny Brendan, I'd like to see you try and cook something without destroying this whole apartment block!"_ Ste clattered up the plates and took Brendan's before he could finish it, and noisily did the washing up in the sink.

Anne looked at Brendan disapprovingly and pointed a finger at Ste telling him to get over there and apologize.

Brendan snuck up behind Ste who was banging and crashing loudly muttering under his breath.

_"BOO!"_ Brendan grabbed Ste round the waist making him fling up the washing up brush into the air; it handed on Ste's head, bubbles dripping down his nose.

_"What the..Brendan you ape!"_ Ste turned around and didn't realize how close Brendan had been stood behind him. He felt their groins touch sending a shudder through his body.

_"Oops, my bad. Wanted to say, sorry, your food tasted..." _Brendan leaned into Ste's ear _"Amazing"_ He pulled back and smiled as Ste had his mouth open, then walked back into the lounge.

Ste turned back round to the sink, putting his hands either side he sighed closing his eyes briefly, before finishing up the washing up and joining the rest of the group.  
They had been all drinking a while, exchanging stories with each other. They had all decided they all had to tell each other something about themselves.

_"I own a goldfish."_ Simon admitted. Everyone sat looking at him. _"I won him at a fair; you know the duck grab game? I won that, and he's called Alan"_ Simon smiled to himself as he took a drink of beer, then stopping when he saw them all looking.

_"What? I do have one"_ They all burst out laughing, Ste fell off the sofa while Anne hugged Simon.

_"Bless you"_ She said smirking.

_"Okay my turn, when I was a child I once got impaled on a wooden fence in my back garden!"_ Anne cried. _"I was wearing roller boots and BAM, slipped and I was, well impaled. Had a few stitches cos of it."_ Anne took a drink of her Champagne and looked at Brendan.

_"Do we have to do this?"_ Brendan sighed drinking his whiskey, can we not play _'truth or Dare'_ _instead, might be more interesting"_ Brendan glanced over at Ste who looked suddenly worried.

_"We kind of are, except it's just 'truth"_ Ste said attempting to climb back on the sofa, but just kept landing back on his arse in a tipsy mess.

_"Wait, so if we are playing truth, you HAVE to tell it, right?"_ Brendan quizzed Ste smirking at his state.

_"Mmmhmm yes"_ nodded Ste

_"Okay then; who were you really talking about in the kitchen earlier, who do you really fancy Steven?"_ Brendan's eyes were glistening now, as Anne looked over at Ste who looked like a rabbit caught in head lights.

_"Right!_" Anne suddenly spoke surprising everyone.

_"I am off to my room, Simon; would you care to read me a bedtime story please? Helps me to um, sleep"_ Anne gestured to Simon with her eyes and hands, as he finally got the message.

_"Yup, can do that! Night!"_ Simon took Anne's hand and dragged her to her room, as she glanced back at Brendan and Ste thumb up and grinning.

_"Jeez, that girl eh?"_ Brendan scoffed

_"Yeah lucky cow!"_ Ste smiled then stopped seeing Brendan's shock look.

_"Um, I mean he's fit,Simon eh? You know, erm, I need to shut up and sleep I think"_ Ste attempted a third go at hoisting himself up, when Brendan had stood next to him offering a hand. He helped him up onto the sofa and sat next to Ste.

_"So it's Simon then, who ye fancy?"_ Brendan asked looking down at his hands.

_"God yeah, I mean who wouldn't?"_ Ste smiled _"Oh fuck, I mean, he IS good looking Brendan, Christ stop making me feel guilty for looking at other men will ya"_ As he saw Brendan's face turn to horror.

_"Gonna regret this"_ Ste took a deep breath and looked at Brendan. _"It's you alright; I was talking about you in the kitchen, and if you even dare take the piss out of m..."_

Brendan moved forwards and pressed his lips against Ste's. It was a soft kiss, gentle. As he pulled back and looked at Ste he had his eyes closed and lips puckered. He opened his mouth and then his eyes and smiled drunk on the moment.

_"Well, have to say that makes a refreshing change to us arguing!"_ Brendan spoke quickly breaking the moment grabbing some nuts from the table.

_"Hmm, I agree, it feels strange, we have spent the last goodness knows how long winding each other up, I thought you proper hated me, so I hated you back I guess"_ Ste spoke honestly for the first time since they'd met. He decided to go with Anne's earlier advice.

Ste stood up and sat on the floor,back towards the sofa he stretched his legs out.  
He looked at Brendan and patted to the space next to him. Brendan moved down to sit beside him.

_"Bren,look this is,all new to me. I am afraid of getting hurt."_ Ste sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

_"Hey,I'd never hurt ye Steven,I know I say things,but it's only because that's us,we say things,don't necessarily mean them"_ Brendan stroked his finger down Ste's cheek gently.

_"I've never,you know..." Ste gestured his hands between them. "With a man before,a woman yes,before I realized I was gay"_ Ste sighed having got that off his chest.

_"Oh Right,well that's nothing to be ashamed of,ye were just saving yourself for me,I can't blame ye"_ Brendan nodded his head in agreement.

_"The other morning in the hotel room,you liked it then,being close with a man."_ Brendan reassured Ste.

_"I was half asleep Bren! I didn't know what I was doing,unlike you,I thought I was dreaming!"_ Ste snapped embarrassed.

_"It was a dream Steven,for both of us,more so for ye though."_ Brendan winked.

_"Brendan,just for once,can you just not take the piss?! I am trying to have a serious conversation here!"_ Ste went to stand up,but Brendan grabbed hold of his wrist.

_"Wait,sorry. Look this is hard for me too ye know,before I spent this much time with ye,I couldn't stand ye! Sorry."_ Brendan shrugged,and had a drink of his whiskey. He grabbed a handful of nuts and threw them into his mouth.

_"I want us to go on a date together Bren"_ Ste bit his bottom lip

Brendan inhaled a nut badly and began to cough on it; Ste used his hand to slap him hard on the back as he dislodged the peanut. Ste slapped Brendan a few more times for good measure as Brendan looked at him mouth open.

_"I'm not choking anymore!" _Brendan cried

_"I know, just being thorough Bren"_ Ste laughed.

_"So...a date?"_ Ste asked again sheepishly.

_"Sounds like a plan to me, ain't we supposed to kiss after the first date though? We have got it backwards._"

_"Right well then, no more kissing till after our date then!" _Ste frowned upon hearing himself.

_"Unless...we just call this day our first date, um, like a practice run, so the kisses are practice for the real first date kisses?"_Brendan smiled triumphantly as Ste winked back in agreement.

Ste made the first move this time and opened his lips to Brendan's, slipping in his tongue slightly wanting to taste, Brendan moved his tongue too and they both made them ache inside, emotions took hold, and they flung their arms around each other embracing deeply into each others mouth.

They had been kissing a long time, every time they parted to speak, they'd just started kissing more,in the end after untold time kissing they parted laughing.

_"I still can't stand ye though Steven"_ Brendan winked chucking nuts into his mouth

_"Oh definitely, you do my head in!"_ Smiled Ste taking a long drink of his beer.

Anne and Simon had come to stand in the doorway briefly,they were beaming, turning to each other they high-fived as Anne whispered _"We did it!"_

* * *

Please Review? :D xx


	6. Chapter 6

*Massive thank you's for all your reviews/comments for this story. So glad you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!*

Warning: So much fluff you could stuff a cuddly toy with it all,I don't apologize ;D

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 6

Brendan got up off the floor and reached his hand to Ste he lifted him up to face him. Ste was shaking slightly; he was feeling strange and very nervous. He wondered if whether starting an argument would help, sounded crazy but that's how they had always been with each other, the new found calmness was overpowering.  
Brendan moved to hold onto Ste's hand as he began to pull him out of the lounge.

_"Hey, where are we going?"_ Ste asked curious

_"Bedroom, if there is a spare one in this apartment that is!"_ Brendan looked around him.

_"What?!"_ Ste yanked his hand free. _"Is that all you care about? I'm not going to bed with you; I'm not ready for..."_

Brendan grabbed Ste's hand again and tilted his chin with the other.

_"Hey,that's not what I meant, Not that I'm saying I don't want too, but I want to do this properly"_ Brendan nodded and stroke down Ste's cheek.

"_Just thought you'd be tired, and we have already fallen asleep together before all this happened. I can lie on the sofa here if..."_

_"No, um, sorry. I over reacted again, we can share a bed, um I think there's a room through there"_ As Ste gestured to behind Brendan, they walked hand in hand together to the room.

The room was spacious, very modern. There was an en suite, and Ste rushed in there first before Brendan could even think. He was feeling weird himself, something stirring in his stomach, it was making him feel a bit daft really. Then he over analyzed getting undressed as each time before he'd been fully clothed. Until Ste came out of the bathroom in his boxers only then did he undress himself. He couldn't help look over Ste's golden skin, he had an amazing body, and it made him flush with desire.

_"What?"_ Asked Ste biting his bottom lip.

_"Should I get dressed again?"_

_"NO! I mean, no, no it's cool yeah. Nice um, boxers"_ Brendan closed his eyes cursing himself for being a nit.

_"What these old things?! They do the job"_ Ste was talking utter rubbish and quickly dove under the covers in shame.

They had both got into bed now, about 5 miles between them in the bed, space for a jumbo jet to park. They had really made a point of this and Ste was taking it slightly to the extreme nudging himself to the edge of the bed he miss judged when he turned over and fell with a thud on the floor.

_"OW"_ Ste stood up and rubbed his head._"This is daft, we need to relax here"_

_"What do ye have in mind? I could always play 'Frankie Goes To Hollywood' on my phone if ye like?"_ Brendan smirked

_"Oh there it is, I wondered how long it would be before your wit got involved"_ Ste rolled his eyes

Ste got back into bed but this time moved closer to Brendan. He put his shaky hand on his chest and turned him around to face him.

Brendan moved his arm around Ste and they both hitched a breath with the warmth feeling of skin. Moving his hand up Brendan cupped Ste's cheek, and moved towards his mouth.

_"Can I?"_ Ste hummed in agreement as they kissed again, languid and soft, their tongues danced with intimacy. Ste turned his face in a different angle as he kissed Brendan in different positions with his mouth, loving and warm embraces, using his lips to graze slightly and then edging in deep and longing, enjoying and wanting to taste Brendan.

_"You're delicious"_ purred Brendan as he reciprocated Ste's every move, tender and it was one of the most intimate moments he had experienced. They forgot about their nerves and kissed until they had fallen asleep together.

* * *

The next morning as the sun shone through the curtains, bringing to light just what had happened last night Ste opened his eyes. He had again managed to completely entwine with Brendan's body, like some force of nature at work, it would be impossible to wake up with this man without being sprawled all over him. He felt a little embarrassed, but he was very comfy, they fit snugly together. Ste moved his leg a little to stretch a bit and it stirred Brendan.

_"Wha?! What the hell ye doing in my bed Steven?!"_ Brendan did his best OMG shocked look at Ste.

_"Eh? You remember, we um, fell asleep kissing?"_ Ste said trying to unravel himself quickly.

_"Ye I remember, just pullin ye leg!"_ Brendan winked then laughed, he got a gentle slap for his cheek too.

_"OI! You worried me then, thought you had second thoughts about us"_ Ste shuffled back into Brendan's arms smiling

_"There's an 'US?' Jesus will the world implode now?"_ Brendan asked hugging Ste into a tight squeeze

_"Probably, no one will believe this back home that's for sure"_

_"OO ye reminded me! I need to call the office, find out what the hell's going on"_

_"Bren, I don't want to leave"_ Ste sat up on his arms over Brendan's chest. _"What happens if we fall back into our old routine?"_

_"We wont, I feel differently about ye now, and that's something I never thought was possible, as ye were a right twat"_ Brendan nodded

_"Always the charmer eh? At least I don't wear enough aftershave to overpower an entire city"_

Just then the door swung open '_FLASH_' Simon with his camera again._"Another one for the album guys!"_ Simon smiled devilishly.

_"We coulda been **Naked**!"_ Ste gasped pulling the covers up quickly to his chin and yanking it high over Brendan's head.

_"Hmm, shame you weren't, I was hoping for a show, you two are bloody boring!"_ Anne shouts as she appears in the room too.

Brendan moves the cover down glancing a look at Ste before looking at Anne and Simon.

_"A bit of privacy please!"_ Brendan asked

_"OK but don't do anything I wouldn't do! Actually I'm kidding, knock yaselves out!"_ Anne winked and left closing the door.

_"Now what? Time to make a move eh?"_ Ste sighed, moving to get up.

_"Not yet ye don't!_" Brendan grabbed Ste back down and pulled him into a full on passionate kiss covering them with the duvet.

* * *

Back at the office in Chester.

_"Everyone! Management meeting! Get in the briefing room pronto!"_ Leanne screeched to the entire room, making everyone jump.

_"Have you heard something Leanne?"_ Lynsey stood up and peered over her glasses.

_"I am sworn to secrecy, just get in the office quick!" _Leanne hurried down the hall and into a huge office, with windows that spanned round one side of the room. There was a picture hung at either side of the room, and a selection of drinks in the middle of the long table which had many leather seats around it.

Once the bustle of feet and voices had finished and everyone had sat down and poured them selves a drink, they all waited.  
The manager appeared, sullen face on him, quiet, didn't give anything away.

George nudged Teresa in the ribs and scoffed.

_"See! I told you this wouldn't work, talk about getting blood out of a stone!"_ He shook his head.

_"Hang on, blood comes out of stones?"_ Teresa looked at George with a shocked expression

_"Does blood come from...oh you know what forget it, lets see what he has to say shall we"_ George circled around his temple with his finger before pointing to Teresa and shaking his head.

_"Right, thank you for coming everyone! As you know we are sat here for only one reason. And you will all be delighted and quite frankly shocked to hear our plan has started to work!"_

The room erupted, everyone shrieking, some doing a mad dance on the spot,even Leanne did a circuit around the room flaying her arms like a mad woman. They were all so happy; you'd think they'd won the lottery.

_"OK, calm yourselves, calm down please. We can't be sure it will work out yet as still early days."_  
The manager sat at the head of the table and put his cheek on his hand.

_"Sir! What's happened exactly?"_ Teresa piped up interested.

_"A kiss, well a few kisses by what I hear!"_

Another shriek erupted around the room.  
_"Oh thank god!"_ Leanne stood up to everyone. _"They were driving me mad. Bloody obvious how they felt"_

_"I agree"_ Nodded the manager _"I think this is company time well spent, if we stop them arguing all the time. The amount of things they got up to!"_

_"Remember when Brendan put the mouse in Ste's desk drawer? I thought he would have heart failure at one point!"_

_"He would have killed him if I hadn't held him back"_ Lynsey laughed to herself.

_"Yeah but Ste got his revenge, tampering with the elevator that time from the security office. Poor Brendan was stuck an entire hour between floors with no lights on." L_eanne spoke putting her head in her arms.

_"The fight they had over it, the security guard had to pull them apart, and he got a nasty injury with that ruler eh?_ George recalled while having a drink of water,and passing around some custard creams he'd found.

_"Yeah, but it was all Brendan had on him at the time so..., it was his own fault for getting in the way really"_ The manager shrugged his shoulders.

_"Besides the hospital managed to remove it afterwards, he still works here, has a slight limp now."_ He said in deep thought.

_"Anyway, they are getting suspicious now so, what do we do? Shall we bring them back home, or let them stay in Paris longer? Have we spent all the petty cash yet?!"_ He laughs.

_"We all put money into this; it's the best I've spent too, who wouldn't pay to watch those two fall in love?"_ Leanne sighs.

_"Right, who tells them? Can't keep texting, someone will have to speak to them."_

* * *

Things between Brendan and Ste had turned into a flirting game now, stroking past each other at every opportunity, smiles winks. Anne was in her element watching them. They still had the banter between them though; just it was more fun than mean. Simon had popped out earlier and brought back a load of pastries for them for breakfast. They all tucked in as Brendan gestured to Anne to come over to him.

_"Anne, I'm gonna need ye help, Steven has asked me on a date."_ Brendan looked at the floor slightly embarrassed. _"I want to do something special; I have an idea, but can't manage the prep myself. Will ye help?"_

_"Are you kidding! Of course I will, Simon too. I take it this will be a secret, Ste not going to know about it?"_ Anne asked looking wide eyed at Ste and Simon looking through photos on his camera. Simon held aloft a picture of a goldfish and mouthing _'Alan' _pointing his finger at it.

_"You've a real keeper there Anne, he even loves animals, result!"_ Brendan laughed

_"Leave Alan alone!, Christ he's got me at it now"_ Anne put her head in her hands

_"Anyway, yes I need this to be a complete surprise to Steven, I just hope it can achieved before we leave, else our first date will have to be put on hold"_ Brendan stood looking at Steven with his arms in his pockets smiling.

Anne made herself busy making phone calls once Brendan had told her what he wanted to do. It was a big deal and in reality only Anne could pull it off. Brendan went on Ste's laptop looking for places until he found somewhere he liked. He showed Anne who set to work.

_"Anne, thank you for this, you have only just met us too."_ Brendan held her shoulder and smiled.

_"I know, but I want to, besides you two just needed some time away from your daily routine, business trip,different setting a romantic setting. The rest came naturally._ Anne smiled.

_"Ye never gave up on us though,I want to thank ye._" Brendan gave Anne a big hug

_"It's what I'm here for love_" Anne shrugged

Brendan walked over to Ste and smiled.  
_"Hey, we have some time to kill, how about a morning walk?"_ Brendan suggested to Ste

_"Yeah, love to hang on I'll just grab my jacket"_ Ste beamed as they swapped places on the sofa Brendan looked at Simon's pictures glancing at him with raised eyebrows and a concerned look.

Brendan and Ste walked outside the apartment and looked around, it was a sunny morning with a fresh breeze. People were busying around them going to work or shopping. As far as they were concerned though it was just them and no one else. Ste began to walk away when Brendan stopped him. He held out his hand and wriggled his fingers at Ste, he looked down then back up to Brendan confused.

_"What? Have you cramp in your hand?"_ Ste walked back over to him and shrugged.

_"No Steven, I want to hold your hand! Shall we?"_ Brendan smirked

Ste looked down at his hand and pointed to it. _"I don't know where that hands' been Bren"_ Ste laughed.

Brendan edged round and slapped Ste on the arse as passers by looked at them weirdly.  
_"Oh do one will ye, he's my boyfriend,I am allowed!, sheesh some people...What?!"_ Brendan saw the shock on Ste's face

_"You said boyfriend!"_ Ste's jaw hit the floor.

_"Ye, well, they gave me a daft look, slip of the tongue sorry,moving too fast eh?"_ Brendan looked at the floor embarrassed and walked away, Ste hurried over to him and linked his fingers in Brendan's as they smiled and walked together a while.

They stopped at a cafe and got coffees to go, Brendan grabbed a handful of sugar sachets. They walked until they found a park nearby. They snuggled under a large tree together, Brendan leaned against the tree as Ste shuffled in between Brendan's legs resting the back of his head on his chest.

They people watched for a while. A mother and father walked by with two children laughing and playing. A man with his dog, a French poodle, throwing it a stick that was far too big for its mouth and almost toppled the animal over once it had caught it. A lady jogging by with earphones in. They sat there exchanging conversations about each other, asking questions they never knew. And more reminiscing about their stupid fights back home.

_"Bren?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You remember Brian's underwear they found in your desk drawer? That was me that put them there, and then told Brian you'd stolen them"_ Ste bit his lip.

_"What?! Oh ye...everyone thought me and Brian from the mail room were doing it!_" Brendan looked in utter distaste at Ste.

_"I took your stuffed pig you kept on your desk"_ Brendan confessed.

_"You took my Ham? I can't, you KNEW I loved that pig, and you saw me searching for it for weeks! Cruel that Bren"_ Ste pouted.

_"I still have him, he's at home" _Brendan stroked his hand threw Ste's hair

_"I have fancied you since the day we met you know?_ Ste bit his bottom lip

_"Even if you drove me crazy,and you really did,couldn't stand you"_ Ste looked up at Brendan and nodded smiling.

_"Remember when you asked me when we first met? I really meant, Ye took my breath away, because I thought ye were beautiful Steven"_

_"Then ye opened ye big gob and ruined the moment!"_ Brendan laughed as Ste sat up and turned kneeling between Brendan's legs.

Ste moved his hand behind Brendan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He sucked in his lips caressing and cupping his mouth over Brendan's. Licking across his bottom lip he moved and put his thumb at the side of his mouth stretching his lips and went into his mouth deep tilting his head for more contact. They hummed into each others mouths lips cupping over and over tongues lapping and dancing slick and wet. Ste broke the kiss for breath.

_"I love how you taste Bren, could eat at you for hours"_

_"Stop talking and come here then"_ Brendan moved and held them together with another kiss bringing Ste down to lay on the grass, not caring the world was walking by.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment looking flushed and giddy,drunk on each other.

_"Aw look at those two like a couple of teenagers!" _Anne smiled fondly at them

_"Shurrup Anne"_ Ste blushed

_"Hey you,Simon and I have some errands to run,but I will see you later? make sure you wear something special for me yeah?"_ Brendan traced a finger down Ste's cheek

_"Why something special Bren? Where are you going?"_ Ste asked confused.

_"Its a secret,see ye later OK?"_ Brendan kissed Ste's forehead and winked at Anne.

Simon kissed Anne and Squeezed her bum before leaving with Brendan.

_"Aw Anne,you two are sweet too you know?"_ Ste smiled as he sat on the sofa.

_"Believe me I expected most things that happened on this trip except Simon. I enjoy his company and his daft quirks"_ Anne smiled

_"Anyway! We have a long drive ahead of us,got somewhere to be you have,so go and dress amazing for that fella of yours yeah?"_ Anne winked as Ste walked off sheepishly.

* * *

_"Where are we going Anne? And where is Brendan?"_

Ste got into the Audi with Anne, she was driving.

"_He's with Simon_" Anne replied adjusting the mirror.

"_Where are they though? And where are we off too_?"

_"I can't tell you love, as it's a surprise"_ Anne beamed putting on her massive sunglasses.

_"A surprise, but where is Brendan?"_ Ste asked again, pushing for an answer

_"Aw you miss him already?_

_"I can't believe it to be honest; it's going well I think. I want to do the whole dating thing first though, as we have spent every day since we met fighting, need to make sure I have made the right decision."_ Ste looked out at Paris as they drove through the streets with the top down, basking in the glorious sunshine.

_"How did last night go?"_ Anne asked smirking

_"Nothing like that Anne,I'm not ready to rush things,even if he is gorgeous"_ Ste blushed _"I asked him out,then we spent all night just kissing,it was amazing" _Ste sighed._  
_

_"Did you?Aw sounds bliss,ya lucky sod! And a date! Ste that's brilliant! Where do you think you'll go?"_

_"Not thought that far ahead,I thought he'd tell me where to stick it!"_ Ste nodded

_"Somehow I bet he will tell you that one day"_ Anne winked over her shades at Ste

_"Anne! You are filthy!"_ Ste chuckled face in his palms.

* * *

_"Why am I so bloody nervous?"_ Brendan was pacing up and down on the dock. Simon randomly taking pictures.

_"Will ye, for the love of god, stop taking photos! I am NERVOUS, feel sorry for me or something!"_ Brendan gestured his arms out at Simon who gingerly put his camera away.

_"You're all nerves because it's your first date, it could go tits up, he might hate it, the food could be off, setting all wrong,I'd be nervous too"_ Simon agreed nodding his head.

_"Jesus, remind me never to ask ye to be my best man, I'd end up jilting the groom! Your pep talks? Utter shite."_ Brendan looked in disbelief as he paced again.

_"Hang on, marriage? You just said about a wedding? Oh Ste will freak, Anne will freak, I'm freaking!"_

_"No, I just said...never mind, they're here"_ Brendan beamed as Anne and Ste drove up in the car.

Ste got out of the car with Anne. He walked over to a very visibly nervous Brendan. Simon walked over to Anne and hugged her kissing her then looking over at Ste and Brendan.

_"Do you think they'd mind if I took a photo of them?"_ Simon asked Anne.

_"Oh god, well if you must, they're going to want a reminder I think."_ Anne agreed.

_"Are you going to tell them what you've been up to?_" Simon asked, sideways glancing at her

_"Going to have to I think. It wasn't malicious, I was asked for a favour, and besides I love them. I see them as friends now; hopefully they will understand and forgive me."_ Anne sighed.

_"Plus we met too, so there's another bonus"_ Anne winked and gestured to the car _"The roof goes up you know"_ As she walked over to the car Simon ran after her.

Brendan and Ste stood staring at each other a while before Ste spoke.

_"Whats going on Bren? Why are we stood on a dock?"_ Ste asked sheepishly looking around.

_"See that boat? That's going to take us across the sea"_ Brendan said pointing to a large boat. _"I'm not saying anything else except, this is our first date"_

_"First date? How have you even planned this? I was with you all morning!"_ Ste looked shocked

_"I had the internet, and Anne, she is a miracle maker that girl, come on!"_ Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's hand and they got onto the boat.

They went across the sea to a white sandy beach in Le grand Sable. Brendan had arranged the whole thing. There was a table set out with a candle in the middle and their own private waiter.  
Champagne on ice, the place was secluded from view so they could spend some time together.  
Ste was emotional at the whole thing, he could barely breathe.

_"You did this, all for me? I can't, I am so shocked."_ Ste covered his mouth as he felt his heart beat fast at his chest.

_"Well, I had help, Anne and Simon. Anne pulled some of her celeb strings mostly, this is down to her really. We have the beach a couple of hours, but we can visit the rest of the island afterwards if ye want, up to ye."_ Brendan held onto Ste's hand and squeezed it.

Tears fell down Ste's cheeks, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, and the fact Brendan had come up with this meant even more. They got off the boat and sat down at the table, the waiter lit the candle and poured them some champers. He left them for a moment while he went for the food.

_"Cheers"_ Ste said lifting up his glass to Brendan  
_"To us, and no more fighting, at least till after we eat, I'm starving!"_ Brendan clinked their glasses and laughed before having a drink.

_"You came up with this all by yourself then?"_ Ste asked while taking in the amazing view.

_"Yep, all my idea, I thought we could also fish and skinny dip afterwards too"_ Brendan smirked.

_"First dates are important so I figured if you're gonna do something, do it right. Plus you have been nervous about us, wanted ye to feel at ease, happy and..."_

Ste had moved over to Brendan and kissed him on the lips. He wriggled past the table and sat on his lap snaking his arms around his neck pulling them into a deep kiss. Ste broke the kiss after a while as he noticed the waiter bringing some food over.

_"You are a soft arse you know that? I am happy Bren, and still in shock, that you'd do all this for us, considering the proper scrapes we've got into in the past"_ Ste moved up and sat back down to eat as the waiter left the food and went away again.

_"This is posh this ey?"_ Ste beamed.

Brendan took off the silver plate dome and saw a delicious Steak meal; he popped it on the ground and looked over at Ste. He took off the silver dome too, underneath was a baguette, cheese and ham, and under the lettuce was a pile of snails as Brendan laughed out loud.

_"Ye thought I'd let you get away with it didn't ye?"_ Brendan moved his hand on top of Ste's, whose mouth was wide open. He didn't stay like that long though, he laughed too. He liked snails. Then the waiter had returned, with a new meal, he swapped it and left for the third time.

_"E'yar that waiter gonna be proper mad with us by the end of this ey?"_ Ste smirked and sighed content when he saw a fish meal had replaced his snails.

_"Why?"_ Brendan asked while stuffing his mouth with steak.

_"I want the snails back that's why, I'm just gonna wait till he's really...yep far enough away"_ Ste let out a loud whistle with his fingers shocking Brendan's eyes wide open as he saw Ste gesture to the waiter to return for a forth time that evening.

They had a lovely time reminiscing about their old times together, the sly digs, cruel words, cheap tricks. They ate their meals then went to crash on the beach together, watching the sea lap over the sand. Brendan lay out with his hands behind his head eyes closed. Ste sat up knees up to his chest looking out to sea.

_"You're still a idiot ye know"_ Brendan kept his eyes shut and smiled

_"And you could drive a nun to drink! "_ Ste snapped back

He turned and started to crawl towards Brendan.

_"That's your best comeback?!"_ Brendan opened his eyes and lifted his head.

_"It's all you're getting off me tonight Brady"_ Ste raised his eyebrows.

_"Reeeaallly" We'll see about that!"_ Brendan grabbed around Ste's waist and rolled him over onto his back.

_"Ye wanna?"_

_"Poke you in the eye? Yes, yes I do"_ Ste nodded

Just then Brendan's phone began to ring. He looked up to Ste as if to ask to leave it or not.  
Ste whispered to him to answer it, Brendan moved to his side and got his phone out, as he answered it Ste went to straddle over Brendan's stomach forcing him to lie down again.

_"Um, Hello?"_ Brendan asked as he shook his head at Ste as he listened to the call. Ste moved his hand down behind himself and moved it over Brendan's lap. Brendan looked up at him wide eyed shaking his head more.

_"Wha_**ah**_right I see,so.."_ Brendan tried to speak as Ste gently rubbed over Brendan's groin, putting on his sneakiest smile he tilted his head to Brendan mouthing _'What?'_ at him.

_"Well we did wonder_**ohgod**_why we hadn't_**christ**_heard anything?"_ Brendan was trying to bat Ste away, but he couldn't move as Ste wedged further down on his stomach and pressed harder at his groin grabbing his palm over him.

_"**JESUS**_what, no not you! Look can ye_**fuck**_this isn't_**oh**_the best time!"_ Brendan covered the receiver and looked at Ste.

_"Steven,will you pack it in_**ohgodyeahrightthere**_**sigh**" _Brendan threw his head back in the sand.

_"Sir,I'm gonna have to...What?"_ Brendan's face changed so much Ste stopped what he was doing and looked worried.

_"Right, yes I will tell him, thanks"_ Brendan put his phone down grabbed Ste and spun him around on the sand and pushed down his groin into Ste's making him moan loudly.

_"What was that about! I was on the phone!"_ Brendan carried on grinding on top of Ste as they kissed deeply moaning into each others mouth.

Brendan pulled away._"Thought ye wanted to take things slow?"_ Brendan asked looking at Ste

_"S'not my fault, snails are aphrodisiacs. Besides it was fun. What was the call about?"_

_"The office, they want us to go back"_ Brendan moved off Ste and stood up pulling Ste up. "_We need to leave, go back to the hotel and pack up."_

_"No! We can't, Brendan please not now"_ Ste held onto Brendan's arm desperate to stop him getting back in the boat.

Brendan turned back and cupped Ste's face in his hands. _"Do ye think I'll feel differently about you just because we go home?"_ Brendan searched Ste's eyes, he saw them glistening over slightly.

_"Cos I won't Steven, not now"_ Brendan sealed his promise with a kiss taking Ste's hand they walked back to the boat and went back to Paris.

* * *

Please review? :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

*Thank you all so much for your continued support for my story,the reviews and comments make me smile. Hope you like this chapter too*  
A big wave to my new followers. :)

* * *

Deny it all you want

Chapter 7

Ste was in deep thought on the ride back to shore; when Brendan tried to comfort him he wasn't interested shrugging him away each time. He lay his arms folded on the side of the boat and stared at the water. Some Dolphins were swimming past jumping in and out of the water, there were a few of them all swimming together. Ste was stood watching them dance through the waves from the boat. It was getting late now as the humid evening drew in; the sun was starting to drift low on the horizon,bright orange that stung his eyes when he looked at it.

It was a beautiful sunset which they should have been enjoying together but things had suddenly become awkward between them. In reality Ste was scared, he'd dared to be happy at their new found romance; he now thought it would all be taken away just as fast, therefore completely put his barriers back up again.

Brendan was out of his depth, he'd tried to reason with Ste but he had done a total U turn on him. It made him feel a bit narky in all honesty, as they had just shared an amazing date together. It wasn't his fault they had to leave, work called,they had to get back to normal life at some point.

He wasn't nervous as he now wanted this, he'd fancied Ste the moment he saw him, despite never being able to get past the stupid arguments, in fact they had come so far there was no way he was turning the clock back now. He felt anger rise in his chest as he stomped over to Ste.

_"Why are you doing this?!"_ Brendan grabbed Ste's arm and turned him round sharply.

_"I'm not doing anything Brendan, do one will ya!"_ Ste yanked his arm out of Brendan's grip and turned back to look at the sea.

_"You're so selfish it's laughable!"_ Brendan seethed at Ste._ "After all I have just done for you, for us, you throw it back in my face acting like a child!_"

_"See, this is the Brendan I know, the one who acts like an idiot, I knew I'd see the real you again, screw you Brendan"_ Ste fought back the tears and clenched his fists

_"Like that's ever gonna happen!"_ Brendan snapped back, but instantly regretted it. _"Wait, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry,Steven I just meant..."_

_"Of all the nasty cruel things to say, I wanted our first time to feel right OK? Not everyone is like you Brendan, we don't all shag on the first meeting! Get the hell away from me!"_ Ste stormed off with Brendan desperately trying to take his words back.

Brendan fell to the ground slamming his back up against the boat wall and put his hands up to his face. He cursed himself for forgetting how amazing their time had been recently, reverting back to their old habits, when not half an hour earlier he'd promised he wouldn't.

* * *

Anne and Simon giggled at each other as Anne had opened up the roof on the car again.

_"We can't tell them what we just did in their car Simon,they'd kill us!"_ Anne giggled again as Simon tickled her.

_"Mmm, they'd just be jealous they didn't think of doing it themselves"_ Simon winked _"Are they due back yet?_" He asked stretching his neck to look out over the sea. He saw a boat in the distance.

Anne's phone beeped.

Message from Brendan  
_"I've screwed it up, ye gotta help me again, please?"_

_"OH NO, bloody hell!"_ Anne snapped getting out of the car and running to the edge of the jetty.

Simon ran up to her._"What's wrong?"_

_"They're fighting again"_ Anne grimaced as she said the words

_"He said that?!"_ Simon replied putting his head in his hands _"Good god that has to be a record surely?"_

_"I was worried this would happen, they started out that way, and it'll now be easier to do that than face up to their problems."_ Anne reasoned while watching the boat come in.

_"What you going to do?"_ Simon asked shrugging

_"I'm going to bang their heads together that's what."_ Anne folded her arms and looked through slanted eyelids.

* * *

When the boat arrived at the jetty,they both got off as Ste rushed and barged in between Anne and Simon knocking them sideways, he walked up to the car getting in and slamming the car door shut almost off its hinges. Brendan rushed behind as Anne stopped him with her hand to his chest.

_"I will speak to him, you need to let him calm down, going in guns blazing, you will just make matters worse yeah?"_ Anne nodded sympathetically.

_"I need too, I have to show him I am sorry, I can't lose him Anne, it sounds crazy but, seriously I just can't"_ Brendan shocked himself at the admission.

Simon put his hand on Brendan's shoulder. _"Come on mate, I will drive us back in Anne's car yeah? It'll give you both space" _Simon searched Brendan's eyes till he nodded to him.

Brendan looked back at Anne and stared intently into her eyes.

_"I know, I know, I will sort it I promise"_

Anne smiled reassuringly at Brendan then turned to the car with Ste sat in it, took a deep breath and went to open the door. Inside the air in the car was very thick, Anne could see Ste was pretty much fuming.

_"I don't want to talk about it!"_ Ste snapped

_"OI! Don't take it out on me matey!"_ Anne sniped back

_"Oh sorry Anne, I just hate that man! I must have been crazy to get involved with_ _him"_ Ste put his head in his hands

_"Tell me what happened Ste, you were both so happy, now this?"_

_"Work called, they want us to go home"_ Ste sighed. Ste's heart was beating fast,as he felt it sink into his stomach.

_"Right, well that was expected, you can't live your life one long business trip love"_ Anne touched Stes arm in comfort

_"And you argued over that? Why?"_

_"Back there we hate each other, back there its constant snipes, if we go back its all over, and I can't bare that"_ Ste looked at Anne and shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Are you kidding, you have seen how he looks at you now?Look what he did arranging that beach date, he came up with the entire idea; I just made it happen for you." _Anne nodded as she watched Simon and Brendan drive off_,_she waved to Simon as he blew her a kiss,Anne focused on Ste again.  
_  
"Ste why would he do that just for a couple of day's business trip? He's in this for the long_ _haul. Besides,you have to take risks in life Ste,grab opportunities with both hands love_" Anne was perhaps speaking to both of them now,as she had a realization of her own during this conversation.

_"I know, I keep over reacting, we said nasty things too. I know you are right,scared to believe we can change I guess. _Ste continued to think,and then cursed himself for being an idiot. _"I am so stupid; I need to apologize to him!"_ Ste looked frantic for his phone.

_"Hang on, look they are going back to my apartment, why don't you come back there too, stay tonight then you can go back to your hotel in the morning to pack?"_ Anne suggested_  
_

_"I am leaving tomorrow myself, I have a special visit to make, and Simon's back at work too."_

Anne frowned putting her sunglasses on.

_"Oh no, you and Simon, what's going to happen there? You two can't break up you know?"_ Ste held her hand and squeezed it.

_"I don't know love, we both have to get back to our lives, I need to get back to my son,back in Chester,plus we may go back to the States too"_

_"You live in Chester? So do Bren and I! Oh my god,we need to swap addresses Anne,and you can't leave to America,what about Simon?"_ Ste pushed her for an answer.

_"I do like him Ste,but I am kidding myself he'd want more than just a holiday fling love"_

Anne started up the car, and put the gear into reverse driving away from the dock she set off back to the apartment. They didn't speak the rest of the journey, both had their minds thinking about other things. Ste got out his mobile and text Brendan

Message to Brendan  
_How can I make it up to you?  
_

Message to Steven  
_Say sorry one thousand times whilst on your knees  
_

Message to Brendan  
_I am sat in the car,SorryX1000_

Message from Brendan  
_ON YOUR KNEES_

Message to Brendan  
_I'll put you on your arse in a minute_

Message to Steven  
_Looking forward to it ;)_

Message to Brendan  
_Idiot xx_

Message to Steven  
_Loser xx_

Message to Brendan  
_I'm sorry xx_

Message to Steven  
_I'm sorry too xx  
_

* * *

After an extremely long drive back it was late evening when they arrived back at the apartment. Brendan and Ste were sat at the breakfast table, they had made up as soon as they saw each other, saying sorry and generally grovelling a lot.  
After ordering nearly everything on a Chinese takeaway menu they all settled in for the evening.

Brendan was trying to teach Ste how to use chop sticks. He grabbed a spring roll with the chop sticks but miss judged as it slipped and flew into Simon's eye, making Ste laugh out loud. After a few more lessons,Ste decided a fork was now the greatest invention in that moment. Afterwards Brendan and Ste sat huddled together feeling stuffed full of food,they were watching Anne and Simon flirting with each other.

_"Anne has to go back tomorrow too"_ Ste spoke to Brendan who was nuzzling into Ste's neck.

_"Mmm? How do ye know?"_ Brendan purred into Ste's neckline nudging him to angle his head out.

_"Anne said before, she's going home to her son and Simon back to work on the Eurostar"_ Ste hummed content with the delicate kisses Brendan was giving his neck.

_"I am going to miss them both, I really like Anne, and Simon is a great bloke. _Brendan admitted_ "Off his rocker a little, but harmless"_

_"I'm going to keep in touch with Anne, she lives in Chester like us, just Simon we need to work out now"_ Ste nodded thinking to himself

_"What do you mean?"_ Brendan stopped the kisses for a moment looking between Ste and Simon

_"I need to move him closer, so they don't break up. Look how sweet they are? Plus look what they did for us too"_ Ste smiled

_"Ye fancy him don't ye?"_ Brendan moved away from Ste _"That's why ye are doing this?"_

_"Aww, you are jealous aren't ya?"_ Ste teased turning around to face Brendan

_"Of him? Ye have seen my face, right?"_ Brendan gestured to himself

_"Ya well jel Bren!"_ Ste squealed _"You're more than enough for me, c'mere"_ Ste grabbed Brendan by his shirt and moved in for a kiss.

They all gathered around the sofas for a late night drink/DVD before turning in for the night. They ended up deciding to watch Paranormal Activity, as they all huddled together behind cushions to watch it. The quiet tension was lifted by Ste,making them all jump.

_"Simon"_ Asked Ste

_"Yes?"_

_"Where do you live?"_

The others all peered up slowly over their cushions to look at Simon.

_"London, near Regent Park. My parents are well off, so have a nice place."_ Simon crooned

_"Whooo! Get you! Regent Park Anne, ya in there love."_ Ste smiled

_"Do you live with your folks then Simon?"_ Anne asked hiding under the pillow at the scary bits on the movie.

_"Good grief no! I am not that bad, I have my own place with Alan"_ Simon nodded.

Brendan choked as he laughed and spat his drink out all over the carpet. Ste bit on the cushion and Anne just stayed behind hers laughing so much the cushion was shaking in her hands.

_"Simon, this um, goldfish, you have many of them?"_ Brendan asked putting on his most serious face.

_"No, he gets territorial, I tried putting a terrapin in the tank with him once, it disappeared overnight"_

_"A territorial goldfish? Wow, who knew?!"_ Brendan got a sharp poke in the ribs by Ste as he put his hands up to him.

* * *

They all decided to call it a night at around 1am.

_"Just yell if he gets odd wont ye"_ Brendan winked at Anne as she followed Simon into her room

_"Very funny! Go and make it up to that man of yours for earlier, and no more bloody arguing!"_

When Brendan went into the bedroom Ste was already in bed covered up. Brendan got undressed down to his boxers and got into bed with Ste. They huddled up close stroked over Brendan's chest with his fingers gently bushing them through his chest hair and circling his nipples pinching them slightly. Brendan hummed against Ste's hair, kissing his forehead with soft kisses.

_"Tell me something I don't know about you Steven"_ Brendan spoke lightly stroking down Ste's back.

_"Um,I own a motorbike, I like to ride a lot"_ Ste smiled feeling Brendan's hand tickling on his back.

_"Ye like to ride, well that's now a mental note"_ he said beaming _"A motorbike huh? I never had ye down as a biker! Never seen it at the office?"_

_"No, I only ride it at weekends, or during my time off, it's just a hobby really. It's a Ducati. I will take you for a spin on it if you want?"_

Ste was feeling a little nervous tonight,as he was thinking about getting closer with Brendan,wanting to take things a step forward between them,a touch here and a caress there had pushed an aroused feeling over him,he bit his lip and moved his mouth closer to Brendan, moved up to his chest and began kissing him as Brendan hummed in response to Ste using his lips on his nipple.

Ste cupped his lips over Brendan pinching the other nipple in his fingers at the same time, Brendan was enjoying it and moved his hands down to Ste's lower back, stopping before touching over his arse. Ste could feel a slight tension in Brendan's hands moving over him,he didn't want him to feel he couldn't touch him though.

_"Brendan, I will say if I feel uncomfortable"_ Ste moved his body up to Brendan and kissed him deeply, as Brendan moved his hand over his arse cheeks squeezing them in his palm.

Ste moaned into his mouth, he had an idea,it was a little brave, but felt a rush of confidence, to show his fun side,moving away he grabbed and sucked at Brendan's tongue. His heart was beating quicker as the anticipation took over, he decided to embrace his confident side,moving up and away from Brendan.

_"Hey, where are you going?"_ Brendan pouted

_"I am peckish,back in a minute."_

Ste returned after raiding the fridge, he returned with a bowl of strawberries and cream. He held them up with a devilish smile on his face. Brendan raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

_"Just what do you plan to do with them?"_

_"Eat them of course!" _Ste looked all coy and looked between Brendan and the floor._"Off your body, if you'll let me?"_ Ste stuck out his tongue and wiggled the strawberries at him.

_"Jesus Steven, thought ye were shy?"_ Brendan licked his lips,he _loves_ Strawberries.

_"We can have fun, right? And I'm far from shy, believe me"_ Ste replied walking over to the bed he pulled off the covers and saw Brendan in all his glory.

Ste straddled over Brendan's groin and pushed down into him instilling a moan from his lips. Ste took a strawberry and traced it over his chest and circled around his nipples. Coating the cream onto each nipple, as Brendan hitched a breath at the coldness of it.

Ste moved the strawberry around the cream covered nipple then moved and bit down hard into it as juice trickled down his mouth,shifting down to suck and lick of the rest of the cream into his mouth. Brendan groaned contently and arched up a bit as Ste sucked hard at his nipple.

Ste took another Strawberry and did the same, caressing around his other nipple he leaned down and stroked it over Brendan's lips. Brendan opened his mouth and ate the strawberry, Ste licked the cream off his nipple then kissed into Brendan's mouth tasting him with the strawberry and cream flavour. They lapped at each other till all the sticky sweet taste had gone.

Ste traced another strawberry down Brendan's body and shuffled back until he was on his thighs straddled. He saw Brendan had an erect cock pressing at his boxers; he smiled as he traced the strawberry firmly over it over the material, as Brendan groaned out loud."_Steven..."_

_"You like that?"_ Ste asked looking at Brendan who had lust filled eyes.

_"Ye can see how much I like it Steven"_ Brendan moved his head back moaning Ste's name as Ste firmly rubbed the strawberry up and down over his covered cock, making it bounce each time he went down the shaft.

He moved down and sucked at the material with his mouth making Brendan jump with surprise. Ste put the strawberry into his teeth he moved back up to Brendan's stomach, pressed close to Brendan's mouth and they kissed and ate it together as the juice trickled over their lips.

Ste put his hand down over Brendan's cock and squeezed his palm down as he rested his chin on his other arm looking into his eyes. He moved his palm up and down on his boxer's not breaking eye contact. _"I want to put my mouth on you"_ Ste showed Brendan exactly what he meant by pushing down on his groin. _"Jesus Steven,please"_

Ste moved back down and took off Brendan's boxers. Rubbing the cream over the head of his cock, as Brendan gasped at how cold it felt he shivered and grabbed into the pillow behind him whitening his knuckles.

Ste licked his tongue over it as Brendan arched up moaning, dribbling some more up the long shaft, taking his tongue from base to tip in one long licking movement, teasing under the rim and tickling in the slit at the top, tasting the pre come that was pooling there.

Ste continued coating the cream over Brendan's cock and sucking it all off him. Took his hand and smoothed his palm over and rubbed languid onto his hard shaft, moving up and down over him with his mouth he sucked down hard, and used his tongue back up again, stopping at the slit and licking out any pre come that was dripping.

Brendan was moaning and fisting his hands into the mattress as his body began to shudder,spiking with a deepening orgasm he came hard down Ste's throat, and Ste milked him through each thrust drinking down his come. After wards he moved up to Brendan and kissed him deep so he could taste himself on Ste's tongue.

He settled back on top of Brendan's chest and stared at him smiling.

_"Steven, that was...fuck...I will never be able to look at a strawberry the same way again"_ he smirked.

_"Where did all that confidence come from?_" Brendan asked moving Ste's hair behind his ear.

_"I was hungry."_ Ste shrugged_ "Besides this is our last night in Paris, wanted to make it memorable"_

_"Being here with you, and us getting together has been the highlight of the trip, of the year, years of my life"_ Brendan smiled.

Ste smiled and put his head on his chest as Brendan stroked his fingers through his hair.

_"Steven, I want to make you feel amazing too, can I touch you as well?_" Brendan asked stroking his hand down his back Ste sighed, a little nervously.

Brendan moved his chin up and turned Ste to face him.  
_"Only if you want me too, I won't do anything you're not ready for"_

Ste was ready, he needed to feel Brendan touch him,in fact he craved it now. His confidence growing he bit his lower lip, moved off Brendan and lay down next to him, as Brendan turned to his side. Ste moved Brendan's hand to his mouth and kissed over his finger tips before putting his hand on his chest, he looked into Brendan's eyes as he moved his hand slowly over Ste's chest.

Brendan kissed Ste's lips softly, gentle kisses and caressed at Ste's body wanting to feel him, explore his every curve. He moved across his nipples, grazing them with his nails as Ste groaned into Brendan's mouth.

Brendan carried on moving his hand lower to the top of Ste's boxers, he cupped his palm over the material breaking the kiss and looking into Ste's eyes for any hesitance but their wasn't any, Ste closed his eyes and hummed arching into Brendan's hand as he pulled down his boxers and Ste's hard cock stood tall pre come dripping down the head.

Brendan used his thumb to circle around it, press down into the slit and rub over it as Ste moaned louder; he brought up his thumb and licked it off.  
Ste was aroused more than he'd ever known, he grabbed Brendan's hand and put it onto his cock letting him know what he wanted and kissed Brendan again.

Brendan stroked over Ste's cock slowly, up to the head squeezing tight and back down the shaft twisting his palm,making sure each drag gave Ste pleasure, to keep him on the edge as long as he could. His thumb gently tracing around the rim and pushing down on the slit, stimulating him for the longest time.

Brendan felt Ste's body pulse and arch up, Ste was moaning out his name over and over loudly, Brendan milked out Ste's come onto his hand before letting him watch as he licked it all off.

_"You taste amazing"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear,plunging down onto Ste's lips to show him how much.

* * *

The next morning the alarm blasted out an annoying beep noise as Brendan groaned,and reached over slapping the machine hard over it's head. It stopped beeping. He looked at the time 7am. He looked down at the sleeping Ste, again wrapped up tightly around Brendan's body; he loved it, waking up to Ste.

He beamed as he thought about last night, how intimate they'd been together, he was happy and didn't want to leave this warm bed or Ste's embrace.  
He began to stroke through Ste's hair gently waking him from his deep sleep, eventually he stirred awake.

_"Morning Bren"_ He smiled wide still keeping his eyes closed._"You still smiling too?"_

_"I woke up to you Steven, I'll never stop smiling now"_ Brendan replied.

Ste looked up at him. _"You are so romantic Bren, who'd have thought it!"_

_"We need to make a move Steven, got to get packed up"_ Brendan sighed

_"I know, just want to stay this way longer before we go back to our usual lives"_ Ste was saddened.

_"Ye coming to mine when we get back home then? Or Am I coming to your place?"_ Brendan asked stroking Ste's cheek

Ste moved his body around to his front and leaned on his elbow. _"Serious? We will still be together, together?"_

_"What other together is there Steven?_" Brendan shrugged.

_"Just wasn't expecting you to say that. Come back to mine first yeah? I will give you a ride back to yours on my bike."_ Ste smiled

_"Are you sure it's safe? You don't ride like they do on Grand Theft Auto I hope?"_

_"Very funny, you will always be safe with me Bren"_ Ste said getting up out of bed.  
He turned back to Brendan before going to jump in the shower.

_"What do you want for breakfast Bren?"_ Ste asked

_"Strawberries"_ replied Brendan licking his lips

* * *

Going home

They'd packed up everything and left their hotel room behind, they drove the Audi back to Axis and dropped it off with the keys picking up their bags they glanced behind them.

Ste sighed _"Do you ever think we'll come back here Bren?"_

_"Already planning it, this is our place now"_ Brendan smiled kissing Ste and gesturing into the train station. _"Promise we will come back again, together, right now we need to catch up with Anne and Simon"_

They hurried towards the station and boarded the Eurostar. They found their compartment and put their bags away. Brendan sat down as Ste straddled over him and sat in his lap.

_"I'm sitting here our entire journey home"_ Ste smiled biting hard on Brendan's neck.

_"Hmm,I like the sound of that"_ Brendan gabbed hold of Ste's arse and pulled their groins together hard as they moaned into each others mouth, they moved rocking together.

They were enjoying themselves until Anne crept up and sat down on the seat opposite.

_"See, I knew you two would be hot! Now,I just need some popcorn..."_

Ste broke off the kiss and turned around horrified.

_"ANNE! Oh my god, get out bloody perving on us!"_ Ste blushed beetroot as Brendan just laughed

_"At least Simon isn't here with his bloody camera!"_ Brendan kissed Ste and moved him off his lap.

_"We have plenty of time Steven"_ he winked.

_"Where is Simon?"_ Ste asked

_"Back at work, he said he'll pop in on us though"_ Anne looked sad again

_"Hey, look you two will work something out, right?"_ Ste held Anne's hand as he looked over at Brendan

_"Ye two were meant to meet Anne, he's a great bloke, ask him what he wants, I bet it'll be ye"_ Brendan reassured her.

* * *

At lunch they made their way to the dinning carriage, they sat down at the table this time Brendan and Ste sat next to each other. Anne sat on her own opposite, but not for long as Brendan had made a special phone call earlier to Simon, asking him to take his lunch at the same time they were.

Anne's face brightened up when she saw Simon come over and give her a kiss and sit down next to her. Anne reached over and squeezed Brendan's hand to say thank you and preceded to order Champagne all round as they all toasted to friendships and new beginnings.

* * *

Please Review? :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

*What can I say except thank you a million for your wonderful reviews/comments.  
I know this is a quick update but I wrote and finished this chapter last night/today.  
Hope you like this next chapter*  
To my new followers, hello :)

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 8

Back at the office in Chester.

There was a buzz around the office, an excitement amongst the staff. They knew today was the day they'd all have to own up to what they had plotted to do for months. The amount of organization that had been put into the plan, every little detail, all just to get a couple of staff members to finally see what everyone else knew...

Steven had been working at the firm longer than Brendan, and everyone had pretty much liked him straight away, friendly funny and loyal staff member. So when Brendan had arrived into the mix the sudden change in Ste had been immediately noticed. It had been a normal working morning when they had first met, starting out in the main entrance.

Ste had been running late that morning, whereas Brendan had made a point of turning up early, first day impressions and all that.  
So when Brendan had ignored Ste's pleas for him to hold the elevator for him, it wound Ste up. He had to wait for the next time it arrived as the other out of order, which eventually got him in trouble with the boss for being late.

_"Nice of you to turn up Hay"_ The manager had drawled at Ste who had tried to make it to his desk unnoticed.

_"Not a very good example for our newest staff member is it?"_ He had pointed to Brendan, who Ste recognized as the rude man from before.

_"Sorry sir, it won't happen again"_ Ste shot an evil look at Brendan before sitting down at his desk muttering to himself.  
Then he was there, stood right beside him, mid waist close to his face, it made Ste feel a heat rise in his collar as he looked up at the man in the amazingly tight fit suit.

_"What do you want? I am busy"_ Ste snapped looking at his computer screen.

_"I wanted to introduce myself, names Brendan. Do ye always have a crap attitude to new employees?"_ Brendan had stuck his elbow out and leaned on the desk separator.

_"What? As a new staff member I would have thought some manners wouldn't go amiss?"_ Ste turned around with his legs now touching Brendan's legs. It made Brendan look down and smirk before leaning closer than Ste would have liked.

_"Nice to meet you, um"_ Brendan grabbed hold of the name tag around Ste's neck and pulled it close to read bringing Ste up closer too. Ste could smell his aftershave, a bit overpowering, but he did smell rather good.

"_Steven? This has been pleasant"_

He let go of Ste's name tag and Ste had forgotten to move in the moment, a little too pre occupied by Brendan's handsome looks, then Ste quickly moved back around.

_"Whatever, Brendan, oh and my name to you is Mr Hay, or Ste if you must"_ Ste snapped.

_"See you around then, STEVEN"_ Brendan turned on his heals and sat down at his desk. He had noticed, and he hated himself for it, Ste was beautiful, it had taken his breath away being so close to him and his feisty nature had only spurned him on.

It was break time, and all the girls in the office were all talking about the new sexy Irish man. Ste had walked in to hear it all and had started to leave when Leanne grabbed him back.

_"Ste! Oh my god, you met him yet? He's well fit."_ Leanne giggled as Ste huffed a laugh, he thought that too, but wasn't about to admit it.

_"He's a bloody buffoon! Has zero manners"_

_"Ste"_

_"Wear's far too much aftershave"_

_"STE!"_

_"And what's with that moustashe it makes him look..."_

_"Handsome, Steven? Ye were about to say handsome weren't ye?"_

Brendan had appeared close up to Ste's back and spoke down his collar ,he felt his warm breath travel down the back of his neck and it had made him cover in goose bumps. The girls all quickly hurried out looking sheepish and left them to it. Brendan closed the door as Ste had gone to leave.

_"Excuse me"_ Ste remarked defensively

_"Why, what ye done?"_ Brendan asked

_"Just get out of my way please."_

_"Tell ye what, I will, when ye stop being so nasty, I mean it wont go down well ye making personal remarks about staff members will it, Steven?"_ Brendan raised his eyebrows and gestured his arm to him.

_"Fine! I apologize for offending you, that better, can I please go now?"_ Ste gestured to the door handle.

Brendan moved away and let Ste out, both of them more narked off than before.

* * *

Present Day

So now, the office looked like a party was about to ensue, they'd gone a bit crazy with the decorations, well Leanne had. She had roped everyone in to help, putting it all up ready for when they finally arrived back from their Paris trip.

The manager walked in to the main floor and his jaw had dropped._" Who are we expecting? Royalty or something?"_ He gasped looking around at the decorations.

A loud bang went off, making him jump as he was covered in brightly covered streamers.

_"Oh sorry sir!"_ Teresa ran over to him and tried to untangle the strips of paper. _"My popper went off!"_

_"We have bought loads, so plenty more where that came from!"_ Leanne interrupted carrying a box full.

_"I hope they won't mind all this, Christ they might be mad over the trip yet!_" The manager cried pulling paper out of his mouth.

_"Has Anne been in touch with you yet?"_ George asked

_"Yes they are on the Eurostar at the moment; she will be making an appearance too, so I hope she has managed to explain, else all these decorations might be shoved where the sun doesn't shine! You know how bad Brendan and Ste are when they are mad!"_

The others all looked at each other worried, and settled down at their desks working. The manager took another look around shaking his head and making his way back to the office.

* * *

Back on the Eurostar.

Brendan moved his hand over Ste's thigh and stroked along it moving slowly up towards his groin, when a hand stopped him.

_"Bren, not here!"_ Ste whispered as his eyes widened looking at Brendan. He had a sneaky look on his face, a face that meant he wanted to be very naughty, but Ste was being a meany.

They were all having lunch together and chatting about what they'd do first once they'd arrived back in London and what time they would need to go to the office.

_"I'd go about four o'clock"_ Anne interrupted, then quickly gasped realizing she didn't mean to say that. Simon laughed nervously.

_"Might not bother at all Anne, have other things I'd rather be doing"_ Brendan replied, moving his hand he squeezed over Ste's thigh tightly before stroking up it again.

_"Stop! I mean, um, stop back at home first like, unpack our things, then maybe go"_ Ste batted Brendan away again as he grinned at him.

"Why four o clock Anne?" Brendan asked as he grabbed Ste's hand firmly and used it to stroke up Ste's thigh instead. He the proposed a toast knowing full well he wouldn't be able to use his other hand do stop him.

_"I propose a toast! Come on people raise ye glasses, come on Steven, ye wouldn't want to be the odd one out."_ Brendan moved Ste's hand up and pressed hard on his groin and moved it in a circular movement as Ste tried to stop his hand,Brendan just pressed down harder.

_"Now let's see...what shall we toast too..."_ Brendan was still making Ste squirm with his hand. _"How about to this amazing train? Ye, if we hadn't got on it none of us would have met? What do ye say Steven?"_

Ste was turning slightly red now, as Brendan was relentless stroking over his trousers, with _his own_ bloody hand, and the friction was putting him over the edge.

_"Oh god, Bren, yes, this train is, ah, amazing, feels hard, I mean its hard to know you are on it, as very, um smooth ride"_ Ste shot a look at Bren that if looks could kill, he wouldn't be holding that satisfied smirk across his face.

Anne looked at them strange. _"Okay then! To the Eurostar!"_Anne was about to clink her glass when_

_"Hang on Anne, don't you both want to make a toast too? And let's leave the last toast to Ste who I bet has a breathless speech by then"_ Brendan had a twinkle in his eye as Ste was hanging his head low and breathing rapidly.

_"I will toast to um, us four"_ Anne said smiling

_"I will toast to absent, friends"_ Simon said thoughtfully.

Then all eyes on Ste as he looked in pain, eyes closed cheeks flustered, he slammed the glass down hard on the table making everyone gasp.

_"JESUS _CHRIST!_ I toast to him, oh my god"_ Ste put his head on the table as Brendan relaxed his hand.

_"I will drink to that Steven, Cheers!"_ Brendan took a drink and winked at Ste who had turned his head towards him on the table; he was now smiling and cursing at him under his breath.

* * *

On the way back to the compartment Brendan and Ste had left Anne and Simon alone for a while, Ste was holding Brendan's hand as he was leading him hastily in front. They came to a bathroom that was vacant and Ste pushed Brendan into it locking the door behind him.

_"I bet you think you're clever with your stunt back there eh?" _Ste spoke as he undid Brendan's belt and unzipped his trousers roughly.

Brendan beamed and leaned into Ste's ear. _"Ye loved it, me getting ye hard and making ye come"_

_"Yes I did, and Brendan I will get you back for that, when you least expect it, but for now"_

Ste grabbed hold of Brendan's cock in his hand and gripped it firmly stroking and squeezing hard. Brendan gasped loudly putting his head on Ste's shoulder. He moved his hand vigorously over his shaft, pressing and rubbing at the slit. _"I love how you feel in my hand Bren, so hard for me" _Ste purred in Brendan's ear

Brendan groaned as Ste was relentless pulling at his shaft over and over, circling the pooling pre come over the head sending him jolting just before he came Ste moved down and sucked down hard over the head of his cock making Brendan thrust his hips forward into Ste's mouth as he drank him up.

They kissed passionately swallowing each others moans. _" I cannot wait to get ye home Steven"_ Brendan gasped as they held their mouths loose against one another.

* * *

Anne was nervous, I mean really nervous as she made her way back to the compartment where she knew Brendan and Ste were. Anne had said a tearful bye to Simon in the dining carriage, him promising he'd be there to see her off when they got to London. So Anne was feeling a little out of sorts anyway, so now, having to own up to her part in an elaborate plan was weighing heavy on her mind.

Anne reached the compartment and watched them a minute, they were on the seat together, Ste leaning back on Brendan's chest, him stroking through Ste's hair. They did look happy, and maybe that was a good thing, something she could reiterate a lot during this confession. Anne held her breath.

_"Hey you two! Aww you too sweet!"_ Anne winked as she sat on the adjacent seat. She swung up her legs and stretched out getting comfy.

_"Hey Anne, things good with you and Simon?"_ Ste asked relaxing under Brendan's fingers stroking his hair.

_"Hm, yes they are thanks love"_ Anne was beginning to fidget now, her nerves were giving the game away, so she swung her legs back down and slid her way up the long seat till she was opposite them. Brendan and Ste's eyes had followed her movement across to them, they looked like they were anticipating Anne was about to drop a bombshell.

Anne didn't speak, she constantly flicked her eyes to them, then the floor then to her twitching fingers.

_"Oh my life, ANNE! Just tell us will ye, what's wrong?!"_ Brendan's outburst jolted Ste from his comfort of Brendan's chest as he looked at him in surprise.

_"Right, OK, OK. You ever thought it was strange, you both coming on this trip together, to Paris, romantic city, the two of you alone, and the meetings kept being cancelled?"_ Anne looked at the floor as Ste now slowly turned to Anne looking puzzled.

_"What do you mean Anne?"_ Ste asked

_"Hmm, ye we have thought it was odd, but I suppose meetings do get cancelled."_ Brendan nodded looking at Anne watching the floor

_"It was odd, yes but for a reason. And can I also just say you both make a wonderful couple, and you are both like, really happy now, at how the trip worked out?"_

Ste shifted up from Brendan's grip instantly missing the contact.

_"Anne? What's going on, I can see you are hiding something, Bren, she's hiding something. Do you know what's going on here?"_ Steven folded his arms in defense.

_"Of course I don't Steven, and maybe we now should let Anne finish...Anne?"_ Brendan was now sat forward leaning closer to Anne making her cower back into the seat behind,wishing it would open up so she could escape.

_"It was the office! Your colleagues, um management...yeah they saw you both liked each other, and the arguments had become a right 'mare, and they planned this trip, so you'd fall head over heals and..."_ Anne stopped as she saw Ste's bottom jaw open so wide it almost hit the floor. He was wagging a finger at her as though the pieces were falling together in his mind.

Brendan's eyes widened as his moustashe twitched. He sat back hard on the seat and stroked his moustashe with his fingers, instilling a weirdly confused stare from Anne as she darted a look at Ste.

No one spoke so Anne continued.

_"I am a good friend of your boss, Tony? Yeah, anyway they thought, a chaperone was also warranted as they thought you'd end up killing each other or worse. So he asked me to erm, help you two along, a nudge here, a leg rub there..."_

_"OH GOD! Anne, I cannot believe it, you are so sly, and mischievous and, and what else is she Bren?!"_ Ste gasped dumbfounded at Anne's revelation.

_"A genius."_ Brendan smirked and looked over at Ste who was huffing out a _'What?'_ at him.

_"OK, let me get this straight, the office had had enough of us denying our true feelings, decided to send us away to see what we should have the first day we met?"_ Brendan turned to Ste who was now very nearly smiling, no beaming at him. They went in for kiss.

_"Oh Christ, look I know you two are loved up, but trying to explain here!"_ Anne scoffed

_"I wouldn't say loved up Anne, but happy definitely"_ Ste smirked. _"You however I have not finished with! How could you, I thought I had made a fab new friend, and all along it was bloody rehearsed! Oh god, Simon? He part of this too?!"_

_"Ah, that makes sense, I knew that fish story was a bit weird!"_ Brendan nodded looking over at Anne who was shaking her head.

_"Alan is a real fish, the sooner we face up to that the better for all involved. Oh and Simon, I met him for the first time ever on this trip, but I have told him about it, he has helped just as much. He could see the chemistry between you too, everyone could, you just needed a iccle push in the right direction!"_Anne nodded putting on her sweetest smile.

_"And Ste, after all this I would be gutted to lose your friendship, both of you, I have come to care for, so please don't think that was part of it."_ Anne lent over and squeezed Stes hand firmly.

_"Does everyone at the office know what's happened?"_ Brendan asked

_"They know its worked, the plan, yes."_ Anne bit her lip apologetically.

_"They know that we know what they have done?"_ Brendan pushed further.

_"Um no I was going to tell Tony though, call him, that's how I have kept them in the loop so to speak"_

_"Right, don't tell them OK? I have an idea, we will get them back."_ Brendan pulled Ste closer and winked giving him a raised eyebrow and all knowing smile.

_"Hmm, Bren I think we are going to enjoy this"_ Ste planted another kiss on Brendan as they fell close to each other in the embrace.

_"Um, right then, so I should just go?_ Anne watched them moan into each others mouth deepening their kiss _"Yep, I'm gonna...go"_ Anne left, peering around one last time at them tangled up in each others arms shook her head smiling.

* * *

They were a little bit miffed, just a slight percentage of a whole, that their so called friends and colleagues had plotted so deviously together. It had been a shock too, they knew they argued, a lot, but they didn't know everyone else had been so affected they'd resorted to such desperate measures. They had decided to get a little pay back, just before they thanked them of course, as now they were very happy. I mean who wouldn't be a free trip to Paris, no expense spared.

_"I wished we'd raided the mini bar now Bren, that would have proper wound them up!"_ Ste laughed as they made their way to the exit of the Eurostar. They got off and looked out for Anne as they wanted to say good bye to Simon before they left.

_"Ye have a point there Steven, I wish we'd thought of that too. Fair play to them though, they did a good job of stitching us right up!"_ Brendan took hold of Ste's hand as he saw Anne and Simon a bit further up the platform.

Simon and Anne were hugging tightly; they felt bad for breaking them apart.

_"Hey, Simon really good to meet ye"_ Brendan held out his hand as they shuck each others.

_"You too Brendan, and Ste I am glad you two sorted it out"_ Simon smiled as he held his hand out to Ste

Ste grabbed Simon into a hug, as Simon looked apologetically at Brendan who hadn't let go of Ste's hand.

_"I want you all to come for a weekend at my place"_, Simon asked glancing at them, before cupping Anne's face. _"I especially want you to come, will you Anne?"_

"_What about Phoenix can't leave him again he's..."_

_"I want to meet him too"_ Simon swooped her up in his arms as they kissed

_"We'll both be there Simon, we'll leave ye too it, Anne we will wait at the exit for ye"_

Brendan took Ste by the hand moving his arm up over his shoulder, Ste snaked his around Brendan's waist as they both walked off the platform and sat on a bench at the exit. They sat close together Ste resting his head on Brendan's shoulder. He had that rise of doubt creep up into his chest, he couldn't help it, easier to believe the worst rather than the better.

Brendan had noticed the tension rise between them so he held Ste's hand and swallowed hard.

_"I know what you're thinking Steven, ye don't think we can make it, do ye?"_ Brendan looked forlorn at Ste who's eyes were glistening over.

_"It's not that, Bren, I am just scared. What if I lose you now, after what's happened between us the last few days. I couldn't actually bare it, crazy as it sounds"_ Ste squeezed Brendan's hand.

_"I will make ye a promise then, if we argue or fight then it doesn't matter as that's part of us, of any relationship. We will work through it though, as I'm never ever waking up without ye the rest of my days now"_ Brendan looked deep into Stes eyes reassuring him what he said was honest as he could be.

_"Brendan, that's so sweet! We may have a problem though, we live in separate homes, and I am not ready to move in together yet! Sorry Bren, but I can't rush us, it means too much."_

_"Hmm, never thought of that. Am I pushing this? I'm sorry; I will back off a bit. Just kind of got used to it, with the hotel and Anne's apartment. Let's just see how it goes then, deal?"_ Brendan put his hand to shake Ste's hand.

_"Deal! Hey, Anne's coming now."_ Ste sat up leaving a slightly disheartened Brendan on the bench.

_"Hey, did you two arrange to see each other then?"_ Ste beamed

_"Yep, next weekend, and I really want you both to be there, please? His place is massive, we'll each have a bloody floor!"_ Anne squealed.

_"Goodness yes, we will go, just let us have his address OK? Tell ya what I can't wait to meet..."_

_"Alan? Good god, I am going to need a gag to stop laughing over it"_ Anne smiled.

Brendan came over as they all walked out into a boiling hot London. The heat took their breaths away, as they decided to share a cab back home. The tab was made out to a certain office in Chester, Brendan had asked the driver to take the scenic route.

They had stopped at Annes place first,as she told them she too would be attending their 'welcome home' party at their work. Brendan and Ste had rolled their eyes at the revelation,and wondered what else they would find out back at work. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you later's'

* * *

Ste's place.

After a long drawn out cab sightseeing mission, Brendan and Ste got out at Ste's place, just as they'd arranged. Ste had a quaint ground floor flat, nothing much really but it was his. Ste looked to Brendan and gestured him to follow as he opened up the front door and walked in to a sea of brown wallpaper. Ste had never got round to re decorating which he had planned and put off so many times to the point he had given up. There was a worn two seat sofa and chair in the lounge, they walked through and planted their bags down.

Cue awkwardness again, neither of them knew what to say, Brendan trailed his eyes around, and then wandered off seeing the kitchen and then hallway leading to some other rooms.

_"It's a nice place ye have Steven, it's um, lived in"_ Brendan smiled hitching in a nervous breath.

_"Thanks,I think, it needs some attention but yeah, it's a roof over me head. Look, I am going to unpack, get changed, shower, make yourself at home OK?"_ Ste moved over to Brendan and planted a chased kiss on his lips before blushing slightly and rushing to grab his bag went to his bedroom.

Brendan sighed, then thought to make a brew.  
_"Steven?! Ye want a brew? I'll put kettle on"_

Walking over to the kitchen he turned on the tap but to his horror the tap burst spraying water all over him, the floor the window, everywhere. He freaked out in that moment desperately trying to cover his hand over the tap to stop the water.

Ste came out of his bedroom  
_"Bren be careful yeah, the tap in the kitchen keeps break...HOLY CRAP!"_ Ste had seen the carnage as he rushed to the water valve and turned off the water.

_"Breaking, the um, tap keeps breaking...ha ha haaa! Bren ya bloody drenched!"_ Ste couldn't stop laughing as Brendan stood there dripping, he wasn't laughing at all.

_"Not funny!"_ Brendan spoke through gritted teeth

_"Where's Simon and his camera eh? He'd have died seeing this!"_ Ste kept laughing

_"Stop laughing at me Steven, where's your bathroom I need to get changed now!"_ Brendan huffed and walked over and picked up his bag as Ste pointed out the bathroom.

_"You're such a drip Brendan!"_ Ste went back into his room as Brendan seethed to himself.

Steven had unpacked got changed and cleared up the water by the time Brendan had skulked out of the bathroom, he glanced up to Ste warily as he sat down. Ste brought over a brew and knelt down in front of him. He stroked through Brendan's wet hair making him sigh and close his eyes to Ste's touch.

_"Feeling better now?"_ Ste asked trailing his hands to Brendan's cheeks.

_"Hmm, yeah, I had a shower, hope that's OK? I am sorry I snapped, but ye were laughing at me"_ Brendan grimaced

_"Like you wouldn't have laughed at me Bren! Here!"_ Ste chucked a helmet at Brendan.

It's for the bike, now I don't have a boot on the bike so, if you want to leave your things here I will bring them into work tomorrow for you OK? Now where do you live?" Ste gave Brendan some paper and he wrote down directions for Ste.

Ste went back to his room and wheeled out an orange coloured Ducati motorbike. Brendan's mouth and eyes opened as he saw the size of it compared to Ste's build.

_"Cock ya leg over this will you, see how it feels yeah?"_ Ste gestured to the bike

_"What?!"_ Brendan swallowed deep as he walked up to the bike. _"I just..."_

_"Straddle it, yeah pretty much"_ Ste was smirking now.

Brendan did as he was asked; he's never had a big motorbike between his legs before so it was a new experience for him,it was actually comfy. He got off it as they went outside and Ste wheeled it to the road, he got on and put his helmet on lifting the visor, he gestured to Brendan who was now looking extremely nervous, putting his life in Ste's hands. He put on his helmet.

_"Just put yours arms around my waist and hold on OK?"_

_"With pleasure Steven"_ Brendan squeezed the life out of Ste's waist that he couldn't breath properly.

_"Bren, loosen up a bit yeah, I've been riding for years, perfectly qualified to do it"_

_"I don't doubt that Steven"_

And with that Ste turned the accelerator with his hand and rode off, Brendan clinging on for dear life the entire journey to his apartment.

* * *

Brendan's Place

They had arrived in record time as Ste had professionally darted through the traffic and navigating his way through the streets of Chester till they'd arrived at Brendan's. His place was significantly bigger than Ste's, and even had a garage, which Brendan had allowed Ste to put his bike into. Brendan had to prize his grip off Ste when they'd stopped as he had kept his eyes shut the whole journey, just in case.

_"Well, did you like the bike Bren?"_ Ste asked smirking

_"Put it this way, I'm driving ye in the car to the office later"_ Brendan hobbled to his apartment door making Ste giggle.

Brendan apartment was very different to Ste's. It had an open plan layout in the lounge and kitchen,there was a breakfast table between the rooms,the only thing separating them. His lounge was coloured black and white and kitchen red. It all looked very posh to Ste who worried about touching anything.

_"Just gonna go get changed,again. If ye want to make a brew I promise the taps don't explode"_ Brendan smirked as Ste humphed to himself.

He did want a look around though,there was a winding staircase in the corner of the room,so he checked to see if Brendan had gone and climbed up the stairs. It opened out into a huge bedroom and ensuite. There were big windows covered in long blinds so he walked over to that side of the room,not failing to notice the king size bed he had planted in the middle of the floor, and had a look out.

He turned round and noticed pictures on the wall,of a blond haired girl stood next to a man with a child in her arms.

_"That's my sister Cheryl, Nate her husband and son."_ Ste jumped a little startled as Brendan spoke but relaxed again as he moved his arms around his waist bringing them into a tight hold. _"This place was a gift from them as Nate is a bloody millionaire!"_

Ste turned to look at Brendan. _"Really? Wow Cheryl landed on her feet there then."_

_"Hm,they live on a huge estate,remember I told ye? Well,ye can come with me next time I visit,if ye want to of course"_ Brendan moved his lips over Ste's neck and peppered kisses there.

_"Yes I remember,and I would like to go with you,if your sister wont mind?"_ Ste replied

Brendan smoothed over Ste's thigh grabbing it he pulled Ste's leg up to him pushing them closer.

_"Cheryl will be happy to meet ye Steven"_ Brendan nodded looking into Ste's eyes.

_"Ye remember what else I said to ye,this morning Steven? How I couldn't wait to get ye home?_ "Brendan pushed into Ste's groin making him moan into his neck.

_"Hmm,yes Bren I remember."_ Ste moved his arms around Brendan's neck and tilted his face to go in deep inside Brendan's mouth,tongues dancing together. They walked backwards to Brendan's bed and fell down together,curling up tightly writhing their bodies against each other. Both their cocks were hardening with the friction of the material rubbing together.

They took each others clothes off,stripping them down to their boxers. Brendan kissed down Ste's body to his lower stomach and took off his boxers.

_"Tell me what you want Steven"_ Brendan purred stroking over Ste's cock softly.

_"Your mouth,there_"_ Ste moved his hand to cup over Brendan's

Brendan moved onto his knees and took his tongue to the tip of Ste's cock making him arch up and groan. He ticked the slit with the tip of his tongue tasting the pre come there. He cupped his lips gently over the head sucking languid,and moving down the shaft till he was at the base and back up to the slit,tickling Ste there.

Ste was moaning gripping the sheets with his hands as Brendan lovingly sucked pleasure into Ste,once,twice,many times wanting to take his time,and be gentle. This way it kept Ste just on the edge as he liked to do,prolonging his arousal.

Brendan had felt his cock stir at Ste's moans of his name carried on breath. Turned him on having Ste in his mouth,pre come was pooling at his throbbing cock as he quickened his sucking movements when Ste had began to shudder and thrust his hips forward deep throating him and swallowing down his come. He drank him down through each thrust until Ste relaxed his body.

Ste moved up quickly up to Brendan kneeling up he pressed his tongue deep in his mouth tasting himself,cupping one hand on Brendan's cock and the other round his balls he massaged them both,breaking the kiss as he pushed his lips over Brendan's now fully erect cock. Brendan put his hands in Ste's hair gripping slightly and bobbing Ste's mouth over himself,feeling Ste hum as he went down over his length,it didn't take long for Brendan to feel a spiking round his whole body he came hard down Ste's throat groaning loudly and throwing his head back with the orgasm.

They crashed down on the bed breathless and laughing happily with their come down. Ste tangled himself around Brendan's body as there groins connected and rubbed together he sighed contently.

_"Ye ready to fall out again?"_ Brendan asked stroking Stes hair

_"What you mean? I don't want to fall out!"_ Ste started sulking making Brendan laugh

_"And ye call ME an idiot? For the office party later,remember? We need to pretend we've properly fallen out yeah? Their faces when we tell em the truth"_ Brendan beamed.

_"Wait,Lets do the fighting,then have a proper snog in front of them! Imagine their faces then!?"_ Ste giggled.

_"Whats a snog Steven? Ye are gonna have to show me before hand,we have about an hour to kill,enough time to teach me?"_ Brendan winked as Ste launched himself at Brendan.

* * *

The (not so secret anymore) surprise party.

Brendan and Ste had gotten dressed albeit very slowly in between kisses,they had decided being home wasn't so bad after all.  
Ste has text Anne reminding her to keep sch tum about the whole thing,she at least owed them that much.

They went down to Brendan's garage and got in the car,Ste liked it too,very comfy. He would have to call back to retrieve his bike another time,he suspiciously thought Brendan has planned that all along too. They drove through Chester as the sun had begun to set in the sky they were a little late,just after 4pm. They parked in the garage and had a quick kiss before taking a deep breath.

_"Ready?"_ Brendan asked Ste

_"Oh very ready!"_ Ste smirked as they wandered over to the elevators.

The lift was busy at first,they stood opposite each other at the back,every now and then glancing up and smiling. a couple floors before the top they went for it.

_"You know something Brendan,you really get on my nerves,your like a bad smell that wont go away"_ Ste seethed.

_"Whatever Steven,at least I'm not a frigid loser!"_ Brendan laughed until he saw Ste's reaction.

_"You what?"_ Ste s mouth opened in disbelief. _"No,I can't believe you would say that,because we aint had sex? I hate you Brendan Brady and if you ever come near me again I will not be responsible!"_ Ste stormed out of the lift as Brendan ran behind him

_"Wait Ste its just part of the plan..."_

_"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

It was a shock to both of them when they had walked into their office floor a load of streamers fell over their heads,banners adorned the walls as their colleagues hugged them tight.

Tony,their manager came over and held out his hand.

_"I'm sorry guys,but you two were driving us all crazy! We are over the moon you guys have finally realized you are meant to be together!"_

_"Yeah?! Well big mistake,because I wouldn't go near that man if you begged me too,in fact you lot can keep him cos I resign!"_ Ste stormed off to the toilets as Brendan looked at everyones sullen and shocked faces.

_"Um...surprise?"_ Brendan drawled

Brendan was feeling terrible he had to keep up the pretense knowing he'd stepped over the mark yet again. He'd known Ste would go mad,but never thought he'd take him literal.

Anne walked over eventually and looked into Brendan's eyes.

_"Brendan,please tell me this is still a joke fight for the benefit of this lot,because Ste looked pretty darn angry then"_ Anne whispered into his ear.

_"I said it as a joke I swear on my life,I didn't really mean it,I just knew it would evoke a reaction!"_ Brendan gestured his arms in the air.

_"Oh god,what did you say?"_ Anne closed her eyes

_"I called him frigid"_ Brendan put his head in his hands as Anne backhanded him.

_"My god,it's no wonder he fell out with you so much,talk about insensitive!"_ Anne walked off but turned back around.

_"You know what,you go after him,I think it's about time you fought for what you believe in,get on your knees and fucking grovel if you have too,because that man in there,he's worth ten of you right now"_ Anne stormed off leaving Brendan gutted.

_"Everyone? Please settle down,I have something to say. I will be leaving not Steven. I have caused him too much upset since I came here,and yes it's true,I do care for him,more than I thought possible." _Brendan looked towards the bathroom

_"I now have to go and figure out how the hell I live my life without him by my side. I am an idiot,you lot made me see that,and for the Paris trip,and everything I thank ye for the best few days of my life."_

Brendan started to walk out of the office,as Ste came running out of the bathroom,not stopping he jumped into Brendan's arms kissing him. Brendan pushed them up against the elevator door and deepened their embrace.

The office erupted and more poppers went off covering the entire room in coloured paper. They were deep in 'snog' mode when the elevator door had opened and they crashed back on the elevator floor in a heap.

_"Thanks for the soft landing Bren"_ Ste smiled

_"Thought I'd proper done it back there,thought I'd lost ye! why did ye do that to me?"_

_"Well I kinda was angry at first as your choice of words hurt me,but then your speech at the end made me realize I feel the same way"_ Ste stroked down Brendan's cheek as the elevator door shut on them and began descending.

_"Bren,did we both just resign from our jobs?"_ Ste looked awkwardly at Brendan

_"Yep,we are now unemployed,but I know there are many clubs and restaurants out there just BEGGING for us"_ Brendan stroked Ste's lips and kissed him again

Ste ginned wide nodding,_"Let's do it Bren"_

* * *

Please Review? :) xx


	9. Chapter 9

*Thank you all as always for your amazing reviews and comments for this story,I hope you like this next chapter. ;D.* *Hi to my new followers*

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 9

_"We have to go back"_

Brendan pulled himself out from under Ste on the elevator floor and pressed the button to go back up to the office.

_"Bren, why? I thought we were going to make a fresh start?"_ Ste put his arms up

_"We are Steven, just, look what they all did for us. All that planning, just to get two colleagues together, and we run out on them?"_ Brendan raised his eyebrow

_"Oh, yeah, you have a point there, and we did leave without saying goodbye, and eating some cake as well."_ Ste smiled.

The elevator door opened as all eyes were on it in a flash, Brendan and Ste walked out holding hands and waving sheepishly.

_"Hi guys, we're back!"_ Ste smiled

_"Oh no! We've ran out of poppers too!"_ Leanne cried

_"Don't worry Leanne"_ Ste went over and hugged her. _"All this was your doing I bet, and it's ace, thank you"_

Leanne beamed as the rest of them all huddled round Ste.

_"Right, you have to tell us everything! Are the rumours about Brendan true that his you know what is..."_

_"OI! That's for me to know and you lot to be jealous about!"_ Ste blushed as he told them what had happened on the trip and the 'first date' as they all squealed.

Brendan rolled his eyes watching them all keep looking over at Brendan and squealing like children he went to find Anne who was with his boss Tony.

"_Hey guys"_

_"Brendan, good of you to join us, you realize the time spent sorting out the trip away and also expense? These guys all care for you both, a little respect never hurt anyone"_ Tony warned as he drank his expensive champagne.

_"Don't mind Brendan, Tony. He has a heart of gold really, just sometimes doesn't think with anything other than his d..."  
_  
_"Decisions!"_ Interrupted Brendan. "_We, that is, Steven and I have been making some decisions lately."_

_"We want to move on from here and start our own businesses."_ Brendan grabbed a drink from the tray.

_"So, you will be leaving us in the lurch now we have smacked your heads together?!"_ Tony didn't look pleased at all

_"I will work my notice first, what is it two weeks? A month,whatever. Steven I am sure will do too, gives you plenty of time to replace us and us time to look for premises."_

_"Are you still looking to run a club Brendan?"_ Asked Anne

_"Yeah I am so keep a look out OK?"_

_"Will do babe, oh and don't forget this weekend at Simon's!_ Anne cried beaming

_"Have ye heard from him yet?"_ Brendan smiled back at her

_"Yep, about 20 times!"_ Anne giggled holding up her phone to Brendan

_"Ye two going to out romance Steven and I at this rate, and ye will be there, wouldn't miss it for the world."_ Brendan nodded.

Steven came over to them looking slightly flustered.

_"Oh god, they wanted every bloody detail!"_ Ste sighed

_"And what did ye tell them Steven?"_

_"I told em how the tap had broke and completely drenched you, they still laughing now look!"_ Ste gestured to their colleagues who held aloft cups of water at Brendan

_"Wow, cheers for that one Steven! Ye and your big gob!"_ Brendan huffed walking off.

_"You know, I think he has a problem with being humiliated...?"_ Steven reasoned.

_"Don't we all? Oh and Ste we need to talk about your future at this company. Can you accompany me to my office?"_ Tony gestured to Ste as he looked around trying to find Brendan.

_"Anne, tell him I'm sorry will ya, god he's a right moody sod sometimes!"_ Ste winked and walked off with Tony.

Anne was looking for Brendan, but he had disappeared. He wasn't in the places you'd usually look, so she had to think of silly ones. Anne walked past the fire escape door and saw Brendan through the glass. He was sat on the stairs knees apart face led in his arms resting on his knees. Anne raised her eyebrows worryingly as she made sure no one saw her and stepped through the door.

_"Now I thought I just might find you here!"_ Anne spoke cheerfully as Brendan looked up. Anne could see he was upset.

_"Hey, look I never meant to upset you, just you know, Ste and I wondered where you'd got too?"_

_"They were all laughing at me Anne, and Steven, he laughs at me too. Ridiculing me like I am nothing, and have no feelings."_ Brendan frowned and clenched his fists.

_"Brendan, look at me"_ Anne moved Brendan's face to hers _"What's made you act this way? It was meant as a joke, and Steven would never have done it knowing it would upset you this much love"_ Anne nodded sympathetically putting her hand on Brendan's

_"I am just being daft I guess, just, he used to do that you know? Laugh at me"_ Brendan sighed

_"Who did?"_ Anne pushed _"If you need to talk I am here love"_

_"No, Anne. Doesn't matter. And anyway I have Steven now, he makes me happy. Come on let's get back to the party yeah?_" Brendan gestured to the door

It was late now and the office floor looked like a crazed tornado had blown through scattering shreds of coloured paper all over the place. They had decided to leave it all to the cleaners to sort in the morning and hope they never decide to get revenge back for it.

* * *

Brendan was quieter than usual on the way to the car and Ste had noticed. He gave Anne a kiss goodbye and got in the car. The awkward feeling had come again which didn't put Brendan in a better mood, worse in fact. They set off not speaking.

_"Where are you sleeping tonight Steven?"_ Brendan asked breaking the thick silence.

_"In bed Bren, they're an amazing adven..."_

_"Funny. Shall I just drop you home then?"_ Brendan asked turning on the radio.

_"Um, yeah, I guess. Brendan what's wrong? I upset you earlier didn't I? Brendan I am sorry if I did"_ Ste sighed

_"Yeah a little, but it's my thing, so I will deal with it. Just let me get ye home"_ Brendan didn't speak the way back to Ste's.

When they had arrived Ste took off his seat belt and turned to Brendan who just stared forward.

_"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"_ Ste puckered his lips at Brendan

Brendan leant over and gave him a chased kiss before leaning more over and opening the car door for him.

_"See ye at work tomorrow"_

_"Wow, right then. I'll be going then."_ Ste got out of the car and slammed the door shut so loud it made Brendan close his eyes and wince.

Ste put the key in the door and glanced around as Brendan drove off. He was gutted, he felt a strange knot in his stomach at Brendan's distance with him, and he remembered the tap incident when Brendan had then gone mad at him laughing too. Ste figured he just needed some time to cool off. So he went into his flat and got comfy on the sofa watching TV.

As it got later in the evening Ste decided on an early night,so went to get into bed.  
Ste had fallen asleep when his phone beeped.

Message from Brendan  
_'Hey'_

Message from Steven  
_'Hi, U OK?_

Message from Brendan  
_'No, I can't sleep'_

Message from Steven  
_'Why not?'_

Message from Brendan  
'_I am in my car'_

Message from Steven  
_'There's your answer then! Get into bed'_

Message from Brendan  
_'You're not in it'_

Message from Steven  
_'Aww Bren,ya cute!'_

Message from Brendan  
_'I don't want to wake up without ye Steven'_

Message from Steven  
_'Brendan...I am at my place and U at yours, just sleep yeah?_

Message from Brendan  
_'I am parked outside yours.'_

Message from Steven  
_'Why the hell are U textin me then ya plonker! Come in!'_

Ste jumped out of bed and went to the door.

The door knocked as Ste answered it dumbfounded and there he was Brendan stood looking at the floor embarrassed.

_"How long you been out here?"_ Ste asked incredulous

_"A while. I did go home but couldn't stay there. It felt wrong without you with me. I am sorry,truth is I missed ye."_

_"Christ my heart can't take much more come in ya great loon, park that sexy arse of yours on the sofa and I'll grab some beers"_ Ste shook his head and closed the door, grabbing beers from the fridge he sat down next to Brendan. They clinked their beers together.

_"Too us"_ Ste smiled.

Brendan sat back on the sofa as Ste nestled close to his chest listening to his heart beat. Brendan stroked through Ste's hair as they sat watching some late pointless TV programme.

Ste had moved down onto Brendan's lap during the time they lay together. He moved his hand across and felt Brendan go hard under him, he smiled and turned onto his elbow and unbuttoned his trousers and moved his boxers down to pull out his cock. He stroked it lightly with his fingers, placing his thumb over the slit on rubbing round the head.

Ste dipped in the tip of his tongue and licked away the pre come, Brendan groaned above him and moved Ste up and off the sofa as he lay down on it, putting some cushions behind his head to lift himself up, with his arse sat on the arm rest angling his groin upwards.

_"Steven, Take off your boxers"_. Ste growled and did as he was asked flinging them away with a smirk. _"Now come and straddle me"_

Ste turned to face Brendan but Brendan told him to do it the other way. Ste straddled Brendan's stomach as best he could on the small sofa. As Brendan pushed his hand down on Ste's back lowering him. Ste reached out and held onto Brendan's cock and began to suck hard at the head, taking him down to the base and back up, using his tongue to lick down into the slit tickling making Brendan moan and jolt up. Ste cupped his lips around and sucked his mouth over his length and stroked his palm over his balls squeezing and tickling them with his fingers.

Brendan smoothed his hand over Ste's arse cheeks and down across his thighs bringing him up close to his mouth. He moved his fingers between Ste's cheeks stroking lightly and feeling over his hole. Ste quivered and groaned moving himself back into the touch letting him know he liked it as Brendan smiled, parted his cheeks and gazed upon his puckered pink hole and blew on it making it twitch. Circling his finger around Ste's hole after wetting it on his tongue, it slicked over as Ste arched his head back eyes closed, humming.

_"Steven, you want this?"_

Brendan teased at Ste's hole pushing in the very tip of his tongue, wiggling it around.

_"Oh god, yes Bren_"_

Brendan took his tongue and licked it up Ste's hole as he jolted up in surprise, Ste moved and sat down on Brendan's mouth as he lapped at him over and over pushing in his tongue gently, working on it thoroughly until Ste's hole was wet and loosened up enough to accommodate his full tongue, he moved in and out sucking hard and lapping over it,as Ste was melting at the touch moaning out loud lowering his head.

Ste moved back down to Brendan's cock and licked from the base up in one long movement sucking down over the head he bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm and rocked back over Brendan's tongue, moaning with pleasure.

Brendan pulled Ste down hard on his mouth and ate at him, using his lips and teeth over him with pure hunger. Brendan reached round and stroked Ste's cock spreading the pooling pre come over the shaft to get it slick and easy to milk his erection for him. Brendan could feel his own climax pulsate through his body as he thrust his hips forward into Ste's mouth lapping hard and fast at Ste's hole while groaning through his spasms.

Ste drank each thrust of Brendan's come down his throat. He could feel the intense pressure building up in the base of his cock as the tingles spiked through his body lifting his head up quickly as he screamed with pleasure coming in waves over Brendan's hand and chest. Ste moved off Brendan, as he moved back on the sofa stood up and flung himself down resting on Brendan's chest both breathing heavy.

_"Brendan, that was, fuck, incredible"_ Brendan wrapped him up tight in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Ste was being shaken awake; he groaned and turned his head opening one eye seeing Brendan faffing about, and mumbling something about being late for work. Then Ste realized, he too was late for work. They'd agreed to work notice at the office so being late back on there first day back from the trip was not going to sit well with Tony.

Ste jumped out of bed and wandered to the bathroom leaving Brendan freaking out, had a wash, brushed his teeth and got ready.

_"Steven! Come on will ye, stop powdering ye nose and move that fit arse of yours!"_ Brendan kept looking at his watch tutting.

_"You can't rush perfection Bren" I'll be five minutes go make a brew, oh balls, actually best not after...anyway."_ Ste rushed off to the bedroom and got changed.

So after half hour Ste came tootling out of the bedroom and faced a slightly miffed Brendan who was stood hands on hips looking at him.

_"Ye get changed like a girl Steven"_ Brendan scoffed

_"Yeah, and you're ugly all day but you don't hear me complaining do ya? No, so come on, we'll be late!"  
_  
_"I'm what? Hey just hang on a minute, I ain't ugly..."_

_"As sin, you are"_ Ste smirked walking out of the door

Brendan huffed past and got in the car slamming it shut as Ste laughed and locked his front door.

He walked around to the passenger side as Brendan had started up the engine, he went to grab the handle but Brendan revved forward, Ste walked up but Brendan edged the car out of reach again, on the third time of doing this Ste looked through the window and gestured to Brendan to wind it down. He did.

_"So are we doing this all the way to the office?"_ Ste shrugged

_"Take it back, and I will allow you to sit in my car"_ Brendan folded his arms.

_"I'm sorry, for saying your moustashe is shaped like the handle bar of my motorbike, now can we please go?" _Ste gestured his hands at Brendan

_"You never said that!"_

_"Good, now that we agree I didn't say anything"_

Ste reached through the window and opened the door and got in. Brendan's eyes were wide and mouth open, he started to drive off to work.

Ste was waiting for Brendan at the elevators as he came up behind him and patted him firmly on his back circling a bit. He gave Ste a wink, so Ste believed he'd got away with the earlier jibes.

They were having a pleasant day back at work, sat at their desks the odd glance at each other, smile and stolen moments together in the store cupboard, printer/copier room, stairwell and behind the overgrown yukka plant, the working environment was at last calmer.

Ste was in the break room, all day he'd been having some strange looks from people, his office colleagues and other staff members. It had been baffling.

_"You know Ste, there are a great many creams and ointments in the market to help with that?"_ Leanne spoke as she entered the room.

_"Eh? What do you mean Leanne?"_ Ste looked at her with a gormless expression.

_"Well, my Nan swears by them, especially the applicator too. Gets right in there deep"_ Leanne nodded making a brew.

_"Erm, I have to go now Leanne, but great chat yeah?"_

Ste rushed out of the room and bumped into Lynsey and George.

_"I think you are brave owning up to that Ste, can't have been an easy thing to do"_ George put his arm on Ste's shoulder.

_"If ye want, I can come to the doctors with ye? Let me know love yeah?"_ Lynsey smiled

_"You're all bloody crazy!"_ Ste shook his head and sat down at his desk, he looked over at Brendan, but he was on the phone to a client. Teresa walked over to him with a bottle of water.

_"Here you are Ste, plenty of fluids should help, you know people say that don't they?"_ Teresa shrugged and turned to walk away.

_"Teresa! What on earth are you and everyone else on about?"_ Ste pleaded.

_"Well the email you sent us all?"_ Teresa replied

_"Email? What email Teresa, please tell me"_

_"The one that said you were having a terrible time with piles (Hemorrhoids) and that you needed relief from them itching,asking if any of us could please help." _Teresa continued

_"I thought it was really brave, as god, I'd NEVER tell anyone about something so embarrassing as having an itchy bottom"_ Teresa walked off to her desk.

Ste's face must have been a picture to say the least as he tried to work out how in gods name an email addressed from him had managed to circulate through the entire department about him having p...

_"Brendan! You actual ,I, I'm going to bloody kill you!"_ Ste walked towards Brendan who was laughing running down the long corridor as Tony came out of the office, Brendan cowered behind him.

_"What the...? Oh Steven! Yes I got your email now the best cure for..."_  
Ste dived at Brendan shunting Tony out of the way. He pinned Brendan laughing on the floor.

_"You! You are, god so fucking handsome, I swear if you ever..."_

Brendan pulled Ste into a deep kiss shutting him up, they beamed through the kiss, as Tony looking flustered turned and went back in his office. They kissed for a good while before breaking their embrace.

_"I'm going to love winding you up now Steven, if this is the reward I get."_

_"How could you send that email to everyone? How will I live it down?"_Ste put his hand over his face

_"Ye will always be the butt of everyone's jokes now Steven,told ye I ain't ugly!"_Brendan laughed_  
_

Ste smiled and looked deep into Brendan's eyes like he was searching for something.

_"Bren, do you trust me?"_

_"Ye Steven, I do" _Brendan nodded_  
_

_"Give me your car and apartment keys and cover for me the next couple of hours yeah?" _Ste held out his hand to Brendan

Brendan sat up on his elbows as Ste sat over him._"Why do ye want them? And can ye drive a car?"_

_"Promise I can drive yes, and I need to do something, I've put it off for too long now"_ Ste reasoned, _"just please, do this for me?"_

_"OK, here."_ Brendan reached in his pocket and gave Ste his keys as they had another longing kiss.

_"I will be back to pick you up after work yeah? _Ste asked

_"No, I'll get a lift off Tony or a cab back if ye want? Back to my place, right, that's where you'll be?"_

_"Yes, I will be there waiting for you, see you tonight"_ Ste moved up and held out a hand to Brendan pulling him to his feet as he turned to leave Brendan slapped him on the arse growling.

* * *

Ste made his way to Brendan's car and got in the driving seat. He gave Anne a quick call as he needed her help to organize the special evening he was planning to do. Anne agreed to meet up with Ste, so after turning up the radio Ste drove off to the market.

They arrived at Brendan's apartment and carried in three bag full's of stuff. Anne was left to the decorations as Ste began preparing the meal. He opened some wine to drink while putting on an apron he danced around the kitchen humming with concentration.

Anne came down the stairs in Brendan's apartment carefully in her higher than necessary heals, walked over to Ste in the kitchen and lent on the breakfast counter smiling.

_"Have you done it?"_ Ste asked smiling back

_"Yep, it looks proper romantic up there, I nearly cried myself at my genius"_ Anne smirked

_"Thank you Anne, I really appreciate it, I just didn't have a clue to be honest, I think he'll like it, as he's a bit of a softie you know."_

_"I don't doubt it! How have you guys been getting on? No more fighting?"_ Anne warned

_"Nah, well we have the odd spat, but we like to wind each other up for fun now, whereas before I did it cos he got on my nerves."_ Ste came over to sit with Anne now he'd finished all his food prep.

_"It's all ready to cook before he gets home."_

_"So, all this mushy stuff, what's it in aid of, please don't say it's his birthday!"_ Anne cried

_"Nope, it's um a bit embarrassing. We haven't yet, you know...that. As I wasn't really ready, but now, I am."_ Ste blushed taking a large swig of wine as he saw Anne's face beaming mouth wide open.

_OH MY GOD, STE! That's just so sweet, you guys were waiting. That is just mega romantic."_ Anne squealed

_"We've done other things, just not gone the whole way, I was nervous about it, still am a little"_

_"What things are we talking Ste, Carnal knowledge?"_ Anne shifted forward a bit.

_"Oh Anne, shut up! Not telling ya that!"_ Ste put his arms up over his face turning a lovely shade of crimson.

_"You're bound to be nervous, Brendan will be as well. It'll just come naturally to you both, you call me tomorrow yeah? We'll do lunch and you can tell me everything!"_ Anne winked as they walked over to the front door and hugged. Anne got into a cab and waved a kiss goodbye.

Ste was pacing up and down Brendan's apartment. The butterflies in his stomach were having some sort of party and it was driving him to distraction. He had all these thoughts going around in his head, what if he wasn't good enough, or made a fool of himself; he drank down a second glass of wine and breathed heavily. He needed to calm down, make light of it all.

He thought for a while sitting down in the lounge and flicking through channels on the TV. He found a cookery programme to watch, and then it dawned on him. A way to break the ice, to not be so serious about it all, he smiled at his plan.

* * *

Brendan was bored, totally mind numbingly bored. He'd just got off the phone with another new client and he had to spout the same mundane stuff about the company over again. He was counting the days till he could leave and start a new adventure, find a club, to manage, to own.

He knew he could do it, his savings were comfortable, but he thought he may need to ask a cheeky favour of his sister Cheryl to give a helping hand. Brendan glanced around the office floor;everyone was suitably busy so he dialed an estate in Ireland.

_"Chez? Guess who"_ Brendan laughed as his sister shrilled down the phone in his ear, making him jolt the receiver away.

_"BRENDAN? Oh my god! NATE? It's Bren!"_ Cheryl squealed

_"Chez, Christ's sake ye nearly deafened me! How are ye, and the family, my nephew behaving himself?"_

_"Well he's two Bren so going through the terrible stages,anyway when ye coming to see us? Been ages since I saw ye"_ Cheryl replied

_"Well, I have been working and um had a trip to Paris, and...I met someone"_

_"Ye... MET SOMEONE? Oh my god, tell me everything! What's he like, is he fit, what's his name? Ye need to bring him to meet us. NATE! He's only gone and met a fella!"_ Cheryl was shrieking down the phone again as Brendan pinched the top of his nose and rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

_"Chez, calm down will ye! Yes I will bring him to see ye OK, and he's called Steven, work colleague I told ye about?"_

_"Wait, ye mean the idiot? The one who ye couldn't stand, ye ranted all the time about what a right pain...actually I should have bloody guessed! Ye fancied him rotten the whole time didn't ye?"_ Cheryl replied all knowing which slightly irritated Brendan.

_"Hm, well the company got that sick of us arguing they went and paid for an all inclusive business trip to Paris just so we'd stop denying our feelings and boy, it's all been a revelation Chez"_ Brendan smiled fondly to himself.

_"Wow, come this weekend to see us, with Steven. Please? I want to meet him"_

_"Can't this weekend, got plans. Next weekend though? Got some more news to tell ye then too. Anyway company time here, so will leave ye too it"_

_"Right Bren, next weekend, looking forward to seeing ye both, love ye Bren, Bye"_

_"Love ye too, Bye"_

Brendan left his desk and went to make a coffee with his usual three lumps of sugar, He was clock watching now, couldn't wait to see what Steven had planned.

Message from Brendan  
_What ye doin?x_

Message from Steven  
_It's a secret..U OK? x_

Message from Brendan  
_Office boring, want to come home x_

Message from Steven  
_Aw I miss you too x_

Message from Brendan  
_Never said I was missing ye, just want to go home ;D x_

Message from Steven  
_Get lost then! x_

Message from Brendan  
_Love it when ye talk dirty x_

* * *

Brendan got out of Tony car and looked up at his apartment,he was a little apprehensive wondering what Ste had done to it, he prayed he still had a home left as he made it to the front door, he rang the bell and waited as Ste answered the door wearing an apron, and a big smile.

_"Hi honey I'm home!"_ Smiled Brendan moving close up to Ste and stealing a big kiss.

_"Is my home still in one piece?"_ He asked Ste smirking.

_"Yes Bren! I haven't burnt it down!"_ Ste closed the door. _"You are allowed everywhere except upstairs, OK?"_ Ste had a twinkle in his eyes looking at Brendan

_"Oooh! Why, what's up there?"_ Brendan made a move to look as Ste grabbed him back

_"It's a surprise, just go and clean up I will be in the kitchen a while longer, hope you're hungry!"_

_"Steven I am always hungry around ye"_ Brendan growled as he went off to get changed and Ste went back to the kitchen.

After a while Brendan came into the lounge all changed, he noticed his dining table had been kitted out in a deep red setting, two silver candles in the middle, and swan shaped napkins were on each plate setting. He smiled to himself seeing the effort Ste had gone too for him, for them, he looked up at Ste who was cooking something in the kitchen. He watched him for a few minutes not believing how incredibly lucky he was to have him, his beauty took his breath away.

Brendan walked up and around behind the breakfast table, stopped as his jaw fell open. Ste was wearing an apron, nothing but an apron covering his body. He glanced his eyes over the bare of Ste at the back and stopped his eyes on that pert arse of his. He edged up to Ste and curved his hands over both arse cheeks smoothing over them.

_"Hmm, this peach for me?"_ Brendan moved his chin onto Ste's neck and purred into Ste's ear.

_"You like my outfit then? It's my special chef's one, especially for you"_ Ste smiled as he continued cooking.

_"I want to take a bite"_ Brendan replied as he moved onto his knees and cupped his teeth and lips over one of Ste's arse cheeks and bit down gently as Ste yelped laughing.

_"Can I have a better taste Steven?"_ As Brendan parted his arse cheeks and licked up and over Ste's hole making him jolt forward.

_"Bren! _Oh god,_ later yeah, I will burn our meal at this rate"_ Ste blushed flustered with more heat than the cooking was making.

Brendan stood back up and moved his arms around the front of his apron, pressing smooth fingers over Ste's groin. _"Ye shouldn't dress like this if ye want me to behave Steven."_ Brendan smirked keeping up the movements.

_"_God_, Bren, right, duly noted, now please, _Christ_, go and sit down, I will bring your meal over"_ Ste turned his head around to Brendan and licked into his mouth with a quick kiss.

They sat down to a cosy candle lit romantic meal together talking about random things about each other, flirting shamelessly over the table. Brendan had made a quick stop on his way home with Tony and had picked up a little pressie for Ste. It was a cuddly snail, a reminder of their amazing trip to Paris. Ste couldn't help but smile at the sweet idea, he loved it.

After their meal Brendan washed up as Ste swapped his apron for some jogging pants he sprawled out on the sofa watching Brendan do the dishes, thinking how happy he was with this man. He was ready to take the next step with him tonight and the butterflies had began a new rave inside his stomach making him bite his bottom lip with it.

Brendan had finished washing up and walked over to Ste who looked nervous to him, he sat down next to him and stroked over his legs.

_"Steven, What's wrong? I can't help but notice ye look worried"_ Brendan looked concerned as Ste sat up to Brendan smiling. He kissed him gentle on the lips and took him by the hand and walked towards the stairs.

_"Close your eyes Bren, I will guide you up the stairs, but hold on to the rail just in case, I don't want you flying arse over tit on them!"_ Ste smirked as he led a shaky Brendan up the winding staircase.

They arrived at the top and this was the first time Ste had seen Anne's handiwork and he gasped, _"OH LORD!"_

_"What? Can I open my eyes?"_ Brendan asked

_"Holy god, err yeah you can!"_

A sea of red rose petal explosion had gone off in Brendan's room, the bed covers, floor even the window ledge. Pink fluffy heart shaped lights had been draped over the headboard and shone a warm pink glow around the bed. An extra large bottle of lube was placed on the side table with a good pile high of condoms which made Ste go so beetroot Brendan had to giggle opening his mouth at him and putting his hands on his hips.

_"Are ye trying to seduce me or somet?"_ Brendan asked shocked

_"If I said yes, would you be bothered?"_ Ste bit his bottom lip

_"Ye sure about this Steven?"_ Brendan turned Ste's face towards him and searched his eyes.

_"Never been surer"_ Ste replied sticking his tongue out.

_"In that case, strip and get on that bed now mister!"_ Brendan growled as he started to take off his clothes and fling them haphazardly on the floor.

Ste did as he was told moving onto the rose petals, they stuck over his back and arse.  
Brendan crawled over to Ste and onto his naked body they licked deeply into each others mouths tangling their tongues together. They stayed connected that way for what seemed hours, lost in each others embrace.

Brendan reached over a passed Ste a condom and grabbed the bottle of lube he sat up onto his knees. Stroked up Ste's thighs moving them wide apart and up onto his feet. Ste understood and pushed them as far apart as he could, Brendan reached down and grabbed over his arse cheeks and pulled him onto his knees tilting his hole up towards him as he leaned to his side and up on his elbow for a better angle.

Brendan kept eye contact with Ste for any hesitance, and poured some lube onto his fingers. He circled Ste's hole with his slick fingers getting him to relax a little, Ste closed his eyes at the touch and his breathing had turned to arousal as Brendan pushed in the tip of one finger inside him. Brendan used his lips to nuzzle kisses on Ste's thigh at the same time.

Ste was keening,his moaning had intensified, arching his hips up wanting more Brendan smiled and pushed in slowly. Ste's hole resisted it at first, he pushed in deeper until he reached up to his knuckle then pulled out to the tip and pushed back in till the movement had become slick, he put in another finger and worked Ste's hole open fingers down to the base and back again adding a third finger stretching Ste loose he kept up the movements back and forward pushing deeper each time.

Ste was panting now rocking his hips up to meet Brendan's deepening fingers, Brendan thrust harder into Ste twisting and hitting Ste's sweet spot making him yell out in pleasure. It turned Brendan on and made his cock harden and leak pre come watching Ste writhing under his touch.

_"Oh. God. Brendan_" _Ste moaned pushing his hips in time with Brendan

When Ste was open and ready Brendan moved Ste's groin back on the bed and asked Ste to put the condom on him. Ste tore open the packet and stretched the condom over Brendan's erect cock, they looked at each other as Brendan moved down for another deep kiss,he moved to his neck and bit and sucked at it,and across his jaw.

_"You sure Steven?_"_

_"Yes Bren, I want you inside me"_

Brendan stroked and lifted Ste's legs high over his shoulders and moved his cock over Ste's hole rubbing it there a little and pressing in the head as Ste jolted up his hips into it, Brendan pushed gently into Ste, it was tight and the sensation took his breath away edging in slowly each time until he was balls deep inside Ste. They lay for some moments,allowing Ste to adjust to Brendan inside him just staring into each others eyes and licking languid kisses enjoying their bodies so connected.

Brendan peppered kisses over Ste's lips as he moved back out of Ste to the tip of his cock, and pushed back in full again, taking their breath away each thrust, Brendan was languid pushing out and deeper inside Ste each time till he stroked against his prostate making Ste scream out Brendan's name over and over again.

Brendan linked into Ste's hands pulling him up fast, he moved back wards, onto his knees, letting go he snaked his arms around to catch Ste and pulled him up quickly and then down deep onto his lap as he thrust up hard into Ste again. They rocked gently relentless into each other,moaning and panting

Ste's arms curled around Brendan's neck and Brendan's on Stes back and hip he dragged Ste hard down on to his cock like he was trying to crawl up inside of Ste so deep he'd always be apart of him.

Panting into their open mouths and kissing roughly moaning each others names,  
they both came together in waves of bliss; their bodies pulsed as they rode each other through every melting climax.

Brendan moved Ste off him taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash, he lay next to Steven both still panting through their come down, Ste curled up and half over Brendan's body.

_"Hey, you OK?"_ Brendan stroked through Ste's hair.

_"Better than OK"_ Steven beamed

_"It was amazing Bren, you are amazing"_ Ste closed his eyes sighing

_"I know"_ Brendan smirked as Ste slapped his arm _"No, seriously it was amazing Steven, I knew you would be though, you make me breathless just looking at ye"_ Brendan squeezed Ste and kissed his forehead. They fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Brendan woke up with something in his mouth,it was a rose petal. He coughed as he took it out and threw it on the floor. He looked down and saw they'd plastered over every part of his body,and Ste's too.

They always woke up in the same position with Ste wrapped around Brendan,he wondered how they never managed to separate during sleep. He moved to got to the bathroom taking half the petals with him underfoot as he cursed quietly about the mess under his breath.

Ste woke up,but Brendan wasn't next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows glancing around the room his heart momentarily sank. Then Brendan came out of the bathroom smiling.

_"Ye can't get rid of me that easily Steven"_ Brendan jumped onto the bed making the rose petals fly up in one big swoop.

_"Sorry about these,Bren"_ Ste said as he took petals out of his hair. _"I will tidy them"_

Ste cuddled up into Brendan body and stroked over his chest._ "You took my breath away last night" _Ste hummed happily

_"Ye looked beautiful,I want to do that to ye forever Steven"_

Brendan pulled him close

_"I like the sound of that,shame we can't just spend all day here. We need to get up Bren"_Ste sighed_  
_

_"No we can do that later,right now all I want to do is get my breakfast"_ Brendan moved down to Ste and licked at his nipples chewing on them slightly as he started to move lower down.

_"Hang on! We have work! Will have to prospone this till later"_ Ste shrugged,giving Brendan a deep kiss and jumping out of bed leaving a very hard done by Brendan.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

*Thank you all for your amazing reviews and comments for this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter*

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 10

They had both got dressed ready for work as usual; Brendan had made them some toast to eat, and fresh coffee. Ste came downstairs and sat with Brendan at the breakfast table; they gave each other a kiss nudging each other through little blushes of affection.

_"I'm going to take the bike to work this morning"_ Ste spoke in deep thought

_"Oh are ye? I was going to drive us in together, I hope ye don't expect me to get on that thing with ye again?!"_ Brendan frowned as he recalled the last trip he had on Ste's motorbike.

_"Ah why not Bren, thought you liked straddling my motorbike?"_ Ste teased smiling at him.

_"I can think of better things I'd prefer to do, and riding on that death trap is least one!"_

"Give over ya soft ass! I am a good rider I'll have you know!" Ste cried incredulous

_"Now that I can vouch for"_ Brendan stuck his tongue out between his teeth moving over to Ste licking a sloppy kiss on his lips. Ste giggled and pressed into the kiss.

They were driving to work separately for the first time since they returned home. Making their way through the busy morning traffic, Ste managed to arrive first knowing all the short cuts to the office. He parked up his bike and waited for Brendan in reception. During his wait he received a phone call off Anne, reminding him of their lunch date. Anne tried to get some gossip out of Ste about his romantic evening but wouldn't give anything away. Brendan still hadn't turned up so Ste made his way to the elevator up to the office.

After a fast morning Ste snaked his arms around Brendan as he sat at his desk and gave him a squeeze.

_"I'm off out for my lunch, Anne want's to meet up" S_te nestled into Brendan's neck breathing in his aftershave.

_"Just the two of ye? I'm not invited?!"_ Brendan spun around in his chair and pulled Ste over his lap.

_"Sorry Bren, it's just going to be a gossip fest and I know that's not really your thing, she wants to know about last night"_ Ste blushed

_"God Anne is insatiable! Well don't give too much away,some things should be kept between us"_ Brendan winked curling his hand through Ste's hair and humming into Ste's mouth for a loving kiss.

_"Don't make plans tonight though, it's Friday night and I want us to go out somewhere"_ Brendan stroked through Ste's hair gently.  
"Really? Where are we going?" Ste was getting excited at the prospect of another date.

_"Up to you, we could go clubbing, or cinema? Get a take out afterwards? Are ye going back to yours tonight, thinking with the bike you'd need to?"_

_"Yeah I had planned too, how about we meet in town or something? I'd like to go to a club, see your dancing moves?"_ Ste smiled as his phone beeped at him.

_"It's Anne, she's in the lobby, I'd best go catch up with her, later handsome"_

Ste stuck his tongue out as he walked seductively backward towards the elevator pointing at Brendan, only to fall backwards over a mail trolley that was being pushed behind him, he ended up in a heap legs thrown in the air.

Brendan chuckled _"That's ma boy right there folks, look at him and applaud!"_

Ste rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up off the floor, sauntered up to the elevator and rushed in quickly.

* * *

Anne was waiting for Ste as he got out of the elevator. They had a hug and walked out to a nearby sandwich place and took out their lunch and sat in a large park and sat on a bench overlooking a large water fountain.

_"So?"_ Anne turned to face Ste on the bench.

"What?" Ste replied looking everywhere except Anne's eyes.

_"Oh come on Ste, I'm dying here, how was it! Did you visit the stars?"_ Anne giggled

_"Oh god, night was amazing OK? Brendan was, is amazing, so yeah glad I waited"_ Ste blushed as Anne playfully nudged him is the ribs.

_"Aw Ste, I'm made up for you both, seriously. What did he think of the decor in his room?"_ Anne asked eating her sandwich.

_"Oh well I was taken aback by it, um very pink, and yeah romantic. I'm still finding rose petals though, those things get everywhere!"_

_"Got a message off Simon, he wants us to go down there by the afternoon. How are you guys getting there, do you need a lift?"_ Anne threw her sandwich wrapper in the trash as Ste got up and they began to walk back.

_"Um, no I don't think so, recon we'll take Bren's car, we can switch driver if he wants though. I took him for a spin on my motorbike, he don't like them."_ Ste laughed

_"Oh I love motorbikes, you will have to take me for a ride one day!_

_"Sure Anne, if you like! We're going on another date tonight,I am dead excited too, like a giddy kipper!_ Ste beamed as Anne pushed him on the arm

_"Whoo, you two are proper on now then eh, where is he taking you?"_

_"Clubbing, I want to get him on the dance floor!"_ Ste twirled around and threw his hands up at Anne.

_"That I wouldn't mind seeing, we should do that in London this weekend, the night life meant to be ace"_

They had arrived back at the office as they bid a goodbye and arranged to call each other tomorrow before their trip to Simon's. Ste was early when he got back upstairs so he went in search of Brendan. As he walked past the store cupboard he felt two hands grab round his arm and drag him in the door shutting behind him. Brendan moved up close into his body as he bit down on his neck moving his cupped lips up and over round his jaw and sucking in his bottom lip.

Brendan moved his thumb into the corner of Ste's mouth tilting his face to the side he plunged his tongue deep into Ste's mouth pleasuring him with the kiss. Ste felt his entire body tingle at the feel of Brendan and responded back pulling Brendan's head closer. After what seemed a lifetimes embrace they pulled apart breathless, leaning their foreheads together.

_"Jesus Bren, you kiss me like that again and I don't think I could control myself, you turn me on so much"_ Ste stroked down Brendan's cheek and across his mouth.

_"I missed ye Steven, wanted to show ye"_ Brendan swallowed hard as he tried to control his growing arousal pressed so close to Ste in the smallest store cupboard in the world.

_"Come back to mine tonight, I want you so fucking much, I don't know how I will cope till later"_ Ste put a chased kiss on Brendan's lips and adjusted his trousers before leaving the storeroom looking very flustered.

_"You alright Ste?"_ Tony was walking towards the storeroom.

_"Um, yeah, do you need something from in here?"_ Ste asked backing up to the door.

_"Just staplers, excuse me"_ Tony went for the handle

_"I'll get you some STAPLERS Tony, just wait there yeah?"_

Ste opened the door and lent his arm stretched out looking like he was searching for then as Brendan quickly passed him a box. Ste took them and shut the door again passing them to Tony.

_"There you go, best get back to work eh?"_ Ste shoved his arm around Tony walking him away from the store room as Ste glanced back and watched a flustered Brendan quickly sprint away from it. Tony stopped and looked behind him then back at Ste.

_"You feeling Ok Ste, something I should know about?"_ Tony asked raising his eyebrow

_"No sir, all is perfect thanks"_ Ste smiled and went back over to his desk watching as Brendan winked at him.

The day dragged particularly slowly for them now, which only spurned them on wanting to devour each other. Brendan gave in first.

Message from Brendan  
_Store room now! x_

Message from Steven  
_Such a charmer x_

Message from Brendan  
_Ye refusing me? x_

Message from Steven  
_Yup, got clients waiting x_

Message from Brendan  
_I'll be your client, and what your client wants is you on your knees x_

Message from Steven  
_Down boy x_

Message from Brendan  
_That's your job x_

Their shift came to an end at 5pm, they couldn't get out fast enough, they'd have stripped there in the elevator except for the fact all their colleagues were all piled in with them trying to start mind numbing converse they could do without. Instead they leaned against each other chatting; they had forgotten Ste had his motorbike so they couldn't even go back together. After leaving the lobby they went down to the car park and Ste got on his bike.

He pulled Brendan close by his collar wanting him to get on the bike too, he wouldn't of course, until Ste began licking a long streak down the length of his neck, and Brendan so turned on straddled the bike behind Ste and nuzzled into the curve of his neck. Ste searched his eyes around and saw a darkened corner behind them; he shifted the break lever up and walked the bike backwards into the dark crevice out of sight.

Brendan's eyes looked at him puzzled, but thoughts soon turned to pleasure as Ste moved closer to Brendan and began rubbing over his tight knit trousers over his groin making Brendan move up his hips keening. Ste opened up Brendan's trousers grabbed gentle over his cock and licked his tongue over his palm before moving it over Brendan's length up and down in soft tight gripped movements. Ste kissed him hard swallowing their tongues together. Brendan moaned through the longing kisses. Ste pumped his sleek palm over Brendan's cock thumbing his pre come over the head and down into the slit making him thrust up with arousal.

When Brendan's thrusts became more frequent Ste broke the onslaught of kisses and moved his tongue over the slit lapping over and over the head and under the rim as Brendan moaned Ste's name he took him down curling his mouth over and humming sucking hard, drinking down Brendan's come as he climaxed in waves pooling into Ste's mouth. Ste fastened his trousers back up for him and licked his lips grinning.

Brendan tried to catch his breath. _"Changed my mind Steven, I love your bike so much"_ Brendan watched Ste giggle as his heart melted inside him he moved in for another kiss.

* * *

They make a silent dare to see who gets back to Ste's place quickest, in the safest way possible of course. Brendan is secretly very competitive so tries to find the emptiest roads available as his heart is jumping at the thought of touching Ste again as he did last night when their bodies became so perfectly entwined it seemed like the most natural thing for them.

Brendan had never felt this way about anyone before. He had his exes yes, the other one night stands had meant but a passing phase in his life. He thinks back to their first meeting now he can laugh, really belly laugh about it, maybe it was all just fate. Plus his amazing work colleagues too, he'd have to really properly thank them one day.

* * *

Steven smirked to himself under his helmet, he'd already won this race, he knew all the shortcuts, the many places he could weave a bike where a car couldn't hope to drive. As he thought more about it, he felt twang of guilt over his advantage, thinking to slow back a little, let Brendan win this one, just to see his face beaming back at him would be prize enough.

Sure enough Brendan did get to Ste's place first, who'd have thought it.

_"Hey slow arse! Looks like your motorbike isn't all that after all eh?"_  
Brendan drawled as Ste sniggered to himself, there was that amazing smile plastered over Brendan's face, he had to snog it off.

_"C'mere you"_

Steven rushed up to Brendan cupping his hand around Brendan's head and moving him back up the wall he licked his tongue deep in to Brendan as he literately took Brendan's breath away.

_"Get in that door now"_ Brendan growled into Ste's ear as he squealed in delight turning the key in the door they pushed through into Ste's flat and collapsed on the floor.

There was no time for taking it slow now, they'd done that,this time they just wanted to devour each other ripping off each others suits, shirts and trousers were flung in every direction, Brendan removed Ste's boxers quicker than a flash making Ste burst into a giggling fit. Brendan loved hearing Ste laugh it was like a tonic to his ears as he blew raspberries over his belly and ticked into his sides.

_"No Bren, stop, no more tickling!"_ Ste cried laughing.

They looked into each others eyes as Brendan stood up and led Ste to his bedroom; he sucked deep kisses into his mouth as they moved over to the bed Ste fell down on it as Brendan grabbed him to pull Ste to the edge of the bed. He fell to his knees.  
_"I am going to worship ye now Steven, open your legs for me"_

Ste gasped as he widened his legs offering himself to Brendan willingly.  
Brendan smoothed up Ste's legs lifted them high up and folded them back on Ste's body as he lent down to his puckered pink hole and took one long lick over it making Ste jolt up moaning.

Brendan was using his tongue to worship Ste's hole, lapping over it till he could push in a tip if his tongue,sucking and lapping deeper into him sleeking him up, making his writhe and thrust himself onto Brendan's tongue mercisely.

After Ste was a breathless mess Brendan came up for air asking Ste to move back up the bed he found some lube and a condom. Brendan put it over his throbbing leaking cock and smoothed over more lube on his fingers pressing one gently into Ste while kissing him passionately. Working him open he pushed in a second finger and third until Ste had adjusted and opened wide for Brendan.

Ste turned onto his stomach as he moved his knees up and rested on his arms. Brendan moved the head of his cock slowly inside him. Ste's hole was wet and inviting as the walls pushed and pulled at his cock,entering deep inside and brushed up to Ste's sweet spot making Ste scream and lift up to accommodate more of Brendan.

Brendan moved down and wrapped himself tight around Ste's body as he pushed languid stokes into him, rocking back and forth onto each other moaning loudly. The room filled with aroused moaning each others names carried on breath. Moving his hand around, Brendan touched his hand over Ste's weeping erection and milked him in time to the same rhythm his cock plunged deep against his sweet spot.

Their bodies both spiked and shuddered together. Ste came across Brendan's hand and on the bed,he jolted back onto Brendan's cock inside him as he tightened his grip over him Brendan came inside Ste. Their bodies collapsed together.

* * *

They had giggled once they had crashed down on the bed next to each other, they had waited all day for that, and now they were both a sweaty mess. Remembering the plans they had for later tonight, Brendan held Ste tightly before he went in search of his clothes and got dressed and drove home to get changed.

Ste was in the bathroom singing Cheryl Cole as he did his little dance around the room, looking forward to going out tonight on another official date together, made his heart flutter. There was a knock at the door about an hour or so later, Ste was all dressed to impress for his fella, he answered the door to Brendan who looked so hot Ste hitched a breath. The way his clothes gripped every curve of that toned body, it shouldn't be allowed.

_"Jesus Bren, you look bloody gorgeous"_ Ste crooned smiling

_"So do ye Steven, proper fit, makes me hungry all over again"_ Brendan put his hand on Ste's chest pushing him back against the doorway and showed Ste how peckish he actually was kissing the life out of him.

The club was busy, packed with people. The lights strobed round the dance floor as the music boomed out loud through the speakers. Brendan had his arm draped over Ste's shoulder as they walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. They found a table in the corner and sat close to each other watching people dance and have a great time. They clinked their drinks together and smiled fondly at each other before finishing the drink. They had a couple more till they were a little merry and Ste got up and stood in front of Brendan holding out a hand to him and wiggling his fingers.

_"Come on Bren, I want you on this dance floor, show me your best moooves!"_ Ste grinned as he swayed his hips.

Brendan smiled as he took his hand and let Ste lead him through the crowd of clubbers, they began to dance together to the music it was an upbeat tune and Brendan proved to Ste he really could dance well strutting his booty on the dance floor, putting most of the others to complete shame. Ste couldn't keep his eyes off him.

After a few rocking songs the DJ played some slow romantic tunes for the 'loved up' couples in the club. As Brendan moved close up to Ste he danced behind him, snaking his arms around his waist they ground against each other on the dance floor. Ste brought his arm behind him and up around Brendan's neck and held onto him. Other hand linked Brendan's fingers around his waist as they swayed their hips in rhythm and danced bodies sexy and close together.

Ste had closed his eyes at first but opened them to see a few people staring at them dancing. He didn't care though, they were all just jealous as far as he was concerned, and that they didn't have half of what he and Brendan did. He turned around to face Brendan as they swayed there hips together to the music Ste tightened his grip around Brendan's neck and laid his head on his chest, happier than he'd ever been.

They left the club after a couple of hours walking hand in hand to the nearest takeaway and grabbed a cab back to Ste's place. They sat in the lounge and put on the TV for some background noise.

_"Had a brilliant night, thank you"_ Ste cuddled into Brendan on the sofa.

_"I told ye I could dance Steven, and I had a great time with ye as always."_

_"I called my sister the other day, I have been meaning to speak to ye about it"_ Brendan put down his food and brought Ste up to his height.

_"Erm, she want's to meet ye, what do ye think?"_

_"Really? You have mentioned me to your family?"_ Ste smiled surprised

_"Of course I have, Steven you are important to me, that's Ok I did, right? We are like, boyfriends now."_ Brendan looked up slightly nervous to Ste wondering if he'd done the right thing.

_"Yes Bren, we are, and you mean a lot to me too. If I had a family who cared enough I'd tell them about you as well you know?"_ Ste grabbed Brendan's hand reassuringly.

_"You have never mentioned your family Steven, I am sure they do care about ye though?"_

_"No Bren, my mum doesn't give a damn about me and my step-Dad Terry had me as a permanent punch bag while she sat back and watched"_ Ste looked down at his legs and sighed.

_"What? Well if he ever lays another finger on ye I will kill him Steven ye hear? My Da, Seamus? He was, he , the same too. I hate him. He ridiculed me for being gay, took me a long time to come to terms with my true self."_ Brendan's hands were shaking as he closed his eyes trying to block out old memories of his childhood.

_"Hey, Bren it's OK, you are Ok with me, and I will never hurt you again, ever. All that time I was angry and cruel I am so sorry I did that. I wish I had opened my eyes and saw the real you, instead of wasting time"_ Ste sighed

_"I know I am safe here, I am away from him now that's all that matters. Anyway, next weekend we have been invited to Ireland, to their estate to visit them. I wanted to ask ye if ye will come with me?"_

_"I'd love to meet them Brendan, honestly. You are close with your sister?"_

_"Chez means the world to me yes, my two favorite people in the same room would make me happy for sure"_ Brendan stroked his hand down Ste's cheek as Ste grabbed it and kissed his palm.

* * *

Ste woke up the next morning feeling Brendan peppering kisses over his shoulder, he smiled and pushed back to curve into Brendan's body.

_"Morning"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear biting his ear lobe _"Ye ready for our trip?"  
_  
_"Very ready! I've missed Simon actually"_ Ste felt Brendan loosen his grip on him and move to get out of bed. Ste turned round and watched him leave the room.

Ste rolled his eyes sighing heavy; he was getting sick of Brendan's unnecessary jealously. He was with him completely now, why would anyone else turn his head. Ste swung his legs around and got out of bed pulling on some jogging bottoms he'd found in his drawers he went out of the bedroom. He found Brendan making a coffee stood looking out of the window. Ste walked over and put a hand on his shoulder but Brendan brushed him off.

_"I'm going for a run"_ Brendan snapped at Ste _"I've made ye a coffee"_

As he went to leave Ste huffed _"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want one"_ Ste seethed back

Brendan threw the coffee filled cup into the sink and started to walk towards the front door.

_"Oi, can we not do this every time I mention Simon? He's my FRIEND, who I happen to like, and you're stupid jealously over it is wearing thin now."_

_"Yeah? I'm getting in the way am I? Well how about ye make the trip down to London alone then?"_ Brendan gestured his arms angrily in the air.

_"Get lost Bren, go for your bloody run, maybe the morning air will knock some sense into that thick head of yours!"_ Ste snapped shunting into Brendan as he passed him

"Maybe it will!" Brendan replied as Ste heard his font door slam to, he felt a tear fall down his cheek; he sniffed and went into the bathroom to have a long shower.

* * *

Brendan was running faster and faster, pushing his body harder around the streets of Chester. He had no idea where he was running to; he just wanted to punish himself for his stupid idiocy. He didn't know why he got so jealous when Ste mentioned other men, yes other men, not just Simon he reasoned. In fact he wasn't really threatened by Simon, despite his good looks which he knew Ste liked; he'd already admitted he fancied him. Brendan's face scrunched up as he quickened the pace.

He'd been running a while now and hadn't noticed where he'd been going, so now he was in an area he wasn't all that familiar with. He took out his phone to call Ste, but decided against it as he was probably packing to get away as far as he could from him. He started walking now as a stitch had painfully formed in his right side. He found a road littered with various shops and cafe's. Brendan found one and ordered a coffee and bacon barm sat down at a corner table out of the way.

He was about to take a bite when a soft shaky voice he instantly recognized made his stomach turn.

_"Brendan?!"_ A dark haired skinny built man walked over to the table. He put a hand over Brendan's shoulder as he stood up making the man stand back quickly.

_"What the hell are ye doing here?!"_ Brendan pointed at the man, surprised to see him.

_"I came to find ye Brendan, I want to try again, just the two of us. Away from Ireland, here ye can be open and we can be together, properly"_ The man moved closer to Brendan and cupped over his cheeks, he pulled Brendan closer

_"Hey, get the hell off me Macca! How did ye find me? Why did ye come back now, I am happy, settled, ye ain't screwing this up for me and Steven!"_ Brendan pushed his finger into Macca's chest moving him away.

_"I work here now Brendan, have done for months, I have been trying to find out where ye work, I was walking towards the hospital when I saw ye come in here! It's fate."_ Macca cried.

Brendan scrunched up his face in disbelief at the man before him.

_"Who is Steven? I bet he doesn't make ye feel like I did, ye remember right?"_ Macca licked his lips and again moved close up to Brendan backing him up so much Brendan had to sit down at the table again.

Macca joined him on the opposite side.

_"I work at the local hospital, just a porter, but it pays the bills, I am saving, I have some money put aside, we could move away somewhere?"_ His eyes widened at Brendan

_"Ye know what, thank ye this chance meeting has only made me realize more how much I want Steven in my life. Macca our relationship was in the past, I am not going to ruin things just because ye have come back for me. Go and find another ship, cos this one has sailed."_ Brendan grabbed his bacon sandwich and walked out of the cafe, he reached his phone and text Steven.

Message from Brendan  
_Forgive this idiot? Come find me please, gone and got lost, I am at 'Big Butts' in Chester, cafe, not strip joint. x_

Message from Steven  
_Only you could find a cafe with that name, I will be there to kick you up the arse shortly so bend over in preparation for my boot x_

Message from Brendan  
_So sexy when ye angry x  
_

* * *

Steven had got out of the shower and dried himself off getting changed. He tried to put the earlier events out of his mind as he packed for the weekend in London. He wasn't missing out on going, just because Brendan had spat out his dummy.

He had been looking forward to seeing Anne and Simon together, they were a sweet couple, and he'd get to meet Phoenix too, Anne's little boy.  
He couldn't help think about Brendan and reached for his phone, but why should he apologize first, it wasn't even his fault. Just then his phone beeped it was from Anne.

Message from Anne  
_Hiya Love! Hope you guys have dragged yourselves out of bed by now? ;D xx_

Message from Steven  
_Yeah, you could say that. Xx_

Message from Anne  
_Everything OK babe? Xx_

Message from Steven  
_I hope so, just a little hiccup. Can't wait to see you and meet Phoenix xx_

Message from Anne  
_Oh he's a right little monster, adorable though._  
_You too make it up OK,I don't want to have to bang your heads together again ;)xx_

Steven placed his phone in his pocket and sighed as he continued to pack up a suitcase, he now wondered if he'd been going on his bike to London, in which case his suitcase wouldn't even be going after all. He dragged it to the lounge and switched on his games console and played at being a special ops dude on the screen. Ste was half way through his mission when his phone beeped again.

This time it was Brendan which put a smile on his face. He dropped the controller and went to get the bike taking the spare helmet in a back pack. He locked the front door and rode out to where Brendan was stranded.

* * *

Macca was outside with Brendan now, trying in vain to keep up the converse from in the cafe. Brendan was stood with his arms defensively folded over his chest trying to ignore him.

_"Go away! Steven is on his way to get me, if he sees ye bothering me he will go nuts"_ Brendan warned as Macca laughed.

_"Come on what's the worst he can do? Get jealous? He should be, he doesn't know about us back then does he?"_ Macca grinned

_"Only because it's early days, and I will tell him, look back the fuck off yeah"_

Steven was rounding the corner on his bike as he saw Brendan and the other man stood close to each other talking heated. He also saw as the man moved forward and kissed Brendan making Ste gasp and lose sense of the road he swerved a parked car and crashed his bike as he flew off it landing in a heap. The motorbike's wheel kept spinning nearby.

Brendan punched Macca in the nose making him bleed. _"What the fuck do ye think ye are doing?"_

Then Brendan heard the noise, the motorbike was in the middle of the road and Ste was sprawled over on the pavement, his heart sank as he raced in what seemed like slow motion over to him. Brendan went to move him until someone told him not too, Macca was behind dialing an ambulance.

_"Brendan, don't move him, he may have a neck injury, which means moving him could cause spinal trauma, the ambulance is on it's way. I am sorry Brendan."_

_"This is all your fault, what have ye done? If he dies I will spend my life making sure ye suffer ye hear me?!"_ Brendan screamed at Macca as he backed off with his hands up.

Brendan crouched down to Steven not touching him.

_"Steven, I am sorry, please don't leave me now I have only just got ye"_

The ambulance came as the paramedics tended to Ste and put him inside the vehicle. He Brendan and Macca piled in with him, Macca was talking to the paramedic treating Ste, they knew each other as work colleagues.

Brendan had tears in his eyes as he held Ste's hand, Macca came and sat next to him.

_"He's going to be alright, just a nasty knock to his head and a few grazes, the helmet saved him."_ Macca reassured

_"He must have seen ye kiss me, and then crashed. I hate ye, do ye hear me. I want nothing more to do with ye, and I want ye to forget about what we had back in Ireland because it's as dead as ye are to me"_ Brendan squeezed Ste's hand as they arrived at the hospital

After a while in A&E Ste woke up and saw he was on a hospital bed,rubbing his eyes to focus he saw Brendan speaking with a doctor and shaking his hand a little to much as he kept thanking him. Ste rubbed his head as it was throbbing slightly, when he recalled what had happened. Brendan came walking over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Ye gave me such a fright Steven, I thought I'd lost ye for a moment"_

_"Like you care Brendan, when was you going to tell me you had more than one of us on the go? Or were you just enjoying stringing me along, was it part of the plan? Well round of applause to you, I am hurt, like you wanted"_

Steven sat up and moved off the bed, and grabbed his things to get dressed.

_"Hey, are you well enough to do that, please lay down, the doctors need to keep an eye on you, and that man ye saw means less than nothing to me!"_ Brendan moved to the other side of the bed to Steven.

_"He is an old boyfriend, I knew in Ireland. He moved here to try and find me, he works here at the hospital. I told him I was with ye Steven, and that I wasn't remotely interested in visiting the past"_

Steven listened to Brendan's explanation while he got fully dressed. He pressed the call button and asked the nurse for an early discharge, he needed to go home, they were expected in London, and being cooped up in hospital wasn't helping.

_"I believe you Bren, I just saw him kiss you and it killed me, I lost control and fell off the bike, the first time I have in all the years I've ridden"_ Ste rolled his eyes as he pulled Brendan in to a hug.

Just then he saw the man from earlier stood there by the cubical as he moved Brendan to his side quickly he launched himself at Macca twisting his arm high up behind his back he pounded his body into the bed with his hand pressed down hard on his neck, head turned to the side. Brendan looked on in disbelief.

_"You scrawny little git! Don't ever go near my boyfriend again!"_ Ste pressed down hard on Macca as he whimpered into the sheets.

_"Right, you still ain't forgiven for earlier, but we have a trip to make, let's go"_ Ste looked at Brendan and he walked out even before the hospital could discharge him.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Ste's was quiet and awkward. Ste kept thinking about his wreaked bike, it made him frown. He was still stewing over the morning's events deciding to be quiet rather than start more arguments.

After much faffing they loaded up Brendan's car as they set off towards London at last. Ste messaged Anne and explained they might be late, due to unforeseen circumstances.  
The radio in the car basted out various songs on the journey down, Brendan kept fleeting looks over to Ste as he sat curled to the side lent against the window.

_"How are ye feeling?"_ Brendan put his hand on Ste's knee and squeezed

_"I've a headache, but yeah good besides, I'll live"_ Ste replied sighing

_"I can't help having a past Steven, even if I hate it when it creeps back up on me. Ye are not my first fella, but ye are my last"_

_"I know Brendan, we all have pasts, mine not as interesting but I get it. Look just put yourself in my position what would you have done seeing someone else kissing me?"_ Ste looked up as Brendan's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

_"It would drive me crazy Steven, so I am sorry ye had to see that"_

_"Yeah, in my case it rode me crazy as I was on a bike at the time!"_ Ste chuckled at his frankly lame joke. _"What's his name then? Are there any others hiding in the woodwork waiting to pounce?"_

_"Macca, and erm there was Vinnie too, others were one nighters"_ Brendan recalled with a squirm.

_"A bit of a whore in ya day then Bren?"_ Ste sniggered to himself

_"Hey! No need for that, I am sure ye have had past discrepancies Steven!"_ Brendan replied a little put out.

_"Yeah, I had girlfriends though, as my coming out was late really. Amy and Rae, they were relationships, but nothing came out of them. I realised I fancied men more than girls but never really found the right man until, well I met an Irish man with a fantastic moustashe, drove me insane for an age"_ Ste smiled fondly remembering their Paris trip.

_"I had a girlfriend once, Eileen, I was very young and only did it because my Da...well he was cruel, anyway. Like I say the past should be kept there, it's the future I care about now."_ Brendan drove off the motorway and onto the turning towards Regent Park.

_"We are almost there, let Anne know will ye Steven?"_ Brendan asked stopping at some traffic lights.

_"Right have sent the message she's given us the address, apparently it's a bloody town house! No wonder we'll get a floor each, posh isn't he?"  
_

* * *

They arrived at Simon's home, and like Ste had mentioned earlier the town house stretched high up over many floors. Anne's car was parked out front. They got out of the car as they dragged out there bags and walked up the brilliant white stone steps to the glass door in front of them. Ste rang the bell and waited. A child came running up to the glass and pressed his face into to it pulling strange faces at them, making Brendan laugh and Ste kneel down.

_"Hey, Is your mum around?"_ Ste asked in a cute voice adults always use around children.

The child turned around screaming and ran off. _"Ye scared him!"_ Brendan chuckled as Ste glared at him. Then Simon came to the door beaming. He put his hand out to Brendan and shook his hand before hugging Ste.

_"Guys! So glad you could make it, so great to see you both, please come in"_

Simon gestured into the hallway in front of them, everywhere was white. They went up some stairs and into a huge lounge area, again everything was white, even the sofa, brilliant white leather monster of a sofa which took up a lot of the room. Anne was sat on it smiling and gesturing quickly across the opposite side of the room at Brendan and Ste.

They looked across and gasped, one side of the room there was an aquarium, it was molded into the actual wall, the tank was huge at least 5 foot across, littered with all manner of fancy decorations, a scuber diver, skulls, the obligatory 'No fishing' sign and various plants of all colours. Brendan and Ste looked at each other and raced across the room to the tank and each took a side searching for the goldfish that had them all sniggering. They couldn't see it though, too many decorations in the way.

_"Hey you seen Alan yet?"_ Simon smiled as he walked over to them looking.

_"No, where is it? I've driven miles to meet him!"_ Brendan sulked

_"Hang on I'll feed him"_ Simon sprinkled the flakes in as they crouched down waiting baited breath, Anne came over too, even though she already knew.

Then there it was a tiny goldfish about an inch long came swimming out to the top of the tank and began to eat. They all looked at each other then Simon.

_"That's it? It's minuet! I need binoculars to see him for christsake" cried Brendan gobsmacked  
_

_"He's a dwarf goldfish! Leave him alone, it's not how big you are it's how well you swim OK!"_ Simon turned on his heals as the others practically wet themselves.

_"Wow, OMG, a dwarf goldfish. My life is complete"_ Ste jumped down onto the soft white leather and sank into it sighing.

Brendan joined him as he brought his arms around his waist and squeezed. _"Am I forgiven yet?"_

_"Yeah, you are, I can't stay mad at you for being jealous when I am exactly the same, we obviously are completely smitten with each other huh?"_ Steven smiled pulling Brendan's embrace tighter

_"Defiantly smitten"_ Brendan nuzzled into Ste's neck peppering kisses and biting gently down over him

_"Come on guys i will show you to your room, its on the third floor"_ Simon gestured to them as Anne walked over to him kissing his cheek.

_"Wow, third floor all to us, thanks Simon. Anne where is Phoenix? We saw him easier through the door but he ran off"_ Ste spoke looking around.

_"Oh he's off wandering somewhere, he loves this place,thinks it's a tower as it's so tall!"_ Anne beamed hugging Simon's arm.

They all trundled up to the third floor and into one of the bedrooms there, it was a double room, very bright decor, and large French windows that opened out onto a little balcony. It was perfect and Ste loved it, he opened up the windows and looked out over London as Brendan moved his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder.

They both hummed squeezing lightly around each other. _"This is like our trip to Paris, except in London and no Tower"_ Ste smiled

_"There's the tower of London?"_ he argued nodding

_"They lock you away in there don't they? We should visit the dungeons, bet they are well creepy!"_ Ste turned to face Brendan.

_"You know the best part to fighting?"_ Ste moved Brendan back into the bedroom

"Making up afterwards" Ste grinned and pushed Brendan down on the bed straddling him.

_"Ye are such a tease Steven"_ Brendan smiled and kissed Steven deeply pulling him close to his chest.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

*I always appreciate every review and comment for this story,thank you all so much.  
Many of you will have noticed this has deviated from the original beginnings. This will now be a long fic as I'd like to continue their natural relationship future*

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 11

They were enjoying their little fondle on the double bed on the third floor of Simon's town house. Ste had his palms stretched over either side of Brendan's face pressing his lips over his in the most intimate way he knew how, when they were broke apart swiftly by a little boy stood at the bottom of the bed staring at them. Ste sat up on his knees mouth apart as Brendan rounded up, slid off the bed and knelt by the smiling child. Brendan ruffled through Phoenix's hair and stretched a hand out to him.

_"Hello my name is Brendan, that funny looking man on the bed there, he's called Steven. Now what might your name be?"_ Brendan smiled his sweetest smile upon the boy's eyes.

_"My name is Phoenix, What was Steven doing?"_ Phoenix looked up sheepishly to Steven who had now closed his mouth and pouted at _'funny looking_'. He quickly smiled and waved a hello to the little boy.

_"Oh he was, we were um..."_

_"Play fighting"_ Ste interrupted as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Brendan eyes wide.

_"Yes, play fighting, we do that a lot, and I always win when we do"_ Brendan winked at Ste getting up to his feet when his knees started having a discomfort from the hard wooden floor.

_"Nice to meet you Phoenix"_ Ste held out his hand to him as Phoenix coyly grabbed Ste's hand quickly before running over to the door.

Brendan walked over to Ste, putting an arm around his neck._"He likes ye, despite ye funny looks, I recon ye made an impression"_

_"Funny looks? And you always win our 'play fights', I bet I will win the next one Bren"_

Ste smiled and slapped over Brendan's arse hard before making his way out of the bedroom looking where Phoenix had gone too. He was sat on the stairs. Ste went and sat down next to him, he was playing with an action figure. Ste was asking him questions about it, like what it's name was and what game he was playing. Phoenix smiled at him as he passed over his toy for Ste to play with him, as they began a pretend game of 'special ops', Ste hadn't noticed Brendan had come and stood in the doorway. He leaned up against the door and watched over the two of them smiling fondly.

It was only interrupted by Anne shouting up the stairs for Phoenix to come get some lunch that when Ste turned around he saw Brendan had been watching them. Brendan walked over picking up the toy he sat down next to Ste. He looked at the action figure and then up to Ste.

_"You're good with kids ain't ye? Think you'd make a great dad one day"_ Brendan kissed Ste's forehead and walked down the stairs to grab some lunch, leaving a surprised but smiling Ste on the stairs watching him leave, he always liked to do that, watching those tight trousers cling to that perfectly formed arse, Ste sighed contently making his way not far behind.

* * *

Lunch was served, or should that be a banquet, because when they finally found the kitchen, which was styled all mahogany wood decor, the crazy long table was packed full of goodies to eat. There was enough to feed an army; Simon had gone to the huge gesture to have something for every pallet, including some French cuisine.

_"Snails!"_ Ste cried as he grabbed some to eat.

_"EEEUUWW!"_ Screamed Phoenix_ "You can't eat snails, my mum stopped me eating one once, said they was dirty bu.."_

_"That's enough Phoenix! Uncle Steven has a parchant for them and frogs legs too!"_ Anne smiled and winked over at Ste.

Phoenix opened his mouth in shock horror. _"You eat FROGGIES?"_ Everyone now looked over at Ste who was begging to be somewhere else right now. He put his plate down and grabbed a carrot stick instead.

_"No I don't Phoenix, they are just kidding with you"_ He bit down hard on the carrot glancing a 'cheers for that' look at Anne.

_"Yes, well all tuck in guys!"_ Simon laughed as he sat close to Anne hugging her tightly.

_"It's great to see you two together again" _Ste spoke fondly watching them, his eyes went all blurry, so he rubbed them,not realizing he was so emotional. He kept rubbing at his eyes but it seemed to make it worse. Ste felt light headed and the last thing he heard was Brendan crying his name as he fell back off his stool.

Brendan had managed to catch Ste as he'd fallen backwards. Brendan picked Ste up in his arms as Simon told him to use the sofa in the lounge to save climbing more stairs. Brendan laid Ste on the sofa and stroked through his hair.

_"I've called a doctor friend of mine"_ Simon put a hand on Brendan's shoulder. _"He won't be long, don't worry"_

Anne was carrying a tearful Phoenix in her arms. _"Bren, what the hell happened?"_

_"He had a motorbike crash before we arrived this morning, it wasn't too bad though as he was checked out in A&E,I spoke to the doctor there who said he'd knocked his head against the helmet and got some grazes, nothing serious, but then he decided to discharge himself and then we came straight here"_ Brendan sighed still stroking Ste's hair.

_"Bren, we would have understood if you couldn't have made it, Ste's health is more important love"_ Anne hugged on to Phoenix tightly, rubbing over his back to soothe him.

_"I know, he wanted to be here, his heart set on it, I guess he just needed more rest"_ Brendan put his head in his hand, as Phoenix wriggled out of Anne's grip he ran over to Brendan and gave him a hug.

_"Uncle Steven will be ok Uncle Brendan, I will give him my favourite toy to keep him safe"_ Phoenix put the action figure he and Ste had played with earlier on Ste's chest and smiled at Brendan

_"Ye are a very wise young man Phoenix, thank ye, he will be happy to see that when he wakes"_ Brendan looked back at Anne who was welling up, clinging to Simon's arm.

_"Ye have a wonderful son Anne, Ye should be so proud of him"_

_"I am Brendan, he's my whole world"_ Anne scooped her son in her arms and gave his cheek a squeeze.

Ste had woken by the time Dr Browning had arrived. They went into the kitchen again as they let him examine Ste. After a little while Dr browning entered the kitchen. Brendan got off the stool and walked over to him.

_"Doctor, how is he, how is Steven?"_

_"He will be okay, from what I gather Ste fell off his motorbike today?"_

_"Yes, that is correct, in Chester, he was in the A&E department there"_ Brendan shuffled his feet

_"Right well it explains his faint earlier, he has a mild concussion, and really needs to rest up, I advised hospital but he keeps refusing and asking for you, Brendan?"_

_"Ye that's me, thank ye Doctor"_ Brendan shook Dr Browning's hand and went in to the lounge, Ste was sat up a little holding onto the action figure toy.

_"Phoenix wanted ye to have that to keep ye safe"_ Brendan knelt and sat next to Ste on the floor _"Ye seriously got to stop worrying me, my heart can't take much more Steven"_

_"Sorry baby, I just can't help it, being around you I faint, you are just so hot!"_ Ste smiled holding his head back on the arm on the sofa feeling dizzy with a slight headache.

_"Baby? I like that; I will have to call ye sweetheart now then?Darhhhling?"_

_"Shurrup Bren, it was meant in a sweet way, I'll just call you idiot brains then shall I?"_ Ste rolled his eyes feeling put out.

_"I only joking, baby, I love ye too okay?"_ Brendan then hitched a breath as Ste looked at him wide eyed like a puppy dog.

_"You said the L word!"_ Ste pointed at Brendan who was turning a definite red colour.

_"No I didn't"_ Brendan teased

_"Yes you did,you said it!_ _Do you really?"_

_"Err, yes actually, I think, no I know I do, I love ye Steven"_

_"I love you too Bren"_

_"Oh my god,too soon you think? Ste started to over analyse the situation._

"_I am just being honest Steven,the_ _way that I feel,when I am with ye,and how I miss ye when we are apart. Has to be love,what else could it be?_

_"Same for me too,the thought of losing you now,I can't bare it" _Ste laughed nervously holding Brendan's hand and looking at him wide eyed.

_"Yes I know, we are so in trouble now" _Brendan agreed Beaming an impossibly wide smile.

They both looked at each other for a long time trying to take in, no, believe the moment that just transpired between them. Brendan had never been in love before, and he knew he felt differently about Steven, the morning's events had only made that realization stronger, looking into the man's gorgeous blue eyes before him, his stomach flipped so many times over, worse if he began to think of his life without him.

Steven's heart stopped, he could pin point the moment it actually stopped beating the moment Brendan had said those three words, like the world had suddenly slowed down to a crawl around them. The best part though, not when his heart had jolted back into rhythm, a crazy thumping rhythm that nearly burst from his ribcage the instant it did. No, but the split second of knowing he too loved this man before him back.

Brendan moved up slowly towards Ste looking down at Ste's beaming mouth as Ste watched Brendan's smile right back, they watched as their mouths opened to each other and closing their eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss, tongues curling around, both put a hand on each others necks pulling closer to seal themselves together in the loving kiss.

* * *

Simon Anne and Dr Browning were stood chatting in the kitchen; Simon was thanking him for coming so quickly and asking how Ste's stay could be made more comfortable. Dr Browning had suggested rest and to take it easy, anymore fainting episodes and he advised a hospital visit, especially with head injuries, other than that he believed Ste to make a full recovery.

Dr browning left soon after as they sat down watching Phoenix eat his lunch. Anne and Simon rested there heads together.

_"What shall we do, shall we make Ste go to hospital?"_ Simon asked Anne worried

_"Well, I know Ste is a stubborn so and so, in fact they both are, so doubt he would listen. Think if he rests today, we can go into London tomorrow with them? I don't care I just like us all being together."_ Anne smiled bringing Simon in to a kiss

_"Mum, do you and Simon play fight?"_ Phoenix asked while he tucked into some crisps.

_"Play fight love? No we don't ever fight. What made you ask me?"_

_"Well, I saw Uncle Brendan and Uncle Steven, they were play fighting on the bed"_ Phoenix replied now attacking some haribo sweets.

_"Oh good lord, best keep out of their room sweetheart, as those two hold the Guinness book world record in play fighting!"_ Anne laughed

_"Speaking of which, Brendan's been in there ages with Ste, should we go check on them?"_ Simon moved to leave, until Anne stopped him.

_"No, give them a little longer, you saw Brendan, he was worried sick. They will be okay; we'll take some food into them, and let's finish our lunch first."_ Anne winked knowingly at Simon who understood immediately and sat back down.

* * *

They couldn't stop kissing; they couldn't stop smiling either, like a pair of teenagers they giggled through every kiss. Ste winced at his throbbing head making Brendan move back again.

_"Steven, maybe ye should go to hospital?"_ Brendan asked concerned

_"No Bren, it's OK, I just need some painkillers, a slight headache that's all. I promise to take it easy today. You should go out though, with Simon, Anne and Phoenix, I don't want to ruin your stay"_ Ste held onto Brendan's hand feeling guilty.

_"No chance I ain't leaving ye, how would I enjoy myself without ye?"_ Brendan shook his head firmly at Ste.

Just then in came Phoenix with some food for them, he carried in a long tray precariously over to Ste as he took it from him and swapped it for the action figure.

_"Thank you so much for letting him keep me safe, I am feeling better already thanks to you"_ Ste smiled at Phoenix who beamed back looking really proud.

_"I'm sorry guys, I guess my head needed more rest than I first thought, I was telling Bren you all should still go out, I will be OK here, plus I can rest up"_ Ste nodded at Brendan who was shaking his head again.

_"I don't want to leave you Ste, but we have already decided, we will just stay in today, then try getting out tomorrow instead? We will take Phoenix to the park around the corner though, give him some fresh air."_ Anne added coming to sit down at Ste's feet on the sofa.

_"Well I can come there, the park, I can sit on a bench and watch?"_

_"No chance, ye are staying in, where I can keep an eye on ye"_

Then Phoenix came over to Brendan and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

_"Uncle Brendan, I want you to push me on the swings too,Uncle Steven can do it tomorrow instead, please?"_

_"Oh, but, I have to.."_

_"Bren, go. Take your phone, all of you take your phones and you can text me OK?"_ Ste grabbed Brendan bringing him into a chased kiss before leaning his head against him.

_"I love that you care, I love you Bren, I will be fine, promise"_

Brendan sighed feeling very ganged up on and defeated. _"Half hour and then I am back here! I love ye more ye pain in the arse"_

There was a sudden shriek that made everyone jump out of there skins as Anne let out an ungodly freak out.

_"You said the L word! Both of you, OH MY GOD!"_ Anne hugged them both squeezing the life they had left out of them as Simon grinned shaking his head.

_"Jesus Anne, ye nearly strangled me then!"_ Brendan adjusted his shirt collar as the colour came back to his cheeks before looking at Ste and both of them bursting out laughing.

* * *

Brendan, Simon Anne and Phoenix left Ste resting on the sofa watching TV as they all went to the local park. Anne and Simon were walking swinging Phoenix in their hands, lifting him up high as he giggled loudly. Brendan was already missing Ste but watching them he couldn't help smile, it also made him think about his nephew in Ireland, and how much he is looking forward to seeing him again. They wandered into the park as Phoenix ran over to Brendan and grabbed his hand, he dragged him over to the swings, and got Brendan to push him. Anne took a video of it and sent it to Ste's phone.

Message from Anne  
*Attachement*  
_Hey, look at your man with Phoenix here, he's good with kids eh? :D x_

Message from Steven  
_Yeah he is, thank you for showing me that x_

Message from Anne  
_You OK love? X_

Message from Steven  
_Yeah, Alan keeping me company XD x_

Anne sniggered putting her phone away and leaned back onto Simon sighing contently. Brendan was now loosening up starting to enjoy himself as he pushed Phoenix on the swing, not going too high despite Phoenix asking him to.

_"You'd make a good Dad you know?"_ Anne surprised Brendan walking up to him.

_"Ye think so? Never got round to it, missed my chance now"_ Brendan shrugged pushing Phoenix a little too high as Anne took over quickly slowing the swing down to a 'mum's safe push.'

_"Why missed your chance? You haven't, you are still young Brendan!"_ Anne continued the converse as Simon came up and took over feeling left out.

_"In case ye hadn't noticed neither me nor Ste possess the right equipment!"_ Brendan chuckled to himself as Anne looked all serious.

_"There are other ways you know? So you have thought about it, kids?"_ Anne pushed

_"No, well I may have noticed Ste with Phoenix earlier, but god Anne, we've only just got together!"_ Brendan sighed incredulous.

_"Sorry babe, just having a conversation, being a parent it's an amazing thing, so I share that with my friends is all. Tell ya what, you both can look after Phoenix any time I think you'd all get on brilliantly, he loves you both already."_ Anne smiled watching Simon push her son.

_"What about ye two? Looks like ye are still happy together, the whole long distance thing working out?"_ Brendan went to sit down on a nearby bench as Anne joined him.

_"So far, we keep in touch calls and text but I do miss him, guess we will have to see what happens, but yeah, I'm happy"_Simon waved over to her as she got up to join them. Brendan took a photo of the makeshift family and sent it to Ste

Message from Brendan  
*Attachment*  
_Hey how's the patient? Look at these three, they look happy don't they? X_

Message from Steven  
_Aw Bren, you going all soft again, and yes they do._  
_Feeling a little dizzy, I might need an Irish Doctor x_

Message from Brendan  
_My bedside manner second to none ;) x_

Message from Steven  
_You going to examine me thoroughly? x_

Message from Brendan  
_Full body medical x_

Message from Steven  
_Bring ya stethoscope ;D x_

Message from Brendan  
_Go to our room and take off all your clothes x_

Message from Steven  
_Just what the doctor ordered x  
_

* * *

Steven smiled as he made his way off the sofa he took it easy on the stairs walking up to the third floor, but before he could get any further the front door went as Brendan stood behind him hands on hips smiling. He walked up to Ste grabbing him up in his arms and carried him upstairs, three flights to be exact. Ste curled his arms round Brendan's neck and snuggled his face into his nape and shoulder, breathing in Brendan's smell, and humming into his ear, it made Brendan shiver all over having Ste so close to him, letting him take care of him, he wanted to make Ste feel better again.

Ste wasn't heavy, he was lighter than air to Brendan, he could have thrown him over his shoulder and ran up those stairs with Ste's arse in the air, he agreed silently to one day do that, but now it was more important to be gentle. He carried him into the room as Ste kicked the door shut. Brendan carried Ste over to the bed and laid him down on the bed, cradling his head in his hand he pressed down a longing kiss on Ste as he keened up into it. He sat up and they both started to strip each other.

Brendan pulled up Ste's top running his palms under the rim of it up and smoothing over his chest taking it off and throwing it on the floor, Ste had began to undo each of the buttons on Brendan's shirt till he reached the bottom dragging it into his fingers and stroking the shirt down off his back and arms.

Brendan threw it on the floor as they both caressed each others chest bringing in their mouths together Ste licked at Brendan's bottom lip, pushing in his tongue further getting him to take him all inside, exploring his way around his mouth and Brendan keened back dragging his fingers round the back of Ste's neck they kissed as Brendan pushed and laid Ste back down on the bed, Ste tangled up his legs with Brendan's and pressed up close hitching breaths into each others mouth.

Brendan was sensual and gentle, Ste melted in his arms, he let Brendan take care of him for hours, kissing and licking over every inch of his body thrice over till he felt better again.

* * *

Ste woke up with Brendan's arms tight around his waist, he turned round to see Brendan smirking happy with himself.

_"Ye sleep well after my examination Steven?"_

_"Hmm, sorry I fell asleep Bren, but I was so relaxed"_ Ste blushed remembering how he'd got so relaxed in the first place, Brendan knew how to work that mouth over him.

_"Don't apologize I just want ye to feel better again, how's the head now?"_

_"Better thanks, it's gone, the pain and dizzy feeling"_ Ste turned to face Brendan running his hand over his cheek _"Thank you for taking care of me"_

_"I always will Steven, if you'll let me"_

_"Couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted Bren, you're in here now"_ Ste grabbed Brendan's hand and put it on his heart, they both ginned into another kiss.

_"I do love ye Steven"_

_"And I love you more"  
_

* * *

Simon and Anne were plotting again, only this time it wasn't anything to do with getting a arguing couple together, it was a cunning plan to get Brendan and Ste to child mind while they went out on a date together. They hadn't had chance to do that yet, and as Ste needed to say in till tomorrow they wondered if they begged enough they could swing it.

Brendan and Ste came into the lounge looking more loved up than ever so they failed to notice Simon and Anne's crafty smiles and nudges to each was until they sat either side of them pressing up and squeezing them into a Simon and Anne shaped sandwich.

_"What's going on?!"_ Ste asked looking sheepishly at Anne who was twiddling her fingers.

Brendan looked at Simon who had a bit of a creepy smile going on as he moved closer to Ste for an escape._ "Simon,ye freaking me out mate,what?"_

_"Guys,you know how I,well we,got you both together in Paris?"_

_"Yeah,banged your heads together and made you both blissfully happy"_ Simon interrupted backing off from a visibly worried Brendan

_"And now you are so loved up you want to make it up to us any way you can?"_ Anne nudged at Ste winking

_"Oh for the love of, just tell us!"_ Brendan gestured his hands around

_"Will you look after phoenix tonight for us?"_ Simon quickly spoke

_"So we can go on a date, a first date, pleeeeaaassee?"_ Anne put on her best puppy eyes as Ste giggled rolling his eyes.

_"Of course we will, ya daft bat! Come here!"_ Ste pulled in Anne to a squeeze as Simon hugged Brendan who widened his eyes at the shock.

_"Er yes, it's least we can do for ye two, just no more hugs yeah?"_ Brendan drawled as Simon laughed standing up with Anne as they hugged and kissed, Anne squealed. So did Ste.

Phoenix was already in bed asleep so they didn't really have to do much besides check on him during the evening. Simon ordered in a pizza delivery for them to eat and they had Sky channels at their fingertips, and any movie they desired. There was an ample supply of alcohol too, so as Ste rested again on the sofa Brendan made sure they had everything they needed for a cosy night in.

Simon and Anne walked in after getting changed, Anne looked gorgeous in a unbelievably tight fitted black dress and killer heals, and even Brendan was surprised how good Simon scrubbed up, Ste nudging an elbow into his ribs saying _'I told you so, but quit looking'_ They thanked them again as they left and Brendan was laid on the sofa with Ste in between his thighs leaning on his chest.

They decided to watch a comedy this time around, an old 80's movie, The Money Pit. As they settled down they began to talk thing over still getting to know each other.

_"What was it like growing up in Ireland Bren?"_ Ste suddenly spoke surprising Brendan.

_"I lived in Dublin, and my childhood wasn't the happiest with my Da around to be honest. When I did go out I spent hours on end with the boys by the sea. I jumped off the wall into the sea once, Got arrested. My Da loved that"_ Brendan sighed and Ste noticed as Brendan struggled when he spoke about his Dad.

_"I'm sorry Brendan, didn't mean to upset you, will your Dad be around when we visit Cheryl?"_

_"NO, no he won't that man he has no rights being in my life, I hate him, I hate him"_ Brendan moved to get up off the sofa when Ste turned to stop him.

_"OK, I won't mention him again, but if you ever need to talk,I am here to listen, I ain't going anywhere now you hear me?Ever"_ Ste cupped hold of Brendan's face as he swallowed the lump in his throat back down he nodded to Ste pulling in to a hug, his eyes held a million bad memories, he wanted to replace them with his new found good ones with Steven, he pulled him into a tighter hold before letting go and getting up.

_"I'll be back, just going to check on Phoenix"_

Brendan stroked Ste's face and went upstairs, leaving Ste sat on the sofa. He started to watch the film again, laughing.  
__Tom Hanks watched in horror as the huge turkey exploded out of the oven at a hundred miles per hour through the open window hurling itself 12 feet wide across to the other side of the house before crashing through another window into a bucket__

Brendan appeared back in the lounge as Ste was giggling on the sofa.  
_"You missed another funny part Bren! Come and sit down, Is Phoenix OK?"_

Brendan let Ste curl up between his thighs again as he stretched back onto the arm of the sofa.

_"Yes he's fast asleep, snoring, not as loud as ye do though"_ Brendan smirked

_"Hey I do not snore!"_ Ste looked shocked

_"Do ye sleep next to ye in bed? No, but I do, and ye sound like a buffalo!"_

Ste folded his arms and huffed as Brendan tickled him in the ribs._"I'm kidding! Ye sound like a bulldozer really"_ Brendan got ticked right back for that one.

_"You're turn, tell me about your childhood Steven"_ Brendan snaked his arms tight around Ste's waist.

_"Oh I was a bad boy, rebellious teenager and I got into trouble a lot! I met Amy around that time and began to mellow a little. Basically I was a right scaly!"_ Ste laughs embarrassed._ "You know what though, my mum didn't care,if she had brought me up in an environment without continuous beatings off her fella, I may have turned out better" _Ste shrugged looking at Brendan trying to catch his reaction.

_"Ye are amazing Steven, and no child should ever have that kind of up bringing, look at ye now, great job, new prospects on the horizon, ye going to have ye own restaurant, and I will help ye realize your dream"_ Brendan promised pulling Ste into a warm hug, they both sat in deep thought watching the rest of the movie, not speaking again until Simon and Anne arrived back from their night out together.

Simon and Brendan went into the kitchen to have a glass of whiskey as Anne and Ste huddled up on the sofa. Anne was telling Ste all about her date with Simon that evening how they had gone for a great meal at a posh restaurant and a romantic evenings walk around together along the river. They had held hands and spoke of a future together, and Anne was so happy it made Ste feel loads better seeing two of his friends so happy together. They both shared little stories of how romantic their boyfriends were and how lucky they were to have found them.

_"What will you two do once you leave again Anne?"_ Ste asked

_"I am dreading leaving again to be honest, I can't ask him to leave this place though, I mean look at it? Plus imagine trying to move that bloody tank over there!"_ they both sniggered looking at the tiny fish swimming around his own lagoon.

_"Anne, there are houses in Chester, I don't know, he has a good job doesn't he? Maybe as you spend more time together things will just progress for you both?_

_"I know, and next time he's coming to stay with me in Chester, so maybe he'll like it there?"_

_"Would you move here instead?"_ Ste suggested _"It's an idea"_

Just then Simon and Brendan walked in with some drinks for them all.

_"Thank you for looking after Phoenix guys, we had a brilliant night"_ Simon sat next to Anne on the sofa hugging onto her._ "How was Alan?"_ He added looking at the tank as the others rolled their eyes.

_"Alan jumped out of the tank and had some pizza with us before drinking like a fish and swimming backwards drunk afterwards"_ Brendan quipped as Ste dug him in the ribs.

_"Oh you lot laugh but he's my little mate! You never had pets before?"_ Simon snapped genuinely put out at the fish mockery.

_"A hamster, once."_ Anne admitted. _"The cat ate it though, poor bugger"_

_"Well, that was a revelation"_, Brendan looked to Ste who was beginning to drift off to sleep.

_"Shall we get some sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow, London dungeons and the London eye!"_

_"And Buckingham Palace! We might see the Queen!"_Ste replied excited.

_"Come on then, bed for you"_

_"Are ye carrying me to bed again Bren?"_ Ste winked as Brendan had a twinkle in his eye, gesturing to Ste to get up, he grabbed hold of him and put him over his shoulder arse up in the air. Ste shrieked as Brendan slapped his arse hard, winking at Anne and Simon, he left the lounge and hauled Ste's ass up the stairs to their room, unceremoniously throwing him on the bed.

Ste couldn't help but laugh he got down to his boxers and crawled into bed on the very lovely silk sheets, Brendan did the same joining him. Ste curled up behind Brendan wrapping his leg around the front of Brendan's leg and dragging it between his thighs as he used his hand to glide over Brendan's boxers and down under them curling his palm around his cock. He gripped tightly moving up and down over his length stopping at the head and squeezing up over it thumbing the dribbling pre come over the slit and head and stroking back down.

Brendan thrust his hips slowly into the drags keeping in time with the strokes he gasped as Ste got him aroused, he felt Ste grow hard behind him feeling his cock stroke up into his smooth arse and lower back he pushed back and ground hard into Ste creating friction that had Ste moaning too.

Brendan turned over as he got Ste to turn his back to him,taking down his boxers, and his own, Brendan moved Ste's leg out and up as he put some lube on his fingers and slicked into Ste's hole, preparing him, opening him wide with each finger pushed deep inside. Brendan put on a condom and lubed himself up he removed his three fingers gently circling Ste's hole a little before entering Ste from behind and laying his palm flat around his lower stomach pulling Ste deeper around his cock, till he hit that sweet spot inside.

They rocked languid together taking their time enjoying the amazing high they got making love with each other, Brendan wrapped his palm over Ste's erection and stroked him over and over till they both came hard together moaning each others name in the throws of passion.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains as they woke up together tightly bound. Brendan nuzzled and purred love you into Ste's ear waking him up smiling, he turned and gave him a morning breath kiss they didn't flinch about telling him just how much he felt the same. There was a little tapping at the door, they knew instantly who it was, so they made sure they were decent before asking Phoenix to _'come in'._

Phoenix jumped on the bottom of the bed, he was already dressed and ready to go out for the day, just his hair a floppy mess, he hadn't given Anne chance to brush it wanting to go wake up Brendan and Ste. They couldn't help smiling at him all giddy and happy, they felt just the same really, a great day out being a tourist in London this time. Ste was already planning to get one of those tall crazy union jack hats you can buy.

_"Morning Phoenix!" Are you ready to go out into London?"_ Ste smiled sitting up

_"Yes! We are going to a dungeon!"_ he beamed. Simon knocked at the door and crept in.

_"Hi guys, sorry to disturb you, this one has been up first thing, so excited he is" _Simon cried as he lifted him into his arms._ "Breakfast is ready downstairs will see you there"_

_"Ye will Simon, and it's no bother, we were awake anyway"_ Brendan stroked down Ste's back making him close his eyes at the touch.

_"Going to have a shower, you joining me? It'll save time for one, and I want to use my hands slowly rubbing soapy bubbles all over that sexy body of yours"_ Ste winked as he walked into the bathroom.

Brendan didn't need to think twice, he rushed into the bathroom and joined Ste in the shower as they lathered each other up a good few times over before sauntering out and getting changed for the day ahead.

* * *

They all set off in Simon's land rover, he drove them into the heart of London and parked up in a car park, they all got out and decided they would first visit the palace. They stood outside the gates and looked at it in awe, it was bloomin massive. Ste had bought one of those tourist hats like he'd wanted and one for Phoenix they saw one of the Queens guards stood in his own special made box home. Phoenix ran over and tugged at the man.

_"Phoenix, don't touch the Queens guards! He has a job to do"_ Anne warned

_"Leave him alone Anne, that guard ain't allowed to move, watch"_ Ste giggled as he danced a jig in front of the guard, trying to get him to laugh

_"Ye wasting your time Steven, they are professionals"_ Brendan walked up to Ste taking the small of his back before shouting _'BOO!'_ at the guard, who annoyingly didn't flinch.

Instead they all took it in turns to do a stupid poses with the poor guard who probably had to put up with clever sods like these lot all the time every day.

They next went to the Tower of London, and visited the London dungeons. Ste wanted to visit this place most as he liked scary places. It was very dark in there, and Brendan,Simon and even Phoenix kept making Ste and Anne jump while they went on the tour. They had Anne and Ste screaming like banshees. Anne stayed behind with Phoenix as the others went on the rides afterwards.

It had started to pour down when they left the dungeons so they raced over to the London eye before making their way back to Simon's place. The journey back was a sombre one as they all had to get back to their respective lives again. Anne and Simon were particularly quiet.

_"Simon,Anne tells me you'll be visiting Chester soon?"_ Ste sat in the back with a sleepy Phoenix in the middle of him and Brendan.

_"Oh yes,well I wanted to see where Anne and Phoenix live,so will be making a visit soon"_ Simon stretched his hand onto Anne's knee smiling to her.

_"We are off to Ireland next weekend,Brendan wants me to meet his sister"_ Ste quipped up.

_"Oh that will be nice! Meeting the family ey Ste,Brendan is obvs in lerve now"_ Anne chuckled as Brendan kicked the back of her seat.

_"My sister wouldn't forgive me if I didn't introduce Ste,and yes I do lerve him as ye put it"_ Brendan shook his head

_"So adoreable,you'll have to give me all the goss when ya get back Ste"_ Anne added as they pulled up once again outside Simon's town house.

It was late in the Sunday afternoon now,so Brendan and Ste decided they would make the journey home,and with Ste having the odd ill feeling best to get him settled. Anne was staying an extra day with Simon just the three of them,so they all bid a tearful goodbye. Anne and Ste had a big hug,Ste telling her to go for it with Simon,as they seemed to make a great couple,and to call him as soon as she was back home in Chester.

_"Thanks for coming to stay,it's been really great to see you again. Don't be strangers OK?"_ Simon shook Brendan's hand who surprised him with a quick hug instead.

_"Don't ever change Simon,ye are a likeable nutter that has a fish for a best mate,and a great girl,so look after her"_ Brendan smiled looking over to Anne and winking.

_"And as for ye young man"_ Brendan knelt down to Phoenix._ "Ye can come and see me and Steven any time OK?"_ Brendan hugged him as Phoenix laughed as he tickled his sides.

_"I will Uncle Brendan,and Uncle Steven I hope you will win at play fighting soon" _

Ste blushed apologizing to Anne under his breath and lifting Phoenix up into a hug.

_"Kids ey?"_ Ste smiled.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

*I say this a lot,but thank you so much for the reviews/comments. I cannot believe how many I have it's amazing! :D* Now on Twitter *Stormzzz2* Wave if you are passing :) xx

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 12

Brendan drove the way back to Chester as Ste slept in the passenger seat. Brendan figured he needed the extra sleep to get better from the fall off his bike the other day. It was late evening as they travelled back, so traffic on the roads was sporadic and visibility wasn't very good as the rain lashed atthe windscreen.

Brendan switched the windscreen wipers from slow to fast as the squeaking noise stirred Ste awake.  
Ste yawned and stretched cracking his joints and sighing like he'd had the best sleep in ages; he looked over at Brendan who kept glancing between him and the road smiling.

_"Hey sleepy head, ye okay?"_

_"Hi, sorry I fell asleep on you again, but I feel loads better"_Ste smiled watching the lights from the lampposts zoom past the window blurry.

_"No need to apologise to me, ye know I just want ye better Steven"_ Brendan put his hand on Ste's leg.

_"Want me to take over driving for a bit?" _

_"No, ye rest, besides we nearly back now, about 20 minutes we going to your place or mine?_" Brendan asked

_"You can just drop me at my place if you want, we both need to go work in the morning, and my things are at my place."_Suggested Ste as he looked on his phone.

_"Don't want to spend a night apart now Steven, we will pick up your work things and go back to my place ok? I am still looking after ye remember?"_

_"What happens if we have no choice but to spend a night apart Bren, you need to deal with that you know"_ Ste tried to reason with an adamant Brendan

_"Won't happen, can't sleep without ye, so tough, deal with it"_

Brendan chucked and tilted his head to one side. Ste knew he'd never win this argument in a million years so agreed to stay at Brendan's tonight. They picked up Ste's suit for the office and headed back to Brendan's. Ste crashed out on the sofa and put the TV on for a bit, he managed to blag Brendan into making him a hot chocolate using his powers of persuasion. Brendan managed a frothy chocolate drink complete with marshmallows, as Ste looked at him with eyebrows raised.

_"What? Ye gotta have marshmallows with hot chocolate!"_

_"And you just happened to have them in, right?"_ Ste sniggered

_"Yes, I have chocolate sprinkles too, but ye don't deserve any now"_ Brendan drank his hot chocolate with sprinkles and laughed.

They were sat on the sofa watching boring late night TV as Brendan began to drift off to sleep, Ste watched him for a while. He noticed his moustashe twitched slightly as he slept. It made him smile. He shook Brendan awake reluctantly, and whispered in his ear to come up to bed. Ste took Brendan's hand and lead him up the spiral staircase to his bedroom.

They stood close together Ste looking up into Brendan's blue eyes, swimming in his gaze, stroking a finger down his left cheek and resting two fingers under his chin he brought Brendan down to his face and pressed their lips together firmly. Ste tilted his head to one side and opened his lips to Brendan's tongue as it swept along his bottom lip.

Ste joined his tongue with Brendan's and pushed deeply into each others mouth, Ste always tingled when Brendan kissed him, it was a feeling he'd never get enough of. He felt Brendan's fingers stroke through the back of his hair pulling him in closer, so close they could crawl up inside each other deeper.

Ste hummed enjoying their tangled up kisses, Brendan walked them both towards to the wall next to the bed. Brendan standing against Ste not breaking their embrace, they took off their clothes, smoothing palms and fingers all over each other. Brendan kissed down Ste's chest sucking hard at his nipples and making them stand firm he pinched them with his fingers licking inside Ste's mouth and moaning contently.

Brendan stroked his palms down Ste's hips and stripped Ste of his boxers kissing down over his erect cock, he knelt down to one knee and pulled one of Ste's legs over his shoulder, his hands parted his arse cheeks, moving his mouth up and licking across his hole Ste edged his hips forward humming.

Brendan pushed his tongue in and out of him slicking him up; pushing in a finger next to his tongue he worked Ste loose and open for him. Ste rocked his groin over as Brendan's mouth ate him out bit by bit he gasped and screamed out in arousal. Ste put his hands into Brendan's hair grabbing hold and moving his face closer to him pushing that tongue in deeper into him.  
Ste bit down on his lip panting_'Brendan_Brendan_Fuck'_

When Ste was coming apart writhing, moaning with pleasure Brendan moved up to get a condom and slicked his fingers with lube he kept Ste open and wet with them, Ste put on the condom over Brendan's thick leaking erection, and Brendan moved to lift Ste up against the wall, Ste curled his arms around Brendan's neck and wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist pushed up and down on to Brendan's cock slowly. Planting their lips together and tongues permanently inside each others mouth.

_'Steven_Baby_Oh god' _Brendan moaned breathless and thrust himself into Ste against the wall, harder each time, twisting his hips hitting Ste's sweet spot, rubbing it each thrust deep inside Ste. Brendan fucked Ste hard up against the bedroom wall uninterrupted times both of them screaming out heads thrown back Ste came over both their chests, his hole contracted tight around Brendan. He lunged his hips incessant into him he came hard inside Ste, moving his head down onto his body he bit down hard and stifled his loud moans.

Brendan carried Ste over to the bed still inside him and lay him down before moving out and removing the condom into the trash. They huddled up together in bed covers pulled up to their chests.

_"I love you Brendan, so much I can't even_"_ Ste closed his eyes and sighed happy

_"I know, I feel the same Steven, I love ye too"_ Brendan held Ste close until they fell asleep together just how Brendan wanted it to always be.

* * *

The alarm woke them from their dreams at stupid o clock in the morning as Brendan thumped hard over the alarm clock to shut it up. Ste got up first offering to make some breakfast; they both showered and got changed for work.

Ste had made pancakes for them with honey and a drink of fresh coffee. They sat down to eat at the breakfast table and had a good morning kiss.

_"Hmmm, good morning gorgeous"_ Ste hummed into Brendan's kiss before eating some pancake.

_"And you sexy"_ Brendan winked at Ste stuffing in a whole pancake in his mouth unashamedly.

_"Going to start looking for places today, ye know clubs?"_ Brendan nodded to Ste

_"You know Bren; there is a club in Hollyoaks, where I live? I mean I have no idea who runs it or anything, but could be worth a look?"_ Ste suggested as he finished his breakfast.

_"Really? In that case I will have a look, its perfect you living close I can pop back for some afternoon delight"_ Brendan smirked

_"Afternoon delight? Behave yaself, I am looking for my own place too remember? It'll have to be evening delight when we finish work"_ Ste laughed getting up from the chair and wrapping his arms round Brendan's neck.

_"Come on, speaking of which, the office is calling"_ They both sighed making their way into Brendan's car they drove to the office.

They got into the elevator and went up to the office floor, Ste pinching Brendan's arse before he went over to his desk. Tony was waiting for Ste as he walked out of the elevator.

_"Um Ste, can you come to my office please?"_ Tony walked off to his office as Ste shrugged at Brendan who mouthed 'what's up?'

Ste walked down the long corridor and knocked at Tony'soffice door. He opened the door and was shocked to see two police officers stood there who turned to look at Ste. Ste walked over to the desk.

_"Ste, these officers need to talk to you about something that happened Friday morning"_ Tony sat back in his chair looking worried.

_"Oh Ok, you here about the crash? Well I am fine, nothing to be concerned..."_

_"We are here about a assault allegation made against you"_ One office replied stone faced

_"We will need you to come down to the police station with us and answer some questions"_ The other officer added as Ste looked shocked, he sat down in the chair at the desk, shaking his head in disbelief.

_"What on earth are you talking about, who am I supposed to have assaulted? I have been in London this weekend! With witnesses to back me up"_ Ste explained

This incident happened early Friday morning and also in the hospital. Macca has made a formal accusation against you that you broke his nose and used aggressive intimidation in the hospital pushing him onto a hospital bed, spraining his wrist and injuring his neck"

_"Ha, are you serious? I never broke his nose, wish I had done now though snivelling git, he made a pass at my fella, you expect me to stand by and do nothing?"_ Ste stood up getting aggressive as one of the police officers walked nearer to him.

_"You admit you did assault him then? We will need you to make a statement Mr Hay, please come with us now"_ The officer gently grabbed Ste by the arm but he rounded off in anger refusing to listen.

Tony tried to calm the situation by speaking to Ste, saying everything will be okay, and he knew a good solicitor.

_"I don't need a fucking solicitor Tony! Don't you see what's happening here, it's that, Macca? He's causing trouble for me and Brendan, I ain't going anywhere except back to my desk"_Ste walked off as the officer rushed over to him holding him by the arm. Ste kept pulling away so the other officer had no choice but to handcuff Ste.

_"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say will be given in evidence"_ The police officer spoke holding Ste upright he marched him out of the office

_"You are arresting me? What for, being innocent?_" Ste struggled as he was led away with Tony asking Ste to calm down. As they walked into the office floor Brendan was on the phone to a client when he saw Ste with the officers he moved quickly to him. One of the officers stopped him as they went to go down in the elevator.

_"Steven? What the hell have ye done?"_ Brendan gasped in shock

_"Me?! How about you ask that ex of yours, Macca? He's made an accusation against me, funny that eh?"_ Ste snapped as the officers bundled him into the elevator, Brendan looked solemn at Ste as the doors closed on them

Brendan turned to Tony eyes angry._ "Right I want to know what the hell is going on!"_

Tony tried his best to explain what had happened saying the police had wanted Ste since Friday but he wasn't at his flat during the weekend. They came to the office first thing asking to speak to Ste in connection with an assault accusation.  
Brendan seethed clenching his fists, he looked back at Tony.

_"Tony I need some time off, just today, I know its short notice but hell, if ye don't like it tough!"_ Brendan gestured his hands at Tony who nodded in agreement, he had no choice in the matter anyway.

Brendan went to the elevator and waited as some of his colleagues came over.

_"Hey, is Ste going to be ok? I bet he's well pissed he got arrested"_ Teresa put a hand on Brendan's shoulder

_"Yeah, Brendan, let us know if we can help with anything"_ George added smiling

_"Thank ye, although think I'll need a miracle to get out of this one, Steven being angry is not the best place to be on the receiving end of, believe me"_ Brendan sighed and got into the elevator. He was planning all the things he would do to Macca once he'd arrived at the hospital.

Brendan got in his car and drove to the hospital. He went up to the nearest reception and asked for Macca, one of the porters who worked there. He added he was a close friend who had some urgent news to tell him. Brendan went to sit down as he waited.  
Sure enough after a good while Macca appeared he did have a bloody nose as Brendan had thumped him for kissing him on the Friday morning.

Macca beamed as he walked over to Brendan.

_"I knew you'd come to your senses Brendan, what we had was special, I didn't imagine it"_ Macca put his hand on Brendan's shoulder as he stood up angry.

_"Don't ever, ever touch me, you poisonous little swine, ye got my Steven arrested"_ Brendan seethed and gestured to the exit for somewhere more private to speak.

_"He was in the way of us, and I didn't lie, he did sprain my wrist pushing me on the bed" _Macca replied

_"There is no US, Macca, I love Steven"_

_"You love me, stop denying it"_

_"Jesus, I never loved ye, we was just some fun at most, ye meant nothing"_

_"Lies! I won't protect your precious Steven; he will be punished for what he did end of!"_Macca stood up to walk off

_"Wait! Look please, I am sorry Ok. I am sorry ye came all this way for me, truth is I have moved on. Steven is my life and ye are fucking with it, I want ye to go to the police station and retract ye statement."_ Brendan put his hand on Macca's shoulder looking at his lowered eyes.

_"No, I won't, if I can't have you neither can he"_ Macca stormed off back into the hospital where he worked leaving Brendan angry and desperate.

* * *

Steven was sat in the interview room, he had the handcuffs removed and a solicitor had been sent by Tony. Jim McGinn sauntered over to Ste and stretched out an arm to him. He seemed friendly enough Ste thought, Jim went through the case with Ste as he told him what had happened.

_"Macca has a bloody nose so we know he was definitely punched; now you say it wasn't you as you were on your motorbike at the time, before the crash, right? So there are going to be plenty of witnesses to that"_ Jim assessed as he read over Ste's statement.

_"Now the incident in the hospital that might prove harder to argument, as there will have been CCTV in the A&E department, however were there any witnesses besides you and Macca?"_ Jim asked

_"Um, just Brendan, he was there too, and I defy anyone not to do the same as me in the same position. He kissed Brendan, he ain't getting away with that!"_

_"Quite. Well however special and cutesy sweet defending your boyfriends' honour is, simple fact is you cant go around plastering someone's face into a hospital bed mattress, sorry Ste but you know I am right"_

_"Perhaps, but I'd do it again if I had too"_ Ste huffed and folded his arms getting impatient now._"Are you going to get me out of here?"_

_"Yes it is all in hand, sorting out the paperwork, and then you can leave. You will receive a court summons in due course."_ Jim left Ste sat head in his arms lent against a table. His thoughts were racing around his head.

Brendan arrived at the police station asking for Ste, he was told to wait as he was in the process of being released from custody.

Jim accompanied Ste into the reception of the police station as Ste looked up and noticed Brendan waiting. He rolled his eyes and shook Jim's hand thanking him for his help. Ste then walked past Brendan who was holding a hand out to him.  
Brendan rushed after Ste grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him around fast.

_"Steven! Talk to me please" _Brendan sighed heavy

_"And say what? I have just been arrested, and then questioned about an assault on that ex of yours, I am in no mood to talk!"_

_"Why are you mad at me? I didn't want this, he is obsessed! I tried to talk to him at the hospital but..."_

_"You went to see him at the hospital? Brendan! I am going to get into more trouble now, intimidating a witness, brilliant. Oh and by the way, did you give him a broken nose?" _Ste gestured his arms up to Brendan

_"He kissed me, of course I thumped him!"_ Brendan protested as Ste huffed loud and walked away cursing under his breath.

Ste carried on walking out his anger as Brendan trailed behind. He tried to hold onto his hand a few times as they were walking but Ste kept pulling away. On Brendan's forth time of persistence Ste gave in as they walked hand in eventually ended up in Hollyoaks villiage, and Ste moved to sit down at the fountain looking over at a large empty building across from them. A bit further up was a deli and a flower shop in the middle. Ste pointed to the club he'd mentioned to Brendan earlier that morning.

_"The Loft"_ Ste pointed to it,_ "that's the one I were on about today"._

_"Oh right, yeah looks an interesting place, have you ever been in it?"_ Brendan asked Ste as he stroked his thumb over Ste's hand.

_"No, I have been in the village a couple of times but mostly I spent my time in college or working at the office, did I tell you I worked in the mail room before I got a permanent job? That was before you arrived of course"_ Ste smiled then, the first one since the charade this morning. He moved and put his head on Brendan's shoulder.

_"I'm sorry I shouted at you, I know it's not your fault"_ Ste nudged his head at Brendan's

_"I can't blame ye for getting mad, I would be too. I will sort Macca out before it goes to court, promise"_

_"If I go to jail you gonna visit me?"_ Ste smirked

_"Are you kidding I will get myself arrested just to share a cell with you Steven''_ Brendan laughed.

_"Aw Bren that is so sweet"_

_"You are not going to jail anyway, so let's stop this right now OK?"_

_"OK. Do you think that's a good place for a restaurant?"_ Ste stood up and walked over to the empty property which was for sale.

They both looked through the big glass windows and into a large space, Ste began to picture tables and chairs candles on the tables, a big kitchen all of his own. He must have been smiling thinking because Brendan nudged him in the ribs playfully.

_"Ye are thinking it all through ain't ye?"_ Brendan put his arm around Ste's neck and pulled him close.

_"Yeah Bren, I am...Oh god the office!? We need to get out butts back there!"_ Ste covered his mouth gasping.

_"It's Ok, I squared it with Tony, I doubt he'll expect you back today, besides, I don't see us being there much longer now"_ Brendan looked around at the club behind him pushing his mouth to one side thinking.

Steven started to think as they walked over to The Loft.

_"Brendan, why don`t you have a look inside" Ste gestured to the club. "I am going to sort something out"_ Ste looked at Brendan nodding

_"What are you up to?"_ asked Brendan searching Ste`s eyes to see what he was thinking.

_"Nothing for you to worry about, how about we meet in The Dog later?"_ Ste suggested looking at his watch.

_"What's the dog?"_

_"It's a pub in the village, the dog in the pond"_

Ste turned to walk away, but Brendan stopped him _"gissa kiss"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Gissa kiss!"_

Ste smiled and pulled Brendan in to give him a chased kiss, but Brendan dragged him into an alleyway next to the club and pressed a full bodied snog on Ste's lips leaving him breathless.  
Brendan winked goodbye and walked around to the club entrance. Ste feeling light headed composed himself and made his way to the bus stop around the corner. He had only one destination in mind.

* * *

Macca was in a fowl mood; he'd been banging and crashing around all morning, pushing patients around in their beds and wheelchairs haphazardly and generally been rude to everyone who crossed his path. It was lunch time when the sister in charge had told him to take his dinner and come back with a more pleasant attitude else he would face disciplinary action over it.

He didn't care though his mind was too focused on the Irish man he'd travelled over to see again, instead finding out he loved someone else. No, he reasoned, he wouldn't want this _Steven_ when he goes to prison though, so he was sticking by his plan, Brendan would understand eventually, he just needed him out of the picture.

Macca sighed and sat down on a bench within the hospital grounds with his lunch. He took a bite of his sandwich as he felt a hand grab through his hair pulling back his head sharply. Macca's eyes met angry blue ones.

_"Remember me?"_ Ste grinned grabbing a tighter hold of Macca's hair pulling into a firm hold.

_"If, if you hurt me I will tell the police"_ Macca whimpered

_"Go ahead; you've already lied to them about things I've done to you, what's a bit of hair pulling to a broken nose was it?" _Ste sniggered

_"I am just here to talk to you, then I will be on my merry way" _Ste let go of Macca pushing his head forward roughly, he tossed away his lunch and sat next to him on the bench.

Macca got up to run away._ "I thought you loved Brendan?"_ Ste shouted over to him.

Macca stopped dead and turned back _"Yes I do, why you think I am here? I came for Brendan"_

_"Hmm, so if that's the case why would you want him arrested for assault?" _Ste looked serious as Macca went to sit back down on the bench again.

_"No, you have been arrested not Brendan"_

_"I didn't break your nose Macca, I was in an accident at the time, I have witnesses, including yourself. So it will only be a matter of time before they find out it was Brendan which means...?"_

Macca went silent shaking his head and closing his eyes. _"I didn't think_"_

_"No you didn't think whatsoever about anyone but you, and your feelings. Now me, I don't care that much about, I will do whatever the court tells me, but if you think I will sit back and watch you hurt Brendan you must be braindead or somet"_

_"I love him!"_ Macca stood up and paced up and down with his fists clenched

_"So do I! But news flash Macca, I'm the one he loves back, so grow a pair will ya, and get the hell over this."_

_"what's his favourite sandwich?"_ Macca stopped pacing at leaned down into Ste's space.

"What?"

_"Where is his favourite place to visit?" "Who is the most important person in his life?"_ Macca asked question after question at Ste.

_"Cheryl, she's the most important person and jam sandwiches,seedless, his favourite..."_

_"Shut up alright?!"_ Ste shouted closing his eyes tightly._"Good for you, you know things about him, so what? I'm going to spend my life getting to know every goddamned inch of him; you are fighting a losing battle"_

Ste sighed as he saw Macca lower his head into his hands. He got up and began to walk off, glancing back.

_"If it was me who'd lost him, I'd feel the same, and I doubt that's any help to you right now, but I will never hurt him, it's all I can promise you."_ Ste left as Macca ran up to him.

_"I will retract my statement, not for you though."_ Macca walked away as Ste breathed heavy, what had he let himself in for with Brendan, his life would never be dull that's for sure.

* * *

Brendan walked into the club and had a look around; he went up the metal stairs to the top. There were a few people in there as he walked over to the bar. There was some staff behind the bar serving, so he went up to them and asked about the place, who the owner was.

_"Hey, if you need to know anything about this place, I'm the one you should be asking"_ A man walked up to Brendan at the bar and leaned against it. Brendan tilted his head and studied over him for a moment.

_"And who might ye be?"_ Brendan asked folding his arms and standing straight.

_"Fox, Warren Fox, proprietor" _Warren smiled as he drank up from a beer bottle._ "And can I ask your name?"_

_"Brady's the name, Brendan Brady,sex god"_ Brendan stretched out a hand to Warren as he smirked at him, then shrugged taking hold and shaking it.

_"What brings you to these parts Brady? That's an Irish accent?"_

_"Very perceptive of ye that, Foxy, and I am looking into buying a club or the very least managing one"_ Brendan took a look around. _"Don't suppose ye selling up soon by any chance?"_Brendan drawled smirking.

_"Nope, I am happy here, Brady, and the names Fox"_

_"Yeah, well this was pleasant, Foxy. Here's my card, if ye change your mind or are in need of a manager, ye know what to do"_ Brendan pushed his card in to Warren's top pocket and walked out through the door and down the stairs. Warren followed him and stood at the balcony reaching for the business card he studied it and scrunched his face in amusement.

Brendan walked past the flower shop and back over to the empty building across from the fountain, he grabbed his phone and dialled the agents selling the place. Once the call connected he asked them for a viewing, they arranged one for tomorrow afternoon with him as he ended the call he smiled to himself.

_"Used to be a gym"_ A man stood next to Brendan and startled him from his thoughts

_"Oh? What happened to it?"_ Brendan carried on the converse with the stranger

_"Went bust, restaurant once too, Il Nosh, that didn't last either, today's climate I guess"_

_"Just needs the right man to run it that's all, and then it would be a success"_ Brendan nodded to the man.

_"Oh and that man is you is it?"_

_"Nope, my boyfriend is though. Who are ye by the way?"_Brendan gestured his hands at him.

_"Darren, Darren Osborne. I run the local pub, The Dog"_ Darren smiled as he walked away

_"Hang on, I need directions there, don't suppose ye can point me the right way?"_ Brendan scratched his head puzzled.

_"Can do better than that, I'm on my way there now, I'll show you?"_ Brendan accepted Darren's help as they walked through the village.

* * *

Steven had made his way to the Dog and ordered a beer, he sat at the bar thinking about his earlier meeting and wondered if he had only gone and made things worse. And should he tell Brendan what he'd done, pretty much the same thing Brendan had done, and the thing he'd had a go at him for only hours earlier. He didn't have to decide for long as he felt two strong arms snake around his waist and felt that all familiar moustashe tickle at his neck, and lips caress over his nape.

_"You know, my fella wouldn't like you doing that to me, in fact he'd probably kill ye"_ Ste put on his best Irish accent as the two hands tickled into his ribs making him giggle and squirm. Ste turned around and saw Brendan smiling back at him.

_"Hey"_ Brendan smiled and kissed Ste as he hummed back in response.

_"You want a drink? Whiskey?"_

_"Yeah thanks, I'll get us a table yeah?"_ Brendan sat down at a table in the corner and stretched his arm around the back of the seat waiting for Ste. He came over putting down their drinks; Ste slid up close to Brendan and pulled his arm down around him.

_"How did it go at the club?"_ Ste asked taking a swig of beer

_"Yeah, good it's already owned by someone though, a Warren fox? I spoke to some of the staff there, and then met Foxy himself. I don't know if he'd ever be interested in selling the place or whether he's looking for a manager. What do ye think I should do, go for my own place?"_ Brendan looked at Ste who looked in deep thought, gazing out across the pub.

_"Hey, ye ok? Steven?"_

_"Bren, I have done something, I think, might be really stupid"_ Ste put his beer down and turned to look at Brendan.

_"Oh god, what now?"_ Brendan chucked before having a drink of his whiskey.

Ste bit his bottom lip _"I went to see Macca"_

_"Please tell me ye are joking? After what ye said to me? So now ye are in more trouble."_ Brendan pinched at the top of his nose and shook his head

_"You have every right to be mad with me, but it's sorted now,he agreed to drop the charges"_

_"And if he's lying?!"_ Brendan asked incredulous

_"I will just have to pay for my stupid behaviour, I'll probably only get a fine anyway"_ Ste gulped back some more beer _"Is it true you love jam sandwiches?"_

Brendan laughed _"Yes it is, how did ye...oh, I see" _he moved his eyes sideways._ "He saw me eat a sandwich once,whoopeedoo"_ Brendan dismissed the whole thing drinking the rest of his whiskey.

_"S'Ok I said I'd spend the rest of my life getting to know you anyway"_ Ste added

_"Sounds like a plan to me Steven"_ Brendan pulled his arm around Ste and moved their lips together in a kiss._ "What a day it's been! My life was so boring till I found ye, what are plans for tomorrow? Wrestling a crocodile?"_

_"No, silly, that's happening Wednesday!"_ They both laughed as Ste 's phone rang. As he answered it Brendan got another round of drinks in. He sat back down as Ste ended the call.

_"Right, It's sorted, apparently charges have been dropped, That was my solicitor on the phone. So no more drama"_ Ste sighed relieved.

_"Until tomorrow"_ Brendan clinked Ste's beer bottle as they settled down chatting about all of Brendan's 'favourite things'.

* * *

Brendan had left his car at the police station so they made their way back through the village; they came around to the club area and at the empty premises again. Ste stopped and looked through the window but Brendan carried on pulling his hand with him.

_"It's not the right place for you Steven" _Brendan shook his head at Ste._ "Too small, and I think you could do better"_

_"Wait, No, it looks Ok to me let me at least..."_ Brendan pulled Ste along and wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him into a long kiss and making him forget what he was talking about.

_"Hey, we are wasting time, I need to get ye home"_ Brendan pressed up to Ste's ear and whispered _"My body is aching for ye"_

Steven soon stopped talking and smirked at Brendan pulling them along. Brendan glanced back at the building and smiled to himself. They arrived back at Ste's place; they seemed to be in that pattern now of alternating where they stayed with each other.

Even Ste was now getting used to waking up with Brendan, he thought Brendan had been a little daft about that before, but now the more he mulled it over, it was the most natural thing. And when they had got home, flung everything on the sofa and Brendan had pressed his lips hard onto Ste's, that all over body tingling sensation he felt shook him to his very core.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom this time before they stripped each other of their clothes, in the hallway, scattered everywhere. Brendan had told him earlier his body ached for him and he showed Ste just how much pushing his tongue deep into his mouth and lapping them together Ste hitched his breath, Brendan always made it so hard to breathe, he consumed every living part of Ste's body like it was some kind of art form.

And then they were in the bathroom naked bodies grinding up writhing together as the hot water cascaded down over each curve of their smooth skin. Ste had his hands against the white tiles of the shower, his mouth open gasping. Brendan's hands stroking down in between his arse cheeks and parting them pressing a finger there, circling, teasing the tight hole, pushing deep inside, not stopping until three fingers were pushing in and out of Ste hitting against his sweet spot, over and over till it had him screaming his name asking, no begging for more.

Ste always wanted more, he craved it, they both did and when Brendan had opened Ste up,made him loose and he'd sheathed his hard cock, he moved his arms up and nestled their fingers together; that moment he pushed inside the world only moved for them. Brendan fucked into him beautifully each time, relentless hitting his sweet spot, always making him scream so loud, and always they came so hard together, pure unadulterated bliss.

Ste and Brendan had somehow managed to get into bed, Ste couldn't remember how, they probably crawled there from the shower, all he knew was he had his man right by his side, he had fought for him today and won, and if the time comes around again, he would fight forever for him. Ste placed his arm over Brendan's chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Brendan arrived back at Hollyoaks village the next day and waited until the agent had arrived. He had told Ste he had a lunch meeting and left the office. The young suited woman greeted Brendan and took him around the premises. It was a good size and even though he knew nothing about building a restaurant he knew Ste would, and probably had already mapped out where everything would be placed.

Brendan wanted to surprise Ste and buy him the premises; however he did wonder if the gesture might come across as a little patronising, so instead he put a deposit down, just to secure it and so he could show Ste and see what he thought.

Brendan now had to decorate the place ready for Ste, so who better to help than Anne. He made a phone call to her and she came into Hollyoaks to meet him. Brendan hugged Anne as he showed her around and reminded her of Ste's dream of owning his own restaurant..

_"Oh my, Brendan Brady you are such a romantic. You realise Ste going to be over the moon at this gesture don't you?"_ Anne put her hand on Brendan's shoulder and smiled

_"Well I hope so, I didn't want to just buy it as he wants to own it himself, and so I just secured it instead."_

_"Fair enough love, so what can I do to help?"_

_"Right well I need to go back to the office, so was hoping ye could decorate the place up for me, um like a table chairs,romantic setting? You know Ste, he loves all that, ye should have seen my bedroom other night, err, well, ye know, it was..."_

_"Romantic? Ha ha, really? You don't say"_ Anne sniggered to herself. _"Brendan you can trust me, it will look the part for you, are you going to bring him after work?"_ Anne asked putting on her thinking hat.

_"Yes, straight after work, I will blindfold him and surprise him"_

_"Hey nothing kinky Brendan, keep that for home yeah?"_ Anne laughed

_"Very funny!"_ Brendan kept that thought in his mind though as he left Anne to work her magic.

* * *

It was 5pm again,and another day at the office was over. Brendan walked over to Ste who was stretching his arms up over his head. Brendan ticked him under his arms making him squeal.

_"Come on Ste,I want to get out of here!"_ Brendan sat on the corner of Ste's desk.

_"Ok,keep ya moustashe on Bren! Why the rush anyway,we have nothing planned"_ Ste pushed his chair under the desk and walked with Brendan over to the elevator. They got inside and leaned up close to each other.

_"I might have plans, how do ye know?"_ Brendan replied

Ste looked at Brendan suspiciously. _"Right, what ya up to?Come on i know that smile, tell me else I'll tickle ya to death!"_ Ste put up his fingers in the tickling position

_"Don't ye even dare Steven Hay, I will get ye back and ye know it!"_ Brendan moved around the elevator away from Ste and his mischievous grinning

Ste lunged at Brendan getting him in the ribs where he was particularly ticklish._ "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_ Ste had Brendan writhing on the elevator floor as the door opened in the lobby and a load of widened eyes looked upon the both of them sprawled out.

Ste stood up grabbing up Brendan and smoothing out his hair. _"He um, fainted so I was, ah tickling him, to wake him up"_ Ste chuckled pulling a dishevelled Brendan out of the elevator past the shocked people.

_"Bloody hell Steven, ye so embarrassing!"_ He laughed as they walked to Brendan's car and got in.

They sat there for a moment and Brendan leaned over to the glove compartment and fetched out a silk scarf.

_"Um, Bren, you need to tell me something?"_ Ste pointed to the scarf eyebrows raised.

_"No! God, look Steven, do ye trust me?"_ Brendan held up the scarf to Ste as he swallowed hard.

_"Um,yes...Why...?"_ Ste asked slowly glancing between the scarf and Brendan.

_"I need to tie this round ye eyes..I'm not being kinky though!" _Brendan cried quickly

_"Kinky? I never said you was...you ain't are you? _Ste widened his eyes

_"No I just said I wasn't"_

_"You mentioned the word Kink, which leads me to think it really is some sort of kink fetish!?" _Ste pointed a knowing finger at Brendan

_"Steven, no kink or any kind whatsoever is held in this situation, now are you going to let me tie it around your eyes or not?"_

Ste nearly wet himself. _"I am winding you up, so bloody easy Bren, yes go ahead, Ha ha"_

_"Bastard!"_ Brendan cursed as he tied the scarf around Ste's eyes and knotted it_. "Can you see anything?"_

_"Yeah I can see a silk scarf Bren, now what happens? If I hear a whip I am getting out this car"_

_"I will whip ye arse in a minute ye cheeky sod, now just stay there and I'll drive us where we are going"_ Brendan started the car as Ste put on his seat belt and folded his arms.

_"Where are we going?"_ Ste asked as they were driving along

_"It's a surprise, hence the blindfold"_ Brendan replied as they were almost there.

_"Will there be chains and leather involved where we are going?"_ Ste bit his lip stifling his laugh

_"Pack it in"_

_"Are you going to be blindfolded too?"_

_"Steven, pack it in!"_

_"You love it, dirty boy"_ Ste burst out laughing as Brendan had pulled up just outside the village.

_"Fuck Steven, if I didn't already have plans I'd proper sort ye out right now"_

_"Promises, promises"_ Ste chuckled and got out of the car helped by Brendan.

He held the small of his back and grabbed his hand to lead him to the place Anne was waiting at. She waved and smiled as they made there way up to them, Brendan mouthed silently and told her not to say anything as they got to the door and walked in.

Brendan took off Ste's blindfold.

* * *

Please review :) xx


	13. Chapter 13

*Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented, over 100 now and I am seriously overwhelmed, thank you for sticking with my story.*

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 13

_"Surprise!"_ Brendan gestured to the room.

There was lit red tee light candles dotted around the room on the surfaces around them, and on the floor the little candles half circled around a huge cream faux fur rug with two huge black scatter cushions. A metal wine cooler filled with ice and a bottle of champagne was placed on a small table next to the rug.

Pinned up against the walls were deep red sheer curtains that were ruffled together with black ribbons. Anne had included some black cherry and vanilla incense burners to mask any musky smell as the building has been unoccupied a while.

Ste widened his eyes and looked around the room his mouth open and he moved his hand up over his lips and hitched back a sob.

Anne and Brendan looked at each other; Brendan hadn't dared breathe in case Ste didn't like it. He has holding on to Anne thanking her silently with his eyes because he couldn't believe what she had managed to do with the deserted building space.

Brendan couldn't take the silence any longer and walked up to Ste. _"It's the place ye were looking at yesterday? Yeah, well as a surprise I put a deposit down on the premises for ye. I haven't bought it though, just secured it, see what ye thought whether ye would want..."_

Ste threw his arms around Brendan's neck and sighed into his tears. He was just too choked to even speak. He looked sideways to Anne and chuckled pushing his face into Brendan's shoulder momentarily. He knew the decor had been down to her. Ste took a deep breath and took Brendan's face in his hands.

_"This is one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me; I love you, thank you."_ Ste pressed his lips firm against Brendan's lips and held him there a little before resting their heads together. Brendan sighed relieved and smiled back at Ste.  
Ste then looked up at Anne who waved and smiled shrugging her hands up.

_"What can I say Ste? Brendan asked me to 'sort' the place for you, what do you think?"_ Anne chuckled as Ste rolled his eyes at her

_"Looks amazing and romantic and just perfect Anne, thank you."_ Ste moved his arm stretched out to her as he didn't want to move from Brendan's embrace and they linked hands and Ste squeezed her hand gently.

_"i will leave you guys too it, but I want gossip Ste d'you hear? All of it!"_ Anne winked

_"I will call you, oh and how is Phoenix, and Simon of course?" _Ste added before she left.

_"Great, Pheonix is a little monster and is missing Simon and you two, god he never shuts up!"_ Anne replied fondly. _"I miss Simon though, I don't know when i will see him again, his job, it keeps him busy"_ Anne looked at the floor and sighed.

Ste broke his embrace for a minute with Brendan as he hugged onto Anne and pushed her away slightly. _"Listen, we will sort it, me, you, even Bren, we'll get you and Simon together properly. We'll work it out OK?"_ Ste promised as Anne smiled and nodded her head silently holding back a lump in her throat.

_"Yeah love, I am sure we will, anyway I'm off, love you both yeah?"_ Anne waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

_"Bren, when we sort out these businesses of ours, I am going to help Anne."_ Ste looked back at Brendan and then at the room again.

_"So come on then, what's all this?"_ Ste asked as he looked around the rest of the place. It had been a gym previously and there was a lot of equipment still lying around and a counter at the front. Brendan walked with him.

_"OK, well I wanted to help you realise your dream, and I saw you were so taken with this place, so I made it half happen for you. I didn't want you to think I was trying to own you or anything so the deposit will just come back to me. However if you do need financial help..."_

_"No Bren, I don't, but Thank you for the gesture. I have some savings put aside, and I can always get the rest in a loan or something. I do want it to be mine though, it's like I said a dream to have my own restaurant, and this place is perfect for a first business too."_ Ste leaned his head against Brendan's shoulder.

_"What about you, do you think it'll be a good place to have?"_ Ste asked biting his lip.

_"If anyone can make a success of this place it's ye Steven, I have complete faith in the fact ye wont burn it down with your cooking"_ Brendan laughed as Ste poked him in the ribs.

_"That's where the kitchen will be, and over there will be the seating area, and over there...What?"_ Ste asked as he saw Brendan beaming at him.

_"Nothing really, I just love seeing ye like this, really excited and happy"_ Brendan walked over to Ste and placed his hands on his face. _"Have I told ye I love ye?"_

_"A few times Bren, yes"_ Ste blushed a little

_"Well I do, so much I can hardly breathe with it, and I will help ye get this place how ye want it. We will do this first and then I will look for a club OK?"_ Brendan grabbed Ste's hand and walked them to the rug as they sat down together.

Ste crossed his legs sat up and Brendan leaned up on his elbows and stretched his legs out as he listened fondly to Ste and all his plans for the restaurant.  
They opened up the Champagne and toasted to the new restaurant and then looked at each other.

_"What ye gonna call the restaurant then Steven?"_ Brendan gulped down his drink swallowing contently.

Ste had a think he screwed up his nose and pushed his mouth to one side._"I have no idea! I will have to think on that one, you have any ideas?"_

_"Steven's? Dunno I am no good with that kind of thing"_ Brendan shrugged _"Ste and eat?! Get it, Ste as in stay and eat...? Why are ye looking at me like that?"_

_"Yeah Bren, let's leave the naming till when it's renovated, haha"_ Ste moved over to Brendan and leaned against his chest.

_"Ye will have to do better than this if ye want customers to come back though"_ Brendan sniggered

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_ Ste asked incredulous

_"Well I have been here ages and not been made any food yet!"_

Ste nipped Brendan in the chest making him jolt up. _"Cheeky sod, there's no kitchen!"_

_"Sorry I was just kidding, I could just eat you up instead, that always satisfies my hunger"_ Brendan pushed Ste back onto the rug as he licked deep into his mouth and hummed greedily

Ste wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Brendan pulling their bodies closer together and deepened the kiss.

There was a knock on the window which jolted them apart, it was just kids messing but they decided to get up anyway.  
They blew out all the candles and gathered up the rug and cushions placing them to one side.

_"What's the agent's number Bren? I want to get this place sorted as soon as I can. Oh and I will give you back what you paid too. How do you want it?"_

_"I don't know, tens and twenties?"_ Brendan laughed as Ste looked confused. _"A cheque will be fine, actually I will give you my bank details you can transfer the funds with ye phone nowadays but ye don't have to give me it back you know?"_ Brendan sighed shaking his head.

_"I can have your bank details? Well give me your card too and I'll go shopping with it!"_ Ste laughed

_"I would give ye it, so don't make fun. Money doesn't matter to me, but ye do"_ Brendan looked back raising his eyebrows.

_OK, I am sorry, let's not make too big of a deal with the money side, just want us to know where we stand"._

_"Christ good job we ain't married eh?!"_ Brendan scoffed blowing out the last candle.

_"Hey, we are not going to fight over this Brendan! Come on, let's go and eat yeah?"_ Ste held out a hand to Brendan. They had a chased kiss and left locking up the building. They walked hand in hand bumping lovingly into each other on the way back to the car.

_"Thank you for what you did today,I loved the gesture"_ Ste sighed stretching over to lean on Brendan in the car.

_"Yeah? I am glad ye think that, I know you will make a go of the place, and I will be there every step of the way."_

_"After work each day you will help me clear up?"_ Ste asked getting up and looking at Brendan.

_"Nah, I just mean I will drive ye here and pick ye up everyday"_ Brendan stuck out his tongue through his teeth and kissed Ste again.

* * *

A Few days later.

It was Friday morning and the day they had been waiting for, today they would be going to Ireland to visit Cheryl and Nate and Brendan's nephew. Ste had woken early as he was really nervous about meeting her. What if she didn't like him? What if they didn't get on? He was over thinking everything and in a bid to control his thoughts he'd got up and pottered around the flat.

His flat as it was Ste's turn in their game of alternating homes with each other. So there Ste was polishing and washing up. He scrubbed the kitchen sink that many times over you could actually see it shine. And they had both taken the day off, again, and Ste was surprised at the amount of times Tony had allowed this to happen.

During the past days Ste had secured the building in Hollyoaks and had got some people in to renovate the place to how he wanted it. He had even drawn up plans where everything needed to be, colour scheme, large kitchen. They said two weeks, but Ste wasn't sure about that, didn't want to keep his hopes up too much.

Ste had only just managed to afford to pay for everything; he'd cleared out his savings and gone a little over budget to capture his dream. He'd paid Brendan back every penny too; he wanted to do this on his own with no help from Brendan. Ste had kept schtum about the financial pressure, but his boyfriends' faith in him made him think this would be worth it in the end.

So now Ste was sat on his sofa in the flat, going over in his mind about Ireland and Cheryl and then Brendan was stood there, leaning in the archway in his flat dressed in tight fit black boxers looking so hot, Ste forgot what the hell he was worrying about then.

_"Hey,what ye think ye playing at?"_ Brendan gestured to Ste who looked confused

_"What Bren?"_

_"I wake up, and who isn't lying next to me? Not on mister"_ Brendan pointed his finger at Ste and shook his head

_"Oh and I thought something was wrong then!"_ Ste laughed

Brendan gestured his finger to Ste moving it towards himself as he raised his eyebrows and smirked mischievously. Ste then blushed, acting all coy and that just made Brendan just want him more, he loved that shyness, turned him on.

_"C'mere Steven, I want ye"_ Ste looked up through his long eyelashes and bit his lip standing up to Brendan. He was hard under his jogging pants he was wearing, no boxers and Brendan could see his bulge which made his eyes widen and slant his mouth all knowing at Ste.

The sexual tension between them thickened around the room it oozed through every pore of them, Ste walked up to Brendan and looked up into his eyes, they were so hungry as Brendan took in every inch of Ste's body making his cock twitch. Brendan lightly stroked his finger down over Ste's groin felt how hard he was.

_"This for me Steven?"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear making him hitch back a deep breath.

_"Always hard for you Bren"_ Ste whimpered back as Brendan pulled them into a hard all body pressed together kiss.

Brendan took Ste's hand and walked him back to bed. Ste lay down as Brendan slowly crawled over to Ste after removing his boxers. He rid Ste of his jogging bottoms revealing his hard pre come wet cock. Brendan moved his tongue sweeping a long lick over the head and enjoying Ste's bitter sweet taste he hummed as his tongue ticked into the slit as more pre come pooled out. Ste arched up his hips to Brendan's mouth and grabbed a condom and some lube.

Looking into Brendan's eyes, he put some lube onto his fingers and widened his legs open and stroked over his hole as Brendan watched him eyes widened. Ste arched himself up as he pressed one of his fingers into himself, pushing it in and out. Brendan was in awe watching Ste do this to himself and moved down to Ste's hole and pushed in his tongue with Ste's finger as Ste moaned out with the pleasure.

They both moved in and out of Ste Brendan's tongue working inside him as Ste added more of his fingers. His arousal became too much as he removed his fingers leaving Brendan's tongue lapping inside him he grabbed hold of his cock and stroked over himself moaning out Brendan's name.

Brendan moved out of Ste and placed a condom over his cock,lubing it up. Smoothing over Ste's thighs he pushed them so they bent up against his chest, took his cock and pushed into Ste slowly. Ste bucked up wanting to get more of Brendan inside him.

They lay close to each other now, Ste's arms snaked around Brendan's neck and Brendan's arms curled around Ste's back as Brendan made love to Ste always hitting his sweet spot each time. The close friction of their bodies stroked over Ste's cock as more pre come pooled out every thrust Brendan made inside him.

Their lips met kissing deep stroking their tongues together. Brendan took his time, made their love making last out as long as possible, he would do this for hours with Ste, taking it easy with languid strokes of his cock over and over until they held their mouths slack as the arousal of their climax shuddered through them. They came together, Ste screamed as Brendan thrust into him harder through his orgasm, Ste's hole milked Brendan's come inside him hard as they collapsed onto each other panting.

_"Will you do that to me forever Brendan?"_ Ste asked wrapping himself around his lover.

_"Forever Steven, always forever"  
_

* * *

Ste had packed up his suitcase ready for their trip and now he was nervous again, despite Brendan trying to ease the worry from him. Brendan had booked the tickets online and after driven to his place to pick up his weekend bag they drove to the airport.

Ste switched on the radio and hummed along to the songs he knew and having the odd conversation with Brendan.

_"What if your sister doesn't like me?"_ Ste had to say it, the thoughts were punishing his mind too much to keep them to himself.

Brendan smiled at Ste glancing over every now and then from the road ahead.

_"Steven, if she is like me and everyone else who meets ye, she will love ye"_ Brendan nodded

_"You're just biast though ain't ya?"_ Ste smirked sighing _"Thanks though, I hope ya right"_

_"Just be yourself and it will be OK"_ Brendan replied looking out at the sigh towards the airport.

_"I was myself when we first met though, remember that? Ya hated me!"_ Ste protested

_"Well, I did fancy ye big time, besides the loathing...and it wasn't my fault ye took an instant dislike to me!"_

_"You didn't hold the elevator open for me, then I got into trouble for being late, you were a rude and totally up yourself"_Ste stated folding his arms

_"Ye serious? We fought and argued and did all those horrible tricks to each other all that time...because I didn't hold open the elevator door?!"_ Brendan's mouth glanced from the road to Ste.

_"Steven, for god sake! We coulda been at it like rabbits that whole time instead, if ye had just asked for an apology or somet!"_

_"Um, no, you was mean, and had no manners, a complete loser Brendan"_ Ste tried to reason with Brendan quickly.

_"Ye were an idiot back then Steven, and ye still are!"_ Brendan laughed as Ste raised his eyebrows at him.

They sat in silence the rest of the journey to the airport, Ste was sulking, as he knew Brendan had a valid point, and Brendan was just pouting for the sake of it. The tension eased somewhat when they'd got to the airport, checked in and wandered around the shops a little.

They stopped at a Costa and had a hot drink each. Brendan had his usual sugar fix that made Ste roll his eyes. Ste had a hot chocolate without marshmallows which made him a little sad; he liked marshmallows in hot chocolate now.

They boarded the flight and Brendan let Ste have the window seat as he'd never flown before. He wanted Ste to be able to look out as they flew over Ireland and also to see the clouds. Ste had mentioned on boarding how he'd been excited to see them just outside the window, Brendan loved him enough to let him have his seat, he'd seen the clouds a few times.

It turned out to be a more interesting plane journey than first thought as a terrible lightning storm raged outside the plane. It looked truly amazing seeing the bright flashes of light through the dark grey clouds. Even the thunder somehow managed to shudder through their bodies, the plane shook a few times and Ste had grabbed a tight hold of Brendan's hand. He'd simply snaked his arms around Ste's waist resting his head on Ste'sshoulder pulling him in to a warm embrace, nuzzling kisses into his neck to keep him calm. Ste closed his eyes to Brendan's touch, he'd never felt as safe in anyone's arms before till now.

Brendan leaned a little over Ste's shoulder and told him they were there as the plane flew over head, Ste looked out in awe over Ireland. He was nervous still but also really excited to be there. They left the plane and wandered into the airport.

_"Do ye want to look around the shops in here or go straight to Cheryl's?"_ Brendan asked as he collected both their bags off the moving belt.

_"Um, no let's just go there, we can look at the shops on the way home can't we?"_ Ste nodded as they linked hands and walked out to the taxi rank.

The thunderstorm was still raging as they ventured outside. The rain lashed down as forked lightning streaked and cracked loudly across the sky above them. They got in a black cab and settled close together on the back seat on the way to a large estate in Ireland.

Ste watched out of the window at the darkening clouds of a very fierce storm, the rain turned to hail as he shuddered slightly pushing closer to lay on Brendan's chest and relaxed into the rise and fall of it and listening to his heartbeat. It calmed his nerves, he bit at his bottom lip more than usual on the long taxi journey.

Ste hadn't realised how relaxed he'd been as the next thing he knew he was waking to the jolt of the taxi stopping, and Brendan kissing his forehead. He blinked his eyes for a moment trying to see through the droplets of water that had settled on the window. He could bee a creamy coloured building. Then he looked up at Brendan who had his head tilted to one side.

_"Hello ye are sleepy a lot lately Steven, are ye Ok?"_ Brendan had a worried tone to his question that made Ste's heart warm.

_"Yeah, don't worry, I am good. It's your heart beat, it soothes me"_ Ste kissed Brendan's lips and moved across to get out.

Ste gasped and widened his eyes walking slowly away from the leaving taxi. The house or mansion was big, bigger than he'd expected. The whole building was a creamy colour with many windows all around it, huge white window frames. The estate stretched out with grass lawns around it.

_"Jesus Bren, how big does a house need to be? You could park a flaming jumbo jet on the front lawn!"_

_"They have a helipad at the back actually"_ Brendan nodded

_"Ha, of course they do!"_ Ste gawped and the crazy size of the place and gulped even more now.

Who was going to come walking out of this place? He feared it would be the Queen as there was movement from the main door. He held onto Brendan's arm and slightly hid behind him as Brendan looked around at him puzzled.

Then there was a shrill shrieking noise, making Ste jump as a blond haired girl came running over, her high heals scraped haphazardly at the gravel path almost sending her flying as she hugged tightly onto Brendan.

_"OH MY GOD! Bren!"_ Cheryl shrilled beaming from ear to ear she closed her eyes as she held her arms around Brendan.

Ste quickly let go of Brendan not knowing what to do next. Then he felt a tug at his trousers as a young boy looked up at him smiling. Ste suddenly felt more relaxed as he knelt down to him.

_"Hello, How are you?"_ Ste asked as the young boy giggled and ran over to Nate. He stretched out an arm to Ste as Ste took it and shook his hand firmly.

_"You must be Steven? Welcome to the nut house, I mean family"_ He laughed. _"Don't mind Cheryl, she gets excited seeing Brendan as he hardly visits!"_ Nate looked over at Brendan who was a slightly worrying shade of purple trying to break free of Cheryl's arms.

_"Well, I have a full time job, and live in Chester! I visit when I can, fly over in the copter if you want to see me"_ Brendan replied as Cheryl loosened her grip.

_"How? Ye don't have a helipad to land on Bren"_

_"Maybe you could land on his apartment roof instead?"_ Ste interrupted smiling at Cheryl.

_"Um, Hi Cheryl? I'm Ste,Brendan's err, boyfriend"_ Ste gritted his teeth.

Cheryl gasped loud her mouth wide at Brendan, pointing her finger at him and walking over to Ste and giving him a big hug.

_"Boyfriend? Oh my god! Well Ste it's a pleasure to meet ye at last, Bren mentioned he'd met someone, but that's all. Oh and he described ye as a right idiot who got right on his..."_

_"That's enough Chez, we got over it, right Steven?"_ Brendan coughed and looked over at his nephew Ryan. (Gaelic meaning 'little prince')

_"Hey look at you all grown up! Do I get a hug then?"_ Brendan held out his arms to Ryan and swung him around above his head, letting him up on his shoulders. Ste looked over to him and smiled when Brendan had caught him looking.

Cheryl laughed then looked back at Ste; Cheryl put her arm linked into Ste's. _"Ste, why don't ye come in to the house, I want to know every gory detail how ye managed to seduce my brother. No ones ever managed that before, ye gotta be special"_ Cheryl squealed tightening her grip as she dragged Ste into the house he looked back at Brendan who mouthed _'sorry'_ beaming and twirling Ryan around as Nate was telling him to take it easy.

The house inside was very grand, very high ceilings and huge crystal chandeliers graced the reception area. There were two lounge rooms at either side of them and a study further up. As they walked into the reception there was a large staircase to the left of them spanning up around the room to a long landing.

_"Cheryl this place is amazing, and so big! You could get 50 of my flats in here!"_ Ste laughed shaking his head.

_"Ye know Ste half of the place never gets used to be honest, we just use some of the rooms, there are a few guest bedrooms, do ye want to choose one?"_ Cheryl asked as Ste nodded looking excited even though it was only a bedroom. It really wasn't though as all the rooms had their own little lounge and en suite.

_"As long as it's got room for both of us Cheryl, then that's fine"_

_"Well I assumed you'd be sharing a room though babe?" _Cheryl looked back puzzled scrunching her nose_ "Wait,ye ain't waiting till ye married are ye?! Cos wow didn' t think our Bren could manage to keep it..."_

_"WOAH! Noooo,let's not discuss that! See, Bren has this 'thing' where he can't sleep/wake up without me now, we alternate sleeping at each others homes because of it. Actually, if I'm honest I feel the same now"_ Ste smiled as he chose the biggest bedroom.

_"Really? That's too cute, how come? And babe, don't take this the wrong way, but when he first met you, god the things he said! You two got up to all sorts didn't you?"_ Cheryl exclaimed gesturing for them to sit on the bed.

_"Yeah, we didn't click at first; I think it was just a series of mishaps that got out of hand. In truth I fancied your brother the first moment I saw him, he was a hit at the office the first day."_ Ste remembered as he glanced around the room that would give a hotel a run for its money.

_"Basically the world could see what we kept denying and our colleagues organised a 'business trip' for me and Bren. It was a cunning plan to get us to 'fall in love' in Paris"_

_"So are ye in love with Brendan now then?"_ Cheryl pushed Ste for an answer as he hitched a breath blushing.

_"God yes I think am, and It's crazy I know it is, but we have known each other a long time. Making up for the daft days, I love him and he's soo romantic, you wouldn't believe!"_

_"Our Brendan, romantic? Well that I need to see"_ Cheryl pursed her lips slightly,side glancing at Ste _"Ye never thought about living together?_

_"What?" _Ste replied looking around quickly at her.

_"Well,instead of sleeping under each others roofs,ye could have _one_ roof? Just a idea"_  
Cheryl stood up,leaving Ste deep in thought _"Come on love let's go find the others"_

_"My Nate is romantic too ye know? He once took me for a ride on his horse and cart"_ Cheryl smiled fondly

_"Horse and cart?"_

_"He proposed to me stood at the side of it too, I stroked the horse"_

_"Wow, that really does sound like a time to remember Cheryl"_ Ste smiled trying to picture the scene.

_"Aw Ste it's so great ye could come to meet us, and I have an extra surprise for ye both, a surprise guest is coming Sunday"_ Cheryl spoke as she walked into one of the lounges.

Ste kept thinking who the surprise guest could be; he walked into the lounge and watched as Brendan played with Ryan, as Cheryl and Nate looked on. Ste walked around the room, it had a large fireplace on the back wall littered with photo frames. He went over and had a look at them. Some were of a little girl and boy playing together in the sand.

One was of them outside a house on a beach. Another one of an older woman and he looked at the last picture. An older man, beard and moustashe hugging onto the little girl. He noticed the boy was a considerable distance stood away from them staring at his feet. It made him feel uneasy as he picked it up to look at it, could that be Brendan's...

_"Da, that's our Da. He is the surprise guest Sunday, first time he's travelled here in ages, he and Bren haven't seen each other in years so I thought what better time, and he gets to meet you as well!"_ Cheryl smiled as she walked away Ste 's heart fell into his stomach.

He grabbed at Cheryl's arm,somewhat hastily and she looked at Ste and his hand placed there with a surprised look so he released his grip quickly.

_"Um,sorry,I just"_ Ste cleared his throat _"Does Brendan know he's coming here?"_

_"Of course not! That's a surprise Ste, silly!"_ Cheryl flicked her hair round as she walked away.

Ste turned to look at Brendan happy. He knew he didn't like his Dad and was worried how he would react seeing him.

* * *

They sat down to a late tea together,Cheryl reminiscing about old times they played together as children,running about on the beach and through the sand dunes. Ste sat back between Brendan's thighs and leaned back on his chest on one of the sofa's and listened contently. Brendan was stroking his fingers down across his jaw and behind his ear sending a shudder down his spine each time it tickled. Ste loved seeing Brendan with his sister, he was clearly so relaxed here with Cheryl.

They had settled down to watch a late night movie. Nate and Cheryl wrapped up together looking content with each other. Brendan was nuzzling into Ste's neck, licking and sucking there, humming when he nibbled his ear lobe. Purring I love you into his ear. Brendan moved a throw from behind him and draped it over Ste and himself wrapping them up snug. He teased Ste stroking his fingers under Ste's neck tilting his head right back kissing him upside down. Brendan's other hand crept down over Ste's jeans

_"Bet I can make ye hard Steven"_ Brendan whispered as he played his fingers lightly over Ste.

_"Bren, not here!"_ He whispered back to Brendan, flicking his eyes over to Nate and Cheryl.

_"Bedroom now"_ Brendan growled into Ste's ear.

_"Ye two Ok over there?"_ Cheryl asked standing up, as Ste quickly batted Brendan's hand away.

_"Yes thanks Cheryl",_ Ste giggled as Brendan ticked his ribs in protest.

_"Ye want another drink guys?"_ Ste nodded as he was passed another beer, now feeling a little tipsy his lips were looser than probably he wanted them to be.

_"What time the guest coming Sunday?"_ Ste spoke forgetfully as Brendan shuffled up straight behind him._"What guest? Chez, I thought it would just be us five this weekend?"_

_"Oh Ste! That was meant to be a surprise, Cheryl chuckled shaking her head"_

_"I hate surprises Chez"_ Brendan forced a smile _"Come on, spill"_

_"It's your Dad, Bren"_ Ste felt terrible all of a sudden like he'd said the worst thing in the world as Brendan's face completely changed in front of him. His colour drained and Brendan hitched a Breath tilting his head to one side.

_"Da...he's coming here? We leaving, Steven, now"_ Brendan practically threw Ste off the sofa as he bundled hard on the floor.

_"What? No Bren, Please, he want's to see ye, and meet Ste too"_ Cheryl moved close to Brendan placing a hand on his shoulder,he was shaking his head and looking at the floor.

_"I know ye don't always see eye to eye,and I thought it would be nice us all as a family"_

_"Chez,no,I can't see him,we need to go"_

Brendan tried to move but Cheryl kept stopping him.

_"Please, don't leave, ye only just got here. Stay, for me. he won't be here till Sunday,please"_

Brendan looked in pain as he thought hard, Ste had noticed straight away,having now seen enough he got to his feet and swiftly strode over and stood up placing himself between Brendan and Cheryl protectively. Ste put his hand behind him and curled around Brendan._ "Cheryl, I think we should leave this for now yeah don't you think?"_ Ste widened his eyes at Cheryl who looked hers down to the floor nodding lightly.

_"Brendan,what do you want to do,tell me"_ Ste asked tilting his head to the side but keeping his eyes on Cheryl

_"We will stay tonight"_ Brendan struggled to speak as he hitched a long breath inwards.

_"Right,we will see you in the morning, night Nate"_ Ste stretched his head around to a concerned Nate as he lifted his hand to wave in agreement.

Brendan looked in shock as Ste turned around to him; he traced his hand down his arm and took his hand in a firm grip._ "Hey, let's go to our room yeah?"_ Brendan nodded softly and allowed himself to be led out of the room and up the got to the bedroom Ste had picked out earlier for them as they walked in Ste closed the door behind them he went to let go of Brendan's hand but he just held on tighter, not daring to let go.

_"Bren. I am not leaving you OK, I just need to lock the door"_

Ste managed to close and lock the door before walking over to the bed where Brendan had gone over to settle himself. He put his head in his arms, and it broke Ste's heart to watch him like this. He knew he needed to be tactful, and had sobered up quickly now in light of situation. Ste sat down next to Brendan and hugged him close.

_"What can I do Bren? I want to help, but I don't know how"_

Brendan stood up to walk away._"Oh god, Bren I am sorry, I would never do anything, i am sorry forget I..."_

_"Hey, I do want ye too, just there are things that...I haven't told ye and..."_

_"I will run you a bath,just wait there a minute yeah?_

Brendan nodded as Ste ran a hot bath for Brendan.

Brendan had taken off most of his clothes when Ste has walked to him again,he led him to the bathroom seemingly in his own world of thoughts as he rid himself of his boxers and got in. Ste had found a little stool he placed by the bath. Ste grabbed hold of a sponge and some shower gel and lathered up the sponge.

_"My turn to take care of you, just let me..."_ Ste washed over Brendan with the sponge,across his shoulders where he could feel him tense over. He pressed as much love into the strokes of the sponge over Brendan as he could,trying to get him to relax. Brendan's breathing slowed down now and he closed his eyes letting Ste calm him.

Afterwards he got dried and just lay down in bed wrapped around each other tightly. Brendan's heart felt like it could have exploded the love he felt for Ste, he'd been tested earlier,now he knew his Dad would be coming,it made him feel defenceless. Ste had been there for him in an instant, he closed his eyes trying to blank out the memories.

_"Steven? Ye still awake?"_

_"Yes Bren I am,are you OK?_

_"I can't stay here with my Da,I just..."_

Ste sat up slightly. _"We will go when you say,and I think,if you want,we can stay tomorrow and leave Saturday night,before he arrives? I know you love Cheryl,and yes her idea was beyond stupid. He isn't here now though,enjoy spending time with her,and you have been looking forward to this trip,don't let him hold you back" _Ste looked at Brendan who started to nod.

_"I agree,I have been looking forward to seeing them,so we will leave earlier instead."_ Brendan kissed Ste on the forehead

_"I am glad ye are here Steven,I liked how you jumped to my defence earlier,getting between Cheryl not always a great idea"_ Brendan managed a chuckle and a first smile.

_"Hmm,it was instinct that,I'd seen enough,I'd lay down my life for you now,I must be crazy eh?" _Ste huffed a laugh poking Brendan slightly in the ribs_._

_"Ye not crazy,a bit of an idiot at times but I love ye any ways"  
_  
_"And I love my idiot too,what a pair we make eh?"_

"Bren?

_"Steven?"_

_"I want us to move in together"_ Ste bit his lip looking up at Brendan and not being able to see his reaction in the darkness of the room. Of course he was beaming from ear to ear. Brendan didn't need to give an answer instead he practically strangled Ste in a hug,leaving Ste in no doubt of his feelings.  
They lay there for hours just looking into each others eyes and kissing softly until they gave in to sleep.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	14. Chapter 14

*As always thank you for the amazing reviews/comments for my story, they really mean a lot to me.* Hi to my new followers :)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter,also I feel the need to warn the first few parts have upsetting scenes/Angst.

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 14

Brendan woke up first which hadn't been much of a surprise to him. He'd been tossing and turning most of the night. He'd kept waking with the nightmares of the bad times with his father, he did get these sometimes, but over the years he'd suppressed them long enough he'd almost learnt to live with it, almost. Why did Cheryl have to invite him, she knew they didn't get on. Brendan's thoughts were once again torturing him, he was aware Ste was still fast asleep next to him, curled up around him as always.

He stroked his fingers lightly through Ste's hair and felt a twinge in his heart, he loved this man more than he'd ever loved anyone before, and he was scared he would lose him if he found out the truth. Then again, Ste made him feel stronger somehow, he'd jumped straight to his defence last night, and maybe he still would with Seamus around too? Brendan managed to uncurl Ste from his body and slowly crept from the bed.

There were large windows in the room that opened out onto a balcony. He walked over and opened them and sat out on one of the chairs there and stared up at the moon. It was still dark out so it was glowing brightly in the sky, the stars twinkled beside it as the cold night air made them appear to have a white aura around them, it made him feel a little better looking up at the beauty of it stretched over above him. He sat back and just stared for the longest time, mulling over what he should do.

_"Hey you"_ Ste had woken feeling an empty space next to him, it made him chuckle, and now realised what Brendan had meant the other morning.

Brendan sat up and looked behind him sigh smiling and blinking his eyes. _"Hey, did I wake ye?"  
_  
Ste walked around Brendan's chair and moved his arm out and sat on Brendan's lap curling his arm around his neck. They had a chased kiss and Brendan gestured his eyes to the sky as Ste turned and looked up smiling.

_"Wow, it looks pretty amazing eh?"_

Brendan looked at Ste then and smiled fondly._" Amazing, and beautiful in the moonlight, in fact breathtaking"_

_"Eh?"_ Ste asked looking back at Brendan and seeing his eyes looking right at him, he blushed slightly. Ste lightly nudged Brendan in the ribs._"Give over ya softie"_

_"I love it when ye blush Steven"_ Brendan hugged Ste tightly and stroked his nose over Ste's neck tickling him with his moustashe and making Ste giggle and squirm._ "I love ye"_ Brendan whispered.

Ste felt the words shudder through his body._"I love you more"_

_"I need to tell ye something Steven, and it's not going to be easy for me, and for ye to hear either"_ Brendan looked worried as his mouth went all dry and he started to shake slightly making Ste pull closer into his chest, he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

_"Brendan, listen to me first, just for a minute yeah? I love you right, and I know it's pretty crazy how far we have come, but you are my soul mate now, nothing you could say will ever change that."_

_"Steven, you can't say that, ye don't know. I am scared ye will leave me and..."_

_"Never, Brendan I will never leave, I can't now, ever. Remember what you said that day in the office? You said you didn't know how the hell you'd live your life without me by your side, well I felt the same, I mean, how the hell would we, right?"_

_"Jesus, and ye call me romantic, and soft? Whatever Steven, ye worse than me!"_

_"I learnt from the best"_ Ste kissed Brendan along his jaw line feeling his stubble graze across his lips, he hummed and settled back under his chin and against his chest.

_"Should I move, don't want to squish ya"_ Ste went to move but Brendan curled his arms round him tighter.

_"No, ye give me strength, something I can't find with him around, with my Da."_

_"Ok, I will stay here then, right so, this thing with your Dad, do you want to confront him over it?"_

_"If I did, Cheryl would find out, and I'm not ready to tell her, it will tear her apart, but there's Ryan, and.."_ Brendan feels a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow back a sob from his stomach.

Ste doesn't say anything; instead he just strokes over Brendan's hand softly with his thumb, and listens.

_"I need to protect Ryan from him because, when I was younger my Da, he, hurt me"_

Ste feels the nerves rise through his body, as he clings tighter to Brendan. _"Did he hit you Bren?"_

_"Yes, he beat me a lot, belittled me in front of his cronies, he loved me a little too much, more than a father should, touched me, um..Steven, I can't...say..."_

Ste moved up from Brendan's chest and looked at him; he saw his eyes red and sore, face pale white. He looked like a lost little boy sat there in front of him, a broken boy who had had his childhood ripped away from him. Ste felt his heart beating faster and it made him feel sick. Sick to the stomach,in that moment his thoughts portrayed what Brendan was clearly trying to say, he can't have meant that, oh god he had meant abuse, his father abused him? Ste closed his eyes as his thoughts brought tears down his face.

_"Brendan...baby...no"_ Ste whispered shaking his head, barely able to speak anything.

_"Told me I was sick and twisted, a dirty faggot, queer ye name it, I have heard it all. Day, after day, year after year. He called me Brenda and made me feel less than worthless, said that no one could ever love me."_

Ste felt anger rise in his chest, anger love hate, every emotion surge up in his chest; he wasn't having his Dad make him believe that.

_"Yeah? He said that huh? Well, he hasn't met me Brendan, he hasn't met me, someone who wakes each day and can't believe how it's possible to be more in love with you each day. I will look him in the eyes and tell him I worship the ground you walk on, and will forever."_

_"And then I will fucking kill him"_

Ste feels tears roll down his cheeks as his heart is breaking, and Brendan just sobs quietly, barely breathing, Ste holds him close and they let the tears flow, Brendan needs to let this fall out of him, years of pent up emotions.

And then he thinks something else, something good out of all this bad. He didn't leave him, he stayed and held him close, Brendan's thoughts betrayed him earlier, and he should have known Steven would never leave. Never leave him. He holds on to Steven for dear life then.

* * *

They don't know how long they have sat there, except that the sun is now rising up over the horizon. It shines a little too bright into their swollen eyes; they sobbed into each others arms for hours. Brendan does feel better for it though, first time he's told anyone, felt safe enough to. His heart is lifted, shoulders now a little lighter. He leans into Ste's hair and breathes in his smell, soothes him. Ste feels Brendan do that and smiles, he decides to stand up now, he realizes he has sat on Brendan's legs for hours, and has probably cut off his circulation by now. He guesses right as he sees Brendan wince slightly trying to move.

_"Jeez, Steven, ye heavy ain't ye?"_ Brendan smirks

_"Err, you sayin I is fat?"_ Ste tilts his head widening his eyes smiling back

_"No more pizza for ye I think"_ Brendan laughs, first one for a long time and that makes him feel even better, he walks or hobbles over to Ste who is now leaning on to the edge of the balcony. They can see the grounds from here and the place is vast, they have a fountain in the back and the sunlight is bouncing little rainbow rays off it through the water as it cascades down.

_"I was kidding ye know, ye ain't heavy really"_ Brendan snakes his arms tightly around Ste's waist and snuggles into his neck, edging Ste's head to the side for better access._"What ye thinking?"_

_"Oh Bren, what I am thinking would wind me up in a prison cell, if I am honest. Sorry, I am also thinking you don't want to talk about it any more"_

_"No, it's OK I feel better now I have told ye, thank ye Steven"_ Brendan sighed nibbling little bites into Ste's neck.

_"What for?"_

_"For listening, not leaving, not thinking I was damaged"_ Brendan rested his head on Ste's shoulder and watched the birds beginning to wake flying around the trees.

_"You to me are completely perfect, no one could ever come close"_ Ste hummed feeling Brendan nuzzle into his neck again, he loved the feeling of it.

_"So, what are we going to do? Can I tell you what my thoughts are?"_ Ste pushed his head back slightly to Brendan who stopped what he was doing and leaned against the banister next to Ste.

_"Ok, what do ye think?"_

_"You should tell Cheryl..." _Brendan shook his head straight away_ "Wait, listen to me, tell her for you, because you need to, you have held on to this for so long Brendan, look how telling me helped, yeah so imagine how much better telling Cheryl will be?"_Ste touched Brendan on his chest.

_"You could confront your Dad too, I know that scares you, but if you want I will stand at your side, but whatever you decide, I will"_ Ste walked back to the room and turned to look at Brendan, he had his arms folded hunched downwards, flicking his eyes between the floor and Ste.

_"I am going to get us some breakfast; shall I bring something up for you?_

_"No, ye go ahead, I will be down shortly, I just need to think a while." _Ste nodded walking over to Brendan; he held his face in his hands and kissed him slowly._ "I love you, and you love me, that's all that matters"_ Ste walked away turned back and added nodding _"We are gonna get our happy ever after now"  
_

* * *

Ste walked down the stairs not sure what to feel, he was worried about Brendan, and he was also thinking terrible thoughts about what he'd do if he ever saw his Dad. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and realised, he had no idea where the kitchen was, and the place was huge. He started to wander around looking at the pictures and ornaments that adorned the different areas of the house. He stopped at a suit of armour, bright silver polished entire suit of armour. He studied it, tilting his head at the metal studded flail it held in its glove. Ste began to have terrible thoughts again, so he quickly dismissed them and carried on walking.

He'd taken a whole half hour wandering around getting lost and re tracing his steps until he finally found the kitchen. Ste gasped, he thought Simon's kitchen had been big, but this one was a whopper as far as kitchens went. He walked over to the SMEG fridge and looked inside, it was packed full of every kind of food. He realised he actually wasn't all that hungry so had a glass of orange juice. He sat at the mile long table and rested his head in his arms sighing.

_"Hi Ste"_ Cheryl walked over wearing a bright pink fluffy dressing gown, matching slippers and curlers in her hair. Ste shrieked momentarily then quickly disguised it as a loud yawn

_"Good lord! I mean, wow..yawn..morning Cheryl!"_

Cheryl grabbed herself a glass of juice and sat beside Ste

_"Um, how is Bren?"_ Cheryl looked sheepishly at Ste and took a sip of her orange.

_"I've known Brendan a long time ,been his boyfriend a lot less, seen him do many things, but last night, I saw a side to him that broke my heart"_

Cheryl lowered her head and sighed. _"Him and Da, they don't get along. I know, but I thought..."_

_"Cheryl, I am sorry to be rude, but you didn't think. Your brother needs you more than you know, he needs you to hear him, and when he tells you he doesn't want his Dad around, then that's when you listen"_ Ste rubs at his forehead _"I have no rights to tell you anything, it has to come from Brendan, just for god sake, listen yeah?"_

_"Ok Ste, I will. I am so glad he found ye, I can see why he loves ye, ye a good man"_ Cheryl puts her hand on Ste's shoulder.

_"I don't know if we'll be staying after today but, I am glad we met, I think you are a nice person, Nate and Ryan too, you have a great house!"_

_"Will ye be sticking around Ste? I'd like to get to know ye better"_ Cheryl smiled as Ryan came running in as Cheryl scooped him up in her arms

_"Oh I intend to stick around a long time Chez, mind if I call you Chez? Brendan,Bren,Cheryl Chez?"_ Ste shrugged laughing

_"Yes, Chez it is Ste"  
_

* * *

Brendan and Nate joined them in the lounge a little while later as Ste was playing with Ryan on the carpet. They were seeing which one of them could build the biggest tower. Ste made sure not to build one too tall so that Ryan could win each time, getting to knock it down making him giggle. Brendan smiled at Ste watching him momentarily before walking over and stroking his hand around Ste's neck moving down and licking into his mouth with a loving kiss,Ste leaned into it instinctively a little too much as Brendan moved away leaving Ste to topple over backwards.

_"Oi!"_ Ste cried as Brendan knelt down laughing, he grabbed his hand and moved him up to his face as their eyes met.

_"Sorry"_ Brendan purred at Ste who melted just looking at him.

_"I have decided"_ Brendan looked down as he held Ste's hand._"I am going to tell Cheryl"_

Ste sat up on his legs and looked surprised but relieved back at Brendan squeezing his hand.

_"I hate to ask this of ye, but will ye take Nate and Ryan out, give us some space to talk?"_

_"Of course I will, and if you need me, call or text, telepathy?"_ Ste smiled fondly _"I think I'd know if you needed me, I'd feel it"_

_"Thank ye Steven, it's going to be hard going but I want this over with, then me and you? I have a surprise for us, when we leave here, we wont be going back straight away, I have a little trip planned"_ Brendan winked giving Ste a chased kiss he got back up and looked at Cheryl.

_"Chez, Steven wants to take out Ryan and Nate for a while;we need to talk, please?"_

Cheryl looked over to Ste who nodded to her as she remembered their earlier chat, and how Ste had told her to listen to her brother. Cheryl looked back to Brendan and smiled nervously.

_"OK Bren, I am ready to listen to ye. Nate, why don't you take Ste and Ryan in the helicopter around Ireland?"_

Ste's eyes lit up as both he and Ryan stood up and danced around like fleas.  
_"Helicopter ride! Wow, sounds ace that does!"_ Ste exclaimed as he looked at Ryan practically mimicking his moves next to him. He chuckled and held out his hand, the little boy grabbed hold of Ste's hand.

Nate looked like he had no choice in the matter. So he gave Cheryl a kiss goodbye and nodded to Brendan. They left and walked out the back door to the mansion. Walking up a long pathway Ste saw a helicopter in the distance. He'd never been up in one before and was as giddy as a kipper walking up.

_"So, Nate, sorry you have been lumbered with me, hope you don't mind, just Brendan and Chez have some things to discuss, important things"_

_"It's OK Ste, I know they do. It's to do with Seamus eh? I saw his reaction last night, and to be fair I don't get along with Seamus, he's possessive of Cheryl."_ Nate shrugged as he walked up to the helipad.

Ste grabbed his arm slightly turning him._"Wait, you have met, Seamus? Did you hit him?"_ Ste clenched his fists.

_"No, why would I do that? He's not very nice but..."_

_"Nate, trust me, he's the devil"_ Ste closed his eyes and sighed a deep breath._"Anyway, let's fly this thing!"_ He looked at Ryan who was nodding his head quickly._ "You can fly this thing, right?"_

Nate laughed _"Of course I can! I took lessons and bought the helicopter, thought it would be fun?"_

_"Oh yeah, I have one parked in my yard myself, I mean who doesn't?"_ Ste rolled his eyes as Nate opened the door and they got inside and buckled up. Ste got to wear a headset with a microphone on it like Nate and Ryan. The helicopter jolted as it ascended up into the air and they got an amazing view of the estate. Nate talked Ste through the large grounds as he hovered above. They flew forwards quickly leaving butterflies in Ste's stomach as Nate showed them Ireland from the air.

* * *

Cheryl was crying,make up running down her face mixing with the tears and her heart beat had quickened,hand shaking holding onto her phone as she ended a call. Cheryl was sat in her bedroom; she had locked the door in anger. Brendan was sloped down by the door choking back sobs again, he had told Cheryl the truth and she had taken it badly as he knew she would. It had been an hour now; they had been on separate sides of the door. Ste,Nate and Ryan still hadn't got back and Brendan was feeling uncomfortable sat on the hard wooden floor of the long hallway.

_"Chez, please, come out. I had to tell ye, for us, for Ryan, but mostly for myself."_ Brendan held his head against the door as he heard Cheryl crying_."Chez?"_ The door opened, Cheryl was heartbroken sobbing. She put her arms around Brendan and held on tightly to her brother.

_"I am sorry, I am so sorry, Brendan, please forgive me"_

_"What for Chez? I had to protect ye, if it was me, he would leave ye alone, it's why I never ran away"_

Cheryl cried loudly as she held her head in her hands and screamed into them_."I have called him, he's on his way, we are going to tell him he never gets to be in our lives ever again, I want to look him in the eyes and tell him he's dead to us"_

_"Wh..What? Ye called Da? No, Chez, NO. I need to leave"_ Brendan's face changed in that instant to utter fear as Cheryl held his hand.

_"He won't touch ye, ever again, I need to tell him, and so do ye, to move on, with Ste."_

_"I need to le..leave, now, NOW Chez. I need Steven, find Steven..."_ Brendan fell to the floor limp as Cheryl grabbed her phone shaking.

_"Babe, I don't know Ste's number! Bren, Bren? Oh god."  
_

* * *

Ste was in his element, getting flown around Ireland in a helicopter. He couldn't wait to tell Anne about it, although he figured she had probably already flown in one herself. He wished he knew someone who would appreciate this as much as he would. Then it dawned on him, Simon.

Message from Steven  
_Simon! I am flying in a helicopter!_

Message from Simon  
_Never?! Sounds fab, where are you? XD x_

Message from Steven  
_Ireland, remember the weekend with Brendan's family?_

Message from Simon  
_Yeah, I recall you saying, what they all like?_  
_Mum, Dad, sister did you say? x_

Ste read the message to himself then stopped having fun,glancing his eyes to the side and thinking deeply for a moment._"Nate? Can you take us back now please?"_

_"No problem Ste, you all right back there? A bit air sick?"_Nate swung around the helicopter and steered back round towards his estate. _"It's probably best anyway, Ryan will be wanting some lunch"_

_"Not air sick, um just a feeling I have, thanks Nate. I will text Bren let him know we're on our way"_

Message from Steven  
_Bren, I am on my way back. xx_

Message from Steven  
_Simon,Sorry, I will get back to you,_  
_need to ask you something x  
_

* * *

Cheryl was panicking, Brendan was in a world of his own, she couldn't get through to him, and needed to get Ste. Brendan wouldn't tell her where his phone was, and she couldn't text or call Nate as he was flying. Then Brendan's phone beeped.

_"Bren, please, just give me your phone, don't worry I will contact Steven"_

A taxi pulled up at the estate as Seamus stumbled out laughing with the driver. He paid him the fare and looked up at the house shaking his head. He had another gulp from his whiskey flask, gritting his teeth as the brown liquid poured down his throat burning slightly. Walking over to the door, it was open as he entered the reception area of Cheryl's home. He called out, but there was no answer, Seamus swayed on his feet further into the house until he could hear raised voices upstairs.

He recognised them to be Cheryl and Brendan, he screwed up his face and adjusted his collar straightening up his shoulders he climbed up the stairs stumbling a few times,having to grab hold of the banister to steady his weight. The voices got louder as he realised the siblings were arguing over something.

_"What's going on here then? Chez? Brendan, why the hell ye crying like a girl? Pull yourself together!"_

Seamus was stood hands in his pockets slightly swaying. It was clear he had been drinking, not expecting to have been summoned here by Cheryl a day early. He had called a taxi and came straight from the pub and his cronies. They hadn't heard him come in or up the stairs but Cheryl instantly placed herself in front of Brendan on the floor between them.

_"Don't ye, don't ye come any closer Da. I know what ye did, I know what ye did to our Brendan"_ Cheryl sobbed pointing a shaky hand to Seamus who side smirked and lent down into Cheryl's space.

Brendan felt like he was frozen to the floor, his father was there, he could hear him speaking, that voice crawled through every pore of his body, he needed to escape but he was trapped, defenceless. He looked at his phone, the message he had received was from Steven, he stopped breathing as he read it to himself, Steven was nearly there.

_"What do ye know Chez? Nothing that's what. Brendan always was weak, should've been a girl, acts like one,shameful, hiding behind his own sister, isn't that so, Brenda?" _Seamus smirked and closed his eyes slightly.

Cheryl got to her knees. _"Da, how could ye, how could ye do that to a little boy? You're own son?! Look what ye have done to him, LOOK!"_ Cheryl felt anger as she felt Brendan cling on to her tightly.

_"Chez, leave it, just let him go, he isn't worth it."_ Brendan was shaking, and trying to will himself to calm down, calm and try and take control of the situation somehow, he had to protect his sister.

_"That's right Brenda! Ye stick up to ye old Da, good for ye son. Where's ye boyfriend? Chez told me he was here with ye! I wanted to meet the queer for myself"_

Brendan struggled to his weakened feet, legs giving way he held onto Cheryl for leverage. _"Don't say his name! Ye leave Steven alone, he's the only thing in my life I did right, made me see how good life could be, someone who loves me as much as I him"_

_"Love? HA! Brenda, no one could love ye! Ye are worthless!Bringing shame on me and our family name, weak, pathetic and..."_

Seamus felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around still staggering. _"And who might ye be?"_

_"Take a wild fucking guess!"_ Ste grabbed hold of Seamus by the scruff of the neck; he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Ste punched Seamus in the face full force, and he went down hard to the floor, knocking his head as he landed. Blood pooled from his broken nose down into his mouth red staining his teeth as he spit it out and smiled up at Ste._ "I'm Steven, the man who loves your son and I'm not gonna stand here and listen to any more of your poison"_

Ste knelt down to him and grabbed him again roughly bringing him up, and he seethed in his face.

_"Get away from me ye dirty..."_

_"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit. I should kill you right here, the scum that you are, for what you did to Brendan, you should be burning in hell"_

Seamus laughed in Ste's face goading him, he glanced over towards Brendan.

_"No one will ever be as weak and pathetic as ye Brenda, look at who ye have defending ye, I bet he would enjoy it too, what I did to ye eh son?"_

Brendan had already moved away from behind Cheryl and Ste had caught his eyes and put up a hand to Brendan. Brendan looked down at his father._ "Ye will pay for everything ye did to me. And it won't work any more I have found the love of my life, I'm happier than I've ever been and ye have nothing to look forward to but continuous beatings in jail, ye will wish for death, child abuser."_

Steven let go of Seamus and walked over to Brendan and held his hand._"and I for one won't rest till you pay for all your crimes,you thought you could get away with it,think again." _Ste looked up as he saw police officers walk up to them_._

_"This is the man who abused me since I was 8 years old,please get him the hell away from me" _Brendan breathed a sigh of relief as they picked his father up off the floor.

Nate had called the police hearing the raised voices upstairs. They came up the stairs grabbing up a still smirking Seamus, he winked at Brendan as Ste lunged towards him. Brendan grabbed him back pressing his lips into his hair. The officers took Seamus away in handcuffs as Ste turned back around and hugged Brendan tightly and Cheryl clung onto the both of them. They heard Nate call up the stairs asking if it was OK to come up yet. Ste let go of Brendan and looked at them both.

_"I will go downstairs and speak to Nate and keep Ryan entertained, you two get cleaned up OK?"_

_"Thank ye Ste, for coming, how did ye know to come back when ye did?"_ Cheryl asked still sobbing slightly trying to catch her breath.

_"I didn't really, just something told me to come back"_ Ste stroked his hand down Brendan's face. _"This is going to take time, but you made the first step, it will get easier from now on"  
_

* * *

It was Sunday morning,they fell asleep together last night giving in to an exhausting day. Yesterday morning had become a little blurry now. Brendan and Cheryl had got cleaned up and spent another hour talking openly with each other. By the time they had made it into the kitchen Ste had prepared them all some lunch. Brendan found it hard to eat,but appeased Ste by attempting to consume a sandwich he'd made. Later in the afternoon,Brendan and Ste had just walked together around the estate,talking things over,or Ste had just listened as Brendan had spoke openly about what had transpired with Cheryl to what he'd felt seeing his father for the first time in years.

Things had been strained between them in the evening, and they all sat down to tea not really finding any kind of appetite. Only Ryan ate something, his young mind not knowing the chaos that had ensued in his home. Brendan stayed close to Ste, needing to keep him there. They had tried to sit and act normal but after a while they left Cheryl and Nate making their excuses. Brendan just needed to sleep, and he was very exhausted.

Brendan had woken up against Ste's chest; it was how he'd fallen asleep last night, in the arms of his lover where he had found solace and safety. Brendan kissed Ste over his chest while he lay there; he licked over his nipples and blew over them making Ste giggle and Brendan grin.

_"Morning"_ Brendan nibbled over Ste's nipples gently.

_"Morning, How did you sleep?"_

_"Better than I have in a long while"_ Brendan kissed across Ste's chest and licked over his other nipple blowing cool air against it getting another jolt from Ste's body.

_"I can feel you are better Bren, but are you sure you want this?"_ Ste smiled keening up to Brendan's mouth teasing over his nipples till the nubs were hardened. Brendan looked up and nodded. He was going to show Ste how much. His finger nails scratched over Ste moaning.

_"Ye like that Steven?" _Brendan used his fingers to twist and pinch Ste's nipples again and again till, Ste was breathing slower than normal closing his eyes humming in agreement,Brendan carried on working over them for a while enjoying watching his lover writhe under his touch. He felt Ste harden under his own erection, as he slowly started to grind over him.

_"It's been days, Steven, I've missed watching ye fall apart while I'm deep inside ye"_ Brendan moved his fingers lightly down the sides of Ste's body hooking over his boxers and pushing them down, lifting himself up to free Ste's pre come wet cock from them. Ste sighed smiling, closing his eyes,moved his hands over Brendan's back pushing his thumbs under the boxers and helping him out of them.

Ste sat as Brendan knelt up grabbing a condom and some lube. He turned Ste around to face the headboard and Ste grabbed hold of it with both hands, kneeling up pushing back towards felt his hands stroke firm down his back and caress over his cheeks parting them. Ste moved his head down between his arms as Brendan's tongue pressed against his entrance in one long wet lick, making him push back into the touch moaning.

Brendan hummed into his wet licks over Ste, teasing in the tip of his tongue tickling him there, and pushing in deep letting the taste burst over his senses. His tongue lapped inside and out over Ste's hole until Ste was coming apart, rocking backwards over Brendan's slick tongue.

Brendan slapped over Ste's arse cheeks making him wince and giggle. Brendan put the condom over himself and lubed up Ste's hole with his fingers until he was open and loose. Brendan pulled Ste backwards. Ste let go of the headboard and pressed himself firm over Brendan's cock, untill he was deep inside of him. Ste pressed back into Brendan's chest resting his head around kissing Brendan exploring his mouth.

Brendan snaked his hands down over Ste's thighs and moved in between them dragging Ste open and wide apart as he could smoothing his hands slowly back up he used both of his hands to stroke over Ste's cock and balls. Thrusting inside of Ste, angling his hips to hit Ste's sweet spot. Ste moaned loud as they both found the perfect rhythm, Ste bounced over Brendan's cock as Brendan thrust himself high up into Ste rubbing the prostate and milking Ste's cock at the same time. They rode through their respective orgasms kissing each other deeply.

Brendan held his hand on Ste's lower stomach pressing Ste onto him holding them there a while, Ste hummed inside Brendan's mouth as they licked over each others tongues dancing them together, Brendan thrust up every now and then making Ste hitch a breath and smile into the kisses. When Ste and Brendan moved apart it was reluctant. Brendan threw the tied condom in the trash and moulded himself around Ste again.

_"Can we not just stay like this, never moving"_ Ste curled his fingers through Brendan's chest hair.

_"If I could, I'd stay permanently inside ye Steven, feels so right"_

_"Aw so romantic Bren"_ Ste looked up as Brendan grinned his eyes closed.

_"Do ye remember when I said I had a surprise for ye?"_ Brendan moved his head up to look at Ste.

_"Hmm, I recall that, yes. What you done now ya softie"_

Brendan straddled over Ste and moved up close to his face looking into his eyes.  
_"I'm gonna show ye the sights,my sights"_

Ste looked back into Brendan's eyes_ "Sounds promising"_

"_Doesn't it? Anything ye wanna see" _Brendan kisses Ste after each promise_. "Or Try"_

_"I'm your man,whatever the pleasure"_ He presses in a soft deepened kiss lapping his tongue around Ste's mouth.

_"Guinness" _Ste decides after holding their mouths close almost touching.

_"Guinness?" _Brendan thinks then decides." _Get dressed and pack up. Had enough of this place, think it's time we got our, what was it? Happy ever after? Let's go do it Steven"_

_"You're on! After I kiss your face off first, priorities and all that."_ Ste beamed pulling Brendan into a long languid kiss.

* * *

Dublin

Brendan and Ste said a long goodbye to Cheryl and Nate. It had not been the weekend they had planned, but during the dark sadness of it all there had been some light. Cheryl and Brendan shared a tight hug, and Ste and Cheryl did too, they were already friends now, and Ste welcomed as a part of their family. They got into a taxi and waved goodbye to them as it drove away from the estate.

There was of course a place they had to now visit whilst in Ireland. Brendan wanted to make one more stop before leaving to go home to Chester. He wanted to show Ste the places he mentioned to him the other day at Simon's when they were chatting together. So next stop Dublin.

Brendan took Ste to Grogan's Pub in Dublin to try a pint of Guinness. They sat down together at the table, as Ste looked over at his pint of black liquid with a froffy head on it. He raised his eyebrows to Brendan as he studied the large glass of it, wondering how he should go about drinking it.

_"Shoulda got ye a dainty half glass?"_

_"Shurrup!"_ Ste replied as he tried to drink the thick liquid, he screwed up his nose and mouth in disgust.

_"Rank that, init?!"_ Ste groaned putting his pint down and looking around

_"It's an acquired taste"_ Brendan smirked taking a big drink leaving the froff covering his moustashe as he used his hand to wipe it off.

_"So is this your local?"_

_"Every where's local, Dublin is a small city"_ Brendan looked over to Ste and thought momentarily, he decided quickly and grabbed hold of Ste's glass tipping away the Guinness.

_"Hey! I were drinking that!"_

_"It's not for ye, come on"_ Brendan stood up and walked away as Ste bumped into the table to catch up_."Where are we going?"_ Ste asked

_"Gonna show ye where I grew up"_

Ste caught up to Brendan and grabbed hold of his hand as they walked through the streets of Dublin together. Ste looking around and pointing to different shops and places, and Brendan telling him stories about him and the boys when they were growing up. They walked along the South Wall in Dublin bay that Brendan had told him about as Ste playfully pretended to shove him in the sea, grabbing him back and laughing. Brendan loved Ste's laugh, made him smile and he was enjoying their freedom to be together and be completely happy. They sat down next to each other on the sea wall, dangling there feet over the edge. Brendan pointed to the place he'd jumped off as a kid, and Ste looked shocked thinking he was an idiot to do so.

_"I can picture it now actually, but in my mind you still have a moustashe on your face, even as a kid"_ Ste moved his hands to cover his face as a pretend moustashe smiling as Brendan beamed back shaking his head.

Brendan spoke about his Dad again to Ste, reminding him how he'd got arrested and how Seamus had loved that, making his life a misery when he'd got home that day, his face changed slightly showing signs of strain and sadness, making Ste concerned again.

_"Well, he's not here now is he? So you can hold my hand if you want?"_ Ste wriggled his fingers towards Brendan as he moved his hand across to Ste's and linked their fingers tightly together. They both smiled the happiest they'd ever been looking out towards the sea watching as it lapped at the sea wall.

On the way back they made one last stop. A bridge that spanned over The liffey. It was made of wrought iron sides,and on the sides curled around the metal were hundreds of padlocks. All had names on them as Ste looked puzzled at them. Ste then looked to his side and watched as a couple fastened a padlock to the bridge and threw a key into the river. Brendan curled his hands around Ste's waist.

_"They're called love locks, when ye love someone, ye write both your names on a padlock and throw the key into the river"_

Brendan turned Ste around to look at him; he looked down at his hand and smiled. Ste glanced down and saw a bronze padlock in Brendan's hand, as he held it up he saw the names 'Steven and Brendan' written on it, a little key at the side. Ste choked up a lump in his throat and hitched a breath as a tear fell down his cheek and into his open mouth; he grabbed hold of it and looked into Brendan's eyes.

_"Cos I love ye"_ Brendan paused looking at Ste, _"I love ye Steven"_

_"I love you too"_ Ste spoke choking back the lump in his throat

They turned around and secured the padlock around the bridge, and threw the key into the river. Ste had tears falling down his face overwhelmed at the gesture Brendan had made.

_"I'm gonna kiss ye now, come here"_ Brendan gestured his fingers at Ste to go over to him, he did and they pressed their lips tightly together, grabbing hold tight, hands on their necks and hair.

Tilting their heads, stroking their tongues inside each others mouth deeply. They kissed passionately on the bridge together as everyone else around them disappeared.

* * *

They boarded the flight to Chester, and both fell asleep, it had been a tiring journey for them both, and now they just wanted to get home and sleep a few days, maybe even a week. The captain on the plane spoke over the coms and woke them from their slumber; Brendan and Ste left the plane and made their way to Brendan's car. Ste drove this time, he knew Brendan needed to rest and he wasn't wrong as he fell asleep on the journey back. It was like he was catching up on years of sleepless nights he'd lost.

As he was driving along he kept thinking of the weekend, shaking his head at it all. Ste didn't know where to go to, his place or Brendan's. He chuckled to himself, another thing they needed to do together. Ste decided on Brendan's apartment for tonight, his bed was bigger, and his taps didn't explode either. Ste parked up outside Brendan's apartment and turned off the ignition. He glanced over at Brendan he was still asleep, and also noted he was snoring too. Something he could rib him about later on. After shaking him awake they ventured into the apartment together and Brendan crashed out on the sofa as Ste cooked them some tea.

During that time Ste received a phone call from the insurance company for his bike, they explained all the paperwork and investigation into the crash had been completed and would receive his payout in due course. Ste was relieved to say the least as the restaurant project had left him in the red. He was also a little sad about it, as he missed his bike, deciding he would one day own another one all good things come to those who wait, don't they? Scrunching up his nose and sighing at his thoughts, Ste carried their tea to the table and gestured for Brendan to join him.

_"Insurance company called, they're going to pay out for my bike"_ Ste spoke playing his fork into the vegetables on his plate.

_"Hey that's great, well for ye anyway. When we going motorbike shopping then?"_ Brendan spoke with a mouthful of food

_"We're not; I mean I'm not, getting another bike."_ Ste glanced up quickly before stabbing at his food.

_"What?"_ Brendan stopped his next mouthful looking up at Ste _"Why not? I thought ye loved ye bike? I half expected ye to have already picked one out by now"_

Ste gulped back some water before answering_." The restaurant needs my attention now, so the bike will be put on hold for a while, the extra money will come in handy"_

Brendan put down his fork and leaned his chin on the backs of his hands resting his elbows on the table. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Ste. _"I can help out if ye need financial help Steven, I want to help"_

Ste shook his head in annoyance._"We have discussed this before Bren, I am OK, honest."_

_"Ye a stubborn so and so, I hope ye won't be like this when ye move in here with me, else I will have to set ye ground rules"_ Brendan smirked as Ste curled his finger and thumb over his cheek.

_"I'm moving in here am I? Since when? My flat isn't that bad, and it's closer to the restaurant too!"_

_"Ye right, it's not that bad if ye prefer to get showered in the kitchen."_

They both laughed, Brendan held out his hand as Ste grabbed hold and squeezed tightly.

_"OK, I will move in here, but let's not rule out moving somewhere new together one day, agreed?"_

_"Agreed, now we need to celebrate! Where haven't we christened in here yet?"_ Brendan put on his sexiest voice, looking around the room making Ste giggle.

_"Behave you, let our food settle first. Besides, let's go out to celebrate? I have an idea, a cunning plan, and I need the help of my side kick to make it work. So, you in?"_

_"Always in with ye Steven, deeper the better"_ Brendan winked as Ste rolled his eyes. They clinked their drinks together as Ste told Brendan of his plan he grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile In London

Simon got home from work and pottered around his house. He was feeling pretty sombre since the house was eerily quiet again. Now that Anne and Phoenix had left a week ago, he just didn't feel right any more, his life didn't make any sense. He even missed Ste and Brendan being around, despite not always having much converse with them. He walked into his lounge and leaped onto his over sized white leather sofa and sighed. Even his pet fish Alan couldn't ease his unsettled mood.

He got up again and sprinkled some flakes in the far too big for a dwarf goldfish tank, and waited for the miniature fish to swim out to the top. He smiled as it swished it's tail through the water. "You'd know what to do, wouldn't you Alan?"

The fish carried on swishing its tail and fins about in the water eating the flakes of food. Simon sighed again, he was thankful there was no one around to see him converse with a goldfish, he would be shipped off to the nearest loony bin and left there. He did have something to look forward too though, he was visiting Anne this weekend, and to say he was overjoyed was an understatement. He sat back on the sofa and his phone beeped.

Message from Steven  
_Hi Simon, it's Ste mate, how are ya?_

Message from Simon  
_Hi Ste. How's things? Anne OK? x_

Message from Steven  
_Nope she isn't, and neither are you!_  
_Listen can you get some time off?_

Message from Simon  
_I guess, why? I am coming to see Anne on_  
_Saturday, been arranged? x_

Message from Steven  
Now ya coming Friday, surprise for Anne.  
Can you swing it?

Message from Brendan  
_Simon, get your arse here on Friday_  
_Don't make me come and get ye!_

Message from Brendan  
_And stop sending my fella kisses,_  
_I am sat right next to him!_

Message from Simon  
_Jesus will you two pack it in!_  
_I want Anne, no one else.  
__Your boyfriend is crazy.  
__I will be there Friday night, will text ya._

Message from Simon  
_Almost forgot_  
_XXXXXXXXXX ;D_

Message from Ste  
_Now you've done it._  
_See ya Friday! LOL  
_

* * *

Simon's earlier than planned surprise visit.

Anne was excited, and so was Phoenix. They'd been getting everything ready for Simon's visit. It had been nearly two weeks since they saw him last, they had spent everyday either chatting or texting each other, for Anne it was hard not seeing him all the time but she understood his job kept him in London. Ste had spoke to her about asking him to move to Chester, but could she really ask him to do that, especially as they'd not known each other that long.

Then Anne thought about the time they had spent together and how they all had such fun. Anne knew she was falling for him, but felt kind of silly about it, like Simon would be interested in her in a serious way. Anne had also been in touch with Ste loads too, he had been listening to her go on and on about Simon and generally been a wonderful friend to her.

Friday came around quickly as Anne had managed to get a sitter for the night; Ste and Brendan were having a celebration for moving in together. They decided on a night at The Loft, Brendan had also wanted another look around, and show Ste the club and meet the owner Warren. It was just a night out with the people who mattered to them, although Anne was the only one who didn't know Simon would be making a surprise visit. Ste had already dressed to impress as he and Brendan were now running late struggling to keep their hands off each other.

_"Bren, you look so hot, seriously gorgeous, how the hell am I meant to keep my hands off you all night?"_ Ste strokes his palms down Brendan's shirt, it clings to his curves perfectly,and he has to feel over that pert arse of his giving it a good grope.

_"Says ye, the man that makes me breathless just looking at ye!"_ Brendan pulls Ste close to his body and puts his hands on his lower back licking at Ste's bottom lip and moans into a deep kiss with him.

Ste pulls away gasping and resting their heads together._"Can't believe how you make me feel Bren, if we don't leave now I'll have you on that bloody sofa! Come on lets go"_ Ste laughed as Brendan pouts like a child.

_"I'm going to hold ye to that later on then, come on I'll drive ye to Anne's" _ Brendan licks his lips and slaps Ste on the arse as they leave the apartment.

* * *

Brendan kisses Ste as he gets out of the car, they agree to meet at the club and Brendan will get them some drinks in. Simon had been in touch and said he'd be there shortly, and he'd text when he'd arrived at The Loft as a heads up.

Anne opened the door to Ste as Phoenix ran up to him and held his arms up to him, Ste bending down and lifting him into a bid hug.

_"Sorry Ste, he wouldn't go to bed without seeing you first!"_ Anne hobbled a little in her crazy high heals into the lounge where the sitter was watching TV.

_"That's Ok Anne; shall I put him to bed while you get ready? What do you think Phoenix, you want a story?"_ Ste smiled as Phoenix squealed with delight

_"Thanks love, that will be great, see you in a while then"_ Anne replied kissing Phoenix and giving him a hug.

A little while later Ste bounds down the stairs and finds Anne applying her lipstick in the large mirror on the wall. She smiles at Ste looking at him through it,as she notices he looks a little sheepish at her.

_"Er, Ste, what are you looking at me like that for?"_

_"Like what Anne? I just think you look lovely tonight, super hot, I have a feeling you will turn heads tonight"_ Ste smirked looking at his feet.

_"No chance Ste, Simon is coming tomorrow, I will just be playing gooseberry to you and your sexy man, in fact I will look like a right loner"_ Anne looked around at Ste looking a little down.

Ste smiles and walks over to her. _"I have a feeling tonight will make you feel better, we both want you there Anne, you are the reason I have Brendan, and for that I proper love ya"_ Ste gives Anne a big hug.

_"Christ Ste, pack it in will you, my mascara will run! I love the bones of you both too, so come on, lets go celebrate you guys being roomies!"_ Anne links Ste's arm and tries to walk straight without falling on her arse wearing her jimmy choos.

* * *

Brendan arrives at the club earlier than the others walking up the metal stairs he enters the club. The music is booming out loud as the colourful lights strobe over and around his body. He has a quick glance around but doesn't see Warren anywhere. He finds a table with two sets of leather sofas near to the stairs inside the club and sits down on one, opening his legs wide and stretching both his arms over the backs. He sighs and waits for Ste and Anne. He's not there long when a familiar voice makes him look up tilting his head.

_"Hello again, Brady wasn't it?"_ Warren stands there looking down at Brendan _"Mind if I?"_ He gestures to the sofa opposite.

_"Not at all Foxy, take a pew"_ Brendan now moves his arms folded across his body, legs still wide apart. _"What can I do for ye?"_

_"Well, I noticed you didn't have a drink for starters"_ Warren clicks his fingers up as a man saunters over rolling his eyes.

_"Rhys, can you get us a couple of drinks here, what is your poison Brady?"_

_"Whiskey, thank ye, also a beer and large white wine, oh and a packet of peanuts, roasted, seen as management paying"_ Brendan grins his teeth wide at Warren as he nods his head to agree at Rhys

_"You thirsty then I take it?"_ Warren leans back against the sofa and tries to widen his legs too, but he winces as it hurts a little, so he instead crosses his legs.

Brendan raises his eyebrows. _"I am expecting guests. How's business? Thinking of selling up yet?"_

Rhys brings over a tray of drinks and puts them on the table asking if Warren needs anything else before he dismisses him with his hand. _"Nope, happy as Larry mate, and I see you a man who doesn't give up"_

_"Well, as pleasant as this little chat is, I am expecting my fella soon, so perhaps we can catch up again another time?"_ Brendan leans forward and rips open the packet of peanuts throwing some into his mouth.

_"Sure,Brady we can leave this for now, but come and see me next week, I might have a proposition for you"_

_"Yeah? Well don't say that in front of Steven, he's like very protective and might get the wrong idea"_

Warren was about to answer when his attention is taken up else where as he stands up with his mouth open. Brendan intrigued looks up too and sees Anne walk up the stairs closely followed by Ste. Brendan smirks and stands up.

_"Anne,great to see ye again"_ Brendan pulls Anne into a hug as Warren practically drools over the floor.

_"Hi Brendan"_ Anne kisses him on the cheek then looks at Warren looking_."Erm,do you wanna pick your tongue up off the floor love, I need to get past!"_ Anne gestures to the sofa he was sitting on as he moves to the side smiling allowing Anne to sit down.

Ste's phone beeps as his eyes glance over his phone he beams wide then looks up to Brendan and gives him a thumbs up. Simon is outside the club. Brendan smirks looking across at Warren trying it on with Anne,he then pulls Ste into a full on kiss lapping his tongue deep into Ste's mouth before sitting down with him on the sofa and giving him his beer. Ste settles back against Brendan and looks up at him.

_"Bren, who the hell is he?"_

_"That's Foxy, he's the proprietor here"_ Brendan grabs hold of his drink.

_"Yeah, and he's full hitting on Anne! Shouldn't we tell him Simon's about to walk in?"_

Brendan settles back further into the sofa, making the leather squeak.

_"Nope"_ Brendan grins and waits.

Anne is trying to break it to Warren gently that she's not interested. Anne gets it, she knows sometimes guys will try it on with her, she owns a mirror and always tries to look her best, However she just isn't bothered about this Warren bloke, all she cares about is Simon. Anne sits there and listens to the chat up lines, he's sat on the arm on the sofa 'leaning' at her,and quite frankly he's beginning to get right on her t... "Oh my god!" Anne's thoughts were interrupted as she glanced up to Ste her eyes found someone else. Anne stands up glass of wine in her hand and mouth wide open.

_"Excuse me, I think you'll find that beautiful lady is my girl"_ Simon is stood there and looking filthy hot, Ste notices but doesn't say anything to Brendan, just thinks it quietly, he widens his eyes and grins at Anne and her reaction.

Anne barges past Warren knocking him flying into a heap on the floor as Brendan laughs out loud. Anne passes her glass to Ste and he watches as she walks to the top of the stairs as Simon is climbing up them and she just leaps into his arms kissing Simon passionately knocking him backwards they settle up against the banister.

_"Do you think she's pleased to see him Bren?"_ Ste snuggles up into Brendan under his chin smelling in his aftershave.

_"Hmm, maybe a little bit yeah"_ Brendan smiles as Warren stands and brushes himself down watching Anne snog another guys face off, he storms into his office slamming the door shut.

_"This was a great idea coming here tonight Steven, how about ye get that sexy arse of yours on the dance floor, and show them all how it's done eh?"_ Brendan stands up and holds his hand out to Ste as he leads him to the dance floor. They glance over and see Simon and Anne still in a deep clinch. Ste dances close up to Brendan as he puts his arms around him.

_"I think we need a crowbar"_ Ste speaks to Brendan while they dance close.

_"A crowbar? Why in heavens name do we?"_ Brendan asks back.

_"To separate those two over there, that's why!"_ They both giggle and continue dancing together following suite kissing the night away.

Anne and Simon decide it's time to come up for air as they move apart slowly and look into each others eyes. _"Simon! What a surprise, I thought you were coming tomorrow?"_ Simon smiled and walked them both over to the sofa's.

_"See those two over there?"_ Gesturing to Brendan and Ste _"They contacted me, well Ste did,he said you'd been missing me, is that true?"_

Anne blushed _"Yeah, it is true, I can't get to see you often so I miss you, and Phoenix speaks about you a lot"_

_"I miss you both too, so that's why I got here earlier, and good job I did, who was that guy hitting on you?"_

_"Ha, he was nobody, all I think about is you, then you bloody appeared!"_

_"Well I have my things packed up in the car, am I still OK to stay the weekend? Oh and I have a surprise too"_ Simon grinned kissing Anne again.

_"Simon! OMG fancy seeing you here, look Bren, Simon!"_ Ste came bounding over smile plastered on his face. Anne gave him an all knowing look wagging her finger at him and then Brendan

_"You two! Thank you so much,best surprise ever!"_ Anne squealed as Brendan just shook his head.

_"Simon,good to see ye,now about those kisses ye sent Ste..."  
_

* * *

Brendan and Ste got out of the taxi, a little bit drunk, they somehow managed to get up to their apartment and open the door, both unceremoniously falling in a heap on top of each other on the floor. They wrestled against each other as Brendan kicked the front door shut, pulling Ste on top of him and shoving his tongue down Ste's throat, they groaned together feeling horny as hell stripped each others clothes off not caring that they ripped or that they landed on the light fittings, surfaces and floor. Ste practically dragged Brendan over to the sofa as they remembered his earlier idea, they fell close together on the sofa and pressed their groins hard against each other, writhing around.

Just as they were in the throws of utter filth, Ste's phone rang,he ignored it,and it rang again and again,then it beeped.

Ste groaned loudly and stopped momentarily to look at his message. It was from Anne.

Message from Anne  
_You two won't bloody believe this!_  
_Hang on, sending you a photo xx_

Ste sat up, looking at Brendan who wasn't happy to be interrupted. Ste's phone beeped again as Ste burst out laughing._"Brendan, you ready for this?"_ Ste was almost crying with laughter, it made Brendan sit up now with interest.

_"Steven this better be good!"_ Ste showed him the pictures.

A round goldfish bowl, and in it swimming around was Alan. The next photo showed Simon beaming wide holding onto the bowl in one arm and the other had a thumbs up. Brendan raised his eyebrows at Ste.

_"He brought Alan along for the ride? In a bloody bowl?! Oh god, that's it, we need to call in a therapist!"_ They both couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	15. Chapter 15

*Massive thank you to everyone who continues to review/comment on this story. :)  
Hi to my new followers *

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 15

Ste was excited, his restaurant was nearly ready. The fittings and fixtures had been finished now; having received a call from the builders he'd hired to do the work. Ste was stood in Hollyoaks village outside his restaurant, and he couldn't believe it, his dream had finally come true, holding up his arm he pinched himself closing his eyes, and yes it was still there, in all its glory. Ste didn't know how long he was stood there when he'd felt a warming hand on his shoulder, it jolted him from his stare, as he grinned wide turning to his side.

_"Hi Simon! How come you are up and about so early?"_ Ste pulled him into a hug and gestured to the building before him.

_"Hey Ste, nice to see you"_ Simon looked up at the restaurant smiling _"I recall the time on the train you mentioned wanting to own your own restaurant, gosh that seems so long ago now eh?"_ They smiled fondly over the memories.

_"Anyway I was just out for a run, I like to do that in the morning, keeps me fit"_ Simon looked at Ste then everywhere else around him puzzled look on his face.

_"What?"_ Ste copied his movements scanning around the village.

_"Well I noticed you are missing your other half? Not like you two"_

_"Oh that, yeah well Brendan doesn't know I've left, he was asleep, and to be honest I was so giddy about seeing the place finished I kind of rushed here. I have done my last day at the office now, as I really want to get to work in here, cooking is something I am good at"_

_"Hmm, I can cook a little too, I couldn't help notice, you haven't named the place?" Simon grabbed back his legs to stretch his calf muscles moaning with the pull. "I have done a little while at Anne's"_

_"Ah yes, I noticed you were still here, been a week hasn't it?So...you thinking of staying around?"_ Ste side glanced his eyes at Simon face still looking at the restaurant, he saw Simon smile and look to his feet thinking.

_"Oh my, you are thinking it aren't ya?! Simon!"_ Ste stood hands on his hips beaming at a blushing Simon, which endeared him.

_"I don't know what to do if I am honest, I mean I have some holidays to take, but they will run out, then I have my job to think about"_

_"Work for me!"_ Ste cries a little too loudly taking Simon aback_."Look, I am going to need a manager, right? I am the head chef, so that's my job."_

_"I, I am not sure that..."_

_"Oh sorry, Simon, I got ahead of myself, look no pressure, but the job is yours if you want it"_

Ste placed his hand on Simons shoulder as he saw him mulling it over in his mind. Simon had only come to stay for a weekend, but had enjoyed his time with Anne and Phoenix so much he'd got more time off. He'd even brought along his pet fish Alan and boy they had all ribbed him for that, going on about a fish road trip scenario in nearly every conversation. He wasn't about to leave Alan home alone though. The only person who had appreciated the idea had been Phoenix, who loved to feed him each day.

_"Come on then! You can be the first guest to see inside"_ Ste was giddy again as Simon shook his head and followed him inside.

Ste switched on the lights which showed the place in all it's awe. There was square seating around the walls for the romantics, and round tables in the middle of the floor. All tables were covered in cloths that draped down to the floor. The seating was covered in thick cushioning, and had crystal domed candles in the middle of the tables as Ste had wanted. He's even gone to the expense of having leather backed menus.

Ste had loved Anne's initial idea of the sheer red curtains with the black ribbon ties, as had incorporated that on all the crystal chandeliers graced the ceiling and some curved lights on the wall at the back where the hidden away seating was. Light wooden flooring and of course the large kitchen out the back. As an extra feature there had been a patio built out side with some smaller tables and chairs same theme, for those who wanted to dine outside with a canopy roof. Ste had spared no expense getting the place right.

Simon gasped as he looked around at it, he loved it. _"Ste mate, wow! Can I book a table for Anne and I when it's open please?"_ Simon laughed as he strolled around.

_"Ha, of course ya can, when I sort out staff of course! Not that I am hinting, or trying to sway your thinking, but I feel there is something missing, maybe a wall feature?"_ Ste smirked at Simon as he glanced around thinking what he meant.

_"Well, IF you do stay, and IF you take up my offer of a job, Alan going to need a bigger home again, right? Well, you could put his tank in the restaurant?"_

Simon stopped and looked at Ste like he was crazy, then he realised he was really the crazy one. Ste gestured to one of the tables as they sat down together at it.

_"Bare with me OK, he could entertain the customers, a dwarf goldfish in its own lagoon? People would love him! And if you worked here, you'd see him each day?"_ Ste nodded as Simon wasn't so sure.

_"What about at night though? He'd be on his own?"_ Simon spoke without really digesting his words properly, _"I mean um..."_

_"I get it, you love ya fish, I find it cute anyway, it's your little quirks that make you ace. So at night, you are asleep, and he's alone then so...?"_

Ste had a valid point and Simon actually thought about it seriously then.  
_"I will speak to Anne,but what if she doesn't want me here? What if we split up?"_ Simon's doubts always betrayed him making decisions.

_"I can't see that happening, and besides you're important here now, you are a good friend so don't sell yaself short! What about me and Bren, we could split up, no one knows the future!"_

Simon burst out laughing then, it really tickled his insides._ "No way that would happen, you two are for life Ste, never seen two people look at each other like you guys do, proper soul mates"_ Simon shook his head at Ste and stood up walking over to the counter and leaning against it, he could see into the large kitchen at the side, it looked perfect.

_"I promise to really consider your offer Ste, it might just work"_

Ste stood up and walked over to Simon_."Ah that's great, and thank you, I tend to agree with ya about Brendan, he is my life now, I hope he likes this place as well."  
_

* * *

Brendan woke up and stretched out his arms high above his head cracking his joints, the relief made him sigh. He glanced to his side and noticed Ste wasn't there, sitting up a little he felt his side of the bed and noticed it was cold. Swinging his legs around over the side of the bed he walked to the landing and shouted down the stairs for Ste, he gave it a few moments and realised Ste wasn't in the apartment. Brendan showered and got dressed; he made himself a coffee and some breakfast. Still no Ste, he began to miss him so pulled out his phone to text him.

Message from Brendan  
_Why do I keep waking and you're not there? xx_

Message from Steven  
_Sorry, I am at the restaurant, couldn't wait to see it!xx_

Message from Brendan  
_I miss ye though! I didn't even get a kiss! :( xx_

Message from Steven  
_Big softie! Mwwahh! Come and get one D xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Pucker up those lips Steven, I will be coming shortly. xx_

Message from Steven  
_That a promise? Hurry then, I am aching for you ;) xx_

Message from Brendan  
_What ye wearing? xx_

Message from Steven  
_? Jeans and a top, why? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Strip, and be ready for me. xx_

Message from Steven  
_Can't, Simon's here! xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Get rid of him then!xx_

Message from Steven  
_OK,keep ya wig on! xx_

Message from Brendan  
_All my own hair!love ye xx_

Message from Steven  
_Love you too, get your sexy body here soon xx  
_

* * *

Ste put his phone away laughing at his texts, he looked up at Simon and shook his head.

_"Right, out mister!"_

_"What?"_ Simon asked incredulous.

_"Brendan's on his way, lets just say we need some alone time"_ Ste winked as Simon nodded in agreement.

_"Ok Ste, tell him I said Hi, will see you both soon yeah"_ Simon waved as he left the restaurant and started running back home. He ran along and saw Warren walking up towards him with his phone out, he recognised him as the man who was hitting on Anne the other day.

_"Morning!"_ Simon ran past stopping and jogging backwards to look at Warren who looked back at him screwing his eyes up.

_"Do I know you?"_ Warren asked putting down his phone momentarily.

_"Nope, just the bloke who's girl you were chatting up the other night in the club"_ Simon jogged on the spot looking at Warren.

_"You jealous then I take it? Some of us know how to keep hold of a girl like that, she was gagging for it mate"_ Warren smirked as Simon stopped jogging and sauntered over to Warren sizing him up.

_"Not jealous, and I know how to hold my lady, shame you don't treat women like one eh?"_

_"That meant to hurt my feelings?"_

_"Nope, just wanted to let you know to back off yeah?"_ Simon winked at Warren jogging backwards and turning round again into a run.

_"Freak"_ Warren spoke under his breath shaking his head. He grabbed hold of his phone and called Brendan, his business card in his hand.

_"Brady? Yeah it's Warren mate, from the club? That proposition? Fancy talking it through over a drink?"_

_"Well I thought you'd prefer to come to the club?"_ Warren listened as Brendan spoke to him down the phone; he wandered back towards the club again.

_"The new restaurant in the village? Yeah I seen it but it's not open is it?"_

_"Oh Ok, you know the owner, right then, well will see you there later."_ Warren ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Brendan calls Ste on his way to the restaurant, apology all ready. He explains how Warren wants to see him for a business meeting, about the club. And Ste's very supportive as he knows how much Brendan wants a club of his own to run, or manage. He agrees with Brendan to set up a table for them, in the corner of the restaurant,reserved sign on it.

Brendan quickly leaves the apartment, and looks on in horror, as he realises Ste has taken the bloody car! Brendan thinks to himself then, that they either get another car or he buys Ste a very expensive birthday pressie, a new bike. Then he thinks, he probably wouldn't even accept it, being the way he is about money.

Taking out his phone Brendan dials a taxi to the restaurant, as Ste sits there arms propped up on a table waiting for him. It's not long however, before Ste's mind wanders into thought. He smiles devilishly at his thoughts, and wrings his hands together with delight, oh he's going to do this, has too, it's his turn anyway. The little games they play keep it interesting, exciting and most of all fun.

Ste unlocks the restaurant door, and opens the blinds to let the light in. He goes to the kitchen and looks around, no supplies yet, he hadn't sorted that side of it. He did however have glasses water and an ice box. He grabbed two long glasses and piled them with ice and water, and put them on coaters on the table, then grabbing a 'reserved' sign he places it on the table. Once he had got the table ready, he moves up the long table cloth crawling on his hands and knees placing himself under the table, Ste sits and waits for Brendan to arrive.

* * *

Brendan had sat down at one of the back tables in the corner of the restaurant, the one Ste had put the reserved sign on, he couldn't understand where Ste had got too, he had agreed to help him out with his meeting with Warren, but he'd now left, and the restaurant door still unlocked. It puzzled him. There was a knock at the door as it opened and Warren walked in putting his hand up in a chased wave. Brendan stood and gestured to the other side of the table. The tables on the wall were particularly spacious so was glad Ste had chosen this one for them.

_"Foxy, good to see you again"_ Brendan rested his elbow on the table and gestured around the restaurant. _"What do ye think of the place? My fella done a great job of it huh?"  
_  
_"Have to agree with you mate, it looks mint in here, and classy, I'd bring a date here"_ Warren nodded looking around _"Where is this fella of yours?"_

_"Not sure actually, I was expecting him, so sorry we only have water to drink, I think he's probably popped out to grab some food"_

_"No problem, so you wanna hear my idea?"_ Warren gestured his hands to Brendan who nodded.

Underneath the table Ste had managed to stop himself from laughing, lucky for him he'd left the restaurant music on so it could drown out any movement noise he made. He looked longingly at Brendan's tightly clung trousers over his groin, his cock and balls bulging deliciously in front of him.

He licked his lips and touched Brendan gently over his thighs stroking his palms down up towards his button and undid it gently and moved down the zipper slowly. He heard Brendan gasp quietly above him, even heard him gulp deeply at the realisation he now knew exactly where Ste was.

Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded silently to Warren, as soon as he'd felt hands touch him under the table and move in the direction of his groin, he'd known it wasn't Warren, his hands were gesturing around while he spoke to him.

Brendan gasped as he felt himself being undone under the table, and his length being grabbed out into a soft palm, his balls gently cupped with fingers caressing over them he was going to be pulled apart by his lovers hands under the table while he had a business meeting with Warren Fox.

Ste looked over at Brendan's semi-hard cock in his hand, he smiled as he moved close kissing the head of it softly with his lips, he felt Brendan choke a moan, Ste pressed out his tongue into the slit and ticked there a little while before moving his tongue around the rim of the head and Brendan moved closer into it, he was keening into it above him, that only spurred Ste on more. Pressing his wet tongue against Brendan's hardening cock he licked a long stroke from base to tip, slowly as possible, repeating this lapping over him till he stiffened into his palm, thick and ready.

_"So I was thinking, I am at the club all day and night and after our chat the other day, you impressed me with your cockiness, a man who sees what he wants and goes for it"_

Warren looked over to Brendan whose cheeks had begun to slightly flush over, he nodded and hummed in response to Warren. So he continued talking. Brendan tried to stop himself but the feeling of Ste's warm wet tongue lapping over his cock made him keen right into it, felt amazing, he coughed as the moans crept up into his throat he felt himself warming up trying to listen to Warren.

Ste sucked tight over the head of his cock making him jolt, head went back and eyes closed, looking up Warren was too into his talk to notice him melting in front of him. The sucking continued right over the head harder and harder as Ste's palm twisted around the shaft milking up and down, faster.

_"Jesus Christ!"_ Brendan shouted out loud as Warren looked over at him shocked. _"Fuck! I mean, yeah wow, fucking ace idea Foxy!"_

_"I haven't told you my idea yet! Crazy, anyway so partners? I am offering you a partnership, half the club? It'll make you a good profit, split it equally down the middle? Maybe we can expand to other clubs in the future, make it a business?"_Warren looked over at Brendan whose eyes had glazed over a little.

_"You alright mate? You seem flushed"_

Brendan breathes out a long sigh placing his hands on the table for leverage, needing something to grab hold of, and the table cloth would do as he whitened his knuckles over it.

_"Hmm, OH_GOD_ yes, erm I am not opposed to your idea Foxy"_

Ste smirked hearing Brendan falling apart, moving up to his knees and sucked his mouth down tight over Brendan's cock cupping over his teeth and deep throating him down, curling his tongue around back up, deep sucking back down, cheeks drawn in close with the force of suction he twisted his head and rested his hands over Brendan's legs, letting his mouth make love to his pre come leaking erection.

_"Right, so is that a yes? Or you want more time to think it over? How much time will you need before you come to a decision?_

_"Soon Foxy, I'm gonna come soon, to a decision, can I call ye?"_ Brendan thrust himself forward,feeling his orgasm being dragged out of him, slams both his hands down hard on the table jolting Warren aback quickly.

_"God that was a fucking amazing business meeting!"_ Brendan cries eyes closed,and then he flicks them open again looking at a confused Warren.

_"I will call ye Foxy, ye can go now, I have some unfinished business I seriously need to attend too, like right now. Please close the door on your way out"_ Brendan gestures his hand to the door as Warren leaves.

_"Brady, you are damn strange mate, but yeah see you around"_ Warren shakes his head and leaves slamming the door shut.

There's a little giggle under the table as Brendan lifts up the table cloth, and sits right back on the seat, cock still glistening with Ste's saliva. Brendan gestures his finger to Ste to come up to him as he growls low in his throat seriously spent and turned on all to hell.

Ste grins and creeps out between Brendan's open legs and up,Ste straddles over Brendan as they gaze lust driven into each others eyes.

Brendan wraps his hand around the back of Ste's neck and pushes into his mouth deeply wanting to taste his come in Ste's mouth. They moan lapping their tongues together.

_"Fuck Steven ye are so filthy! Couldn't ye wait till Foxy had bloody left though!?"_

_"No chance Bren, I told you I'd get you back for that time on the train, remember the toast you made us all have while you rubbed over my cock raw? Gotcha Brady"_ Ste smirks and it's filthy, and Brendan laughs because he doesn't care.

_"Steven, go lock that door, I'm going to make you fall apart this time, my mouth has talents too ye know. Then we are going to christen your restaurant, right on that floor there, I will make ye scream so loud the cops will get called by people walking past thinking I'm murdering you in here."_

Ste licks a deep kiss into Brendan's mouth lifting off his lap and walking over locking the door, and closing the blinds over the windows, he moves one of the tables to one side leaving a space, stands there hands on hips tongue hanging out. _"Come and get me then Brendan"_ Ste winks.

Brendan pushes Steven onto the floor his lower half clothes dragged off. _"Hold yourself wide open for my tongue Steven, I haven't eaten yet, fucking famished"._

Ste obliges as he feels Brendan lap over his entrance over the middle between his shaft and hole and circling his tongue around slicking him up wetter and looser, pushing in his taught long tongue close and deep as he can crawl inside. Ste rocks over Brendan's tongue moaning loud at the feeling, Brendan grips a hand to drag over Stevens cock and the other to finger deep in next to his tongue, in and out until Ste is screaming out Brendan's name,keening his hips up.

Brendan sheaves his now erect cock and kneels up grips hold of Ste's hands in his and pulls him up and over onto him, they push together blissfully, Ste wet with Brendan's saliva, the connection is easily made gliding in. They hold hands at either side of their bodies and thrust themselves rough heavy breathing rocking together keeping their fingers intertwined they jolt and spike,thrusting through their orgasms.

They fall together, hands let go to hold close into a tight hug.

_"Bren, I want to feel you inside me without a condom"_ Ste breathes heavy as he comes down.

_"We can't,Steven, we haven't been tested."_

_"I know, but I want us too, go and get the tests together, I want to feel you inside me, not the latex any more, don't you?"_

_"Steven, I can't think of anything more perfect, ye feel amazing now, but skin on skin, I want that too"_

_"I'll book us an appointment, sooner the better. I don't want anyone else making love to me, only you Brendan"_ Ste holds his face close and they look into each others gorgeous blue eyes. _"Baby, it's you forever now"_

_"I love you Steven"_ Brendan whispers back at him and pulls Steven close.

* * *

Simon got back to Anne's and slammed the door shut, He didn't like people getting to him, and usually he was so passive he'd let confrontation lie. Not this time though as Warren had got right under his skin. He stomped past the lounge and into the kitchen and noisily made himself a drink of water.

Anne had been sat in the lounge and heard the ruckus so got up to see what was wrong, she walked into the kitchen and saw Simon at the sink, his back was to her so she wrapped her arms around his waist and held her head close to his back. Simon instantly relaxed then and turned around to look at her.

_"Hi, what's up love?"_ Anne asked settling her head on Simon's chest.

_"If I told you, I bet you'd call me silly!"_ Simon drank down the rest of his water and held Anne close.

_"Try me"_ Anne hummed

_"That bloody fella who was in the club other night? Him that's what's wrong"_

Anne moved her head away and looked at Simon._"What? The guy..oh when you arrived early? Simon please, I'm with you!"  
_  
_"That's why its getting to me, seeing another guy paw over you, and then he squared up to me in the village too"_

_"Babe, look at me, I don't care about him, I don't know his name even, I think Ste does, but anyway, just ignore him!"_ Anne kisses Simon deeply and grabs hold of his hand walking him into the lounge and pointing over to Alan.

_"Look at Alan, he has a friend"_ Anne smiled as Simon walked over looking into the bowl. Phoenix had made another 'pretend' fish and put it in the water with him. Simon watched as Alan grew more and more territorial swishing its tail at the fake fish and darting at it.

_"See? I said he was like this, likes his own space that fish does"_

Simon sits next to Anne as they watch Alan have a temper tantrum with some orange cardboard.

_"I saw Ste this morning, his restaurant ready now, and Aw he's so happy Anne!"_

Anne grinned wide _"Aw that's ace, will call him later then, so happy he got his dream, those two eh? I thought for a moment they'd never make it, just a moment"_

_"Anne, what would you say if I told you I had to leave soon?"_

Anne swallowed hard and saddened quickly._ "Oh no, it's time already? I thought you were staying longer with us?"_

_"Well, if I decided to stay, would you want that?"_ Simon looked at Anne, he saw tears in her eyes and he felt bad for upsetting her.

_"I'd want you to stay, sorry. I know you have to go home, I just have to get used to you leaving me, us..."_ Simon placed a finger on Anne's lips.

_"Shh, it's Ok; Ste has offered me a job at the restaurant,manager. It would mean packing up my life in London and moving up here permanently..."_

Anne squealed and threw her arms around Simon making him laugh and cuddle into her smiling. There was a loud splash of water as they separated and looked over to Alan, the orange cardboard fake fish had been dumped mangled out of the bowl, it slid slowly down the outside of the bowl.

_"Holy crap Simon! Your fish is psychotic!"_ Anne looked at Simon who nodded in agreement shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

* * *

Ste and Brendan walked outside of the restaurant and stood close to each other. Brendan then looked over to the club thinking.

_"Steven, what do ye think, should I take up foxy on his idea of a partnership?"_

_"Not sure, I mean you haven't known him long. Then again think you really want this place don't you?_

_"I want to own my own club, but I was thinking, do this investment and maybe look elsewhere for another? And I can pick and choose my hours around yours; make time for each other, me not having to run the club myself?"_ Brendan looked at Ste who nodded in agreement; Ste walked them over to the fountain as they sat down together.

_"I've asked Simon to work with me; I have asked him to be my manager"_

_"Really? That's a big deal, what about him having the Eurostar job, and the matter of the fact he lives in London?"_Brendan leans his elbows on his knees looking sideways at Ste.

_"Come on Bren, you must see he wants to stay with Anne, and she definitely doesn't want him to leave again, he's extended his stay and everything. I even offered Alan a job! As Customer entertainment"_ Ste chuckled as Brendan shakes his head.

_"Thought Simon could put the tank in the restaurant, we have to embrace his fish fetish right?"_

_"Right"_ Brendan grins pulling Ste into a kiss by his collar._ "I am going to see Foxy, I think I will do this, I want to get the ball rolling now."_ Brendan stands up cupping Ste's face in his fingers _"I'll see ye later yeah?"_

_"Yeah you will, good luck with Warren"  
_

* * *

It was another week before the restaurant was properly up and running, Ste had got some leaflets printed out, roping in everyone's help to distribute them through letterboxes and put in shop windows. The best news though was when Simon and Anne had called round to the apartment with Phoenix, Simon had decided he would take the managers job at Ste's restaurant.

He had left for London on the Sunday to tie up loose ends, had the tank shipped to Chester and fitted it into a wall inside the restaurant, the little fish soon became a hit with the customers. Simon rented out his town house in order to make an extra income and left his London bachelor pad for a new start in Chester.

Simon didn't move in with Anne though as they didn't want to rush things, so he'd found a flat within the Hollyoaks village, situated next door to the club. It was a perfect location for the restaurant, and big enough for Anne and Phoenix to stay over sometimes. The management position had come easy to Simon fairly quickly and he worked hard making sure Ste's first week went without incident.

Ste was in his element in the kitchen, cooking up a storm, and all his customers were satisfied ones, which Brendan had commented on with a knowing wink. As he had promised, a table was booked especially for Anne and Simon, and Ste had gone that extra mile to cook a romantic meal for them, putting them in the romantic area of the restaurant and of course roping in Brendan as his temp manager for the night.

Ste had also hired some waiting on staff. Ste had been in the kitchen making a risotto when Brendan had come up behind him snaking his arms around his waist, even though he loved him being there, Brendan proved to be a bad distraction while he was cooking.

_"Another person asked if Alan was on the menu, I just had to restrain Simon"_ Brendan nuzzled into Ste's neck chuckling to himself.

_"Oh god, yeah we do get the odd few saying that. I wind him up though too. I asked him how he would feel putting lobsters in with it, well if looks could kill Bren, I wouldn't be here right now"_

Ste moved and gave the wooden spoon to Brendan and asked him to keep stirring the risotto rice till it thickened up. Brendan looked nervous helping out in the kitchen as his culinary skills weren't the greatest. Except for a mean crème brullee, he enjoyed the blow torch. Ste pottered about the kitchen instructing his sous chef smiling fondly as Brendan had worked up a sweat on his brow really concentrating on the rice.

_"See, it's not that bad cooking eh?"_ Ste strolled over with some vegetables adding them to the rice._"Now you ladle in the stock, and stir again till thickened"_

Brendan smiled_ "I suppose it's not so bad, all I do is stir it, hope I don't poison the customers though"_ Brendan kept making the food as Ste added some herbs.

_"Nah, it's an easy dish to make; only downside is you got to keep stirring it, adding stock when it thickens. Next time I'll show you spag bol, another easy dish."_

_"Can we make an Irish Stew? I could surprise our Chez, when she comes to visit us? And I can make my crème brulee"_ Brendan smiled fondly.

Ste moved up close to Brendan leaning his head on his shoulder blade. _"Yes course we can, they can either come here or the apartment, either way you will do a great job. I have takeaway menus as an emergency back up in the kitchen drawer at home just in case"_ Ste smiled tickling into Brendan's ribs as he gasped feelings hurt.

_"Cheeky sod, I'll have ye know I give a good blow torch!"_

_"Oh Bren, I love it when you talk dirty"_ Ste slapped over Brendan's arse winking.

* * *

Brendan had gone ahead with Warrens proposal, he now owned half of The Loft, he was a manager of a club and he was feeling pretty pleased about it. Warren wasn't all that bad, they seemed to get along, but he'd noticed some friction between Warren and Simon whenever they'd been together in the club. Warren liked to wind people up, and even though Simon was the kind of guy to back down, he couldn't help but wonder how far Warren would push Simon before he'd snap.

Brendan and Warren didn't always work together, some days Brendan worked Warren was off somewhere doing 'business' he always said, whatever that had meant. Brendan had spent a lot of his time getting to know the staff members at the club, Rhys he had met, and then there was Jacqui, a feisty lady he wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of.

They all seemed to work together nicely. Brendan walked into the office at the club sat down and swung up his legs onto the desk. Folding his arms he smiled and closed his eyes sighing. Then there was a knock on the door jolting him from his calm. A man opened the door and sauntered in hands on his hips, he looked surprised to see Brendan sat in the office. Brendan removed his legs back down and leaned forward arms still crossed and eyes widened.

_"Erm, I didn't ask ye to come in, how about ye turnabout and walk out that door behind ye?"_ Brendan gestured to the door at the man.

_"Where's Warren? I came here to see him, not a man in a funny tash"_

Brendan chuckled moving his head to the side. _"Oh we have a witty man here do we? Right well, I can have ye removed, my boot goes a long way when I kick hard"_ Brendan walks around the table over to the man and widens his stance in front of him.

_"You don't know who I am do you? If you did, that mouth of yours would practice some silence, I am here to see Warren Fox"_

_"Foxy isn't here, I am part owner and manager, ye are getting on my nerves so shall we?"_ Brendan gestures to the man as he nods reluctantly and lets Brendan walk him to the stairs out.

_"Name? Just before I leave of course"_

_"Brady"_ Brendan turns to walk away. _"Don't you want to know mine?"_ The man shouts back as Brendan carries on walking into this office.

_"Danny Huston!"_ The man smiles leaving, as Brendan slams the office door shut.

* * *

Ste and Simon are left to clear up at the end of a long day, it's late evening, and the last customers have just left. Ste let the waiting staff leave as they could manage to clear up the rest of the restaurant. Simon feeds Alan and watches over him fondly as Ste looks on rolling his eyes smiling. Anne and Phoenix turn up and Phoenix runs to Simon getting lifted into a bid hug.

They all look so sweet together, Ste's heart feels warmth creep over it watching them all as a little family. He loves Phoenix, and it makes him think about the fact he'd never had the chance to have one of his own. His thoughts surprise him as he hitches a breath and rubs at the back of his neck.

Ste beams as Phoenix then catches his eyes._"Uncle Ste!"_Phoenix rushes up to Ste and he lifts him high over his head.

_"Hey you! How are ya?"  
_  
_"Great thanks, Simon is staying now, with my mum, they play fight like you and Brendan now too"_ Phoenix hugs his arms around Ste's neck as he smirks over to Anne and Simon who are now blushing.

_"Is that right? Well, I bet I know who wins those fights!"_ Ste winks at Anne as she winks back, her thumb up and they giggle.

_"Where's Uncle Brendan?"_ Phoenix asks looking at Ste, they wander over to the tank and watch Alan swimming around as the little boy points at it beaming.

"Oh he's at his club, working at the moment, he'll be so sad he missed you again though, shall I give him a message?"

_"Um...tell him I said hello and bye"_

_"No problem Phoenix, I will tell him for you"_ Ste puts him back down as he watches Simon carry him again and Anne walks over standing by Ste.

_"You are good with him Ste, you should think about having a family of your own you know?"_

_"What? Oh blimey, I don't know about that, I mean I have thought about it, but dunno what Bren would say. We are so happy though Anne, so who knows what the future will bring."_

_"Marriage?"_ Anne side glances at a blushing Ste. _"Just sayin, I could buy a hat, even one for Simon too"_ Ste and Anne laugh loudly as Ste playfully punches her on the arm.

_"Anne, we are together, that's all that matters don't need a ring or paper to show that"_

_"So if Brendan proposed on one knee you'd tell him to do one? My arse Ste, you would be over the bloody moon"_ Anne kept nudging Ste in the arms making him turn a beetroot colour smiling and staring at the floor.

_"Stop it! And I aint saying nothing more about it, what about you two? I could say the same, talk about loved up, sickening!"_ Ste smirked

_"OK, OK,I will stop winding you up, still think that you two..."_ Ste holds his hands on his hips so Anne turns on her heals. They wave goodbye to Ste and he finishes up clearing the tables and grabbing his phone texts Brendan.

Message from Steven  
_I miss you xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Miss ye too, club packed,Why don't ye come over after you lock up?xx_

Message from Steven  
_Could do yeah, you gonna buy me a drink?xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Will get you a few xx_

Message from Steven  
_You wanna get me drunk? Xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Wait till I get ye in my office, has a nice desk ;D xx_

Message from Steven  
_I can't wait ;)_  
_Love you xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Love ye more xx_

Ste smiles to himself and puts his phone in his pocket. He's about to close up when there's a loud knock at the door, it makes Ste jump slightly.

_"Sorry! We are closed now"_

The knocking continues as Ste sighs, he thinks it's probably some drunk person.  
Ste opens the door ready to send them on their way, but his face sinks and eyes widen with fear. It's not a random drunk.

_"Wha, what the hell are you doing here?! Get away from me!"_ Ste pushes the man as he stumbles back on his feet.

_"AW come on Ste! Ain't you pleased to see me? I heard you had landed on your feet with your new...restaurant...oh wow this place looks, average at most"_

The man pushes past and walks into the restaurant looking around screwing his nose up. Ste looks outside and up to the club, wishing Brendan would just appear on that balcony,he doesn't though, so Ste walks back in and stands at the door.

_"Get out,go on, get out of my restaurant."_ Ste points outside slightly shaking as the anger rises in his chest.

_"Don't speak to me like that son, I am your dad after all, and I think you should show some respect to me and your mum, by sharing some of your newly found success"_  
Terry places himself at one of the tables and looks at Ste._"Get me a drink, NOW"_

_"No, I won't get...out,and it's STEP Dad"_ Terry rounds up on Ste and pushes him against the door.

_"You know, I must be having a funny turn here, sure you just said no to me, and that can't be right as you know what you'd get, right?"_ Terry pushes his forearm into Ste's neck as he gulps and nods quickly.

_"Thought so"_ He sits back down as Ste closes the door behind him and gets Terry a beer.

_"Where's my mam? She know you are here I suppose?"_

_"Yes, she knows, she found out about your poncy restaurant from a leaflet, I laughed, surprised you found the brain cells to think this all up"_ Terry laughs gulping back some beer.

_"I am expecting company, you should leave, you got what you wanted, go"_ Ste tries to stop his body shaking by rubbing over his arms quickly, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket knowing it will be Brendan as he is late getting to the club now.

_"OH shaking in my bones, your girlfriend going to save you is she? What a joke you are, and if you think I came all this way for a beer you are thicker than I first thought!"_

_"What then?"_ Ste gulps as terry rounds up close to him again._ "Money Ste, what else?"_

_"I have no money!"_ Ste cries as Terry grabs the scruff of his neck.

_"You have all this"_ Terry gestures to the restaurant _"And you expect me to believe you have no money?"_

_"Every penny I had went into my business, I have nothing except this, not that it's your concern either!"_Ste struggles in Terry's hands

_"Fine I will come back here and collect from the till instead, whenever I feel like it, you can support me and your mother like a son should"_ Terry laughs throwing the beer bottle on the floor

_"You were terrible to me, beat me black and blue remember? With her standing by letting it happen"_ Ste clenches his fists, he feels his phone buzz again and it gives him some strength, he knows it's Brendan again.

_"He's going to kill you, and I might even let him"_ Terry stops at the door and turns around to Ste.

_"Who is? Ste,you got a bodyguard?"_

Ste takes a deep breath heart pounding out behind his rib cage trying to burst free.

_"I have a boyfriend, and once you meet him you wont bother me again for a long time"_ Ste stands up tall and looks Terry in the eyes.

_"You what Ste? Boyfriend? You are gay?!"_ Terry screws up his face and walks over to Ste

_"Fucking queer, your mum gonna love this, maybe I need to knock some sense into you, seems you have been away from homelife far too long huh?"_

Ste backs off shaking his head _"Please Terry leave me alone,yeah, I will give you some money, just...NO!"  
_

* * *

Brendan checks his watch again for the umpteenth time, where was Ste? He should have been there ages ago, and Brendan had called and text with no answer. He'd found that really weird. He paced up and down the office and then out inside the club, searching his eyes around, but couldn't see Ste. He grabbed his phone and called Warren then, asking him to get to the club as he needed to leave soon as possible.

Eventually Warren sauntered up the stairs and over to Brendan who had his arms folded.

_"Where ye been? I called ages ago! Look I will be as quick as I can yeah?"_ Brendan rushes past Warren as he grabs his arm back.

_"Look Brady, I am doing you a favour here, this was my night off you realise?"_

_"OK Foxy..Thank ye."_ Brendan walks down the stairs shouting back_ "By the way Danny Huston called round to play out with ye"_

Warren span around eyes widened and looking out into the club mind racing at what Brendan had said.

* * *

Brendan rushed over to the restaurant and all the lights were out, he tried the doors but they were locked. He rattled them a few times shouting Ste's name but there was no answer. Brendan began to worry again as he called Ste yet again, he left him a voice mail

_"Steven, for fucks sake please answer your phone, I am worried! Call me text even, just please let me know ye are safe, I love ye"_ Brendan sighed shakily looking around the village, he didn't know where to start. He wandered over to Simon's flat and rang up, Simon answered and buzzed him into the flat.

_"Brendan mate! Come in, where's Ste? Its a bit late to come calling, everything OK?"_

_"No Simon it isn't, when did ye last see Steven?"_ Brendan shuffles on the floor slightly edgy.

_"Gosh, that will have been when the restaurant was closed, Anne and phoenix turned up, we left him finishing up 20 minutes after closing time"_

_"Yes that adds up, we were texting at that time, we arranged for Ste to come to the club, but he didn't show, I have tried calling and texting, and he hasn't replied, its not like him"_

_"Have you had a fight? You guys are bad for arguing"_ Simon replied

_"No, we haven't fought in ages, Simon will ye help me look for him?"_

_"Of course I will! Hang on I will tell Anne what's happening, meet you outside OK? And Brendan, he's going to be alright"_ Simon holds a comforting hand on Brendan's shoulder, and the sentiment means a lot, but doesn't really help.

Brendan gets downstairs,there are a lot of people around,he glances at his phone willing it to flash over with news from Ste. He wants to throw it for ignoring his thoughts. He is still pacing around when his phone finally gives in and receives a message from Steven.

Simon comes out of the door ready to help,he sees the expression of relief on Brendan's face,knowing he has heard about Ste. He apologises and explains to Simon he doesn't need his help any longer but thanks him. Racing round to the car park he gets in his car heart beating a little too quickly.

* * *

Ste got up off the floor of the restaurant his nose pooled blood, the metallic taste fell in his mouth. Terry had tried to do a lot more,but as Ste wasn't a defenceless child any longer he gave as good as he got. He was still in a state though, memories of the beatings as a child had been resurfaced and he just wanted some air,he didn't even care about the state of the place,his blood on the floor,Terry's too. Terry ran off having taken money from the till after he'd got a lucky punch in Ste's face.

Ste sighed as he turned off all the lights and locked up his restaurant for the night. Looking back at the club the lights were flashing around it as students were clambering over themselves drunk and singing. He shivered as it was a cold night,he curled his arms tight around himself for warmth. He knew Brendan was in there, but wanted to be alone with his thoughts and have a walk in the cool night air instead.

His nose seared with pain as the cold hit it, he winced holding a tissue up to dab at the blood there. He felt like an idiot, why couldn't he have just stood up to Terry more, instead the sod gets away with the restaurants takings and he ends up with a bloody nose. His thoughts race through his mind as it's now late, the moon and stars gleam above him. He ignores the people walking past and the jeers he gets for the state he's in.

Ste keeps walking his thoughts going round in his head; he comes to the garage in Hollyoaks, and leans up against the wall sliding down it to the floor, his knees come up tight to his chest. Tears fall down his cheeks as he sobs silently into his folded arms. He is roused suddenly by a black cat that walks over to him meowing and purring, curling around his legs. Ste smiles swallowing the lump in his throat he strokes the cat as it settles down next to him, keeping him company outside in the coldness of the night. Looking around he suddenly feels pretty foolish sat there,Ste grabs his phone as his heart sinks, Brendan has been trying to contact him, and he's just completely ignored his pleas.

Ste feels trully dreadful and quickly texts Brendan

Message from Steven  
_I am at the garage in Hollyoaks, I am sorry xx_

Message from Brendan  
_If I wasn't so in love with ye right now I would kill ye for doing this._  
_On my way, don't move!_

Ste's heart melted, he really was so lucky to have Brendan. ste being stubborn was a bad habit of Ste's, he tried to deal with things on his own when he clearly isn't any more. Brendan's car pulls up into the garage as the headlights frighten the cat,fur standing up on end it to screeches fleeing away.

Brendan climbs out and looks over to Ste, his face is swollen and red, he sees blood that has dried around his nose and down his clothes as the headlights cause him to hold his arm up shielding his eyes from the bright light. Brendan walks over and moves down in front of him blocking the light and allowing Ste to lower his arm down. They look at each other for a moment as Brendan strokes his hand over Ste's face.

_"Why did ye do that to me Steven? Ye hate me or something?"_

_"What? No of course I don't, I am sorry Brendan, I just needed some time to myself"_ Ste's sighs as more tears fall.

Brendan wipes them away_."What happened to your face?"_

_"Terry happened to it"_

_"Terry? Your Dad terry?!"_ Brendan widened his eyes and clenched his fists standing up quickly, the light stung hard at Ste's eyes as he winced.

_"Step Dad, and yeah he paid me a visit after I arranged to see you at the club, he was his usual vile self"_

_"Where does he live?"_

_"I ain't telling you Brendan"_ Ste crawled up to his feet and got into the car as Brendan followed suit. He turned to face Ste.

_"Tell me where he lives Steven"_ Brendan moves his hand to Ste's knee.

_"No, look it's over with, he hit me, the end."_ Ste sighs and shakes his head.

_"How can ye be so flippant?! After everything ye spouted about my Da in Ireland? Why can't I now support you with yours? Ye have any idea how hard it was to confront my Father? Without ye there I would have left and never have resolved it"_ Brendan crashed both his hands down on the steering wheel in anger, making Ste jump and close his eyes briefly.

_"I am sorry Brendan, OK I am sorry!"_ Ste breaths loudly

_ "Terry found out about the restaurant, my mam sent him to get money from me. We ended up having words. I told him I was gay, had a boyfriend, he didn't like that so attacked me. I managed to fend him off besides this" _Ste gestures to his nose_"He took off with the restaurants takings saying he'll be back for more"_

_"The little prick I'm gonna kill him!" _Brendan seethes_  
_  
Ste chuckles as Brendan shoots him a glance.

_"I said you would do that to him Bren, that you'd kill him"_ Ste turns and moves over to Brendan and straddles over his lap.

_"Look, what I did to you, worrying you,it was wrong of me, I didn't think. My mind was racing and I just wanted to clear it and go for a walk"_ Ste looks down at Brendan's suit as he straightens it, needing to keep his hands busy.

_"What do we do now? He says he's coming back, and even though the thought of killing him is appealing, I don't want either of us in jail"_

Brendan shakes his head._"I am going to deal with Terry for ye, promise I won't kill him, he won't walk for a week with a bargepole up his arse though."_

Ste chuckles and brings Brendan into a chased kiss. _"Where you gonna find a bargepole Bren?"_

_"Oh I'll find one, and Terry will require surgery when I do"_

_"I am going to replace the money he stole too, no buts Steven! My foot is going down on your inability to accept help from me!"_ Brendan warns Ste as he tries to argue, turning his lips into a pout instead.

_"Whatever Bren, but you really don't need too"_ Ste quickly shuts up as Brendan looks like thunder.

_"I have to get back to the club now, so ye are coming with me, where I can keep an eye on ye" _Brendan strokes a finger over Ste's jaw and tilts up his face_. "Don't ever..."_

_"I know, wander off without letting you know, what you my personal bodyguard now then?"_

_"Yes, now give me a bloody kiss"  
_  
Ste smiles and gives in to a loving kiss.

* * *

They drive back to the club in silence, Ste knows Brendan's mind is working overtime, and he really want's to just forget the earlier incident. Ste leans over to the door and presses his cheek up to the cold car window and watches the houses pass by them as they drive back to the club. Brendan parks up in The Dog car park,they walk the distance to the club. Brendan puts his arm protectively round Ste's neck pulling him close enough for Ste to curl his arm around his waist. Ste feels safe for the first time this evening and huddles close to Brendan.

They have the odd glance at each other and each time Ste see's frustration in Brendan's eyes, he knows what their conversations will be about the rest of this evening and it makes him sigh with regret. They walk past the restaurant and Ste is angry, angry that Terry has tarnished his happiness with his new business, angry he will be back again, he clenches his fists and tenses up so much Brendan breaks his hold on him and turns Ste to face him placing a hand on each shoulder.

_"Hey, what you thinking?"_ Brendan glances down at Ste then back at the restaurant sighing._ "I will sort this for ye Steven, I hate the fact he's upset ye like this, and worse he put a hand on ye."_

_"I guess it was my own fault for thinking things could go right all the time, life isn't like that though, and you can't choose your family eh?"_ Ste wishes he could do the amount of crap he went though as a child, he continues to walk now ahead of Brendan and up the stairs into the club. Walking straight up to the bar he orders a beer and down at least half of the bottle slamming it down on the bar.

Brendan walks up and tries to steer him away but he shrugs him off and carries on drinking the beer to himself. Brendan gestures his hands in the air frustrated and walks into the office where Warren is sat.

_"Oh it returns"_ Warren smirks looking up at Brendan

_"Not in the mood Foxy"_ Brendan flounces himself down hard into the leather sofa in the office, he can see Ste in the bar drinking away and it makes him feel helpless. He wants to stomp over there and make him tell him Terry's address so he can sort out this sorry mess. Then he looks at Warren, and thinks hard, before glancing again at Ste and leaning forward towards Warren.

_"Foxy, I need your help"_

Warren looks up wide eyed and surprised._"You want MY help? For what exactly?_ he replies sitting forward leaning on his elbows.

_"I need ye to find an address for me, I can't do it else my better half will probably find out and kick my arse"_

_"Ok, here's a worse scenario, Ste? Mate,If he finds out you have gone behind his back, things will be ten times worse"_ Warren points a knowing finger at Brendan who slowly settles back into the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose. Warren sighs placing his palms flat against the desk he heaves himself up and walks over to the sofa putting a firm hand on Brendan's shoulder and looks up through to the bar and gestures to Ste.

_"That him? That your Ste?"_

_"Yes, the one trying to drown his sorrows, the one with the fit arse, he's my Steven"_

_"Well I've no comment on his arse mate, but yeah, I see him"_

Warren pats Brendan on the shoulder and walks over to Ste at the bar, he orders himself a beer and another one for Ste.

_"Err, no thank you, I am not interested, I have a boyfriend"_ Ste slurs a little as he's now drank a few bottles down his neck.

_"Not for much longer the way you are going. Let me introduce myself, Warren Fox, Brendan's business partner"_ Warren extends his hand to Ste who looks a little embarrassed and shakes his hand quickly.

_"Oh, right, sorry. I will have that beer then"_ he takes it and gulps more down._ "What you mean, not for much longer,Bren and me are for life"_

_"If that's true you're meant to share everything then,including family, no matter how shit they are, right?"_ Warren drank his beer_ "He's just asked me to help him find an address for him, something I bet you'll know about?"_

_"He did what?"_ Ste moves to walk to Brendan but Warren stops him. _"Hang on, he did that for you, to help you out, so going in guns blazing is going to help how?"_

_"Why do you even care?"_ Ste stands swaying slightly pointing to everything but Warren.

_"I don't really, but I have to work with him, and right now his mind is on you and not the club"_ Warren orders another drink and points to the office where Brendan quickly looks away trying to look like he wasn't watching their entire converse.

_"Now, why don't you get in that office and sort yourselves out, I will stay out here and keep an eye on things, don't come out till he's happy again alright mate?"_

Ste smiles and looks back at Brendan, laughing at him trying to look inconspicuous. _"I like you Warren, I am glad Brendan went into business with you, ya all right"_

Ste walks away as Warren shouts back _"Nah, I'm a bad ass really, just caught me on a good day"_

Brendan quickly folds his arms and looks at the wall,desk,floor his finger nails and then to the newspaper at the side of him, he grabs hold of it and starts to pretend to read as Ste saunters into the office, he bumps into the door frame as the beer has gone to his head now. Ste walks in and closes the door behind him before walking over to the desk and sits on it, but as he is tipsy he misjudges and falls in a heap on the floor wincing and making Brendan chuckle then cough behind the newspaper.

Ste scrambles back up sticking his arse in the air and pushing his hands on the floor as leverage. Brendan peers over the newspaper watching him arse up trying not to fall back over again with his eyes widened biting his lip trying not to laugh. He hides back behind the paper when Ste is stood up brushes himself down and uses both hands to steady himself.

_"You can stop laughing Bren, at least I'm not the one reading a newspaper upside down!"  
_  
Brendan realises his mistake cursing himself he lowers the newspaper down. And folds his arms instead.

_"Warren told me. Look I just wanted to forgot the whole bloody thing with Terry, however, I should have let you help, instead I pushed you away"_

_"Yes, basically ye are a stubborn idiot, who can dish out advice easy, but refuses to accept any back, am I getting close here?"_ Brendan looks at Ste who is rolling his eyes; he gets up and plonks himself next to Brendan on the sofa.

_"Yep, all of the above. I will give you the address, god help me, just please be careful. Terry is a bad man who doesn't give a shit about anyone"_

_"I will just get your money back, that's it"_ Brendan tries to look innocent; it doesn't work when he's got a devilish smile across his face though.

Brendan gets up and kisses Ste pulling up his collar to deepen their tongues together. He leaves for a moment and walks back to the bar where Warren is stood leaning back on his elbows. He smiles at Brendan then orders him a whiskey as Brendan comes up to the side of him leaning sideways and smirking.

_"Well? Did it work?"_ Warren grabs hold of his beer as Brendan holds the glass in his hand swishing the brown liquid around the edges.

_"I don't know what ye said Foxy but thank ye, he's telling me the address. Fancy a detour before work tomorrow?"_

_"Absolutely"_ Warren grins as they clink their drinks together.

* * *

Please Review :) xx  
P.S. Any ideas what to call Ste's restaurant? xx


	16. Chapter 16

*Hi again,thank you all for the amazing reviews/comments and continued support for this story,I love reading them all*

A shout out to Lola and BestINeverHad for Ste's restaurant name. ;D xx

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 16

Brendan had finished his shift and whiskey with Warren at the bar and they had agreed to meet up at the club first thing, once Brendan had got Terry's address. He walked back to the office and found Ste curled up on the sofa asleep, he had to chuckle to himself seeing him there. The beer had obviously made him fall asleep and also the nights events had caught up to him as well.

Brendan felt sick to his stomach knowing he'd been alone when Terry had gone to the restaurant, and was determined to protect him more from now on; including making sure his family never bothered him again. He kneeled down to where Ste was sleeping and gently nudged him; Ste grumbled and turned over onto his back.

Brendan sighed shaking his head, no way Ste was moving off this sofa unless he had him in his arms, so that's what he did, placing a arm under his neck and behind his knees Brendan lifted Ste up into his arms as Ste instinctively curled round his neck. Brendan widened his eyes and looked down at a smirking Ste; he'd got what he wanted.

_"Ye a lazy arse"_ Brendan chuckled gripping his arms tighter. _"Good job ye lighter than ye look eh?"_

_"I am too drunk to walk Bren! Feel sorry for me will ya, and my head is banging too"_ Ste pouted and snuggled into Brendan's neck and arms as he walked them out of the office and past a surprised Warren.

_"Under the thumb much Brady?"_ Warren laughed shaking his head

_"Called being in love Foxy, ye should try it sometime, see ye tomorrow"_ Brendan nodded to Warren as he gestured back agreeing.

Brendan got to the top balcony outside the club then lowered Ste onto his feet again all the while pouting.

_"Steven, I aint carrying ye down those stairs, I'd end up on my arse or worse! Come on we have a good walk to the car it'll clear your head a bit"_

Ste nodded in agreement and they walked down the stairs then hand in hand the walk back to the car.

_"What are you going to do with Terry? I know you're planning something"_ Ste looked up to Brendan as they walked up to the car park at The Dog. Brendan glanced at Ste then back up to where he was walking, moving his hand out of Ste's and snaking it around his shoulder instead pulling Ste closer.

_"I just want to protect ye Steven, I should have been there tonight, I should have been there for ye and I wasn't, I am sorry for that"_

_"Brendan, please don't apologise, I am not the child he used to beat up any more and believe me I gave as good as I got."_ Ste squeezed his arms tightly around Brendan.

_"We don't have much luck with family do we?"_ Brendan added as they got nearer to the car. _"Once we sort out Terry we can start to look to our future properly can't we?"_

_"How do you mean, properly? We already are, moving in together was a definite future proposal"_ Ste grabbed hold of the car door opened it and sat in the passenger seat putting on his belt.

_"That's the thing with proposals Steven, there can be more than one of them"_

Ste looked towards Brendan as he started up the car. _"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing, lets just sort out Terry first OK?"_ Brendan grinned and stuck his tongue between his teeth leaning towards Ste and pressing his lips firmly against his. They relaxed their mouths and enjoyed a deep kiss together.

_"Let's go home, and get ye into bed"_ Brendan reversed the car and set off out of the car park.

_"Sounds good to me"_ Ste sighed relaxing his shoulders into the seat closing his eyes again.

* * *

Ste woke up the next morning letting out a groan,his head felt like a cloud had placed itself inside it overnight. Putting a hand on his forehead he cursed the amount of beer he had drank last night. Opening his eyes proved difficult they were still sleepy, so he rubbed at them a few times to wake himself up a bit. He felt to his side and his heart twinged at the empty space beside him, he wasn't altogether surprised though, as soon as he'd given Brendan Terry's address last night he'd known he'd wake up alone this morning. It still saddened him though. He stretched out blindly towards Brendan's pillow and something pricked sharply at his fingers.

_"OW!"_ Ste exclaimed. Now his eyes were open properly as the pain had shot through his hand_."What the..."_ Ste moved up on his elbows and looked across, there on Brendan's pillow was a single red rose. Ste smiled and carefully picked it up to smell it's deep red flower, it smelt of Brendan's aftershave that he knew Ste loved. There was a note placed by it so he sat up to read it.

_'Steven...Sorry I had to rush out this morning; I thought you'd like the rose?_  
_Anyway, don't worry, I will see ye later. There are croissants in the kitchen if ye are hungry. Hope the head not too bad. I love ye baby. B XX P.S. I have nicked the car. Ner,ner,nerXD'_

Ste read the note a few times holding up the rose to his nose, he had a proper romantic boyfriend and he loved it, loved him more than life. Ste smiled and grabbed a shower before going downstairs into the kitchen and eating a croissant with some orange juice. He still had the rose in his hand, and they didn't have a vase so Ste used a tall glass to put the flower into some water and placed it on the side. He was finishing off his breakfast when there was a knock at the door, he answered as Anne practically threw herself at him hugging the life from his body.

_"Ste! Simon told me you had gone missing! What happened love?"_

Ste felt emotion crawl up into his chest as his eyes gleamed over. _"Oh Anne, it's all a mess!"_ Ste held his hands over his face as tears fell.

_"Oh love, right you go and sit down, I'll put kettle on and we can have a natter"_

_"I can't, the restaurant"_ Ste sighed between choked sobs.

_"It's all in hand, Simon's already there, place is spotless, and he's got in the staff to help with the morning rush, they'll cope for an hour, or so"_ Anne smiled reassuringly as Ste nodded and settled crossed legged onto the sofa. He hadn't realised how much last night had affected him, and was surprised at his emotions giving into it as much as they were doing.

_"Here you go, nice cuppa tea, solves everything huh?"_ Anne winked at put down to steaming cups onto the table and sat opposite Ste.

_"I wish it were that simple Anne, Brendan is out there right now with my Step Dad probably beating him to a pulp and I am sat with you having a brew"_

Anne raised her eyebrows_ "Why would Brendan do that Ste? Unless he has a bloody good excuse?"_

_"Yeah, he came into the restaurant last night, gave me a bloody nose and took all the takings out of the till"_ Ste shrugged grabbing onto his brew blowing cool air on to it. _"So you see, he feels bad he wasn't there to protect me, but in truth he gave me the strength to stick up to Terry, that's his name"_

_"Oh he doesn't sound nice at all, hitting you and robbing the till, well you can't blame Brendan for wanting to stick up for you, you would be the same, Right?"_

_"Yeah, I have been in that place, punched his Dad in fact, and he definitely deserved that, we don't have the greatest fathers, but Terry ain't even my real dad either!"_ Ste put down his cup loudly on the table making Anne wince her eyes shut.

_"You don't think he will do anything silly though?"_Anne drank her brew looking over her cup at Ste.

_"I hope not, but I did punch his Dad, so I've no room to talk have I? Brendan said once terry is sorted out, we will be able to look to our future properly" _He looked over at Anne sheepishly through his lashes.

Anne's eyes widened at Ste as she put her brew down on the table and leaned closer. _"Am I gonna need a hat? I am aren't I? OMG!"_

_"Anne! No, he can't have meant that we have hardly been together that long"_

_"It feels like you have though, look how close you guys are? If you hadn't had the bickering stage it will have been well over a year together Hun"_ Anne squeals jumping on the sofa making Ste blush again.

_"He left me a red rose on his pillow this morning Anne, how sweet is that?"_ Ste blushed again, but he was feeling significantly better than he had earlier.

_"Brendan did that? Wow so romantic, Ste you two are amazing together"_

_"Thanks for this chat Anne; I feel tons better"_ Ste gave Anne a big hug and kiss on her cheek._"Have you brought your car?"_

_"Yes love I have, you need a lift somewhere?"_

_"The restaurant please, oh and I have got the new sign coming later today, pop by then you can see what it's called"_ Ste nods smiling as they get up and leave the apartment.

* * *

Brendan had set his phone to go off early this morning. His phone was under his pillow so as soon as it had beeped he'd grabbed it out straight away not wanting to wake Ste. He crept out of bed and stretched up as he stood on the carpet; his joints all groaned at him as they popped each stretch. Brendan had a shower and got changed into one of his ultimate body hugging suits and walked downstairs. They needed a few bits from the local store, so he walked there and bought a few things they needed, including a bunch of red roses.

After returning home he made a coffee for himself and ate a croissant. He was going through his mind what he planned to do with Terry, he looked at the red roses he'd bought for Ste and sighed. Getting up he instead took out a single red rose from the bunch and scribbled out a note to Ste. Creeping back upstairs he placed the rose and note on his pillow and walked around to Ste's side of the bed, sitting down next to him. Brendan stroked Ste's hair back out of his face and traced his finger down and across his lips gently. Moving down his lips met Ste's in a chased soft kiss, before he left the apartment and drove to the club in his car.

Warren was waiting in the club at stupid o clock in the morning when Brendan walked up the stairs inside. Warren had poured them a shot of Whiskey each.  
_"Morning Brady,sleep well?"_ Warren asked sliding the glass over the bar.

_"Like a baby,thanks Foxy"_ Brendan downed the brown liquid drink and shuddered with the taste so early in the morning.

_"AW,you shouldn't have! Hey,Ste might not be pleased though"_ Warren joked pointing to the bunch of roses in Brendan's hand.

_"Very funny! They were for Steven, but then I thought we needed an excuse to call round to Ste's parents place, thought the flowers could be for his mum"_ Brendan shrugged  
_"And you're gonna deliver them, and when Terry opens the door, bingo, we're in"_

Warren walks forward a little folding his arms accross his chest,and points a finger towards Brendan. _"Why can't you deliver them?"_ Warren asked incredulous

_"Dunno, ye just look like someone who would deliver flowers."_ Brendan shrugs adding _"Let's go"_

They pull up across from the address Ste had given him. Warren got out of the car with Brendan and they saunter up to the front door. Warren needed to see if anyone was home so he knocked on the door and waited while Brendan stayed at the side of the house against the wall out of the way.

Warren leans over to Brendan and whispers _"What are you doing down there?"_ Looking at Brendan struggling to bend his legs in those tightening trousers.

_"What does it look like I am doing? Hiding of course!"_ Brendan gestures his hands in the air.

_"Mate,I wouldn't stay there for long,those trousers are in pain right now!"_ Warren chuckles before standing back at the door was no answer, so Warren tried again and banged on the window for good measure. Eventually a man answered the door drunk and angry at being disturbed.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing, banging at my house like that?"_ The man seethed leaning against the door frame.

_"Hello there! I have a delivery and a message"_ Warren replied cheerfully holding out the roses.

_"What am I going to do with those?"_ Terry snapped back

_"Shove em up your ass for all I care mate, these are my delivery, the message is next"_

_"What?! Don't you speak to me like that! What stupid message?!"_ Terry leaned forward into Warren's smirking face. Then Warren glanced to the side making Terry lean out further and look at Brendan who was now stood in eye shot. Brendan grasped Terry around the neck and pushed him back in the house as Warren entered and closed the door.

_"Where's your missus?"_ Terry couldn't speak as Brendan's grip was tight so his eyes gestured to the lounge where Warren saw Pauline asleep with beer cans around her; he sneered and lobbed the roses on her lap, then walking back to the doorway. Brendan has Terry up against the wall by the scruff of his neck.

_"So, what we going to do to him?"_ Warren asks putting on some leather gloves and pressing his fingers together fitting the glove on better and cracking his knuckles. Terry widens his eyes as he watches Warren do this.

_"Not sure, is the missus in? Do we need to be quiet?"_ Brendan tilts his head to the side looking over Terry.

_"Fast asleep mate, drunk as a skunk, recon we could be as loud as we like with this one"_

_"Nice, did ye bring my gloves too? Id hate to get my hands dirty, and this scrote is the lowest form of filth"_ Brendan seethes into Terry's ear _"Ye picked on the wrong man, Steven? Ye know who I mean right? The one ye punched last night, and then stole from?"_ Brendan punches low into Terry's stomach as he groans and falls down to his knees.

Taking the gloves from Warren,with a sly smile he puts them on slowly; Terry looks up at him,eyes wide and face losing its colour rapidly,he's coughing holding a hand to his stomach.

_"Who the fuck do you think you are? Ste is my son, I took what me and his mam deserve, we looked after him all his life"_

Brendan kicks Terry in the chest as he goes down into a curl on the floor wincing. He leans over him anger in his eyes.

_"Ye think beating him black and blue every day of his life is looking after him! Ye are screwed in the head! Ye won't even look at him ever again, let alone go to his restaurant, am I making myself clear?"_

Brendan stands and turns to Warren. _"Can you have a look around, he stole a lot of money from Steven, bound to still be in here"_

_"OK, but take it easy yeah? I get you are mad, but don't cross any lines"_ Warren nods and searches the house.

_"Who are you? Why do you even care about Ste, he's a dirty queer who has little or no brain cells"_

_"That's my boyfriend you're speaking about! Scum bag!" _ Brendan kicks him hard in the face as his head goes back and blood falls from his nose and mouth.

_"Yes that's right, boyfriend, ye mess with him ye mess with me as well, and I will end ye if ye go near Steven ever again."_ Brendan had moved down to Terry and gripped round his neck again, pressing hard.

_"I should kill ye for touching him again, and for his childhood. And I will be back here again to finish the job, because I would give my life for him in a heart beat, so don't think I wont, nod if ye understand!"_

Terry nods slowly breathing constricted and eyes widened in fear, as Warren walks back with an envelope full of cash.

_"Found it, woah! You wanna ease up there, he's going blue!"_ Brendan looks at Terry as his lips are purpling and releases his grip making Terry gasp a breath quickly.

_"Does he get the message then, or am I going to have to have a go on him too?"_ Warren replies getting close down to Terry as he shields himself with his arms on the floor whimpering.

_"Nope, recon he has the message now, if he doesn't I'm coming back here with a barge pole, and a hammer"_

_"What? Bloody hell, sounds nasty that. _Warren gestures to Terry on the floor_ "Hey mate, I'd have listened if I were you, cos believe me, this guy, crazy enough to use them on you!"_ Warren laughs manically and slaps over Brendan's shoulder to leave.

_"Thanks for the hospitality mate!"_ Warren salutes towards a visibly shaken Terry and slams the door.

They get in the car and sit there for a moment. Warren passes over the money and they take their gloves off.

_"Well, I thought that went well?"_ Warren sighs hands on the steering wheel.

Brendan looks miles away thinking to himself, then his thought turn to speech.  
_"I could've killed him in there, might have done if you hadn't stopped me"_ Brendan looked at Warren concerned.

_"Look Brady, he hurt your fella, I get that you wanted pay back, and he's warned off good and proper now. You need to forget it now, move on and be happy with Ste"_ Warren starts up the ignition and sets off back to the club.

_"Yeah, you're right, and thank ye for coming with me, ye not so bad after all eh?"_ Brendan shakes his head as Warren looks smug.

_"Tell that to your freak of a mate, Simon is it? He hates me"_

_"Don't dis Simon, that man has a heart of gold, and he's a mate. Ye shouldn't wind him up, one day he will snap Foxy"_ Brendan warns as Warren laughs hard

_"OK, Whatever you say!"_

_"Ste's having an unveiling at the restaurant this afternoon, ye coming?"_ Brendan puts the envelope with money inside his jacket pocket, turning to Warren.

_"Nah mate, someone has to look after the club, you can let me know when you get back to the club yeah?"  
_  
They agree as Warren pulls up outside the club and gets out. Brendan drives the car to the car park and begins his walk back to the village first stopping at the flower shop and buying another bunch of roses for Ste, he feels bad about what happened to the others as they were all meant for him.

Brendan enters the restaurant and sees Simon serving some customers so waits a moment till he's free; he wanders over to the fish tank and peers into the abyss. No Alan, so he taps on the tank lightly, still no fish Brendan taps louder as he hears a loud yell behind jolts up quickly as he sees Simon raging at him.

_"NEVER bang on a fish tank! You realise it echoes the sound loudly in the tank causing the fish distress?"_ Simon looks flabbergasted gesturing his arms around himself.

_"Holy mother of...Simon! Calm down will ye, I didn't know that! I were only seeing if he was playing out"_ Brendan sighed

_"He's sleeping, just bugger off somewhere else, how would you like it if I slammed a loud banging noise through your ears?"_

Just then little Alan swims out to the front, looking at them both through the tank, he does for a moment or two then swishes it's tail in their faces and swims back into one of his hiding spots.

_"Ye upset him"_ Brendan widened his eyes all knowing at Simon and walks off leaving Simon's death stare behind.

* * *

Brendan watches Ste pottering around the kitchen dancing to the restaurant music and humming to himself. Brendan watches Ste shake his arse around a while admiring the view before hiding the flowers behind his back and walking over to Ste. He smoothes his hand over Ste's shaking arse making Ste jolt and turn around. He beams wide when he sees Brendan throwing his arms around him tightly and humming into the hold.

_"Hey, this is a nice surprise, you OK?"_ Ste moved back searching into Brendan's eyes, their eyes dart quickly at each other and then at their lips, they move fast kissing deep into each other, moaning at the pleasure of how each kiss feels like their first each time.

_"I am now Steven"_ They pulled back breathless and rested their foreheads together.

Ste then tenses up a little._" Did you go? What happened?"_

_"Can ye take a break? We need to talk,and yes I went to see Terry"_ Brendan sighed, as he had to divulge earlier events to Ste, and he was worried how he'd take it.

_"Sure, how about we have lunch together? You wanna eat here, or somewhere else?"_

_"Here is fine, can Simon cope?"_

_"Simon is a godsend Bren, that man could do anything he puts his mind too"_

_"OK,I will get us a table, outside as it's a glorious day"_

Brendan quickly backs off keeping the flowers hidden and walks back into the restaurant. Simon is stood behind the till and he's still pouting at Brendan. He rolls his eyes and leans on the counter. He manages to convince Simon to get him and Ste a table outside by apologising yet again.

Ste eventually comes over smiling and sits at the chair opposite Brendan_."Close your eyes Steven" _Ste scrunches up his nose suspiciously but closes his eyes.

Brendan holds out the roses and asking Ste to look again. Ste smiles and takes them in his hand smiling._"Bren, they are lovely! Thank you and for the rose you left on your pillow this morning, seriously you are proper romantic!"_ Ste blushes and holds out his hand to Brendan's.

_"Well, I had got you a bunch of them this morning but I needed them for something else, so took out a single one for ye, then bought those instead. Ye don't mind flowers then, not too soppy?"_

_"No, I love your softie ways, they are endearing. I haven't bought you anything...but I do have a surprise later you may like? The sign for the restaurant has been put up, but I wanted to wait for you before unveiling it."_ Ste smiled.

_"Great, well I look forward to that Steven."_ Brendan reaches in his inside pocket and takes out the restaurant money and hands it to Ste. _"I went to see Terry and Foxy came with me, we put the frighteners on him. Ye wont have any more trouble from him now, I promise"_

Ste takes the envelope and sees money inside and closes his eyes for a moment._"What did you do to get this Bren?"_ Ste looks up nervously.

_"I hit him a few times if I am honest, he called ye names and I weren't having that Steven. He'll be sore a while, but he's got the message to leave ye alone. I promised him, if he didn't I would finish the job"_ Brendan shuffles forward in his chair and squeezes Ste's hand tighter._ "Are ye mad I hit him?"_

_"No, Bren I'm not mad,How can I be? I am just happy you are safe, and I'm also glad I have you in my corner, by my side. Thank you for doing that for me."_ Ste sighed and took a long drink of water, no wine as he was still working. They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence having the odd flirty glance at each other. They dared to believe now their family demons were taken care of, they could move on.

They stood up after lunch and put their arms around each other and kissed a few times before falling into a tight hug. Brendan had to get back to the club but had promised to be back later to see the new sign. Ste had decided on an evening unveiling now, so they could both finish up at work each. They managed to prise themselves apart and both left to get back to work. Ste wandered back into the kitchen and put his roses in a jug as Simon came in.

_"Wow, secret admirer?"_ Simon winked as he left some new orders for Ste.

_"From Brendan, he's soo romantic! You do this for Anne?"_ Ste asked looking at the orders and preparing the ingredients.

_"Well, I try to be, we mostly do dinner dates or the cinema, things like that. Hey, we ain't all been out together in ages, how about we all go to the cinema? There's a proper gory horror on at the moment"_ Simon nodded at Ste as he chopped up some vegetables.

_"Really? Well all right then, me and Anne will take care of You and Bren, we know what scardey cats you are"_ Ste laughs at Simon's face.

_"Very funny, we'll buy the tickets you two can provide the popcorn, drinks etcetera, deal?"_

_"Yup, will just ask Bren if he wants too, I'll let you know tomorrow yeah?"_

_"Great stuff, uh oh, lunchtime rush upon us, you ready for freddy?"_ Simon smirked walking out of the kitchen

_"Bring it on Simon"_ Ste replied chopping for his life.

* * *

Brendan made his way back to the club and walked up the stairs to the door but it was locked. He thought this was a bit strange considering the time. It was lunchtime and should be open now. He wandered back down the stairs to the other entrance and the door was left ajar. Brendan creaked open the door and peered inside, no one was around. Closing the door behind him he heard noises upstairs so made his way up, once he'd reached the top he realised it was raised voices, one of which was Warren. He walked over and adjusted his suit and took in a breath before opening the door quickly.

A man was leaning over Warren at his desk and Brendan looked on in horror, flashes of his childhood came into his view as he lashed out grabbing hold of the man and finding extraordinary strength to pick him up and throw him across the office. Then he went over to Warren to see how he was, and noted a burst lip and black eye. He turned about and glared back at the other man who had stood up, and he recognised him straight away.

_"Ye know, funny thing, I'm positive I threw ye out of my club the other day? Unless I was dreaming, which can't be right can it, middle of the day and that"_ Brendan rubbed his fingers over his moustashe and gestured the other hand at Danny.

_"Oh you again, I think Warren here needs to teach you about who you're messing with"_ Danny replies adjusting his suit and rolling his head joints in his neck crack as he settles his head forward again smirking at Brendan.

_"Leave my club, now, and there won't be any more said about this unfortunate incident"_ Brendan walked over to Danny and gestured to the door. Danny walks up to Brendan trying to intimidate him, but backs off realising he may have just met his match.

_"Fine, I aint here for you anyway, Warren we will finish our business again"_ Danny looks up at Brendan once again, but he doesn't flinch so leaves. Brendan slams the door loudly making Warren jump. Brendan flops back down on the sofa his usual legs wide position and folds his arms tilting his head to the side looking at Warren.

_"Right, ye have 2 minutes to tell me what the hell ye are doing with that idiot"_ Brendan looks at his watch _"Starting...now"_

Warren rolls his eyes and winces as he moves forwards.  
_"Brady, just leave it yeah? And quit being all macho with Danny, he's a nut case"_

_"Doesn't scare me in the slightest, ye now have one and a half minutes left, tick tock Foxy" _Brendan taps his watch as he replies.

_"OK, I did some business for him a while back, well recently, but I decided to give it up! That's why I needed to get a partner in here, needed the money. Problem is it wasn't enough to pay off the big man, so he's now on my case"_ Warren gestures into the air sighing.

_"So if ye pay off the twat, he will crawl back under the stone he came from?"_ Brendan summarizes as he adjusts his position on the sofa.

_"Well, hopefully yeah, he is a bad man Brendan, I'm surprised you're still walking after squaring up to him"_

_"I have been through crap ye wouldn't believe in my life, so Daniel is pond life compared. All I care about is my life with Steven, and no one including Daniel will come between that. I will get the money for ye, just tell me how much and I'll pay him off. Ye stick to the straight and narrow Foxy, and who knows, one day ye can be as happy as me"_

_"How can I let you do that, you barely know me?"_ Warren stands up groaning in pain.

_"Ye helped me earlier today, so I'm helping ye. I expect the money paid back in full, just no pressure my way, and no broken bones either"_ Brendan stands up and walks around the desk to help Warren _"Do ye need to go to the hospital? I'll drive ye"_

_"Nah mate, thanks though. I was going to the bar, if you want to give me a hand?"_ Brendan shakes his head and helps Warren through to the bar as Rhys and Jacqui turn up for their shifts.

Brendan instructs them to set up for the evening crowd and he opens the door at the top of the balcony. He walks out and leans on the railing with his arms folded,the sun is hot in his face as he looks up basking in the heat closing his eyes he breathes in deeply,sucking in the fresh air which he needs right now. The club had become too stuffy for his liking,and wanted to forget the last couple of hours now.

Lowering his face down he looks across the village and watches people wandering about and glances over to the restaurant and the new sign that's covered in a thick sheet. Brendan tilts his head closing his eyes and smiling to himself as his thought of Ste take over,he wonders what is under that sheet. Taking a deep sigh he turns on his heals and walks back into the club. Warren is having a drink, wandering over he orders one for himself and leans at the bar.

_"Foxy, set up a meeting with Daniel here tomorrow OK? Tell him ye have the money and make sure you tell him you're out of the dodgy dealings, if ye don't I am out of here, I wont jeopardise me and Steven, ye get me right?"_

_"I understand Brady, and I am out of it, had enough, just want a happy life."_ Warren gets out his phone and looks through his contacts.

_"Well being happy aint always given to ye, ye have to work at it, fight for it even."_ Brendan drinks down his whiskey.

Just then Anne walks up the stairs as Warren's eyes pop out looking at her. She sits at the sofas and waves at Brendan who makes her a glass of wine and wanders over, not before glancing at Warren

_"Foxy, Anne is happy with Simon, so ye need to stop looking at her like that in public, If I were Simon, you'd be sparked out on the floor"_ Brendan shrugged walking over to Anne

_"Anne, thank ye for coming. Ye any ideas about this name for the restaurant?" _Brendan passes Anne her drink and sits next to her on the sofa.

_"Nope, I haven't a clue love, I'm sure it'll be a good one, and if it's crap, just act like its good by smiling and nodding profusely."_ Anne drank her wine and winked at Brendan who agreed nodding.

_"Ok, well I can do that, no problem!"_

_"Now, a little bird tells me you left a single red rose on the bed for him this morning, Brendan you are too much"_ Anne nudges Brendan in the arm as he sits back shaking his head.

_"I bought him a bunch of em this lunchtime too, think i am going soft, but he brings it out of me, never been so happy. Its scares me to death"_ He is scared too, the overwhelming feelings he has for his boy is unprecedented.

_"So...what's next for you two then?"_ Anne looks sheepish as she drinks some wine looking over at Brendan.

_"Dunno, I will pick him up after work, then we'll go home I guess, nothing planned tonight"_

_"No, silly! The future, plans for the future!"_ Anne laughed at Brendan as he realised.

_"Why...has he said something to ye? If he has Anne I need to know, is he changing his mind about us?"_ Brendan sits up looking worried at Anne, and she places a hand on his.

_"Brendan, that man over there is planning to spend his life with you; he couldn't ever change his mind about that"_

Warren walks over and interrupts their chat as Brendan stands up and walks him into the office apologising to Anne. Warren tells him the meeting with Danny will take place tomorrow as planned and he will be there too. Warren asks if Brendan is sure about the help, and Brendan agrees. He's wanted a club for as long as he can remember and won't let Danny ruin that. Brendan walks over to Anne again as they continue their chat, a little later as the club gets busy she leaves and they arrange to meet back at the restaurant in the evening.

* * *

Ste and Simon have cleared up again after the last customer has left, it's all spotless again and Ste finishes up in the kitchen as Anne and Brendan arrive together. Anne and Simon share a long kiss and he lifts her up into his arms and kisses her as Brendan looks back at them fondly before walking up to the tank again and Alan is swimming around happily this time.

_"Simon, do ye ever think Alan would like a mate?"_ Brendan thinks out loud watching the fish spend a lifetime swimming from one side of the tank to the other.

_"No chance Brendan, you should have seen what it did to a cardboard fish!"_ Anne replied walking over with Simon.

_"It's true, Alan always been territorial"_ Simon agreed

_"Yeah but you said that was with a terrapin right? And then a cardboard cut out? Have ye ever tried another fish, a female fish?"_ They both looked at Simon who started thinking.

_"Well, actually, no. I haven't tried another fish, after the terrapin massacre I thought best to leave well alone"_ Simon shrugged as they all continued to watch Alan.

_"How can you tell if a fish is female?"_ Simon asks looking at Brendan and Anne.

_"How the heck do we know? You're the expert!"_ They all stare at the fish again.

Ste came out of the kitchen and stood hands on his hips watching them all, looking at Alan. He rolled his eyes and joined them._"So..whats he done now then? Sprouted legs and walked off?"_Ste came up behind them startling them out of their trance.

_"Alan's getting a girlfriend"_ Simon spoke as Ste looked at the other two who nodded.

_"HA! Of course he is nothing weird about that at all, does the girl in question know? And where will you find a mermaid at this hour?"_

_"Bloody funny, witty arse!"_ Simon snapped as the others laughed.

_"Right, let's go look at this sign shall we?"_ Brendan curled his arm around Ste kissing the side of his head and led everyone outside.

Ste grabbed some ladders and reached up high to grab the cord, he pulled it as the sheet fell off and landed sprawled over his head,he could hear the others giggling as he climbed off the ladder and wrestled the sheet off flapping his arms about,and dumping it on to the ground.

_"Thanks for all rushing to my aid! _Ste stood hands on his hips gesturing to them_ "  
Well? What do you all think?"_

_"Stendans? What on earth does that mean?"_ Brendan wrinkled up his eyes trying to work it out.

_"I love it!"_ Cried Anne _"What is it? A Stendan?"_

_"Maybe it's a culinary dish? Or another word for restaurant in another language I like it too though."_ Simon nodded.

Ste rolled his eyes and looked at the lot of them brains working overtime.

_"How can you not work it out? Especially you Bren! Ok look, what do you get when you spit our names?_

_"Stendan? OH! Steven and Brendan, Stendans? That's brilliant! Steven ya big softie, great idea."_ Brendan pulls Ste in to a big hug.

Anne looks at it and smiles._"That's sweet guys, really really sweet."_

_"I did it for you Bren, well us, and something that has both our names on it always. Like our love lock"_ Ste hums into Brendan arms.

* * *

Ste and Brendan have an early appointment in the morning the next day. Brendan had paid for a private clinic so they wouldn't have to wait too long for the results. They sit together in the waiting room,a few other people are waiting too and on the table a few different types of magazines are spread out like a fan.

Ste picked up a couple of them and passed one to a wide eyed Brendan.

_"Why would I be interested in reading this Steven?"_ Brendan glanced down over the cover.

_"There might be some interesting tips inside! E'yar, 'How to pleasure your man in bed, See?"_

Ste laughed as Brendan raised both his eyebrows at him._"Ye saying I need tips in that department Steven?"_

_"No, just saying you might find some new ideas, I mean look at this position!"_ They both tilt their heads to the side squinting at the sex position.

_"What kind of place is this?! That must be illegal surely?"_ Brendan laughs out loud making some of the people in the waiting room look over in disgust.

Ste giggles,_ "We'll have to take this with us and try out all these positions Bren" _Ste winks playfully and sneers at the people in the waiting room making them look away.

They are bumping each other lovingly as Brendan is called in first and Ste not long afterwards.

They meet outside smiling and embracing into a tight hold_."We will have to book a week off"_ Brendan grabbed Ste's hand in his as they walk out to the car.

_"Oh? We are going on a holiday Bren?"_ Ste stops and looks at Brendan confused.

_"Nope, I just mean when we get the all clear, we won't leave the bed let alone our apartment"_ Brendan smirks and draws Ste into a sloppy kiss, licking over his bottom lip and grabbing it in his teeth humming.

Ste groans back into Brendan's mouth ruffling up his hair through his fingers and pulling back on his head firmly. _"That a promise?"_ Ste speaks breathless pulling into another raced kiss.

_"A pleasurable promise"_ Brendan winks slapping Ste hard on his arse before getting in the car.

Ste turns on the radio and settles back into the seat happy, they have the odd glance at each other while Brendan drives them back to the village. Ste is flicking through the magazine they nicked from the clinic earlier tongue sticking out through his teeth and every now and then looking at Brendan with a twinkle in his eyes. He breaks his concentration briefly to speak.

_"So what are your plans today Bren? Warren in the club with you this afternoon?"_ Ste asks changing the radio station.

_"Hmm, I've a meeting actually, um.."_ Brendan looks to Ste in deep thought and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat.

_"What is it? Something wrong?"_ Ste asks looking concerned.

_"Well, as we are no longer keeping secrets. I have to meet Daniel Huston and...Steven?"_

Ste mouth opens wide as he begins to shake his head quickly.

_"Danny? You know Danny?"_ Ste quizzes Brendan surprised

_"Maybe my question should be, how do ye know him?"_ Brendan glances at Ste and the road_ "Steven..?"_

_"Erm, well. Back in my scaly days I knew of him, he's not a man to be messed with, deals with drugs and the like"_ Ste explained sighing

_"Warren is in trouble with him, I said I'd bail him out, that way Daniel is away from the club"_

_"You barely know Warren, how can you take such a risk! Brendan I am not kidding here, Danny isn't small fry."_ Ste warns as he watches Brendan shrug his shoulders.

_"He really doesn't bother me Steven, met him a couple of times and set him on his way, why should this time be any different?"_

They continue the journey back in silence again, both of them thinking things through, Steven mostly worrying as he knew Houston by reputation. Brendan walked Ste to the restaurant and kissed him goodbye promising to contact him as soon as he'd had his meeting. Brendan left and walked up to the club making his way into the office where Warren was there fast asleep on the sofa. Brendan shook his head, must be something about that sofa he thought as he sat back in his chair. He raised his hands up in the air and slammed them down loudly as Warren jolted awake rolling over and falling on the floor as Brendan laughed at him.

_"Oops, my bad"_ Brendan smirked looking through some paperwork on the desk.

_"OW, nice one Brady, no one ever teach you how to be quiet?"_ Warren got up off the floor and cracked his joints groaning. Sitting back down on the sofa and looking up at Brendan.

_"He'll be here soon you know, are you sure about doing this?"_

_"I'm not Warren, ye are. All I am doing is giving you the get out of jail free card, here catch!"_ Brendan throws an envelope full of money at Warren

_"Woah, how do you just get your hands on the readies so quickly?"_ Warren widened his eyes at the notes in the envelope.

_"My sister Chez made sure I was comfortable, that and I am great at budgeting"_

_"How can I ever repay you?"_ Warren replies shaking his head in disbelief.

_"Each week out of your wages Foxy, it's a loan, I ain't that soft"_

The hours flew past as they went through the books of the club together and the week's staff rota. Brendan was in the middle of a phone call when Danny walked into the office and parked down on the sofa crossing his legs and looking smug. Brendan's eyes bore into his as he continued his call with the supplier on the phone. When the call ended Brendan slammed down the receiver hard making Danny jump a little.

_"Ye have terrible manners Daniel, there's me thinking ye were supposed to knock before entering a room"_ Brendan smoothes over his moustashe.

_"Whatever Brady, where is Warren, he called me for this meeting"_

_"Here I am, and here's your money! We are now quits; it's all paid in full"_ Warren tosses over the envelope as Danny counts each note before nodding surprised.

_"Great, can you leave me and Brady for a moment? Maybe the toilets need scrubbing huh?"_ Danny sniggers as Warren looks to Brendan who closes his eyes and nods to him. Warren leaves and closes the door behind him as Danny leans forward and Brendan leans back in this chair hand resting on his chin.

_"I like you Brady"_ Danny speaks pointing the wad of money at him.

_"Yeah? Well I am taken, and ye are ugly all day"_

_"Very funny, that's not what I meant, I think you could prove useful to me, better than that waste of space Warren"_ Danny nods. _"Why don't you work for me? I can offer you a whole club to run instead of half"_

_"I own half this place, and no thanks, not interested"_ Brendan drawls and yawns loudly.

Danny shrugs his hands in the air. _"Fine, well if you change your mind, here's my card"_ Danny flips over the card towards Brendan as it lands on the desk in front of him. Brendan glances up to Danny as he leaves the office and slams the door shut. Brendan smirks and grabs the card, placing it in the top drawer and sighing as Warren walks in again this time with a whiskey. Brendan nods and takes the glass taking a large gulp as Warren sits on the sofa opposite.

_"He wants me to work for him"_ Brendan sniffs glancing at Warren

_"Really? Wow, you made an impression then? I got told I was working for him, not asked"_

_"Yeah, well told him I wasn't interested, so now we should be able to rest easy"  
_

* * *

It was the end of another week at the restaurant, Anne and Simon were helping Ste to tidy up as they were all going to the cinema this evening to watch a new horror flick. Ste had brought a change of clothes and decided to pop over to the club to get changed, they all walked over and settled at the bar ordering a drink each. Ste shook Warrens hand as he strolled over to see him.

Warren then settled behind the bar as he began to unashamedly flirt with Anne, much to the annoyance of Simon. Warren leaned down on the bar close up to her face as she scrunched up her nose at the closeness of him. At the side of her Simon clenched his fists tighter. Simon stood up and launched towards Warren _ "Right! That's it! I've just about had enough of..."_

Anne turned away from Warren quickly placing a firm hand on Simon and curled her lips around Simon's taking him into a breathless kiss,and silencing him. Simon gave in pulling her tighter into the embrace. Ste watched Warren look on gutted._"Hey,I get you fancy her,who wouldn't,but Warren she's happy,you need to look elsewhere"_

Ste shook his head and walked over to the office, knocking before he entered which made Brendan smile.

_"See! Proof ye knock before ye enter a room, thank ye Steven!"_ Brendan pointed a knowing finger at Ste who just looked strangely at him.

_"Am I Ok to get changed for tonight in here Bren?"_ Ste asks throwing his change of clothes on the sofa. Brendan is next to Ste in one swift movement, pressing into his space and looking down into Ste's eyes.

_"Ye wanna strip in my office Steven, I wont stop ye, in fact I'll help"_ Brendan backs off locking the office door, watching Ste grin shaking his head

Ste unbuttons his Chef whites as Brendan smoothes the jacket off his shoulders. They press their lips together softly a few times while Brendan undoes Ste's trousers and Ste shakes his hips as they fall to his shoes, toeing out of them. Ste was stood now in his boxers pushed up into Brendan's body slowly exploring each others mouths as Brendan moves his hand over him grabbing tight against his groin making him moan.

_"We're supposed to be going out Bren"_ Ste spoke on breath as he watched Brendan move down to his knees,stroking his fingers down Ste's hips pushing down his boxers. His cock bounces out hard and leaking pre come. Brendan has to taste him and licks his tongue flat against the head and slit lapping up in one movement jolting Ste forward and placing his hands on his shoulders.

They look at each other as Brendan closes his mouth over the top of the head and sucks hard there griping the length and pumping twisting movements over it. Ste gasps his mouth wide panting as Brendan sucks over his cock harder each time before deep throating him down and working over him with a tight wet mouth and lapping his tongue under the rim of the head and tickling into the slit lapping up the leaking pre come.

Brendan milks Ste sucking and bobbing up and down, before moving his fingers around to between his arse cheeks and gently stroking teasing Ste's hole before he thrusts forward and comes in streaks into Brendan's mouth. Brendan sucks Ste's cock dry.

_"Fuck, Bren, that were amazing"_ Ste still moaning through his come down.

_"Ye taste so good Steven"_ Brendan hums shoving his tongue down ste's mouth so he can taste himself. Brendan moves to the sofa and gets Ste to straddle him. Ste groans as he feels Brendan hard underneath him,moving his hips to make a delicious friction for them both. Brendan pushes his fingers into Ste's mouth and slicks them up,using them to part his arse cheeks and circling Ste's hole as he rocks his hips to the feel of them push inside him.

Ste pushes over them till he's wide and loose for Brendan's erect cock. Ste spits onto his palm and wets over Brendan using his pre come as a lube and they press onto each other. This is the first time without a condom since they had the all clear, and Brendan had planned a special first time, but they wanted each other right now, in Brendan's office sprawled on the sofa.

Ste grasps Brendan's cock over his hole and pushes down,and it's tight, and it hurts a little, so Brendan goes slow and kisses Ste gently over his mouth, pressing in his tongue to lap at Ste's.

Ste's cries change to pleasurable moans they push closer and deeper the sensation making them dizzy. They hold their mouths loose breathing heavy foreheads touching as Ste moves up and down whispering into Brendan's ear _Harder_Bren_Fuck_ and Brendan thrusts up they are screaming with it, and they hope to god the club music drowns out their cries because fuck it feels amazing pulling and pushing deeper together, Ste milking over Brendan's cock and already hardening again. Their bodies friction bringing him erect.

Brendan moves his hands onto Ste's soft arse cheeks and squeezes them grabbing Ste and bouncing him faster as he thrusts up twisting his hips to hit his sweet spot again and again he looks into Ste's blown eyes and says _Come for me Steven._ They come so hard their heads spin. Ste feels Brendan's hot liquid shoot up inside him which makes him come hard over Brendan, throwing his head back screaming his name. Brendan plunges Ste's hole through his orgasm watching him come apart rocking over him.

They fall together panting,sweat pouring off their brows. Not moving off each other straight away, and enjoying being so close.  
_"I love you Bren, you just ruined me baby"_

_"I love ye too, Fuck, ye look beautiful when ye come Steven"_

Ste moves off Brendan and they moan again the loss of it. Ste gets cleaned up and gets dressed ready for tonight. Brendan has to change his shirt now as Ste came all over him, and they agree the come look isn't in just yet. They giggle and playfully push each other as they get dressed; they're so in love now, they didn't know it was possible.

When they leave the office every eye stares at them, Ste blushes pressing his face into Brendan's chest. As they wander through the crowd they get smirks and raised eyebrows at them until they get to the bar and Warren gets them both a drink.

_"I bet you two are proper dry now eh?"_ Warren winks handing over the drinks

_"What? What do you mean Warren"_ Ste looks over to Anne who leans over into Ste's ear

_"Simon makes me scream like that too, lucky us eh?"_ Anne winks and nudges Ste as he widens his eyes and turns the brightest red ever.

_"Kill me now, OH GOD" _Ste throws his face into his palms

_"That's what you kept saying over and over in the office Ste, you both praying this whole time then?_ "Simon teases drinking down his beer.

_"Bren ain't you gonna say anything?"_

_"Steven, it's not my fault I know how to pleasure ye, and I've told ye to keep it down"_ Brendan laughs as Ste punches him on the arm. _"You are worse and you know it especially when I do that little thing where..."_

_"Woah! Enough info guys, get your arses to the cinema will you, I will take care of the club"_ Warren interrupts quickly.

They all laugh and walk out together happily leaving a saddened Warren behind to look after the bar.

* * *

They arrive at the Odeon cinema in Brendan's car, they park up and Simon and Anne get the tickets as Ste and Brendan get some munches. They get two large popcorn buckets, one salted and one sweet, drinks and some chocolate. Ste fancies a pick and mix as well, but he gets dragged away having taking far too long to decide between which sweets to have and the movie is due to start.

They sit down at the back of the cinema, because its so cliché they just have too. They settle down into the premier seats and watch the ads on the big screen. They pass over the popcorn, and chocolates between them pigging out while the ads seem to go on forever, then there's one that says to switch off your mobile phone, and every person in the screen pulls out there phones faffin around with them. Not that it makes any difference, there's always at least one person who forgets and their phone has an embarrassing ringtone.

The movie starts and Ste snuggles up to Brendan as much as he can in the cinema. Its a particularly gory film which has Ste a little squeamish, Simon cowers a few times though too, grabbing onto Anne who's hair has now turned white with fear. Brendan looks down the line of them shaking his head, he thinks they're proper soft arses and he just carries on yawning through the scary bits.

They walk out together at the end chatting about different scenes of the film and commenting how none of them were a bit frightened. Brendan chuckled to himself as they looked over towards a Mc Donalds, they all shout 'Big Mac' in unison and pig out on burgers, fries and a drink, going large naturally.

Ste drives Anne and Simon back to Hollyoaks before going home with Brendan. Once they arrive home Ste settles down on the sofa as Brendan gets them a drink each. Settling in between Brendan's legs as they cuddle close together.

_"Was a good night out eh?"_ Ste snuggles back into Brendan's chest having a swig of his beer.

_"Yeah it was, we have good friends. I felt bad for Warren though, he's a good man, I think we may need to put our cunning heads together and find him a girlfriend."_ Brendan replies flicking through the boring late night TV channels.

_"Aw Bren, you are a real softie, OK, but we don't know anyone? Maybe Anne will though..."_ Ste tilts his head back at Brendan and he kisses Ste on his forehead.

_"Ye might have a point there; we'll have to ask her"_ Brendan puts down his drink and takes Ste's out of his hand. Wrapping his arms around Ste's waist.

Brendan whispers into Ste's ears making him blush and squirm, they both get up and Brendan takes Ste's hand and walks them up the stairs. They take a shower together, smoothing hands over each other under the hot steamy water. Ste places his hands on the tiles, eyes closed as the water cascades down his head and body. He feels Brendan stroke his hands down his back lightly pressing Kisses over him; his moustashe tickles down to his cheeks.

Brendan's teeth sink into them grabbing the fleshy tissue in his mouth and parting them before licking Ste out with his tongue embedded deep in his entrance. Fingers replace his tongue pressing deeply one,two three fingers inside rubbing curling the tips over the prostate making Ste keen and push back harder. Ste turns around to Brendan and they grind their cocks together,kissing over their lips roughly.

They dry off a little and continue their kisses falling onto the bed, Ste wraps his legs around Brendan's waist and arms round his neck, their bodies still damp from the shower Brendan moves him up to the pillows and lays Ste down, looking at his beautiful body and taking him in. Brendan glides his palms down over Ste's legs kissing and licking down his thighs moving each one over his shoulder.

Brendan moves Ste down a bit pulling up his arse to gain a better position as he lays down the head of his cock rubs at Ste's hole, still wet and loose from the shower. Ste links his arms around Brendan's neck and pushes his hole over his hard cock, closing his eyes as it's tight and feels so good. They shudder moaning out loud,not caring now how loud they are in their own home. They press close and deeper together,slow at first, till the burn has gone and replaced by pleasure.

Brendan fucks into Ste over and over as Ste keens thrusting his hips high as he can,moving his hands lower fingers tickling down Brendan's back and settling on his own arse cheeks to open himself more for Brendan's cock,and Brendan then thrusts in deeper. They pant hard and Ste screams _'Oh_Fuck_Brendan_Brendan'_  
They make love all night, make it last as long as possible, trying to crawl up inside each other in perfect bliss.

And when they come it's long and hard and Ste feels Brendan's come inside him it makes him buck up wild and thrust into his own ejaculation. They rock together deeply through the orgasms, and through their come down too. Brendan hates to move out of Ste so they stay like that a little while longer and it feels wrong when they do part. Brendan pulls Ste into a tight hug afterwards, entwining their legs together. They whisper to each other how much they love one another before falling asleep wrapped up close.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	17. Chapter 17

*Hi all, as always massive thanks for all your incredible reviews and comments, I love writing this so means a lot you all still like it*

This is for AmberSavage1234, for inspiring me with this chapter, thank yooou! ;D

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 17

Six months later.

Present Day

_"I think Brendan is having an affair"_ Ste curls up on Anne's sofa, clutching tightly to his cooling drink, hands gripped so tense he's shaking and his knuckles are whitening. Ste had no where else to turn, and needed to talk with Anne when things had got to the stage where he felt his world was crashing down around his ears, he couldn't breathe and needed to tell someone his fears. He'd arrived dishevelled in a taxi outside Anne's late morning and she'd been shocked seeing him in such a state. Anne had made her usual brew for them and left Ste to go into the lounge, she followed suit afterwards.

Anne stopped dead when she was walking towards the sofa eyes so wide she thought they'd pop out of their sockets. Her movement then slowed as she sat close to Ste on the sofa.

_"What? No, Ste you must be mistaken love. Brendan loves you, he'd never have an affair"_ Anne placed her hands on Ste's legs which were closed tightly around his body shielding himself or at least trying too, from the world.

_"Anne, I know he is, I've seen him, the other man."_ Ste feels a tear fall down his cheek and rolls onto his lips. He can't breathe it's physically too hard as he says the words.

_"Love, are you sure what you have seen isn't just, I dunno a business meeting?"_ Anne tried to soothe Ste whose heart was breaking in front of her. Her confusion spread over her face quickly.

_"No, cos right, we tell each other everything, and even with business meetings, he'll tell me. We agreed no secrets, and he's been acting like this for ages now!"_ Ste sniffs as he feels his nose leaking, wiping his nose on his sleeve, gasping through the sobs.

Anne passes over a box of tissues and Ste takes them gratefully putting down his cold brew. _"Look, every couple have tiffs Ste, I mean, god this is small in comparison to what arguments you've had in the past right?"_

_"We haven't had a fight Anne! Yet anyway, cos when I've finished with him he'll wish he'd never met me!" _He folds his arms across his chest silently sobbing as Anne strokes over his hair. Simon comes bounding into the room smiling until he sees Ste crying and Anne looking upset.

_"Hey, what's wrong? Anne?"_ Simon rushes to the sofa and kneels down next to Anne grabbing her hand and raising his eyebrows looking at Ste in a right state.

_"Apparently Brendan is having an affair"_ Anne shakes her head sighing.

_"Ha ha, very funny, right what's up really?"_ Simon chuckles till he sees Anne's deadly serious face and stands up straight,he strokes through his hair and begins to pace.

_"Ste, you have to be mistaken! Brendan worships the ground you walk on"_ Simon watched Ste lift his head up, his face red and puffy.

_"He is having an AFFAIR!" I am not blind!"_ Ste clenches his fists and pushes Anne away to get up.

_"Wait! Please Ste, don't leave like this, you gotta calm down love"_ Anne stands up in front of Ste quickly looking to Simon for help.

_"I will speak to Brendan for you? See what's going on?"_ Simon nods placing a hand on Ste's shoulder only for him to brush it off.

_"No, I need to confront him, find this other man and kill him!" _Storms off out of the house slamming the door behind him.

_"Simon, what are we going to do? There's no way Brendan would do this, must be a mistake, I'm sure of it"_ Anne sighs grasping hold of Simon's hands in front of her.

_"Hmm, I agree, something has triggered doubts in Ste's mind, and he's just jumped to the wrong conclusion."_ Simon takes out his phone and calls Brendan.

_"Brendan? Yeah it's Simon, look mate, we need to talk."_

_"No, somewhere else, The Dog? Right in an hour?"_ Simon ended the call. And hugged onto Anne tightly.

_"Don't worry, this will all work out, I just have to be tactful here, and find Brendan before Ste does."_ Simon kisses Anne on the forehead grabs his keys and leaves the house.

* * *

A random Sunday morning

They're surrounded by thousands of eyes; everywhere they look all seemingly staring at them as they walk down the aisle. They are not sure how they got roped into this charade on a Sunday morning of all times, but it was insisted upon them. Brendan's moaning in Ste's ear like a petulant child, tugging at his arms grabbing on his arse anything to get attention so he doesn't have to put up with the boredom. Ste's shushing him, saying how important being there is, as it's for moral support this outing, and a delicate matter. He grabs Brendan pouting over to where Anne and Simon are stood beaming at them; Simon thinks he's found it, the perfect choice. Alan's new fish mate.

_"Ye realise we could have been tucked up in bed together right at this moment doing unspeakable things?"_ Brendan moaned into Ste's ear like a pesky bee, Ste swatted him away for the hundredth time.

_"Bren, this is for Simon! And the restaurant, it's important we find a suitable fish to woo Alan"_ Ste bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh at the crap he'd just spouted, but Simon thanked him with a gentle smile and nod.

_"What about that one?"_ Cried Anne pointing at one particular nice fish with large fins.

_"It's five times the size of Alan though! He'd swim a mile!"_ Brendan's eyes widened as the others all looked on and agreed with Anne. Simon got the pet shop owner to catch the huge goldfish for him and they walked out of the Pet's At Home store happy. Brendan shook his head in disbelief.

_"She will give him a heart attack, my god I feel for the little mite"  
_

* * *

Brendan is sat in his office thinking over the past 6 months, he and Ste are the happiest they've ever been. The time has passed by quickly for them as it usually does especially when you're having fun. The club is thriving, he and Warren have become good friends and they work together well. Warren has been paying back his loan out of his wages as he promised and they have even spoke about branching out into more clubs together. Theirs is a strong business partnership now, and this club has done so well, why shouldn't another.

The restaurant is doing better and better too, so much so Ste needed to take on some extra help for the kitchen. Hiring a sous chef Ste has managed his time in the restaurant to his advantage, and has even got Stendan's online with a fancy new website advertising it and more and more customers have been flocking there. Simon is still a fantastic manager and Ste doesn't know where he'd be without him.

Even Alan has had some changes over the months. There was a scandal not long after they'd bought a 'mate' for him, naming the much larger by miles fish Bertha. When they were first introduced Alan had stayed at one end of the tank, as if scared to death. However they eventually started to swim with each other, and when Alan hadn't gone karate on Bertha they all sighed with relief. Until Alan got pregnant. That's right, Alan is now a girl. Simon was in shock as can be imagined, but he calmed down after a week or three. The tank is bustling with a few extra fins now. And they all prove a hit with the customers.

Brendan smiled and leaned back into his chair in the office. His thoughts made his heart jump, so many good memories, some a little weird, but mostly the best ones he'd ever had. Over the last couple of weeks Brendan had made a decision,he had been distracted by his thoughts so much so he hadn't realised his behavioural change ,today when he'd flicked through the computer screen looking for ideas he didn't realise how much his life was going to change, he was nervous picking up the phone. It looked absolutely perfect though, and he had to do it. The phone started ringing as his heart beat a little faster; the man answered and spoke in a posh accent down the phone to him.

They had a long talk about what Brendan was looking for and how much it would cost for a session. Cost per hour the man said, but Brendan didn't care about expense, it's something he'd set his heart on and was going to go for it regardless. Problem was there was an available spot for tomorrow,really short notice so Brendan had to think on his feet.  
They arranged to meet each other at a pub in Chester as Brendan beamed wide, Ste walked into the office, he'd forgot to knock this time, and Brendan stood up suddenly looking very flushed could barely speak on the phone to the man.

_"Err, I'm gonna have to go, call me, and we'll arrange a time properly? Yep, yep...gotta go, bye"_ Brendan slammed down the phone and rubbed his brow at a surprised looking Ste.

_"Who was that?"_ Ste asked walking over to Brendan and giving him his lunch, a sandwich he'd made him before coming over to see him.

_"That"_ Brendan pointed to the phone _"That was no one, no one ye need to worry about anyway"_ Brendan smiled sheepishly and sat down again.

_"OK, well I brought you some lunch"_ Ste sat on the corner of the desk next to Brendan.

_"Great! Thank ye, er, Steven, I'm actually in the middle of something, can I see ye later?"_

Ste looked put out and stood up _"Why do you keep acting like this with me?"_

_"Acting like what Steven? I'm at work, I'm working!"_ Brendan snapped

_"Oh whatever Bren, enjoy your lunch see you at home, don't bother picking me up I'll make my own way"_ Ste walked out of the office as Brendan sighed

_"Steven! Don't be like that! Hey?!"_ Brendan slammed his fist down onto the table and cursed.

* * *

Brendan gets home later that evening to a tension filled home. Ste is still mad about earlier and Brendan can't really blame him. He walks in looking around and hears Ste in the kitchen cooking. He's noisily chopping vegetables on the chopping board. Brendan hangs up his car keys and takes off his suit jacket rolling up his sleeves over his bulging biceps. He wanders around to the breakfast table where Ste is stood face like thunder not looking up once.

_"Hey"_ Brendan practically whispers it sitting down opposite to Ste. And he gets a grunt in reply Ste gathering the food and placing it in the pan.

_"Why don't ye let me do that, ye been cooking all day"_ Brendan tilts his head down trying to get Ste's eye attention.

_"S'OK, I like to cook"_ Ste replied carrying on chopping louder than necessary.

_"Let me do something to help ye then, I could chop them for you and save the chopping board?"_ Brendan replies chuckling, but Ste's face stops him.

_"God Steven, ye can sulk for England, I am sorry Ok? I was just busy when ye walked in..."_

_"Then I won't walk in again on you then, that way you can have your secret calls in private"_ Ste threw the rest of the food into the pan and filled it with water. The potatoes were next in line to be butchered as he took the knife and sliced them in half aggressively.

_"Steven, for fuck sake! Stop chopping and look at me!"_ Brendan stood up and slammed his fist on the table making Ste look up quickly.

_"You know what? Cook it yourself, I can't be arsed, I'm going to bed!"_ Ste slammed the knife down and nudged past Brendan hard on the shoulder. Brendan gestured his hands in the air and grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out of the front door slamming it hard. He got into the car and banged his hands on the steering wheel and went to the club again.

Warren was sat in the club as Brendan walked in a huff and plonked himself on the sofa. Warren stood up and called to Rhys to bring a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses to the office pronto. When Rhys had left he shut the door behind pouring Brendan a glass which he downed in one before asking for another.

_"Right, come on then what's going on?"_ Warren sat in the office chair legs up crossed.

_"Steven hates me"_ Brendan looked grumpy as he folded his arms in temper.

_"Ha, whatever Brendan, Ste loves ya, even I can see that!"_ Warren shakes his head amused.

_"No, I snapped at him, I didn't expect him to walk in on my phone call did I? He wasn't meant to hear that"_ Brendan sighed shaking his head.

Warren swung his legs back down again._ "Secret phone calls Brady? You treading on shaky ground there mate, no wonder he's pissed"_

_"I don't have to share everything with him ye know!"_ Brendan snapped taking another drink before pouring some more.

_"Take it easy with that, you won't be driving home now will you? Daft sod, come on I'll give you a lift ho..."_

_"NO! I'm staying here tonight, see how he likes that!"_ Brendan folds his arms again

_"Jesus, you two always fight like this? Never thought I'd see the day, lovers tiff. I am taking you home mate, Ste will be beside himself with worry otherwise"_

_"I am having a DRINK Foxy"_ Brendan downed the whiskey as it burned at his throat now.

_"Well, we are closing 1am tonight I will drive you back then just take it easy with the booze"  
_

* * *

It's the next morning after the night they had the argument. Ste hadn't fallen asleep straight away after pouting his way up the stairs. His heart had twinged hearing Brendan slamming their front door, and had to restrain himself from running after him and apologising. He held his phone in his hands ages staring over new message, despite typing out different messages he didn't send them instead deleting them and throwing his phone down in anger. Ste had sobbed falling asleep waiting up as long as he could for Brendan to come home.

Ste wakes up bolt upright in bed, eyes widened and panting. Bad dream he thinks, and then he looks to the side of him and sees Brendan's side untouched. Has he been out all night? Ste thinks as he swallows a lump in his throat. He grabs his phone, no calls and no texts. The time is 7am as he rolls out of bed and grabs on his dressing robe. Walking over to the top of the stairs he calls out for Brendan but there's no answer.

Ste walks down a few steps and glances on the sofa and then the kitchen, Brendan is no where to be seen. Ste is gutted but at the same time his stubborn side of him prevents him from calling or texting Brendan, instead he sees this as a way to continue their fight from last night, and well he can give as good as Brendan he thinks and throws the robe on the bed walking to the bathroom he gets in the shower.

* * *

Brendan opens his eyes to find his head is once again host to an entire orchestra as he wakes up with a throbbing head. He moans and winces as he fell asleep on that darn sofa in the office and now he's regretting it big time as he shifts his heavy body around cracking every joint in him.

_"Here you go sleepy head"_ Warren shoves two tablets and a drink of water into Brendan's hands.

_"Jesus, make sure you have a clean up, you look dog rough mate, how much did you drink?!"_

_"A lot"_ Brendan replied taking the tablets and groaning again standing up and walking out of the door._"I thought ye were taking me home?"_

_"I was going to mate, I tried too in fact, but you fell asleep and there's no way I can carry your fat arse!"_ Warren sniggered

_"My arse is all muscle I'll have ye know, not an ounce of fat!"_Brendan stopped and turned around to Warren_."Did ye contact Steven?"_

_"No, I thought you had...you mean you have been out all night and not told him why?"_ Warren raises his eyebrows. _"Wow are you in trouble now!"_ Warren chuckles looking away from Brendan's death stare.

Brendan left and walked into the bathroom he settled by the sink and splashed water on his face. Then repeated it a few times with cold water till he had woken a little more. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed closing his eyes thinking about Ste and how worried he'd be and definitely very mad. How did it come to this again? He had to make it up to Ste somehow. Brendan had got changed at the club, always having an extra suit there in case of emergencies, and chewed on 5 pieces of gum to take away the god awful taste he'd got in his mouth. He sat down in his office chair and looked at his phone; Ste hadn't contacted him so that means he was angry.

Message from Brendan  
_I'm sorry, got stupid drunk at the club, fell asleep xx_

Message from Steven  
_Thanks for letting me know_

Message from Brendan  
_Come to the club? Please. I want to make it up to ye, I missed you last night. xx_

Message from Steven  
_I'm at work, I will pop by in a bit._

Message from Brendan  
_I love ye, forgiven me yet...?xx_

Message from Steven  
_I love you too, and maybe. xx_

Brendan sighs cursing himself for staying out all night,such a stupid thing to do. He grabs the bridge of his nose and thinks a moment, he pulls up his contacts in his phone and calls an estate in Ireland.

_"Chez?"_ Brendan sits back in his office chair and kicks up his feet.

_"Oh My God! Bren! Nate! It's our Bren!"_ Cheryl screeches down the phone and Brendan moves the phone away quickly rolling his eyes.

_"Hi Chez, how are ye all?"_

_"Not too bad love, getting on with things ye know? How are ye?"_

_"I'm great Chez, better than I've been in...Well ever to be honest. Moving on is something I never thought I'd be able to do, thanks to Steven, I am doing"_

_"Aw babe, that's great! How is Ste? You two still in love?"_

_"Ah Chez, having a few teething problems, but I am getting that sorted out, Ste is well though, listen I am calling for a reason"_ Brendan rubs at his forehead and brings his legs back down again. He leans forward and grabs hold of the framed photo of Ste he has in his office as he rolls his thumb over his face.

_"Oh? How much do ye need?"_ Cheryl's snorts leaving Brendan feeling a little miffed at her.

_"Nothing Chez, I just need ye to come to Chester as soon as possible"_ Brendan grips the bridge of his nose and shakes his head in disbelief.

_"When is soon as possible?"_ Cheryl replies with a awkward tone in her voice.

_"Tomorrow"_

_"What? Are ye crazy? Why so soon?!"_

_"It's a surprise"  
_

* * *

Ste was stood in the kitchen staring into space as Simon wandered in with some new orders. The new sous chef looked at him and shrugged as he took the orders and began to prepare them. Simon gripped Ste's arm lightly making him blink quickly from his trance and look at him with a fleeting smile. He wandered off, stopping briefly and pressed his hand down on Simon's shoulder reassuringly walking out leaving a puzzled Simon behind him.

Ste left the restaurant, and made his way over to the club to see Brendan. He was feeling bad about the whole situation and just wanted to make it up to him as soon as possible. He hated it when they argued now; it just didn't feel right any more. Ste was walking past the iron gates that led to the club yard when he heard Brendan taking.

_"Of course! I can't wait to see ye! It's going to be amazing, how about an early lunch?"_

_"Yep, brilliant, lets meet at the pub in town, I can't risk being seen by anyone "_

Ste's heart sank, not again he thinks, his doubts raced around his head again who was he talking too? He was going to find out. Without thinking he walked over to Brendan determination in his eyes. Brendan was smiling as he turned to face Ste his expression fell and Brendan gulped hard. Had he heard the conversation he'd just had?

_"Who is that?"_ Ste walks up to Brendan as he quickly ends the call.

_"Steven come here"_ Brendan moves to hold Ste but he backs off holding out a stretched arm.

_"You can't wait to see who? It's going to be amazing with WHO?"_ Ste was asking with a strong anger rising up in his chest.

_"Steven, not again. I thought we had trust here?"_ Brendan gestures between them both.

_"Then stop giving me a reason to doubt you."_ Ste moves close to Brendan and grabs his suit in his hands and looks into his eyes. _"Who was you talking too?"_

_"A friend, um business associate"_ Brendan shuffled his feet glancing between his feet and Ste's eyes.

_"Bren, you just lied to me, didn't you? I'm going back to the restaurant, I'll see you at home, if you bother to come home"_ Ste turns on his heals and walks away leaving Brendan gutted.

Later that morning Brendan gets in his car with a heavy heart. He drives out to meet up with the man he'd been talking with yesterday, Brendan is nervous and hopes this meeting goes according to plan. When he gets there, it's a pub in the town centre and the tall young suited man greets Brendan as they walk together having a long conversation and laughing. Eventually sitting down at a bench for a while, they seem to get along very well Brendan is smiling and thanking the man as they get up and walk to their cars they share a chased hug and handshake.

Ste is sat in a taxi not so far away; he can see everything that has happened. In a desperate attempt to find out what was going on Ste had felt he'd no other choice now but to follow Brendan, and he has felt terrible about doing so right up until this. The doubts had been seeded and now seeing this with his own eyes he felt sick. This had confirmed his doubts; Ste didn't stop to ask questions instead needing to leave quickly asked the driver to take him to Anne's address.

* * *

Brendan puts down the strange call from Simon and drove back to the village. He arrives there within the hour and Simon is stood at the bar waiting for him. They order a drink each and sit down at a table. Brendan feels uncomfortable because Simon is acting weird, weirder than normal and he hasn't a clue why.

_"Simon, Is it Anne? What's wrong?"_ Brendan puts his drink down and looks to Simon trying to get answers.

_"Tell me why you are with Ste"_ Simon crosses his arms tightly across his chest and stares at Brendan.

Brendan looks at him silently puzzled and a little confused at the question. _"What...?"_

_"Don't fuck around Brendan, answer the question!"_ Simon bangs his glass down making Brendan jump back surprised spilling his drink on the table.

_"Jesus! I am in love with Steven, that's why, and ye already know this anyway!"_Brendan widens his eyes at Simon

_"Right, I thought so, and I'm guessing you'd never...look at another man?"_ Simon is moving closer and his eyes haven't left Brendan's as he pushes far back into his chair.

_"Simon, look I'm flattered and I can understand why ye wou...what?"_

_"You are beginning to piss me off here, I care about Ste, in fact both of you, so pack in this charade"_ Simons eyes bore into Brendan's and he smiled back fondly at him

_"Ye are a great mate Simon, heart of gold, thank ye. I think I see what's happening here, look I would never hurt him, on my life, I swear"_

_"Right, I believe you, but now answer this, why was Ste at Anne's earlier breaking his heart over you? Has something changed or happened these last weeks?"_ Simon asked as Brendan's eyes looked away from Simon's.

_"Ah, well, there is a good reason for that, but I can't tell ye because it's a secret"_ Brendan gestured his hands in the air.

_"No, you need to tell me because right now Ste is out looking for you, and he's angry and hurt and you need to find him and sort it out"_

_"I can't! I'm expecting some...one at the club soon, it's all arranged, and I can't cancel!"_

_"OK, then be prepared to lose Ste then"_ Simon stands up to leave but Brendan yanks him back down

_"God damn ye Simon, right, call Anne, tell her to meet ye at the restaurant, then at a time I tell you be at the club yard with her and ye need to text Ste and tell him I am at the club"_

_"Still not explaining..."_

_"If I tell ye, ye have to SWEAR not to tell anyone especially Steven"_ Brendan pleads to Simon.

_"OK"_ Simon leans his chin in his hands resting on the table propped up by his elbows intently listening.

* * *

Anne is at home when she gets a call from Simon finally, she's been pacing the room worried sick about Ste and hoping Simon has managed to talk things out with Brendan. Simon reassures her that's all well and that she had to get to the restaurant with Phoenix as soon as she can, it's important and he will meet them there. Anne ends the call and thinks to herself for a moment before rushing to get Phoenix ready.

Anne arrives at the restaurant and goes in to find Simon telling some customers they will be closing early today due to staff illness. Anne waits until they have all left and Simon puts up the 'Closed' sign on the door. Phoenix runs over to the fish tank to watch Alan and his fish family while Anne and Simon sit at a table.

_"Simon, what on earth is going on?"_ Anne places a hand to his squeezing slightly.  
_"I can't tell you, I know, I really want too, but me knowing is one too many people already!"_ Simon replies sighing

_"Oh Simon, please don't tell me Ste was right? He can't be, I won't believe it till Brendan tells me himself!"_ Anne goes to get up but Simon stops her.

_"Babe, please, trust me, they have to sort this out between themselves, we need to go, it's time"  
_  
Simon looks at his watch and gets up walking over to Phoenix and stretching out his arms to him as he jumps up and Simon carries him in his arms. Simon smiles at Anne and stretches a hand out to her.

_"Trust me"_ he beams and Anne takes his hand looking at him suspiciously.

* * *

Ste storms into the club, the music is playing but there's no one in sight, he looks to the stairs and runs up them passing Warren at the top and knocking him over.

_"HEY! Ste, what the hell, where's the bloody fire?"_ Warren cries gesturing his hands around.

_"Shut up Warren, where is Brendan? In there?!"_ Ste gestures to the office where Brendan slowly walks out arms folded across his chest. He's wearing the red shirt he knows Ste loves, unbuttoned half way down his chest,cross hanging down and sleeves rolled up. His muscles bulge out as he tightens his stance, and those tight trousers press close to enhance his groin when he leans back against the door frame and crosses his legs. Ste hitches a breath at the sight of him, and he has to fight to remember why he's actually here for a moment as his eyes swoon.

Brendan notices, and it's the reaction he wanted, he knew this shirt was a favourite of theirs and he had to wear it for Ste now, it was important. He looked over at Ste and he knew he was angry, had every right to be as well, Brendan had been sneaky and illusive the past two days and it had been hard work trying to keep it hidden from Ste . He'd actually felt relief telling Simon, he'd held onto this secret too long now, it was finally time to be honest with Ste. He swallowed as the heat rose in his chest.

Warren looked over at Brendan looking dishevelled, and gestured his head at him, Brendan told him to leave and winked at him as he left. Ste watched between them both getting angrier and more worked up.

_"Well?!"_ Ste seethed.

_"Yes I am thank ye Steven"_ Brendan replied flippantly not moving.

_"Brendan! Who is he huh?"_ Ste moved a little closer, his eyes beginning to glaze over

_"That was Foxy Steven, thought ye knew that?"_ Brendan replied still not moving and keeping his cool.

_"After everything we've been through, I love you with every part of me, you have broken my heart Brendan,you go and sleep with someone else."_ Ste's eyes begin to water, as he feels the worst pain he's ever imagined in his chest, he clings to it with his hand.

Brendan moves then and stands up straight _"What? Ye think I have been with another man? Why do ye think that?"_

_"And the other night! You spent the night away from me, even though you swore you'd never do that, never be able to spend a night apart from me, you with him then?_

_"I fell asleep, on the sofa in there, Foxy was here with me! You have got this wrong"_

_"I SAW you Brendan, with him; you were hugging him, all the secret calls, even lying to my face? I know. OK I fucking know!"_

_"Ye know? Ye know nothing Steven! I love ye, why would I jeopardise that by having an affair?"_ Brendan gestures his hands up to Steven in shock and some anger at being accused of this. He notices his watch, and looks at the time.

_"Oh I am sorry, do you need to get back to your fancy man? Well let me make this easy on you"_ Ste makes to walk away as Brendan gabs hold of his arm and turns him around quickly.

_"Steven! I don't want anyone else! I want ye Steven! I want..._

Ste looks back at Brendan sees his eyes glazing over; he then stops trying to pull away and turns to look at Brendan properly.

_"Steven I want..._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"_ Ste screams at Brendan

_"I WANT TO MARRY YE!"_

Brendan's breathing is heavy he sees Ste's expression change and a tear roll down his cheek, swallowing a lump in his throat he lets go of Ste's arm and walks towards the balcony door swinging it open hard.

Ste has stopped breathing, his heart beat forgetting the rhythm it's meant to have as he stills and watches Brendan walk away. Ste feels so much in that one moment dreadful, stupid and foolish to have been so cruel. He wants to shout _'wait'_ and scream _'stop'_ but the words just don't come out of his gaping mouth. Time turns into slow motion as Ste begins to follow him arm out stretched, his heart now beating sinks lower into his stomach as it tries to digest the moment. Ste's thoughts are clashing against each other as they race about,that one thought though is at the forefront of his mind did Brendan just ask...

Brendan is stood on the balcony, holding onto the banister. Anne Simon and Warren are stood in the yard looking up. Ste walks up to Brendan as time resets itself and turns Brendan to face him.

_"I'm sorry, Brendan, please...I didn't mean too..._

Both their faces are streaming with tears as Brendan looks up,and Ste's eyes follow his up to the sky. Ste's heart beat now is forgotten as there across the sky is written _'MARRY ME STEVEN'_ in red smoke. The planes hadn't been heard over the club music and of course their raised voices. There wasn't much of a breeze that day either so the message stayed a while giving Ste chance to picture this moment the rest of his life.

He was in awe and almost forgot to give his answer as he saw Brendan looking towards him longingly. Brendan gets down on one knee and takes out a small black box from his back pocket; he cracks it open as the sunlight gleams off the white gold ring inside. Holding the box aloft Brendan hitches a breath and fights back the tears.

_"Steven Hay, ye eejit...Ye drive me to distraction, and make the world turn just for me. My heart beats only for ye,ye are my life and without ye I am nothing. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

Ste beamed the widest smile._ "Too bloody right I will!"_ Ste cried before leaping into Brendan's now outstretched arms and giving in to a passionate kiss.

Then breaking it off desperately searching Brendan's eyes _"I'm sorry, the things I just said, accused you of...I..."_

Brendan placed a finger gently on Ste's lips before taking his hand and placing the engagement ring on his finger. Grabbing at Ste's bottom lip with his teeth and licking his tongue across getting Ste to open up his mouth for him, he grins into the kiss, softly cupping his lips against Ste's they hold the kiss for an age before remembering to breathe again.

_"Bren..I..."_

_"Shut up and kiss me Steven"_

_"Oh god..."_ Ste wraps his arms closer as Brendan slowly caresses over Ste's arse and moves around and grabs his full palm over Ste's thigh and drags his leg up quickly pushing their groins together, whimpering into each others mouth, they both begin to harden under the friction.

Ste holds on moving and jumps as Brendan catches his other thigh and holds him close. Ste crosses his legs around his waist in a firm embrace and Brendan kisses him deeply;making his head spin and heart speed up. Brendan swings around pushes them into the wall hard shaking their mouths loose, they fall into each others eyes, drowning for a moment before crashing their lips roughly together again. Lips tongues and teeth meet in a desperate dance, they want to devour each other right there on the balcony, the heat radiates off their bodies as the temperature sours through every pore.

Brendan growled deeply into Ste's mouth grinding their bodies closer and rougher making a delicious friction against their cocks that had them breathless. _"I want ye Steven"_  
Brendan growls in Ste's ear and smoothes his hand down between them palming hold of Ste's erect cock through his trousers making him gasp. _"So hard..."_ Brendan teases and Ste grinds into his hand moaning. The back of his t shirt riding up on the clubs' wall as Brendan slaps both his palms high either side of Ste on the wall for leverage and gyrates against him quicker_ "Oh fuck...Bren..._

_"Steven..."_ Brendan gasped into Ste's mouth lapping his tongue over him, pushing himself so deep inside, swallowing each others moans. They're so turned on and crazy for each other and so close to orgasm their bodies tremble and shudder rubbing themselves up unrelenting.

_"Erm, guys?!"_ Anne shouts up trying to get their attention. _"Um, you are still outside, and err, we can see! Great show though"_ Anne cries holding her thumbs up as Ste and Brendan break their kissing and panting heavy turn their heads to look down at the gathering crowd.

They look back at each other lust blown eyes. Brendan pushes his hard groin into Ste as they hum and giggle. _"We should take this inside"_ Brendan states smoothing moves over him again.

_"Baby, I want you just to take me"_ Ste moans and smiles devilishly, blushing at the fact everyone's just seen, and Brendan loves Ste blushing, turns him on. So he carries him to the door entrance and shouts down to the crowd_ "He said YES!"_ and drags Ste inside as the crowd cheer for them.

Anne and Simon look at each other and have a long kiss. _"Oh my god Simon, that was the most amazing thing!Nobody else exists around them they're that in love! I am so happy for them!"_

_"Me too babe, and look, I got photos!"_ Simon shows Anne every photo where the planes have spelt out the message in the sky. Warren has filmed it for them too, and for the first time since meeting he and Simon actually share a happy calm moment, Simon showing off his photos and Warren showing off his film. Anne smiles fondly at them perhaps seeing a new blossoming friendship she thinks momentarily.

_"Warren, Brendan tells me you're single, that still true?"_

Simon stops what he's doing and looks wide eyed at Anne.

_"I just mean, Maxine, my sister is also single...wondered if I should give her your number?"_

Warren smirks at Simon's reaction but then looks seriously._"Your sister huh? Well here is my business card, tell her to call or you all pop by sometime? You can introduce me?"_Warren smiles.

_"God help her"_ Simon grumbles as Anne pokes him in the ribs _"I mean, good idea Anne, Maxine is lovely"_

_"Well, looks like the club will be out of bounds for a while huh?"_ Warren shrugs looking at them both, they all laugh.

_"More like the day knowing those two, they have a lot of making up sex to get on with, then they gotta celebrate getting engaged...actually best leave it the whole weekend!"_ Anne giggles.

_"Why don't you come in for a brew?"_ Simon asks Warren as he nearly falls through the floor

_"Me? In your place? Serious?!"_ Warren gasps with horror

_"Simon, babe, you feeling ok, do I need to call a doctor?"_ Anne agreed

_"Very funny, look he's after your sister now, so we nothing more to fight about. Right?"_

_"Right, mate! And can I have a beer instead? Oh and why don't you invite your sister round, make a night of it?"_ Warren puts his arm around Simon as they walk off together. Anne lifts Phoenix up and holds him close

_"You think I have anything to worry about there Phoenix?"_ Anne looks at her son

He thinks really hard before answering _"I think Simon would win the play fighting Mummy"_

_"Ha ha, I think you're right love! Come on lets go look at Simon's photos yeah? You liked the planes?"_

_"Loved them! Mummy is Uncle Steven and Uncle Brendan getting married?"_ Phoenix asks

_"Yes babe they are, so exciting isn't it?"_ Anne gushes as she walks to Simon's flat.

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes love?"_

Phoenix thinks hard again._ "Who will wear the wedding dress?"_

_"Um..."  
_

* * *

They crash together breathless on the sofa in the club giggling and kissing and giggling again. Ste pulls himself up and settles on Brendan's chest holding up his hand admiring his shiny ring, he twists his hand back and forth beaming wide; he can't believe they went from arguing to getting engaged. It's just so them. Brendan rests his head on Ste's and breathes in deeply through his nose on Ste's hair taking in the shampoo scent that lingers there, he's never been so happy, and relieved in his life.

_"I love you, thank you for an amazing romantic gesture and memory I will never forget"_ Ste gushes nuzzling close to Brendan under his neck.

_"I love ye too, husband to be"_ Brendan grins as Ste squeals loudly into his chest.

_"I am so happy, Brendan, I can't wait to marry you, Oh my god"_ Ste giggles again, he can't stop it, he thinks he'll giggle forever right now.

_"Steven, I am sorry I had to sneak around, I had to organise things and couldn't afford ye finding anything out"_ Brendan strokes through Ste's hair gently.

_"No, I am the one should apologise, I got so wound up, I thought I was loosing you, and I couldn't bare it, thought my heart had been ripped out at one point"_ Ste closed his eyes and sighed feeling Brendan soothe over his hair.

_"The man I hugged, how did ye found out about that? Anyway, he was the one who did the sky writing for us, I met him away from his business so I could keep things hidden, and that sounds so bad, but he managed to sort it out right at the last minute, hence the hug."_ Brendan explained as Ste shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

Ste moved up from Brendan's chest to look at him, tracing his finger over his jaw and looking into his eyes._ "I'm such an idiot, I followed you, sorry. I was desperate and foolish, again. I will try to control the jealousy, but I just love you too much"_

Brendan moved in for a soft kiss and moving away smiled _"I'd have been the same, I know I would, and I am sorry I didn't come home to ye the other night, I was so drunk and fell asleep else I'd have crawled home to ye"_

_"Well, what a pair we make. I love my ring, it's beautiful. I need to get you one as well! Can we go tomorrow, please?"_

_"Of course, but we have a slight detour to make, my surprises ain't over just yet"_ Brendan smiled at Ste's widening mouth.

_"Really? After all this there's more?"_

_"Well I have been acting suspicious for weeks sorting it out remember, actually the sky writing was the hardest of all to arrange,one days notice but any way! Come on, car mister, now!"_

They walk to the car park hand in hand through the village, Ste keeps holding up his hand and glancing over the ring on his finger, he still can't believe it even though it's there shinning brightly as it catches the sun. They stop and look up to the sky, there is a trace of red smoke still floating dissipating through the clouds. Ste Kisses Brendan again thanking him for an amazing gesture.

They arrive at the car as Ste settles back into his seat, still looking at his hand, it makes Brendan smile and shake his head at him. They pull up at The Hilton Hotel and get out of the car. A valet takes the keys and Brendan retrieves a bag from the boot and snakes his arm around Ste. they walk up to reception and Ste gasps when he sees Brendan has booked them the top floor suite room for the night. They get into the elevator and stand close leaning against each other as it rises up the floors.

_"Being here, in this hotel, it reminds me of Paris Bren"_ Ste speaks fondly remembering their trip there.

_"Yeah, the place it all happened eh? Some great memories, ye recall we freaked out when they'd booked us a double room? And your face when you thought you'd have to share a bed with me!"_ Brendan smirked at Ste.

_"God, yeah I did! I must have been completely nuts! Those days were fun though; I like to think of them that way, my favourite time? When I thought you were playing footsie under the table, and it was Anne all along!"_ Ste laughed as Brendan nodded in agreement.

_"I liked the snails prank best, oh my god your face, priceless!"_ Brendan laughed as Ste nudged him in the ribs.

The elevator pinged as it stopped on the top floor. It was very posh; the card key opened the door into a room that was basically a house on a tall building. Had everything except a kitchen sink at their disposal. Ste ran through and opened one of the doors, there was a huge bathroom/wet room, gold fittings, and he would have felt like royalty, except the toilet wasn't made out of gold like the Queen has.

He shrugged at his thoughts as he turned to look across the room at the other door, like a kid he raced over to it past a wide eyed Brendan and opened the double doors to a king size bed and humongous bedroom, the bed was asking for it so he ran over and jumped on it like a trampoline.

Brendan leaned on the door frame and watched Ste, and when he stopped jumping and smiled his heart skipped a beat. Walking over to the bed he beckoned his finger at Ste who crawled over the bed and sat up on his knees against Brendan. Brendan grabbed hold of his collar and pulled Ste close against his lips and tilted his face sideways to enter his mouth lapping his tongue over Ste's. They hummed into it wrapping their arms close. Brendan pushed Ste down slowly onto the bed and settled on top of him, grabbing his hand and kissing over the ring that wrapped around his finger.

_"Ye have made me so happy Steven."_ Brendan whispered into Ste's ear nibbling down his neck with little bites.

Ste closed his eyes _"Say it Bren, ask me again"_ Ste hitched a long breath when Brendan bit wide over his neck.

_"Marry me Steven"_ Brendan purred under Ste's neck, Ste felt a spark shoot through his body, and go straight to his groin.

_"Yes"_ Ste spoke breathless Brendan moving his hand down over his body and gripping his hardening groin.

Brendan grinned rubbing his hands up and down over Ste's zipper, he moved it down and stroked his hand under the boxers and placed his fingers over his cock and said it again _"Marry me..."_

Ste thrust up into Brendan's firm grip keening _"Yes...oh god"_

Brendan kept up the movements thumbing over the pre come and smoothing it over the head and under the rim, Ste wriggled underneath him breathing heavy. He moved up and met Ste's lidded eyes and kissed him softly, a fleeting touch of his tongue against his lips.

_"Tell me again Steven"_ Brendan pushed his tongue into Ste just before he could answer swallowing his moans and he pumped over his cock squeezing up at the top and twisting back to the base in a slow rhythm.

Ste gasped rocking his hips up and down into Brendan's hand. _"Yes, I will marry...you...Bren...fuck"_ Ste came into Brendan's hand hard as he gripped a solid hold over him milking the come out of his cock.

_"Steven, so hot__." _Brendan growled and licked his hand clean before kissing Ste and letting him taste himself. Ste pushed Brendan over and straddled him opening up the buttons on his red shirt, and spreading it open with his hands. Ste moved his lips down and sucked over his chest and nipples, licking over the nub once they'd hardened blowing cool air over and making Brendan sigh content. Ste nibbled over them and moved down to the trousers and undid them getting Brendan to lift up so he could pull them down and his boxers too, Brendan's cock sprang out and Ste hard sucked a kiss over the head as Brendan moaned at the contact.

Ste cupped his lips over the head a while using the tip of his tongue to lick out any pre come that pooled there. Ste moved down to the ball sack and sucked them into his mouth gently as Brendan hummed, Ste used his hand to rub over his length his engagement ring kept rubbing against the rim of the head and catching it as Ste dragged his palm up the cold metal made Brendan rock into his hand more. Ste lapped over the ball sack and moved his tongue up to the base licking up his length and making Brendan slick.

Ste sat up and removed his trousers and boxers till he was naked. Ste Straddled over Brendan and gave him a bottle of lube after putting some over his hands first and massaged over his cock moulding it thick and erect for his hole. Brendan pushed Ste down and he lifted up on his elbow and he used the lube on his fingers to stretch open Ste,leaning into him and kissing him deeply Brendan continued pushing his fingers in and out deeper,sleeking his hole wet and making him loose. Ste thrust his hips onto Brendan's fingers to force them deeper to hit his sweet spot.

Both were keening against each other as Ste moved to straddle him and positioned himself over Brendan's cock on his knees and pushed down as Brendan thrust up they pressed together deeply moaning at the tight feeling, the friction amazing Ste placed his hands on Brendan's chest and looked into his eyes as he rode slowly over his hard cock,dragging his hips over in tight short movements milking his cock with his hole. Brendan writhed underneath Steven groaning pressing his fingers into his arse cheeks and helping Ste to ride over him deeper,he moved his legs up to his feet and thrust up inside of Ste,rocking up higher each time till Ste was screaming in pleasure.

Brendan moved his hands around to Ste's now hardening cock, he stroked down his thighs widening them more opening his hole he thrust up harder hitting Ste's sweet spot each time making him scream. Brendan pumped over Ste's cock and tweaked over his nipple they rocked together until their bodies shuddered, both coming together, Ste never getting over the amazing feeling Brendan's come shooting up inside him did to him. They lay together through their come down before Ste pulled off Brendan's cock gently settling next to Brendan.

_"Are ye hungry?"_ Brendan sighed happily_"Do ye wanna go out for something or stay here and order room service?"_

_"Room service? And champagne!? What do you want?" _Ste asked stroking Brendan's chest.

_"Staying here with ye is all I want Steven,room service it is"_

They ordered up room service and a proper meal for them to eat at the table that was in their room. It had candles and flowers on it so it was romantic. Afterwards they sat out on the balcony the hotel room had and sat together,Ste curled up into Brendan's lap still glancing over his ring with awe.

_"Ye like it?"_ Brendan held Ste's hand in his and thumbed over the ring there.

_"I love it Bren, it's the best thing i have ever been given, I want to get you one as well, I can't wait to put it on your finger! Then we will need wedding rings! Oh and a place for the wedding, has to be a church right? And then we need to invite some guests, OH and our wedding suits, cake...What else?"_ Ste looks at Brendan who is smiling at Ste so much he starts to blush again.

_"Steven, that blushing of yours will be the death of me, you look beautiful when ye do it"_

_"Well stop looking at me like that, making me all embarrassed, I am just excited, and I want us married!"_

_"So do I! Hey are ye organising it? After the engagement perhaps it's your turn yeah?_ Brendan laughs

_"God yeah, the organising will be nuts, you can help! Oh and Anne will want to, Cheryl? Oh god we ain't told Cheryl!"_ Ste sat up suddenly

_"Relax gorgeous, Cheryl is coming tomorrow...um...surprise?"_ Brendan glanced down at Ste sheepishly

_"Really? Oh crikey Bren, you are good with surprises that's for sure"_

_"I want it to be morning, do you want same type of ring as me? And I have an idea about engraving them?"_

_"Oh and what did ye have in mind?"_ Brendan tickles his fingers down Ste's arms making him shiver.

_"Well i want your name on mine, and thought my name on yours? We can keep each other close when we are apart that way, what do you think?"_ Ste smiles stroking his ring again

_"Perfect idea Steven, I love it, I love ye, and i always want ye close to me, forever"_ Brendan moves Ste up off his lap and stands up holding his hand out.

_"I'm going to make love to ye all night long now Steven, come on"_ Brendan grasps Ste's hand tightly and leads him to the bedroom.

* * *

They woke up cuddled close in the morning having been up all night in more ways than one, Brendan keeping his promise of making love to Steven, he came inside him many times during the night using different positions, Brendan had brought the magazine from the clinic, and they had fun re creating them together. They didn't care they were a little tired they were in love happy and best of all engaged.

The first morning they woke up engaged. Ste was giddy again, couldn't help it, his heart was lighter than air, he just watched Brendan as he rested up on his elbows on his chest. Brendan had his eyes closed but he knew he was being watched and smiled. Lifted up his arms around Ste on his chest and pulled him close and opened his eyes.

_"Morning Fiancé!"_ Brendan yawned and stretched his head back giving Ste room to bite over his neck and kissing over his stubble.

_"Morning back Fiancé!"_ _Wow I can get used to that"_ Ste smiles again _"Come on! I have to buy your ring, move ya arse sexy!"_

Ste kissed Brendan on the lips and bounded off the bed and into the bathroom and turned the room into a warm steamy shower. He hummed under the warm water as it cascaded down his body, and opened his eyes when two strong hands felt there way down his back and around his cheeks. Ste moved back into the touch as he felt fingers part him and touch lightly at his entrance.

They circled around and Ste felt a finger push up into him, it felt tight until the water helped the movement slick into him easier, then replaced by two fingers Ste pushed his hips back and forth onto them slowly feeling them push deeper and then three fingers deepened into him curling around and rubbing against his prostate making him moan loudly.

Brendan replaced his fingers with his long wet tongue and lapped deeply around Ste's hole eating him in and out opening him up looser and making Ste melt against the tiled walls around them. Brendan stroked his hand up the inside of Ste's wet thighs and turned him around, they looked at each other as Brendan grabbed his hand and brought him down to him, the water had heated up the floor and made it slippery as Brendan pushed Ste down on his back and widened his legs open and pushed his hard cock inside him they moaned at the feeling, it was tight and hot and the water acted as a lube creating an easy slip in and out.

Ste widened his legs and thrust up into Brendan's push downs wrapping his hands around his neck tightly they slipped their bodies together with the cascading water around them, writhing and wrestling each other over alternating who was on top throughout. Ste turned Brendan over and gyrated his hips over him as Brendan thrust deeper hitting his prostate he moaned Brendan's name rocking up and down never getting enough of Brendan inside him, and when he came and shot his warm come up deep inside Ste fell apart contracting his hole and shaking pushing into his orgasm throwing his head back. Brendan sat up and thrust up small spiked movements until Ste had spilled his load over them, the water washing it away. They kissed and kissed so long they held each other close,their skin beginning to wrinkle under the water now and they didn't care.

* * *

They had made it out of the hotel suite finally, managing to keep their hands off each other long enough to grab a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice, Brendan had a strong coffee too. Ste decided to drive for a change and give Brendan a rest, he was exhausted after last night and this morning bless him,he felt sorry for his Fiancé. He kept thinking the word over and over and while he was driving he kept noticing the gleam of his ring as he turned the steering wheel.

They drove a while until they found an expensive jewellery store, Ste parked up giddy as anything, he couldn't wait to get a ring on Brendan's finger too. They had a browse around, and Ste was a little taken aback by the prices, although the restaurant was booming at the moment he hadn't made that much of a profit, he thanked goodness his bike insurance had come through. Ste suspected Brendan had an idea Ste was a little nervous and tried to steer Ste towards some cheaper rings saying how much he loved the look of them. Ste didn't say anything but in honesty he did feel a little embarrassed.

Nevertheless less they did find a ring they both agreed on, white gold like Ste's, diamond cut pattern on the top. Ste asked for it and his to be engraved as they agreed, but said it would take a while to sort for them. Ste insisted on putting the ring on Brendan's finger to make sure it fit him, practically yanking it from the store clerk, she gave him a roll of the eyes as Ste pushed it on and stuck out his tongue to concentrate. It fit perfectly and they found each others gaze and just smiled at each other. The store clerk managed to get their attention swinging her hand in between them and took both the rings to engrave them. Ste's hand felt empty, he didn't like it at all.

They wandered around for the hour with Ste stroking his empty finger and Brendan held onto his hand with a comforting grip as they went around each shop. They found a bike garage on the way, and Ste couldn't resist a look around dragging Brendan behind him and telling him the makes of all the bikes and which one was best and fastest, he even straddled a few much to the humour of Brendan who appreciated how well he swung his leg over them. The hour passed quickly as Ste practically ran back to the shop. They got back their rings and Ste placed Brendan's on his finger which read 'Steven' and kissed his hand afterwards. Then when Brendan pushed on Ste's ring that read 'Brendan', his heart melted again as he pictured yesterday in his mind again. They kissed in the store, and even got a round of applause and congratulations while there, they hot footed it out to avoid the embarrassing scene.

Ste drove them back to the village and watched Brendan glancing over his ring just like Ste had done, he smiled fondly at him.

_"Happy?"_ Ste asked glancing from the road to Brendan

_"With you I couldn't be anything else Steven"_ Brendan glanced at Ste and out of the window then at his ring for the thousandth time.

_"Aw Bren, so sweet, I love ya so much"_

_"I love ye more"_ Brendan reached for his phone as it beeped at him.

_"Hey, guess what? Chez has arrived"_ Brendan looked at Ste and they shared a smile as Ste drove them home.

* * *

Please review? :) xx


	18. Chapter 18

*Massive thank you to everyone who has commented and reviewed on this story,always love to read your thoughts*

Hello to my new followers too :)

*A/N Update:This is an apology. I would never knowingly upset any of my readers,and I feel I have. This is something I regret,I am sorry and I would apologise personally if I could. I did a research into gay marriages (UK) before I wrote this chapter,wanted to try and be accurate as I could. Thought a Catholic church wedding would be amazing for them,so I had to change things slightly within this to make it a reality. I didn't take into consideration it could be construed disrespectful,this was wrong of me. As I take everyone's comments/views very seriously,I will now remove those scenes completely,as not to cause anyone any offence.*

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 18

Ste drove back to their apartment with haste as they were both looking forward to be seeing Cheryl, but mostly to show off their engagement rings and excitement over the forthcoming wedding. They had barely been able to take their eyes off each other during the journey and it had proved difficult for Ste to keep his concentration on the road just wanting to soak in his fiancé, drown in his entire self with his eyes. Ste just couldn't stop smiling and planning and thinking what else they could do as a couple as they spent there lives together.

Ste pulled up to the apartment pulled on the handbrake and switched off the ignition and turned his body to face Brendan. Brendan leaned his face towards him in return just smiling. Brendan thought he would burst at the seams with the love he felt for Ste. Ste pulled out the keys in the ignition and placed them in his mouth as he moved to straddle over Brendan in the passenger seat. He took them out of his mouth and held them in his hand and placed it closed on the head rest and leaned in close to Brendan smirking, trailing his eyes over Brendan's face.

Brendan gulped at the intense stare Ste was giving him, he was so turned on and felt himself harden under Ste. Ste felt it and pushed his hips over Brendan in response licking his lips. Brendan moved his hand over Ste's neck and feeling the pulse there, it was quickening under his thumb strokes. Ste threw his head back at the touch Brendan pulled him down and bit wide over the pulse cupping his lips tightly into a long hard suck, he heard Ste breathe in sharply as he did and used his other hand to stroke up the underside of Ste's t shirt. Ste was hot and sweat glistened down his back as Brendan lightly rubbed his finger tips around the base of his back and at the top of his trousers.

Ste had moved his other hand to lay on Brendan's bare stomach, he smoothed his hand there gently through the hair,curling his finger inside his belly button and tickling slightly. Brendan moaned and keened a little into the itch, making Ste grin and do it with more fingers._ 'Steven'_ Brendan moaned and loosened his grip, mouth twitching as Ste tickled him, he moved his belly around trying to move Ste's persistent fingers circling his button, but Ste wasn't for doing as he was told right now.  
Pulling up his t shirt Brendan stroked over Ste's nipples as his hands stilled then and body writhed on his lap, it made a warm friction over their groins and made them both hum happy.

They looked into each others eyes and moved their mouths so close they could feel their shaky breaths. Ste licked his tongue over Brendan's lips opening him enough to push in the tip and wet over his bottom lip. Brendan met Ste's tongue with his and they licked each others tongues teasing each other, both had pre come leaking from their throbbing cocks, gyrating slow keening movements over each other.

_"Steven, fuck, the things ye do to me"_ Brendan gasped into Ste's mouth as they continued to stroke each others wet tongues.

Ste moaned in agreement as he gave in to a passionate kiss. They sat there kissing when a tap on the window broke them apart. Cheryl was stood their waving at them bouncing around. Ste and Brendan glanced an awkward look at each other.

_"Bren, we seriously need to focus before we get lost in each other, look what happens when we don't!"_ Ste laughed and nuzzled into Brendan's neck closing his eyes, he actually didn't care that much, he just wanted Brendan and that was it.

_"Yes, I agree, but I love getting lost in ye Steven, it's an amazing place to be"_ Brendan wound down the window and Ste gave the keys to Cheryl.

_"Chez, just let yourself in, we will be five?"_ Brendan looks up to Ste for an acknowledgement.

Ste whispers something in Brendan's ear before nibbling on his ear lobe making Brendan swallow hard and whisper _'jesus'_ under his breath.

_"Fifteen minutes, just...um, we will be in soon yeah? Bye Chez!"_ Brendan wound the window back up quickly and pushed his tongue back down Ste's mouth and kissing him,both giggled madly as they did.

Chez looked at them wide eyed and then rolled her eyes rushing up to the front door and letting herself in the apartment, she had a smirk on her face the whole time.

* * *

Cheryl made herself comfortable putting on the kettle and placing three cups out on the side. After a while Brendan and Ste came in, they both looked like they'd been shoved through a bush backwards clothes buttoned up wrong and hair matted. They excused themselves so they could get changed quickly. There were three steaming drinks on the coffee table waiting when Brendan and Ste came back downstairs looking a lot neater presented and holding hands beaming wide. They sat together on the sofa as Cheryl moved to the chair looking fondly at them.

_"Ye two, so in love it's so cute to see!"_ Cheryl gushed at them _"Gotta say though, guys, next time, pick somewhere a bit more private, ye almost gave a n elderly couple a fright with your car show"_

Steven blushed and Brendan warmed up again shooting a warning in Ste's direction _"Steven, don't blush now after what we've just done, ye will be the death of me!"_ Brendan gripped Ste's hand harder as they laughed nudging each other.

_"Sorry Chez, I fancy your brother rotten, what can I say?"_ Ste shrugged and used his ring covered hand to grab his drink showing it to Cheryl_ "Notice anything new?"_ Ste asked as he took a gulp.

Cheryl screwed up her eyes and looked at them both, Brendan was scratching his nose,stroking his hair and tapping his ring baring hand on the table. Then her eyes widened as she stood up and pointed to them gasping but not actually saying anything to them.

_"Chez has worked it out, wait for it"_ Brendan smiled rolling his eyes at Ste.

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Cheryl screamed _"Ye Are...Ye are Married?!"_

_"Engaged"_ Brendan and Ste spoke in unison grinning.

_"Ye are engaged!"_ Cheryl corrected herself and tried in vain not to hyperventilate.

_"Come here ye!"_ Cheryl held out her arms to them both as they stood up and she hugged them both tightly._ "I am so happy for ye both!"_

_"Thanks Chez, it was an interesting day let me tell ye!"_ Brendan shook his head."We actually argued before I proposed!

_"Never!"_ Cheryl cried _"Tell me what happened? Did he get down on one knee Ste?"_

_"Yeah he did, it was the most amazing day, he got planes to sky write 'Marry me Steven' before getting down on his knee and asking me saying romantic things, and I said yes, as I am not that daft!"_ Ste snuggled into Brendan's chest listening to his heart beat. _"And I love him more than any thing"_ Ste added closing his eyes briefly.

_"Oh Bren, that sounds incredible, ye old romantic, never thought I'd see the day, my brother head over heels in love"_ Cheryl smiles and drinks her tea watching them hold each other close.

_"Yes, this is it for me, Steven is my life now" Brendan replies "Hey, Where's Nate and Ryan?"_

_"Oh they stayed behind babe, as it was short notice, but don't worry we'll all be here for the wedding!"_ Cheryl smiled _"When is the big day?"_

Brendan and Ste opened their mouths and then looked back at each other. They had no idea, as they'd just got engaged, and the wedding needed planning, but especially the date.

_"Well, we haven't got that far Chez"_ Ste replied _"I am going to need a lot of help with the arrangements though, so, hoped I could ask you?"_ Ste put on his best and cutest face

"Oh of course I will help! I can stay a couple of days, but if you need me I can come back again?"

_"Great! It'll take time to organize anyway. You can meet Anne and Simon too!"_ Ste gushed _"They're our best friends"_

_"And Warren, don't forget my business partner, he's alright as well. Hey, I forgot to tell ye! Anne is setting him up!"_ Brendan adds looking at Ste

_"Oh my god, who with?! I need to call Anne!"_ Ste smiles

* * *

The day before.

Anne, Simon and Warren are sat at Simon's flat all having a drink. They left the club and Brendan and Ste to continue their celebrations together. Simon and Warren actually got along very well once the threat of Warren stealing Anne away had stopped. They both found they both had a love of football and watched the sports channel together as Anne watched on shaking her head. Phoenix was just as taken by the sport and huddled in between them as they all shouted at the TV watching men in shorts kick a ball around a field.

_"Pitch!"_ Simon corrected Anne as she complained _"Not a field, cows play in a field, footballers play on a pitch"_

Anne rolled her eyes and perched on the arm of the sofa next to Simon."OOH, he's fit, actually maybe I could get into this,some of them have nice bums" Anne smiled as she began to appreciate the physical side to the sport.

_"That one looks daft carrying a flag eh? Is he like a cheerleader then?"_ Anne gestures her face scrunched up.

_"Lines man dear"_ Simon replied coughing and taking a long drink of beer.

_"What happens when they kick it into that white net?"_ Anne asked nudging Simon and pointing to the screen. She glanced to the side of her and saw all three of them staring at her, faces like thunder.

_"It's a goal when they score"_ Simon drawled. _"I thought you were calling Maxine love?"_ He added wide eyed

Anne threw her hands up in the air stood up and adjusted her skirt so it just covered her underwear. _"FINE! God, bloody men! I will call her then, you lot watch that ball crap"_ Anne sighed walking into the bedroom and making a call to her sister.

_"Bloody women more like!"_ Warren sniggered nudging Phoenix in the ribs making him giggle _"REF!Oh my god, you see that? Was defo a penalty!"_ Warren shouted at the TV as Simon agreed nodding telling the referee to do his job.

* * *

Anne banged around the flat noisily as the 'lads' all watched the football. There was a knock at the door and Anne went over and opened the door as the two girls squealed, Maxine had arrived dressed in a skin tight dress and killer heels. The girls shared a hug and they walked in Anne pushing Maxine forward into the room. Warren hadn't noticed yet too busy roaring at the ref on the screen thinking he could actually hear him. Phoenix noticed though and beamed jumping off the sofa and nudging Warren into looking up, his jaw fell again.

_"Auntie Maxine!"_ Phoenix squealed as Maxine picked him up and gave him a big hug and a kiss.  
Simon waved his hand in front of Warren's face as he was in a trance watching Maxine.

_"Hey, Simon, ya gonna introduce me mate!"_ He looked at Simon and gestured his eyes to Maxine as Simon shook his head and stood up. He hugged Maxine and kissed her on the cheek. Then turned to Warren on the sofa and gestured towards him

_"Maxine this is my, um, new friend, Warren Fox."_ Warren stood up brushing his hands on his jeans and holding out an awkward hand to Maxine.

_"Hi, nice to meet ya"_ Warren smiled and Maxine hitched a breath holding out a hand to Warren and looking over him, liking what she saw.

_"Blimey! I mean, Hi, nice to meet ya, I'm Maxine, Anne's sister"_ Maxine smiled coyly, looking around the room then back at Warren again.

Phoenix scrunched up his face at them_ "Are you two going to play fight as well?"_

Anne blushed as Simon laughed leaving puzzled faces on Maxine and Warren; they were still holding hands and parted quickly as Warren gulped looking at the floor. Simon took Phoenix off Maxine and gestured for her to sit with Warren while he walked over to Anne and they looked on smiling.

_"We need to set up a side business here; we have a way of getting couples together eh?"_ Anne looked into Simon's eyes deeply, and hitched a breath._"Simon, I love you"_ Anne's heart beat quickened._"I mean, you know, I'm in love with you"_

Simon's mouth opened and then beamed wide, he used his free hand to cup her face and pull her in to him. _"I love you to Anne, have done a while"_ Simon brought there lips together in a languid kiss as Phoenix squirmed between them.

Over on the sofa Maxine and Warren looked on and watched them in their embrace then turned to look at each other.

_"So, would you like a drink?"_ Warren asked Maxine

_"Yeah I would, thanks"_ Maxine turned to look at the TV and pointed _"Hey, you've got football on!"_ Maxine smiled watching happily.

_"You like football?"_ Warren asks in shock

_"Yeah, I watch footie sometimes, it's not that bad, plus you know men in shorts running around the pitch, what's not to like?"_ Maxine grins settling back on the couch crossing her legs happy as Larry as Warren punches the air in delight and gets her a drink. He passes Simon and Anne still in a clinch and nudges them apart gesturing to Phoenix. He takes him in his arms and smiles.

_"Nice one guys, not only is Maxine gorgeous but she likes football!"_ Warren winks taking Phoenix to the sofa and all three of them settle back happy watching the TV.

* * *

Present day

Cheryl decides to book herself into a hotel for the duration she's there as she doesn't want to impose on the two love birds, and to be honest they are relieved. They have an open plan home, and feeling pretty insatiable at the moment, Cheryl being there wouldn't have been the greatest idea. They'd have gone mad not being able to jump on each other whenever the moment pleased them. They arranged a dinner party at their apartment later in the day, so Cheryl left to get settled in the hotel telling them she'll be back later on.

Brendan and Ste walked up the stairs to the bedroom and laid on the bed, Ste put his head on the pillow one arm stretched behind his head and the other stroking his fingers through Brendan's hair as he laid with his head on Ste's chest. Brendan hums content listening to Ste's heart beat and peppering kisses over his stomach brushing his moustashe over him making Ste giggle a little at the touch. Brendan's hand moves down opening Ste's legs and strokes his palm up and down the insides of his thighs soothing Ste making him close his eyes and relax content. Curling up his leg Ste bends his knee slightly into the touch and moves to get comfy.

_"Bren?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You ever thought of having children?"_ Ste bites his bottom lip when Brendan stops the kisses and strokes on him for a moment before they start again.

_"Yes, I have, more since I found ye though, Steven, If I was to have a family, it would be with ye"_ Brendan smiled as he heard Ste hitch a breath; he continued the kisses using his tongue to lick over Ste's stomach. _"What about ye Steven, ye want a family with me?"_

_"Bren, god you take my breath away sometimes"_ Ste closes his eyes and breathes deeply composing himself._ "Yeah, I do want children, and we already are a family you know, me and you, just, would be nice to extend it"_ Ste replies as his thoughts make him smile.

_"How do ye want to go about it though? I mean we can try the traditional way, I know we'd never get ye preg but we can have serious fun trying if ye like?"_ Brendan laughs when Ste shoved his shoulder.

_"Hang on, why does it have to be me who gets preg? Why not you?" _Ste smirks as Brendan bites on his tummy playfully.

_"Steven, perhaps that's another conversation we need to have, but one at a time yeah?"_

Steven giggles _"OK, but seriously there are lots of ways,adoption, or surrogate? We can look into it if you want? I know we are planning the wedding, but this will take a lot longer to happen for us"_

_"Surrogate, I want your baby Steven, our baby."_ Brendan moves up to look at Ste they look into each others eyes for an age.

_"Does it ever scare ye?"_ Brendan asked searching Ste's eyes

_"What? Does what scare me?"_ Ste sits up on his elbows close to Brendan

_"How much we love each other?"_ Brendan caresses Ste's cheek and kisses him on the forehead.

_"Nope, we were just meant to be that's all."_ Ste hugs Brendan as they lay together on the bed._ "There's nothing wrong in us wanting the whole family married life Bren, don't be scared, I am making a commitment to you, forever."_

_"I'm not scared Steven, just how can two people be this happy and nothing go wrong? I can't lose ye, not now, it'd kill me"_ Brendan feels a tear fall down his cheek as Ste kisses it away with his lips and moves to kiss chased on his lips.

_"It won't happen, we will work at it, we will argue, and fight and sometimes it will be hard, but our love will keep us together, I will never give up on you"_

_"I propose it will always be hard between us Steven, every, single, day"_ Brendan kisses Ste through each word playfully.

* * *

Brendan and Ste were in the kitchen preparing Irish Stew for their guests, although Cheryl was already making herself very at home, she had arrived shortly before they started cooking. Anne Simon and Phoenix were also on their way. Ste was showing Brendan how to make the dish, and so far it was going well.

Brendan had often helped Ste out in the restaurant during the times he wasn't on shift at the club, so he had managed to pick up some strong culinary skills. Ste left Brendan chopping some vegetables and took a glass of wine over to Cheryl as she sprawled out on the sofa having taken her shoes off. Cheryl swung her legs off patting to the side of her to Ste as he passed the glass to her.

Ste sat down beside Cheryl and took a long swig of his beer before settling back and gesturing his eyes over to Brendan chopping looking serious while doing it.

_"See that, he proper looks after me"_ Ste grinned wide as Cheryl shook her head.

_"Ste, ye have made my brother domesticated, ye deserve an award!"_ Cheryl smirks as Brendan looks up slanting his eyes at her.

There was a knock at the door as Ste smiled and jumped up off the sofa and bounded to the door. Anne, Simon and Phoenix walked in beaming. Anne threw her hands round Ste in a tight hug as Simon walked through to the kitchen holding Phoenix.

_"Let me see it then!"_

Anne squealed when Ste held up his hand with his engagement ring blushing when she jumped up and down in front of him._"Ohmygod Ste! Its gorgeous, where's the bloody diamond though Brendan!"_ Anne sniggered linking her arm with Ste's and closing the door behind her.

_"Anne, it's perfect! And diamond cut I'll have you know! We got them engraved too, I have Bren's name and he has my name"_ Ste told Anne proudly as she cuddled his arm off.

_"Oh I was so emotional watching you two on that balcony, what a beautiful gesture Brendan, you bloody romantic!"_ Anne gushed as Ste nodded sticking his tongue out through his teeth.

_"Thanks Anne, I do try"_ Brendan laughed winking at phoenix._ "And how's my mate doing? Not seen ye in ages, do I get a hug?"_

Phoenix pushed out of Simons grip and ran over to Brendan giving him a tight squeeze. Brendan lifted him up as he stroked over his moustashe.

_"Hi Uncle Brendan, are you OK?"_ Phoenix asked smiling

_"I am thank ye for asking, do ye like my moustashe?"_ Brendan asked as Phoenix seemed mesmerised with it.

_"Its soft and prickly"_ The boy replied before pointing to Ste _"You are going to marry Uncle Steven aren't you?"_

_"Yes I am, will ye be there to watch us?"_ Brendan swung Phoenix around in the air making him giggle.

_"Oh yes please! Can I mummy? Can I go to the wedding?"_

_"Absolutely love, we will all be there, wouldn't miss it for the world!"_ Anne smiled moving from Ste's arm curling into Simon's hold instead.

_"Congrats guys, I have to say it was pretty amazing watching you two, although, you seriously need to realise where you are before...getting it on"_ Simon laughed as Ste blushed again rubbing his hands over his face shaking it.

_"They gave ye a show too then?"_ Cheryl had stood up and walked over feeling a little left out. _"Ye must be Anne and Simon?" _

_"Yes we are, who are you?"_ Anne asked holding out her hand to Cheryl.

_"Sorry, this is my sister Cheryl, she's come over from Ireland to stay a few days"_ Brendan walked around to them and put Phoenix down to wander around.

_"Nice to meet you Cheryl, this is Simon my boyfriend, and Phoenix my son"_ Anne smiled shaking Cheryl's hand. They all sat down in the lounge except Simon who gave Brendan some company in the kitchen while the others squealed some more over Ste's engagement ring. Simon helped Brendan to sort out the chopped vegetables and put it in the pot to cook for later. They had done a good job of it too; they hoped it wouldn't poison the lot of them afterwards though.

Phoenix came in to the kitchen again tugging on Brendan's trousers. _"Uncle Brendan can I play with this?"_

Brendan glanced down to the cuddly snail he'd bought Ste a while ago and nodded_."It's Ste's snail, I am sure he wont mind ye playing with it"_ Brendan smiled as Phoenix hugged around his legs, He looked up and caught Ste's gaze, he'd been watching them together fondly. Brendan winked at Ste making him smile and look away again to Cheryl and walked back into the kitchen and carried on with the stew as Ste was too busy entertaining the girls.

_"You gonna invite Warren?"_ Simon asked filling the kettle with water and switching it on at the wall.

_"Sorry? Did ye ask me to invite Warren? Thought ye hated him?"_ Brendan replied wide eyed.

_"Well, we found some common ground now, he's a footie fan for starters, and he's trying to woo Anne's sister Maxine!"_ Simon replied lining up some cups_ "Who wants a Brew?!"_ He shouted, but no one replied so he got one t bag out and threw it in a cup.

_"I think everyone is wanting to get merry Simon, a coffee later though yeah?_  
_And Warren and Anne's sister ye say?"_ Brendan walked into the lounge and interrupted a giggling session.

_"Steven, we got room for another two mouths?"_ Brendan asked stroking his hair other hand on his hip.

_"Think the food will stretch as long as we serve everyone else before you darling"_ Ste sniggered as Brendan raised his eyebrow.

_"That right, sweet cheeks? Well enough of your lip, smart arse. Mind If I invite Warren and Anne invite her sister?"_ Brendan looked over at Anne who nodded knowingly at Brendan and took her phone out.

_"No need to ask Bren, of course Warren can come, more the merrier!"_ Ste stood up and kissed Brendan as the others wolf whistled loud at the side of them. Brendan shook his head taking his phone and calling up to invite Warren.

* * *

Warren climbed out of his car after parking it up outside the apartment, he had a bottle of wine in his hands as he locked up the car he felt a hand curl over his shoulder making him turn around. Maxine was stood there in a tight fit pink dress, and Warren had to compose himself before smiling at her.

_"Hello again"_ Warren replied gesturing up to the apartment._"You been invited too I see?"_

Maxine moved a little closer placing her hand on Warren's shoulder she lifted up her shoe momentarily and rubbed gently down her leg to her ankle. Warren glanced his eyes down her leg watching her movements gulping.

_"Mmm, l have, do you think we are being, I don't know,pushed together?"_ Maxine asked putting down her foot and looking at Warren.

_"God I hope so"_ "Warren spouted before gulping back a breath_ "I mean, there's nothing wrong in having some fun, shall we?"_ Warren held out his arm to Maxine as they walked up to the apartment and knocked. Brendan opened the door and gestured them inside.

They all sat down together in the lounge; taking up the sofa,chair and table all eating the Irish Stew that tasted so good Brendan had actually taken a bow over it. That had made Ste proud, Brendan was doing well with his cooking now. Of course there had been an extra surprise of Crème brulee that Brendan had made by himself and had bought a blow torch especially. He waved it over the ceramic tubs like a pro, and they all ate and enjoyed it.

Anne left not long after eating to take Phoenix home and left Simon to enjoy himself. Ste and Anne hugged each other tightly and then she gave Brendan a kiss on the cheek. Telling them how much she loved them and that she'd see them again really soon. Phoenix had high fived them both as he gave back the cuddly snail to Ste, and he had given him a big hug in response.

Later that evening the others drank a lot of wine and beer amongst themselves and decided on a few games to pass the time. First was charades. Ste stood up swaying slightly, and made a box with his hands.

_"TV!"_ Simon shouted out as Ste nodded then thought a while he put his hand out stretched in the air.

_"Five words!"_ Warren spoke before Simon. And Ste swayed and giggled and thought. Then he put three fingers up instead scratching his head.

_"So, three words now?"_ Brendan asked gesturing his hands up and Ste nodded holding himself up on the table. Then quick as a flash he stood eyes wide in the middle of the floor crossing his arms over in front of him and looked at the others.

_"The Crossroads?"_ Maxine smiled, but pouted when Ste shook his head._"That's two words silly!"_ Simon cried incredulous.

_"Bloody hell, The X Factor init!"_ Ste grumbled crossing his arms again to them all and slumping down on the floor next to Brendan.

Simon had a go next; he wasn't drunk so was able to show it was a film and had one word. He put his hands together and moved them in a swishing movement in front of them, moving his body round. They all looked at him like he'd lost the plot, but they tried to guess anyway.

_"Jaws?"_ Ste asked. Nope wasn't that. _"Jaws 2?"_ Maxine asked, _"Jaws 3!?_" they all shook their heads and groaned at Maxine who mouthed _'What?'_ at them.

_"It's gonna be a bloody...is it Piranha?"_ Brendan asked. Nope, Simon shook his head and carried on wriggling his hands about in the air. He sighed when they went through every fish film known to man except what it turned out to be, _Nemo._ They all rolled their eyes at Simon who grumbled at them sitting down in a huff.

After they'd had a few rounds of karaoke and sang Cheryl Cole, Johnny cash and "It's raining men, Hallelujah!" Cheryl decided to call it an evening as Brendan propped up Ste at the door as she waved to them getting into a taxi. Ste giggled as Brendan shut the front door and pressed Ste up against it, they licked kisses into each others mouths lightly moaning. And they smiled walking back a little unsteady to rest against the sofa.

Maxine and Warren got up to dance with each other when Ste had put on a slower track to end the evening with as both couples swayed together happily. Simon made his excuses and left not long after Cheryl, wanting to get back to Anne quickly. Simon took Warren's car for him as he hadn't drunk this evening and Warren had so couldn't drive home. Simon hugged them both before saying his good byes. Ste and Brendan danced close to each other until the track had ended and Warren and Maxine seemed pretty content with one another Brendan had noted taking Warren to one side and raising an all knowing eyebrow at Warren.

_"Ye and Maxine then? Nice one Foxy"_ Brendan grinned.

_"Yeah, lucky me, ya know Maxine even likes football? Amazing"_ Warren smiled

_"Well, that's all fantastic, honest I am made up for ye, but can ye now take Maxine and do one? I need some time with my Fiancé."_ Brendan widened his eyes to Foxy who took the hint, walking over to Maxine and grabbing her around the waist.

Ste and Brendan smiled and waved to Warren and Maxine trying to get into the taxi pissed, and she fell in legs akimbo as Warren tried to drag her onto the back seat. Ste snorted through his nose pointing at them through the front door as he was a little more than tipsy now and it had looked hilarious to him. _"Thank Christ she was wearing knickers Bren!"_ Ste burst out laughing as Brendan grabbed him in his arms to steady him back into the apartment.

They fell back against the door again after everyone had left and smiled. Ste looked into Brendan's lust blown eyes and sobered up a touch feeling himself harden when Brendan had moved his hand to grope a firm palm around him. Ste moved to take off his top and curl it in his hand before dropping it where he stood. Brendan removed his top as Ste watched over his toned body and stroking his out stretched hands over his arms and the cross tattoo there.

They explored each other with their hands lightly stoking finger tips over their pecs and nipples. Brendan leaned an arm up over Ste's head and moved down close to his face rubbing their noses together he breathed slowly through his nostrils and peppered kisses on Ste's half open mouth. Brendan could smell beer and wine on Ste's breath, and tasted over his bottom lip, gripping his teeth there reddening the colour from a soft pink.

_"What do ye want Steven?"_ Brendan enticed Ste cupping his lips over his ear lobe pulling it down.

Ste bit his lip, he wanted to try something different but wasn't sure how to approach it, he hitched a breath and Brendan noticed moving his head back and tilting it to the side, He stroked two fingers over Ste's nipple and down his chest resting at the top of his jeans. Tucking them over, he tugged a little searching his eyes.

_"What is it?"_ Brendan purred seductively inviting Ste to tell him. Ste didn't answer just looked longingly into Brendan's eyes.

_"Can ye show me?"_ Brendan spoke with an attractive temptation as Ste nodded, licking his dry lips to moisten them. He moved a shaky hand over to Brendan's trousers loosening his belt and undoing the button dragging down the zipper slowly. Brendan watched as he glanced from Ste's eyes to his hands. Ste moved Brendan to face him and kissed languid over his lips, moving out the tip of his tongue to brush there. Ste moved his hands down over Brendan's hard cock and pulled on it gently, Brendan broke the kiss briefly to swallow hard and moan.

Ste swallowed a long breath,searching Brendan's eyes,he moved a hand around to Brendan's lower back feeling down between his arse cheeks and stroked his fingers tickling between them, he paused as Brendan had hitched a breath and opened his eyes wide to Ste. Brendan's mouth was open slightly and his breathing had slowed down.

_"I want to...taste you"_ Ste licked over his lips as Brendan closed his eyes. Ste flinched slightly,feeling he'd make a mistake _"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with Bren"_ Ste moved to take his hand away but Brendan stopped him with his own, he pushed Ste's hand further down and hummed at the feeling of being touched there for the first time since...Then he jolted a little,resting his head on Ste's chest.

Ste brought his hands up and curled them around Brendan's neck and nudged him with his nose brushing it against his fleeting, they walked together hand in hand to the bedroom upstairs and Brendan removed his clothes and laid out on the bed looking up at Ste. Ste took off his clothes and crawled up beside Brendan trailing his hand up the inside of his thigh up the shaft of his cock and circling a nipple before settling down next to him propped up on a elbow and looked into Brendan's eyes.

Brendan grabbed Ste's hand and kissed each of the fingers and moved Ste's hand down between his arse cheeks,spreading open his legs and let Ste circle his hole. Brendan felt little nerves form like butterflies in his stomach being touched there, but he focussed on Ste and looked into his eyes full of love, Ste gently caressed him there rubbing and pressed in the tip of his finger and Brendan moved his hips up to it whispering a moan. Ste brought up his finger to his mouth and slopped it wet and sleek moving back down again and circling Brendan's hole making it wet.

_"If you want me to stop, tell me"_ Steven spoke softly kissing over Brendan's mouth before pressing his finger inside Brendan making him moan and arch up his back. Ste moved his finger in and out of Brendan and placed two in as Brendan moved his hand down to Ste 's and pushed them in deeper keening into it. _"Steven, Oh god"_

_"You like it Bren?"_ Ste pulled back out and placed three fingers in and out making Brendan moan louder and he rocked over Ste's hand. _"Faster, Steven, yes"_ Ste smiled and sat up and moved down the bed to rest at Brendan's legs, he stroked over his thighs and widened him and his hole, Ste moved in between him and pushed deeper in with his fingers hitting Brendan's prostate, he rubbed his fingers over and over his sweet spot inside and Brendan was melting with Ste's touch, he screamed the most vocal he'd been with Ste coming hard over himself bucking his hips up and back down on to Ste's fingers.

Brendan opened his eyes they were blown with pleasure more so when Ste removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth smiling. Ste moved down between his legs and licked his tongue over Brendan's hole and lapped inside him deep wanting to taste more of him. Brendan groaned grasping his hands in Ste's hair and pushing his face closer feeling his tongue deep inside his hole, it took his breath away. Ste ate Brendan out inside and out as Brendan rocked his hole over Ste's face, they laid there enjoying this new closeness between them.

Brendan let Ste ride inside him that night, and it had felt amazing for him, to let himself be shown pleasure he'd never experienced before. The nightmares of his childhood now replaced with an act of love and him being completely cherished by Ste. Brendan wrapped his legs tightly around Ste's waist and pushed up into Ste's thrust, they rocked gently together Ste wanted to show Brendan tenderness that first time between them, and he did and Brendan had clenched his hole walls tight over Ste when he'd felt him come hard and warm inside him, shooting his orgasm across his belly and chest Ste thrust through every pump of come Brendan pooled out, and they laid together panting heavy and holding on tighter than ever before.

_"I love ye Steven, ye are so beautiful"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear as he lay close to him.

_"Felt amazing being inside you Bren"_ Ste kissed over Brendan's lips with desperation, moving his lips and sucking kisses hard and deep, never getting enough of each other.

* * *

Brendan woke early in the morning, he glanced over at Ste asleep and smiled before kissing his temple and pulling himself out of bed. Decided on an early run, wanted to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He'd awoken with a slight hangover from last night and thought a run/walk would do him the world of good. And he had the wedding on his mind too;excitement and nerves crawled through his body as he left the apartment and took in a deep breath. It was a pleasant morning, the summer days still warming even first thing. He had his jogging bottoms and a vest on, as Brendan began to run around the streets a while.

Brendan's thoughts turned to Ste and the wedding again, he kept thinking where they should have it. His legs began to ache slightly from the running,he scrunched up his nose slightly as he felt his cross pelt continuous against his chest as he picked up the pace, wanting to push himself.

It wasn't like he didn't want it though, far from it, Brendan knew he's be spending his life with Ste, however scary that might be, because yes he was a little scared. Who wouldn't be, giving your entire being completely to one person was a big deal. And now the wedding and planning a family together, his head was spinning with the thoughts. He didn't know how far he'd been running when he came across a beautiful building in front of him.

A large church with a tall spire towered above him, it had big iron gates at the entrance and Brendan walked through them glancing around at the hundreds of grave stones that lay there. Some were very old, and had amazing carvings on them of angels, some as tall as statues. A few people were walking around or knelt by them laying flowers and paying respects. It was a peaceful place, and Brendan needed that right now, some quiet to think. He carried on through the large wooden doors, and walked through into a great room. Huge rafters span wide above him, and stain glass windows shone colourful rays with the sun.

Brendan did the sign of the cross over his chest and sat down on one of the pews. He closed his eyes and thought of Ste and smiled sighing.

_"Always nice to see someone smiling in here"_

Brendan jumped a little and opened his eyes to see a priest stood looking at him smiling back.

_"Hello Father, sorry, I was miles away"_ Brendan nodded in apology

_"Not at all, and I am Father Des, nice to meet you...?"_

_"Brendan, good to meet ye too Father"_ Brendan stood up and shook Father Des' hand and sat phone beeped and Brendan smiled and went to leave._"Sorry Father,have to get home,breakfast is waiting"_ He grinned.

_"Brendan"_ Father Des spoke as Brendan walked down the aisle texting Ste back; he stopped and looked back,_" Yes Father?"_

_"Come back and see me again, we'll talk some more"_ Father Des gestured his hands and smiled as Brendan nodded in agreement.

He glanced back at his phone

Message from Steven  
_I wake up and you're not next to me? :( xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Went for a run, be back soon. You out of your pit yet? xx_

Message from Steven  
_Yes, ages ago actually xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Ye still in bed ain't ye? xx_

Message from Steven  
_Nope :) xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Steven, I can see ye, and ye in bed ;) xx_

Message from Steven  
_Wait!How can you see me?! xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Knew it, ye lazy arse! xx_

Message from Steven  
_Touché! I am getting up now. xx_

Message from Brendan  
_I could get ye up quicker ;P xx_

Message from Steven  
_I know you could, shame you ain't here ;D xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Home soon, love ye xx_

Message from Steven  
_Love you back, hurry up xx_

Brendan smiled and pushed out a long satisfied breath, he walked out of the gates and started to sprint again this time towards home and Ste.

* * *

Brendan arrived home after his run refreshed and with a new thinking. Ste was in the kitchen washing up breakfast plates, Brendan snuck up behind him and pushed his nose close into his hair and breathed deeply. Ste closed his eyes feeling Brendan's heat, and hands feel around his hips and settle at the front lifting up his top and stroking lightly over his stomach. Ste leaned his head back onto Brendan's shoulder and moaned lightly to his touch.

_"Hey baby"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear kissing down his neck.

_"Hey you, where did you go to?"_ Ste hummed back

_"I just went for run and a walk"_ Brendan replied hugging Ste's waist.

_"Since when do you just go for a walk Bren?"_ Ste smirked carrying on with the dishes.

_"I walk, sometimes! Or run mostly, clears my head, helps me to think"_

_"OK, so what did you need to think about?"_ Ste asked glancing up through the window in front of him.

_"Us, the wedding, ye, the usual"_ Brendan smiled biting down on Ste's neck edging him wider. _"I want to show ye something, a place I found, can ye slip away un noticed later this afternoon from work?"_

Ste moaned licking his lips as Brendan bit warm kisses on his neck sending chills down his back_."Yeah, I think I could manage that Bren, being the owner and all"_ Ste turns around in Brendan's arms to face him and places a dollop of bubbles over his nose sniggering at him. Brendan grins back and dips his hands in the sink and after coating them in some more bubbles he stuffs them up the inside of Ste's T shirt making him squirm. They laugh at each other and share a long kiss.

_"Mmm, Bren, love you"_ Ste strokes over Brendan's mouth brushing his moustache with feather light touch. _"You best get a shower, we'll be late for work otherwise!"_

_"Ye joining me?"_ Brendan asked pulling Ste with him as he tucked his fingers in the bottom of his top he walked backwards towards the stairs. Steven shook his head smirking.

_"Uh, Uh, no I can't, not got time, go on off with you"_ Ste pushed Brendan up the stairs cupping over Brendan's arse and squeezing one of the cheeks. Brendan growled then pouted walking that sexy arse of his seductively up the stairs, Ste couldn't help but watch as he walked away, tilting his head and licking his lips._ 'FIT'_ Ste mouthed to himself before he shook his filthy thoughts away and went back to the washing up.

* * *

Brendan had driven them to work at the start of a fresh week being engaged. And while Ste mostly spent his days in the kitchen he today found extra time to spend with the customers in the restaurant and show off his ring whenever he had the chance too. Telling of the amazing proposal he'd had. Simon had stood back and watched Ste smiling to himself,he was really happy for them.

Brendan popped in during his lunch break to whisk Ste off like he had mentioned earlier. Ste was finishing up in the kitchen so Brendan sauntered over to the fish tank to see how Alan was doing. He turned to make sure Simon wasn't on his back after last time,then peered into the tank. They were all laid on the bottom of the tank,resting on the blue green gravel that spread over the bottom of the tank. They were not moving,and Brendan had a slight panic. He looked around for anything he could find. Behind him a group of customers were dining and they just happened to have some bread sticks on the table.

Brendan quickly grabbed one apologising to them and splashed the bread stick in the water,swirling the water around faster and creating a mini whirlpool in the tank. Alan and her poor fish family got the fright of their lives as they were sucked up into it and flung through the water at top speed. They then started swimming around again. Brendan sighed a relief until he felt the back of his collar and waist of his trousers get hitched up. Simon having seen enough marched Brendan outside.

_"YOU! What,you though Alan wanted to drown?! You know where you can shove this bread stick don'tcha?"_ Simon huffed back into the restaurant as Ste came out asking what the commotion was about.

_"I was only trying to help,Alan wasn't moving!"_

_"OH,yeah they do that sometimes,just resting Bren"_ Ste smiled as Brendan looked on in disbelief.

* * *

A month later

Ste had been driving Brendan crazy with all the wedding preparations, mostly in a good way though. Brendan had ribbed at him for making a list, a huge list of all the things they'd need to organize. A month had now passed,and the planning was coming along a little at a time. What with work taking up a lot of their time, their businesses had to keep running somehow and with the help of their friends it had been made a little easier on them. The week of their engagement hadn't gone how they wanted and Cheryl had been called back to Ireland earlier than expected because Ryan had fallen ill with a stomach bug. So instead they agreed to not rush things and just enjoy their engagement a little longer.

Simon and Anne had grown a lot closer in recent weeks too, which Brendan and Ste, mostly Ste, had noticed too. They were all like a little family now the foursome, and when Brendan had asked Simon if he'd be his best man they'd hugged tightly. Even Brendan pulling into it with enthusiasm, they were firm friends. And despite Simon thinking he was out to get little Alan,Brendan had promised he'd never hurt that fish,in the fear he'd never wake up again.

Brendan told Ste the day before of his plans and he'd agreed Simon was the perfect choice. Ste had of course chosen Anne to be his 'best girl', they'd giggled over that fact, and both Anne and Simon were talking about the stag do's which had Brendan and Ste slightly worried. That was until Anne had told Ste of her idea of some sexy male strippers, which got Ste's attention, but caused Brendan to raise a eyebrow shaking his head profusely to the idea. They had been on a night out together when the conversation had arisen.

_"Steven, N.O. no strippers!"_ Brendan pointed his finger at both Anne and Ste who were pouting arms folded across their chests.

_"Would you be saying that if they were female Bren?"_ Ste sassed back at Brendan stepping closer to him, widening his eyes.

_"That's different, female strippers I can cope with, male ones,no way."_ Brendan put his foot down, actually did the action and pointed to it as he did, not impressing Ste at all.

_"It's MY stag do Brendan, I can have what I darn well please"_ Ste kicked Brendan's foot showing him, or trying to show him who was boss. Of course when Brendan moved close up to his body and stood high over him leaning down and mouth so close to Ste he'd felt his breath flicker over his lips, he couldn't help but quiver a little.

_"Fine...go ahead and have strippers"_ Brendan looked deep into Ste's eyes, totally unreadable.

Simon and Anne had managed to walk closer and tie themselves around each other while the show unfolded before them, they smirked at each other.

Ste opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked surprised back at Brendan. _"Really?"_ Ste looked sheepishly scrunching his eyes up.

_"Yep"_ Brendan turned away and walked towards the Italian Restaurant they were going to be eating at, and then turned his head back.

_"I will just have male strippers too, in uniform. In fact, I'll have the lot, firemen, police officers, doctors with large stethoscopes, covered in foam too"_ Brendan licked his lips and watched Ste's face drop.

_"Wait a minute, I mean, you don't need that many, and foam?"_ Ste looked to Anne who shrugged and walked over to Brendan linking his arm.

_"Can I come to your Stag do instead Brendan, sounds bloody perfect!"_ Anne grinned as Simon grunted.

Ste pouted through the meal at the restaurant that evening as Brendan spoke fondly with Anne about all the things HIS strippers would be doing at HIS stag night, winding Ste up and he was loving it and so was Anne. Simon nudged her in the ribs and suggested he dress up and covers himself in foam for her instead. That image then got everyone's attention, and they all glanced over to Simon making him feel a little uncomfortable.

_"Only for Anne!"_ Simon shook his head laughing.

Brendan looked at Ste and they smirked."Well that would've been something to tell the kids eh?" Brendan laughed then stopped as they all looked at him.

_"Kids?"_ Ste asked

_"You said kids, are you guys?"_ Anne widened her mouth.

_"Neither of us are pregnant Anne, not for the want of trying though"_ Brendan winked at Ste sticking out his tongue through his teeth.

_"We have spoken about it Anne, kids, having a family, but it'll take time and patience to sort it out"_ Ste smiled and leaned into Brendan for a chased kiss.

_"Oh my heart, you two will be the death of me, too bloody cute!"_ Anne squeals clapping her hands in a random gesture. Then turns her attention back to Simon. _"Now about this strip tease..."_

* * *

_"I'd rather it was you"_ Brendan jumped a little, they were curled up on the sofa together watching a movie together. Ste had been so quiet Brendan assumed he'd fallen asleep, which he did a lot when they watched films together.

_"Steven, thought you'd gone to sleep"_ Brendan trailed his finger down Ste's cheek and rested it on his jaw tilting his face up to him _"Rather what was me?"_

_"Stripping at my Stag do"_ Ste looked serious as Brendan rolled his eyes.

_"Ye know we can't be at each others Stag do's, it's meant to be our last day of freedom"_ Brendan chuckles as Ste turns around to face him

_"You'll still have freedom, I wont tie you down, unless you ask me too, naturally"_ Ste sniggered

_"Ye know what I mean, do ye want a joint Stag do then? I'm still having the strippers though"_ Brendan raises his eyebrows. Ste turns back around and watches the film again quietly.

_"Stop sulking Steven"_ Brendan tickles Ste's sides but Ste just huffs at him._"Steven, I will tickle ye to death, stop sulking"_

Brendan strokes his palms over Ste's thighs tickling him and back up to his ribs continuing light strokes, its only when he settles under his arm pits Ste wriggles around like a ferret begging Brendan to stop. Ste relents and lets Brendan wrap his arms around him tightly.

_"Ok, we will both have a joint do, including Strippers, and I want Karaoke"_ Ste says firmly

_"And foam, it's gonna be a foam party Steven, I can get you wriggling around in it for me"_ Brendan grins squeezing Ste tighter.

_"Foam Stag party it is, Anne's gonna freak out when I tell her, and Cheryl, god I bet she will too, and Maxine. The only two who wont appreciate it will be Warren and Simon!"_

_"Oh once the foam arrives they'll be happy enough"_ Brendan adds before sitting Ste up and moving him forwards on the sofa. Wrapping his hands down Ste's arms he places them on the arm of the sofa, and moves back down Ste's body, lifting up his T shirt and pulling down his boxers.

Brendan's palms stroke a line down Ste's back and smooth over Ste's cheeks gripping them in his hands he parts them and kisses down into his entrance. Blowing cool breath over Ste's puckered hole Brendan darts out his tongue tip and tickles movement over Ste making him coo and push back into Brendan's mouth.

Brendan laps up a long wet lick over the hole before pushing in the tip of his tongue and tasting Ste's bitter sweet hole. The flavour bursting over Brendan's taste buds as he probes deeper into Ste he arches his back and moans with pleasure the feeling of Brendan stretching him wide and wet with his tongue. Ste rocks back and forth over Brendan's tongue while it fucks him sleek and loose, Ste purrs into his moans, telling Brendan how he feels inside of him, and how it pulls him apart, makes him melt.

Brendan hardens with Ste's descriptions and buries his tongue and mouth inside and out of that hole sucking and biting till he hears Ste screaming. Brendan moves down his boxers as his cock stands thick and erect for Ste, Brendan licks at his palm and rubs over himself using the pooling pre come as a lube, he gabs hold of Ste and moves him backwards gently placing his arse over his cock and gets Ste to sit down on him as he parts his cheeks, opening his hole wide.

They both moan at the heat of it, Brendan's cock sliding in and it's tight and warm so they both feel the push and pull as they rock over each other. Brendan pulls down on Ste's hips getting him deepest depth he can till he feels the head of his cock touch Ste's sweet spot. Then Ste screams and keens over Brendan using his arms to pull up and down, Brendan moves up onto his feet and thrusts his hips up till they find the perfect rhythm.

Brendan's hands cup over Ste's ball sack and fingers them in strokes and massages then into his palm, the other hand milks harder over his shaft thumbing the pre come over the head and into the slit. Ste starts to shudder his body spasms and Brendan continues to thrust himself up high into Ste as he comes hard in his hand, tightening the walls around Brendan's cock and dragging the orgasm shooting up deep inside Ste they scream and moan each others names.

Ste falls back onto Brendan's chest covered in sweat and panting and gasping fast. Brendan feels Ste soften in his hands and moves his hand up to lick off his come. They stay with Brendan still inside of Ste a while kissing slow and passionately. Ste moves off Brendan gently and holds out a hand to Brendan they walk up to bed and get in close together hugging tightly.

* * *

They had sat down together and searched places they could be married and chose through some venues. There were a lot of beautiful hotels,and manor houses. They decided in the end them being married was all they cared about and opted for a large castle looking hotel deep in the countryside. It was a gorgeous setting and very romantic.

Best of all you could have input on the colour scheme and design which had appealed to them. Brendan dialled the hotel and they had a booking in a few months time,and although this seemed a long wait,it would give them more time to get everything ready and perfect for their day.

_"What colour should our suits be?"_ Ste laid back in between Brendan legs on the sofa as they looked through pictures of different suits on their laptop.

_"I like all of them Steven"_ Brendan nodded as Ste rolled his eyes.

_"White looks nice? Am I pure enough to pull that off though Ste looks back at Brendan smirking"_

_"Ha,no chance ye that pure Steven,the things ye have done to me in that bed up there,pure is not a word I'd use to describe it!" _

_"Ha soo witty,well I like it. OK what about grey? The light grey looks nice,and you look gorgeous in a grey suit."_ Ste smiled thinking about it.

_"So would ye Steven,and yes I so like the grey,Black? Probably not don't fancy blue either."_ Brendan scrunched his nose up at it.

_"Right so grey suits,I will let the girls pick something out to co-ordinate with us,you taking Simon and Warren to get fitted? We can take Ryan and Phoenix along too" _Ste spoke happily.

_"Sounds perfect Steven,I can't wait to do this,to make you my husband. Will be the happiest day of my life_" Brendan tugged back on Steven and gave him a soft kiss.

_"Mine too Bren"_ Steven hummed settling back down,and clicking onto 'wedding cakes' on the laptop.

* * *

Please Review? :) x x


	19. Chapter 19

*To everyone who continues to review and comment on this story I thank you all very much. A big hello to my new followers*

I have to be honest, I thought about giving up with this story, thinking I'd upset one of my readers gutted me,and is something I'd never purposely do. After speaking with some of you frankly wonderful peeps, I changed my mind,hopefully that was the right decision! Thank you all xx

Hope you enjoy this crazy fluffy chapter, had so many doubts over it!

This is not meant to depict an exact wedding ceremony.

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 19

Brendan was pacing up and down, butterflies doing a dance inside his stomach, breathing so rapid he felt he'd been on a many mile jog. Where was he? He thought, he's late! He glanced over at Simon at the door when he walked in for the third time in half an hour and yet again he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders over toward him before walking back outside.

Warren placed a firm hand on Brendan's shoulder to offer some comfort, but it really wasn't helping, his heart beat was racing, and nerves in his stomach were knotted so tightly it ached. The noise of chatter was bustling within their friends and family. Warren and Maxine had placed themselves on Brendan's seating side, because, Warren argued, Brendan was his business partner so that trumped her 'sister's friend of the groom' card thrice over.

Warren and Maxine had noticed Brendan's nerves and Maxine had urged Warren to try and calm him down, Ste would arrive soon, they all knew it, even though the whole congregation were glancing down the aisle at the door worried. Brendan could hear them all gossiping and it only made the situation worse for him. He wanted to tell them all to leave so he could hide away somewhere.

Their old work friends had made the wedding. Leanne and George sat together and Tony and Teresa did too, the rumours surrounding their office affair was plain to see, even if they didn't know it, the whole office had known a long while. Teresa blushed and nudged on to Tony when they assumed no one had been looking, George and Leanne sniggered to themselves and rolled their eyes at them the entire time.

Simon was just as frantic stood outside pacing up and down as he mirrored Brendan's steps. Simon had tried contacting Anne to find out where on earth they were, but she hadn't picked up her phone or even answered her calls. He was thinking perhaps Ste had changed his mind? Simon stopped and rubbed his palms over his face, no, that couldn't be it. They were probably just stuck in traffic, and had left their phones that had to be it, but every time he opened the doors and looked at Brendan's sunken face it hurt to see him like that, where were they?!

* * *

48 hours earlier.

They were stood in the wedding shop picking out the outfits for their wedding, and it was like an angry tornado has spun itself around the shop where the changing rooms were situated. The girls had been worse, trying on their outfits and squealing at each other about how amazing they all looked, and how high a heel they could get away with when choosing their shoes that had to match.

Brendan and Ste were sat on two chairs, Ste was holding Phoenix and Brendan Ryan, and they were taking the proper mick out of the girls as they all faffed about. Any one would have thought it wasn't Brendan and Ste's day they were supposed to be planning the way they were acting.

All the boys sat there and sniggered at the run ragged shop assistant as she tried in vein to tidy up the outfits that were no good, and box up the strewn shoes quickly before someone broke their neck, and god forbid a nail.

When an outfit landed squarely on his head,Ste had come to the end of his shortened tether._"Right, we should just leave them to it!"_ Ste wined grabbing at the clothes and shaking his head. He looked over to Brendan who looked like he felt.

_"Hmm, they are taking things a little too seriously, and what about that blancmange outfit our Chez tried on? Thank god she changed her mind, she'd have shown up the both of us eh?" _Brendan laughed widening his eyes to the boys making them giggle. They both looked at each other and Brendan gestured his eyes to outside the window nodding in that direction. Ste understood and was frankly relieved.

_"What about you two? Fancy getting out of here for an hour we could go to...?"_ Ste didn't get to finish his sentence.

_"McDonalds!"_ The boys cried in unison as Brendan winked at them in agreement.  
They stood up and held onto the boys hands and tried to get the girls attention.

_"Hey?! We're gonna take these two for a big Mac, yeah?!"_ Brendan shouted, but they weren't for listening

_"OI!"_ Ste whistled really loudly shocking the girls to stop chatting and look around. Brendan smiled at Ste and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

_"Right, we are off for some food, when we get back ere, we expect you all to have picked ya bloody outfits out OK?"_ Ste wagged a finger at the girls who all grinned and nodded.

Cheryl and Anne both hugged Ryan and Phoenix and told them to behave as they carried on making the shop assistant wig out under the pressure. Brendan and Ste had hold of the boy's hands as they walked them through the town until they saw the large yellow M and the boys had pointed to it excited. They went in and ordered a couple of happy meals and Brendan ordered the Big Macs for him and Ste, finding a big enough table and sat down together.

Brendan was stuffing some fries in his mouth not paying attention to anything else when Ste chewed off one end of the paper covering a straw and whispered to Phoenix and Ryan to watch. He placed his lips on the straw and pointed it towards Brendan, putting his finger to his lips toward the boys first, he took a breath and blew through the straw as the paper covering it flew across the table and plonked Brendan on the head.

Ste, Ryan and Phoenix all burst out laughing as Brendan placed his hands on his hips at Ste. Then looked over to them all giggling and he couldn't help but beam back, afterwards they took the rest of the straws and blew them all at Ste instead, Brendan egging them on. Ste pouted at them all folding his arms across his chest,Brendan lightly kicked his foot under the table telling him he can give,but boy he couldn't take. Ste sniggered at that kicking back his foot playfully.

Brendan watched as Ste helped them with their toys they'd received in the happy meals, playing with the figures on the table and laughing. It warmed his heart to see, and knew Ste would make an amazing Dad one day; he wanted them to have a family so much. His thoughts took over, he was going to start looking into surrogacy information for them. Ste glanced up at Brendan and saw him watching him and smirked looking down at the table.

His coyness was one of the things he loved most about Ste, how he'd blush and didn't know where to put himself. Brendan held out a hand across the table and Ste took it linking their fingers, Brendan mouthed _I love ye_, and Ste smiled mouthing it back. They couldn't take their eyes off each other in that moment, until Phoenix and Ryan spilt over a drink, covering the table and jolted them apart. Brendan chuckled cleaning up the mess with some napkins they tidied up and took the boys back to the shop.

* * *

Once back in the shop, it was a lot calmer. They did notice a new store assistant though, the other gone off for a well needed tea break. The new assistant more sassy that the other had managed to find order to chaos as they all looked happy with their outfits at last. They kitted out Phoenix and Ryan next, and they looked adorable in their mini suits. They all cooed over them shaking their cheeks and taking a million photos. The boys fidgeted with their collars not liking how tight they felt with the ties, wriggling on the floor and moaning for ice cream instead.

Maxine offered to take them for an ice-cream while Brendan and Ste chose their suits last, as both Cheryl and Anne wanted to see them,so stayed behind taking up the seats Brendan and Ste had sat in earlier. After a short while in the changing rooms Brendan walked out first looking sublime in a tight cut grey suit they'd picked out together. Cheryl wafted her hand over her face trying not to cry and ruin her mascara, it was too late though, and she was feeling proud and overwhelmed seeing her brother stood there looking frankly amazing. They shared a chased hug as not to ruin his suit, and then they turned to Ste's dressing room and waited.

_"I can't come out!"_ Ste suddenly cried nervous.

_"Why not Steven? Come on we're waiting here!"_ Brendan gestured his hands out in the air.

_"It's bad luck though init?"_ Ste wined,_ "we shouldn't see each other before the wedding, in our suits, its bad luck._

Brendan rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh _"Steven...we picked out the bloody outfits together remember? We've already seen them! Get that fit arse of yours out here!"_ Brendan growled and Ste giggled.

_"Hmm, OK then, I knew that like"_ Ste felt a bit daft then _"No laughing!"_ Ste walked out of the changing rooms and did a twirl. He stopped messing around seeing Brendan though, his eyes glanced hungry over him in that tight fit curve hugging suit, he felt a twinge that shot straight to his groin._ 'WOW'_ The word came out a little louder than he'd expected and Brendan had smirked at his delicious response. Ste had to take a deep breath and remember where they were.

_"Jesus, Bren, you look gorgeous!" _Ste licked his lips subconsciously.

Cheryl and Anne looked at each other and shook their heads,Anne walked over to them, turning Ste's face to her as he was too engrossed with Brendan.

_"You look gorgeous too, both of you! I'm so proud"_ Anne gushed then turned to Cheryl _"Lets give them a moment yeah?"_ Anne winked as Cheryl nodded and then they were left alone.

Brendan widened his eyes and sucked in a deep breath,walking over to Ste he trailed his hand from his cheek to his chest, and looked into his eyes.

_"Steven, ye look incredible, I've never wanted ye as much"_ Brendan licked his lips pulling Ste into a hungry kiss lapping his tongue into Ste's mouth with a low growl.

Ste melted into it and stretched his arms around Brendan's neck jolting their bodies together. They kissed desperately, Ste moved his hand over the back of Brendan's trousers he felt how tight the material clung around his pert cheeks and groaned into Brendan's mouth while palming a firm grip. Brendan thrust forward at the touch mirroring Ste's action wrapping both his hands over Ste's arse and lifting him up onto his tiptoes deepening their kiss.

There was a loud tapping noise behind them, they reluctantly parted mouths breathless and looked to the side. There was a gathering crowd outside the shop window clapping and Anne and Cheryl were knocking on the window warning them, they were yet again on show. Ste chuckled placing his head on Brendan's chest.

_"We should start charging for our public, eh?"_ Ste giggled as Brendan shook his head.

_"Let em watch, I love ye Steven, the whole world can look on if they want. I think we picked perfect wedding suits, whether we can get through the ceremony without me jumping on ye, well, that's another story"_

Grinning they took a bow for their audience before rushing back into the changing rooms. Exiting the changing rooms they paid for all the wedding outfits at the till. They held hands and Ste rested his head on Brendan's arm, he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

The club was bustling as they all sat down together on their 'last night of freedom'. Cheryl and Nate had flown over from Ireland to spend the wedding week with them, and were staying in Anne's house for the week while Anne had moved in with Simon. They were enjoying living together a little more than they had expected they would, and Anne had been gushing to Ste about it making him smile.

_"I really love him Ste, it's driving me crazy"_ Anne cried leaning onto Ste's shoulder as they stood at the bar.

_"And he loves you too Anne, why don't you guys just move in together, permanent like?"_ Ste replied trying to Rhys attention from Jacqui, but failing miserably.

They turned to look over at the sofa's and Brendan and Simon chatting away with the others. Brendan glanced up to Ste like he'd known Ste had been watching him and winked at him, as Ste swooned.

_"He's so fit Anne; I swear I'm like the luckiest guy"_ Ste hummed giving Brendan a flirty smile back.

_"Oh you ain't wrong babe, he's handsome, well you both are, Simon is handsomer though, sorry"_ Anne waved to Simon getting his attention and he smiled over at her as she melted and looked over at Ste _"See?"_

_"OK Anne, you have a fair point, he's pretty fit. Brendan was so jealous about it in Paris, but hell I ain't blind am I?!"_ They giggled as Brendan and Simon looked on puzzled. Ste turned and whistled to Rhys who finally broke his stare at Jacqui.

_"Listen Mate, what's your name?"_ Ste asked as Rhys told him _"Right, look just tell her will ya, and stop with the puppy dog eyes, trust me, it'll be worth it!"_ Rhys smiled and took Ste's order nodding sheepishly.

They looked over at the sofas again and Anne leaned in close to Ste._ "What about Nate?"_ Ste raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Nate, they looked back and shrugged._ "I wouldn't, well I mean he's pretty cute, but not ohmygod"_ Anne reasoned as Ste nodded.

_"Yeah, cute but, naaah"_ Ste chuckled_ "Good job Bren can't hear us eh?"_

_"Ste, what about im?!"_ Anne gestured to a police officer who had walked up the stairs and looked around, staring right at Ste and Anne. They stood up straight and Ste poked Anne in the ribs.

_"Anne! He's coming over, oh god, now look what you've done, don't look, Christ he's coming over, look busy will ya!"_ Anne laughed like a giddy child and huddled with Ste at the bar they closed their eyes and Ste felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to Anne and gasped mouthing _"This is your fault, oh shit"_

Ste turned round and looked at the man._ "Yes officer, what can I do for ya?"_ Anne's drink shot out of her nose as she snorted; Ste nudged her hard _"Excuse my friend, she's drunk"_

The tanned officer didn't look impressed he held out his truncheon to Ste's chest and Anne widened her mouth. _"Ste, look at the size of it!"_

_"Are you Steven Hay?"_ The officer asked as Ste gulped.

_"Yeah, who's asking?"_

_"I am, and I'm afraid you've been a very naughty boy Steven"_ The officer warned placing his large truncheon on the tip of Ste's nose

_"Don't call me Steven, it's Ste, get that long thing out of my face and what exactly have I done?"_ Ste gestured his hands up in the air.

_"I am arresting you for being too sexy"_ The man suddenly threw off his hat and a random woman in the club caught it. He began to wriggle his hips in front of Ste and undid his shirt buttons slowly. Ste didn't know where to put himself as the man gyrated his truncheon his face. Anne looked fit to burst as 'you can leave you're hat on' blasted through the speakers.

_"Anne, Help me for Christ's sake!"_ She couldn't though, too busy enjoying the show, as the man ripped off his Velcro trousers and wriggled his bits all over the place ,a firm hand appeared on the man's shoulder swiftly shoving him back away from Ste. Brendan had seen enough, and admittedly darted his eyes over the man's firm buttocks before deciding to end the charade.

_"Brendan! No need for that, he's just doing his job"_ Ste smirked as the man continued to waft his bits behind Brendan.

_"Oh, so I should just leave ye too it then Steven, ye obviously enjoying the show?"_ Brendan's face wasn't an impressed one as Ste shook his head.

_"Oh don't start with the jealously now Brendan, this is meant to be our stag do, remember, you said strippers?"_

_"Actually Anne hired him, not me, I'm not standing here and watching you flaunt yourself over this poor excuse for a man"_ Brendan stood close to Ste and seethed slightly annoying Ste.

_"Oh I can't be arsed with your stupidity, I'm your fiancé not your property. I wasn't going to bother, but now I will enjoy the show, move"_ Ste shoved Brendan out of the way and danced with the officer and laughing drinking his beer down. Brendan had seen enough walking into the office and slamming the door behind him he threw his glass at the wall in anger.

Anne frowned and grabbed Ste away from the man and dragged him to look at her. _"What the hell are you doing? It's one thing to enjoy yourself, but it's another purposely dance with another man in front of Brendan"_ Anne warned as she swayed slightly from the few wines she'd had.

_"Anne, I am sick of his jealously, I am about to marry him, what more does he want?"_ Ste huffed the alcohol making his vision a little blurry now.

_"Respect? I know he gets jealous, but so would you if you saw another man do that with Brendan. Go make it up"_ Anne pushed Ste to the office but Ste was too stubborn for that.

_"Gerroff Anne, I'm out of here."_ Ste pushed past the stripper knocking him onto the sofas and over Cheryl and Maxine, they'd thought all their Christmases had come at once, the man didn't.

Simon and Warren walked over to Anne seeing Ste walk out. _"Anne what's going on?"_

_"Those two, that's what! They drive me nuts when they argue"_ Anne hugged onto Simon.

_"Well someone needs to go after him, he's in no state to be alone"_ Warren warned. Anne and Simon agreed to follow Ste and Warren apologised to Maxine with a soft kiss holding her close.

_"Listen babe. I have to talk with Brady, be back soon yeah?"_ Warren smoothed his hands over Maxine's backside making her squeal and flutter her eyelashes.

_"Ok, don't be long"_ Maxine licked a sweet kiss on Warrens lips as she sat back down to watch the show with Cheryl and a put out Nate.

Warren enters the office to see Brendan with his head in his hands propped up on his elbows at the desk. Warren places two glasses down and pours them some whiskey each grabbing his glass and clinks Brendan's before closing the door and sitting down. He looks up at Brendan and watches as he fingers a hand over the glass and sighs heavy.

_"You know, this is beginning to become a bit of a habit eh?"_ Warren drawls as Brendan just huffs like a petulant child. _"What happened this time then?"_

_"I happened Foxy, me and my stupid jealously. He was just having fun after all"_

_"You can't stand anyone else with him can you?"_Warren summarises _"That's sweet but also kind of possessive on your part"_

_"Thank ye Foxy, nice to know ye on my side"_ Brendan gestures his glass up and swallows the drink back quickly._"You're right though, in fact we're both as bad as each other."_

_"OK, well look here's the thing, right now Ste has left the club and is out walking, I think as you two are about to get..."_ Warren doesn't get to finish his sentence as Brendan rushes out of the office and outside looking for Ste. Warren shrugs downing his drink he walks back in to the club and grabs Maxine tightly around the waist pulling her onto the dance floor.

Ste hasn't gone too far though, he's sat in his restaurant watching Alan and her family swim happily around in her tank. Ste uses the back of his hand to stroke away the tears as he tries to calm down. He understands how easy it is to get jealous and feels a little two faced after his outburst before Brendan proposed. Brendan just drove him nuts sometimes though. He watched Alan dart in and out of the coloured plants like a pro, she swims up to the front of the glass and seems to look at Ste. He blinks and smiles, shaking his head.

_"I think I get why Simon likes you so much,I will ask him to change your name,maybe to Alana..."_

_"Should I be worried ye talking to a fish Steven?"_ Ste spins around looking at a visible shaken Brendan but turns his back again to watch the tank. _"I thought you'd disappeared again"_

_"Sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off, just, you drive me insane sometimes"_ Ste sighs shaking his head then points round to Brendan _"Why would I be interested in any one else, he was paid to be there Bren, it was a laugh"_

_"I know, I'm sorry, I get jealous, just like ye do,this.."_ Brendan gestures between them and walks over to the seat kneeling down to Ste _"It's the most powerful thing I have ever known, I see ye with that man and it fucking hurts like hell ye know? I can't explain it Steven, ye are a part of me, my heart is yours completely"_ Brendan rests his hands on Ste's placing his head on top of them.

Ste sighs and strokes gently through his hair. _"I do understand, I feel just as much, when I thought you were having and affair, it wasn't that fact that killed me, it was that I was going to lose you. I didn't think I'd stand the pain I felt, wanted to curl up forever"_

Brendan looks up at Ste and shakes his head then looks at the tank, and widens his eyes. All Alan's family have now settled swimming at the front of the tank watching them. Their mouths opening and closing in unison, it looks kinda freaky. He looks at Ste and gestures his eyes to the tank for Ste to look.

_"Do you think she's some sort of magic fish? I swear she can hear us you know. I mean they're all just, staring"_ Ste raises his eyebrows.

_"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. Simon probably feeds them steak or somet"_

They giggle then and look back at each other and Brendan stands up holding his hand out to Ste, they share a long hug and chased kiss before leaving the restaurant. And returning to the club, they meet Simon and Anne on the way. Inside the tank Alan swishes her tail and begins to dart in and out of the coloured plants again.

They go back to the club, the striper is long gone having been worn out by Cheryl and Maxine. They all move to the dance floor for a dance when they all suddenly get covered in a large amount of foam. Brendan had completely forgotten about it and now they all have bubbles everywhere. The foam clings to Brendan's hair and moustashe whitening them and Ste giggled taking a large scoop of it and creating a beard, pointing to 'Santa Claus' and they all laugh much to Brendan's annoyance, he thinks they're all so witty.

They engage in a foam fight, and the rest of the clubbers all join in chucking foam at each other. The end of the night draws near and Ste has arranged to stay with the girls at Simons flat, and Brendan at Anne's with the boys. Problem is they don't want to leave each other now, especially since they had that daft argument. The others go off for a last drink at Simons giving them some time together. They settle on the foam covered sofa Ste in between Brendan's legs and snuggle close.

_"Ye gonna turn up tomorrow aren't ye?"_ Brendan asks as Ste blows bubbles off his hands into the air.

_"Of course I will, daft question Bren"_ Ste shakes his head grabbing more foam in his fingers.

_"Thought ye might have changed your mind, what with before"_

_"I think we'll always have the jealousy thing Bren, we'll just have to deal with it, besides all couples fight"_ Ste reasoned turning to face Brendan and curling up his knees, he blows foam into his face as it lands on his nose and moustashe making him laugh.

_"I'll get ye back for that"_ Brendan blows some foam back at Ste it lands on his long eyelashes.

Ste grabs a large dollop and pushes it down inside Brendan's shirt making him gasp at the coldness of it. Taking some into his own hands Brendan shoves some down the back of Ste's top.

_"I knew there was a reason for all this foam Steven"_ Brendan crawls closer to Ste with more in his hands.

_"Now, hang on a minute! I never used that much!"_ Too late Brendan smears it all over Ste's face making him gasp and look mad.

Ste chased Brendan with more foam as they end up slipping on the floor and wriggling around close together in the foam. They wrestled together in it, kissing desperately. Brendan backs up Ste seductively towards the bar and lifts Ste onto it,slowly fingering open the zipper on Ste's trousers. Ste wriggles out of them and boxers squirming at the coldness of the bar,pushing them off with his shoes. Brendan removes his trousers,boxers and shoes as Ste cups his face peppering kisses on his mouth. Brendan climbs up onto the bar with him,placing a hand firmly to his chest he lays Ste down on his back before crawling between Ste's open legs.

Brendan uses the wetness the foam has created as a lube to circle Ste's entrance and scissor open his hole with his moist fingers, Ste keen's up his hips on the bar pushing down on the wet sleek feel of them, he moans loud it feels so good. Ste places his hands on Brendan's cock with his wet hands and pulls tight his palms over him making Brendan harden Ste fingers under the rim and thumbs at the slit making Brendan growl and leak pre come.

Brendan links Ste's fingers with both hands and holds them stretched high above Ste's head resting their arms on the bar. He pushes deep inside Ste they both rock together slowly on the club bar, the foam covering them and helping their legs have a wet friction curling around and rubbing together. Ste grips his fingers tighter when Brendan's twisted thrusts inside him hits and rubs at his prostate, they find a pleasurable rocking rhythm.

Their mouths relax close as they pant heavy the feel of their impending orgasms drag through every part of them, Ste shudders coming first tightening his hole around Brendan. Ste wraps his legs quickly around Brendan's waist pulling them crossed tight and thrusting up and down milking Brendan of his come he feels the warm fluid hit up inside him prolonging the orgasm for Ste, feels amazing when Brendan comes inside him, and Ste tells him that breathlessly.

Brendan relaxes their hands back down and lays buried inside Ste for moments afterwards peppering kisses over his neck and lips their gasps simmer down. _"I love ye Steven, being inside ye feels so right"_

_"I know Bren, I love feeling you there"_ Ste closes his legs one more time to press them close again to show him before relaxing and Brendan moves reluctantly out of Ste. They clean themselves up replacing there foam sodden boxers and trousers. They link around each other and look around at the mess before them.

_"I ain't mopping up this lot"_ Brendan chuckles looking at Ste

_"Don't look at me!"_ Ste giggles,then they both look at each other _"Warren/Foxy"_ They both nod and laugh walking down the stairs and locking up the club for the night. Brendan walks Ste to Simon's flat as the guys all come out and get into a waiting taxi, Brendan curls his palms over Ste's face and softly kisses him.

_"This time tomorrow ye will be my husband, Mr Brady"_ Brendan smirks

_"No, this time tomorrow you will be my husband, Mr Hay"_ Ste replies

_"Hay-Brady?" "Brady-Hay"_ They agree in unison sealing it with a very sexy kiss. The guys all shout to Brendan to put Ste down for five minutes making them laugh.

_"Text me?"_ Brendan shouts before getting dragged into the taxi by the lads.

_"Get going you! Love ya gorgeous"_ Ste smiles and waves as the taxi leaves.

Ste wanders up to the flat and spends a while getting all excited for tomorrow with the girls all squealing. He says his good nights to the girls and gets into bed, he feels next to him and doesn't like the empty space. He grabs his phone and thumbs over the picture of Brendan he has on his screensaver.

Message from Steven  
_How am I supposed to sleep without you? :( xx_

Message from Brendan  
_I know, I am laid here thinking the same :( xx_

Message from Steven  
_Cuddle a pillow, pretend its me? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Already am, aren't ye? xx_

Message from Steven  
_No, I was kidding, are you really cuddling a pillow? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_No of course I'm not! xx_

Message from Steven  
_Bren, ya so sweet, cuddling a pillow AW! xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Bugger off ye, picking on me! :( xx_

Message from Steven  
_Soft arse xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Pack it in! :( xx_

Message from Steven  
_I'm cuddling a pillow now xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Really? Aw :D xx_

Message from Steven  
_Nope! Ha ha ;D xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Loser xx_

Message from Steven  
_Idiot xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Night,See you tomorrow, Love ye xx_

Message from Steven  
_Love you more. Till tomorrow. Night xx_

Ste places his phone on the side and hugs tightly onto a pillow till he falls asleep.

* * *

The silver limousine pulled up outside at last, Simon's heart jumped in delight as Ste and Anne got out of it. Anne gestured her thumb to Simon who smiled and took a deep breath before crashing through the doors and everyone's eyes were suddenly upon him, as he made his way hurriedly up the aisle to Brendan holding two thumbs up to him.

Brendan threw out a relieved breath and rubbed quickly at his brow. He glanced at Father Des who smiled and held his hand on his shoulder, patting it and standing with Brendan and Simon by his side. Warren sighed happily and rejoined Maxine. He stretched a hand to hers and gently squeezed as they smiled at each other and then looked to the front where Brendan was waiting anxiously.

Ste and Anne stood looking at each other smiling. They walked up to the doors and waited._"Hey, you ready?"_ Anne beamed at Ste who was practically jumping up and down on the spot like a giddy child.

_"I am so ready for this, my soon to be husband is waiting behind these doors"_ Ste replied as they both squealed to each other.

_"Let's do it"_ Anne held out her arm as Ste linked his with hers and they opened the doors. Ste looked up the aisle and saw Brendan waiting for him and his heart stopped, he couldn't believe he was finally marrying the man who he loved more than life itself. He and Anne walked up the aisle together and he couldn't keep his eyes off Brendan, they eventually locked each others gaze and held it, drowning in each others eyes. Brendan took his breath away, he wasn't sure he'd breathe again. He glanced his eyes around and saw all his old work colleagues smiling, Maxine,Warren Cheryl, Nate and the boys Ryan and Phoenix.

Brendan was waiting,baited breath, watching the doors. He now knew Ste was outside and he was staring at them willing them to open. Willing them to open and for Ste walk through. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life so when they finally did swing ajar his heart beat so fast it tried to burst out of his chest. Brendan smirked looking at Ste walking towards him in that suit, and recalled their conversation in the store,about how he'd struggle to keep his hands off him, he was right, Ste looked incredible. They caught each others gaze and didn't break it as he walked up the aisle towards him.

Ste stood at the side of Brendan and held out his hand. Brendan took it, smiled and leaned close to him whispering.

_"Beautiful"_ Ste blushed and made Brendan's heart skip a beat

_"Gorgeous" _Ste replied squeezing their hands, they turned to Father Des who welcomed everyone to the ceremony.

_"Thank you all for coming, Brendan and Steven asked me to perform this ceremony for them, and I see here two people who are completely devoted to each other in every way. All love is beautiful, nothing more than the bonds of marriage,they want to spend their lives together; I give my blessing to them, and let us all join to celebrate that fact"_

_"Who has the rings?"_ Father Des asked as Brendan turned to Simon who rooted through every pocket fidgeting and looking panicked. He smiled though finding them, it was meant as a little joke, however Brendan's evils told him otherwise as he finally passed the rings to Father Des, and shrugged mouthing _'What'_ and _'Sorry'_ at Brendan.

The wedding rings they had chosen were similar to the engagement ones but both had a diamond sunken in the middle of them, and they were white gold.

_"Brendan and Steven have written their own personal vows they would now like to share"_ Father Des stepped back and gestured to them.

Ste went first, he licked his dry lips and swallowed, still a little nervous. He took hold of both Brendan's hands and looked at him.

_"Brendan, when we first met, I thought you were an arrogant, jumped up idiot, who had no manners"_

The congregation all giggled, Warren and Maxine looked on puzzled and widening their eyes to everyone sat behind them.

_"I also thought you were handsome, caring and I fancied you so much it hurt,I stupidly denied the truth but everyone else saw it before us, and I'm glad they did, I've fallen so in love with you that I couldn't now breathe without you. Brendan you are my world, and I will always be by your side forever"_

Ste saw a tear roll down Brendan's cheek as he thumbed it away; Brendan pushed into the touch,closing his eyes and hitched a breath. Ste took the wedding ring and placed it below his engagement band, kissing over it gently.

_"Steven, when I first met ye, I thought ye were a stuck up loser, who lorded it up and always had to be right."_

Father Des lifted an eyebrow as the congregation giggled yet again,Maxine and Warren knew they were missing something now.

_"I also saw ye was beautiful and I drowned in those blue eyes so many times, your kindness was incredible. I fell for ye on our trip to Paris, every single day I wake up I love ye more, without ye I am nothing. I will spend my life completely in love with ye always."_

Brendan placed Ste's wedding band below his engagement ring and thumbed over it lightly.

Ste closed his eyes and gasped feeling his eyes fill with tears, he wanted to hold Brendan in that second. They were surrounded by people but as far as he was concerned it was just them.

Father Des smiled and held a palm on their linked hands, nodding to them both he looked up and spoke.

_"Do you, Brendan Seamus Brady, take Steven Hay to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death you do part?"_

Brendan still held on Ste's hand squeezing as he spoke_ "I do"_ He beamed

_"Do you, Steven Hay, take Brendan Seamus Brady to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death you do part?"_

_"I do"_ Ste grinned back at Brendan.

_"I now pronounce you husbands",_ Father Des spoke, and smiled _"you may now kiss the groom"_

_"Too right I will!"_ Brendan growled grabbing the back of Ste's head and curling his fingers through his hair he gripped a firm hold and licked a deep kiss into Ste's mouth. Ste placed his arms around Brendan's neck, tilted his head and purred into the kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered.

Teresa got a little too excited and chucked the box of confetti she had over them while they still stood there. Brendan and Ste looked at her wide eyed and laughed. Linking hands they all walked outside and they all carried on throwing coloured confetti and rice over them, there was a shed load of it, and they knew they'd be finding the stuff on them for days to come. Simon took all the photos as he bought a special digital camera especially for the day. Father Des offered to take a few so Simon could be included in some of them too.

Brendan snaked his arm around Ste and pulled him close as they smiled at each other and then for the camera, having a cheeky kiss a few times for other ones. After they had thanked Father Des for his blessing and making their day a truly magical one they said their goodbyes. Ste and Brendan hugged and shook hands with their old work colleagues, thanking them for coming. Ste congratulated Tony and Teresa for finally getting together and embarrassing them, Leanne and George just giggled. They all agreed to see them later at the lavish reception they had booked at the hotel in the countryside.

Brendan and Ste climbed into the limousine and opened the window waving goodbye to everyone. Anne, Simon and Phoenix climbed into Simon's car and followed behind. Cheryl, Nate and Ryan did the same as Tony, Teresa, Leanne and George drove off in the same car, everyone driving to the reception together.

* * *

It was a long drive to the hotel, they made sure they'd hired a blacked out windowed limo for the journey and raised the blackened separator between them and the driver. They were alone as much as they could be. Behind them attached to the car were old cans and ribbon with _'Just Married'_ written across the back window in silly string, and tip ex, thanks to their office buddies. The front of the car had a bright white ribbon tied to it, it was the clichéd wedding car and they loved it.

Ste had straddled over Brendan the minute they'd got in the car and kissed him hungrily. Sucking hard over his tongue and biting gently over his bottom lip, he held up his hand with both the rings and just couldn't stop smiling.

Brendan placed Ste's hand to his lips and caressed small kisses over the rings there, closing his eyes when Ste cupped his palm over his cheek in response. His heart brimming with so much love it was fit to burst. They kept touching their hands together and staring at the rings and each other.

_"We did it Bren, we actually married!"_ Ste squealed rubbing their noses softly together.

Brendan hummed back_ "I know baby, I have never been so happy"_

_"I love you,Mr Hay-Brady"_ Ste giggled waiting for the comeback nuzzling under Brendan's chin and kissing the stubble there.

_"I love ye back,MR BRADY-HAY"_ Brendan laughed tickling over Ste's ribs making him squirm a nice friction over his lap. He stopped and stroked his fingers through Ste's hair._ "I have been thinking Steven"_

_"Dangerous that Bren,you feeling queasy now?"_ Ste smirked getting a poke in the ribs.

_"Hilarious! Any way,about us starting a family? I've been researching it and how to find a surrogate" _Brendan moved a little as Ste sat up straight on his lap again.

_"Have you? And what did you find out?"_

_"There are a couple of organisations online in the UK who can help us,one where you become friends with an intended surrogate first,building a strong friendship with someone would be a great idea? They help you through everything"_ Brendan added

_"I'd like to look at it with you then,how do we decide who will be,you know..,the doner?"_

_"We could alternate,or,It could just be you,I want your baby Steven"_ Brendan caressed Ste's face with both his hands and placed their foreheads together.

_"Bren,I want yours too,and it will be,no matter what we decide,both of us will be daddies"_ Ste beams at Brendan and they pull into a hug.

_"Daddy Brendan,has a ring to it"_ Brendan grinned as Ste nodded profusely.

They parted and looked at each other with greedy eyes. Brendan moved Ste down to lay across the back seat and stroked two fingers down over the lap of his trousers, and back up again continuing the movement until he felt Ste harden beneath the material and keen up slightly.

_"Bren, should we be doing this in here?"_ Ste asked hitching a breath relishing the gentle friction of Brendan's fingers ache through his groin.

Brendan replaced his fingers with a warmed full palm and cupped over the stiffening bulge he'd made in Ste's trousers and smiled._"Steven, the whole car is blacked out"_ Brendan lowered his voice then _"And since when do we care?"_

Brendan grinned and placed himself on top of Ste and Ste wrapped his legs tightly round his waist. Brendan pressed his lips into Ste's neck placing sloppy kisses and biting his wide mouth over him,licking strokes down under his chin and undoing the shirt collar and loosening his tie to get more access.

Ste keened up his hips and moaned in response as Brendan smoothed his hand down between them popped open the button and pulled the zipper down on Ste's trousers. Two fingers trailed up the black boxers there,tugging at the hem and dragging them down. Ste's cock pushed out throbbing as Brendan fisted it tightly.

He undid his trousers and moved down his boxers so both their cocks curled together making them moan into each others mouths. Brendan rocked over Ste's body caressing their cocks deliciously together and kissing deeper as the moment heated between them._"Bren, ah, ah"_ Ste moaned his mouth widening,Brendan pushed his tongue in and they cupped their mouths in rhythm. Ste writhed under Brendan, he felt himself harden watching him, his mouth open wide and tongue licking over his lips, moaning as pre come pooled from the slit.

Their cocks were throbbing as they made a warm,pre come wet friction against each other. Brendan cupped his warm wet lips around Ste pulling him deep into his mouth humming contently thrusting against him. Ste rocked up his hips in quick concession until his body spasmed and Ste jerked up into Brendan coming in streaks though his orgasm. Brendan watched Ste and it made him lose control and he was coming hard too. _"Steven,Fuck,ye turn me on baby"_

_"We are so naughty Bren,in the back of the limo!"_ Ste glanced to the side and at the blackened separator between them and the driver.

_"He can't see Steven,don't worry. Ye just make me want ye all the damn time,so hot"_ Brendan kissed Ste again before moving back and making themselves as presentable as they could.

_"I never dreamed we'd be married and do that in the back of a limo,a first for us!"_ Ste sniggered cleaning himself up with a cloth that had been draped around a champagne bottle. He threw it to Brendan who did the same before lobbing it in the trash.

_"Ye just wait till I get ye in our hotel room Steven,got plans for ye and that sexy body"_ Brendan growled pulling Ste up by his tie and kissing him again.

_"I can't wait"_ Ste winked devilishly purring into more kisses.

_"Ye were amazing Steven, we are amazing actually"_ Brendan hummed feeling Ste's fingers caress over his hardened nipples now he'd unbuttoned his shirt a little.

_"Yeah, Bren we are, never had any problems with love making though eh?"_

_"Love making? Steven, ye gonna make me blush here"_ Brendan chuckled as Ste pinched over his sucked his mouth there a while till Brendan was wriggling at the touch.

_"Always feels like that, like our first time, every time. You remember our first time, you made love to me that night_" Ste looked up at Brendan and snuggled into his chest. Brendan pulled his arms close around Ste and hummed in agreement.

_"Big softie, and yes, I did, makes me feel fuzzy pushing up inside ye"_

_"Fuzzy?"_ Ste asked scrunching his eyebrows

_"Warm and fuzzy Steven"_ Brendan smiled kissing the end of Ste's nose. They cuddled together and fell asleep as the limo drove them up to the hotel.

* * *

The hotel was very grand at set in the middle of the countryside, and there was a forest to one side and large pond and fountain to the other. The outside of the building looked like a castle, fitted with modern window frames and a long pebbled driveway stretched out before it. The limousine pulled up outside the large doors and Brendan and Ste got out,taking in their surroundings.

They went up to the reception explaining they'd booked the reception and wedding suite the staff all congratulated them with a complimentary bottle of champagne and large bouquet of mixed flowers.

Brendan and Ste walked through to the grand room that had been kitted out in a beautiful silver light purples and a dark wooden floor which had a sea of balloons spread out over it's entirety. Anne, Simon and Cheryl and Nate turned up with the boys. They looked excited at the balloons and Ste noticed smirking at them. Ste took hold of Ryan and Phoenix' hands and all three of them ran through the balloons knocking them flying all over the place.

Brendan sniggered with Anne about it, and then they looked at each other and then ran through the balloons too. The floor was laminate and someone had recently polished the whole darn thing as they all ended up flat on their arses laughing as the rest of their guests looked on wide eyed.

There were individual tables at the side of the room; each covered in a silver silk table cloth, chairs tied round with a soft purple ribbon. There was the usual cliché DJ and buffet spread out over a huge table. In the middle was a 6 tier cake, it was far too big, they'd spent an hour searching through pictures on the internet, it had made them just pick out one that looked the yummiest to eat. Two groom figures stood over the top of the cake, they'd liked that, made them giggle, ending up in them leaving the laptop to its devises and taking themselves to bed early.

After everyone had arrived and taken their seats,devouring the buffet to within an inch of its life the DJ spoke making everyone stop and look over to him.

_"Can the married couple please make their way to the floor for the first dance"_ The DJ smiled and waited for them as Brendan led Ste to the floor and twirled him around with his hand above his head,making Ste chuckle. They linked hands and pulled their bodies close and waited for the song to play.

_#I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure#_

_#Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing#_

_#'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing#_

Ste kissed Brendan's lips with a lick of his tongue grabbing his bottom lip and encouraging Brendan to open his mouth for him. They loved the song and the words were perfect. Wrapping their arms around tight and swaying to the slow music. They locked each others gaze and smiled.

_#Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_And I just wanna stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever#_

_#I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing#_

_#'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing#_

Ste placed his arms high around Brendan's neck and settled under his chin closing his eyes and humming feeling his heart beat through his chest. Brendan snaked his arms around Ste's waist and pulled him close, they danced together a while alone before the other guests joined them for the remainder of the song.

_#I don't wanna miss one smile_  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_Well, I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this#_

_#I just wanna hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
___For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!#  
_

* * *

Brendan and Ste were supposed to be having a quiet reception with not many guests, except by the end of the gathering there was many other people in the room celebrating with them, other guests of the hotel, staff members, plus ones, they had no idea, but it cheered them to see all the drunken happy people dancing around the middle of the floor. Cheryl tapped at her glass to let everyone glance her way. Cheryl held her glass in hand and looked towards a very loved up Brendan and Ste sat close together at their table.

_"To my brother, my hero and the man I love dearly. I am so glad ye found Ste, I've never seen ye so happy love, and you deserve that happiness more than most. Ste I love ye already welcome to the family brother in law! Please everyone join me in raising a toast, to Brendan and Ste"_ Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the couple.

Simon went next as Brendan's best man, he stood and smiled at the pair of them, and they looked nervous. _"I first met Brendan and Ste on the Eurostar on the way to Paris. I also met my stunning girlfriend Anne"_ Simon gestured to Anne blowing her a kiss _"Anne told me of her elaborate plan to try and get these two to admit to themselves what the universe could see, that they belonged together. They're my best friends, and I love them dearly."_ Simon gestured his glass to them and took a drink to them.

Anne stood up and pulled her dress down a little, grabbing her champagne flute she looked at Brendan and Ste_ "I couldn't wish for better friends, these two are living proof soul mates really do exist, and they mean the world to me"_ Anne cried as Ste gave her a huge hug kissing her cheek.

Brendan and Ste stood together with their glasses raised.  
_"Well, firstly, thanks for coming!"_ Ste beamed _"To all our old work friends, thank you for giving us a kick up ass"_

_"I second what Steven has said, a huge thank ye to everyone, and I know I speak for both of us when I say we love ye all back just as much"_ Brendan then turned to Ste _"Steven, what else can I say, I love ye, and I have a surprise. For our honeymoon, we are going back to where it all happened for us, where I fell head over heels in love with ye, Paris, same hotel, bigger bedroom"_ Brendan winked as Ste threw his arms around his neck and squeezed.

_"We have arranged a private plane to fly you both their too"_ Cheryl added smiling.

_"Brendan! Oh my god! I can't believe we're going back to Paris! I love you, so romantic!"_ Ste kissed Brendan and everyone clapped and cheered for them again. _"And Thank you Chez,Nate,a private plane,ohmygod!"_

* * *

Their guests were all now pretty merry drinking champers and eating the buffet food. It had been a couple of hours that had passed and the two love birds desperately wanted some alone time, they silently sneaked away out of the room into the reception area of the hotel.

Brendan took Ste by the hand, gripping hold of a bottle of Champagne, pulling Ste up close into his body he nuzzled slowly down Ste's cheek with his nose moving across the curve of his neck and breathing in his sweet scent of aftershave, he placed soft kisses there making Ste shudder at the tickle of Brendan's soft mouth and moustashe bristles.

_"Steven, let's take this to our room yeah?"_ Brendan whispered smiling.

_"Mmm, let's do that Bren"_ Ste replied and flushed hot against Brendan lifting his palm to curl his face and bringing them together for a gentle kiss. They walked to the room and used the key card. The room had been decorated as a romantic setting, red rose petals were littered about the room on the bed and they just looked at each other and giggled. Brendan walked over to the side cabinet and placed the bottle down.

_"I want to devour every part of ye tonight Steven"_ Brendan growled into Ste's ear taking off his suit jacket and flinging it across the room.

_"Really? Till there's nothing of me left?"_ Ste replied removing Brendan's shirt and stroking his palms through the hairs on his chest.

_"Well Steven, I am hungry all over again"_ Brendan removed his trousers and boxers chucking them over his head and stood naked in front of Ste.

Ste's eyes fed a famished gaze over Brendan's toned body as his fingers touched down to his stomach and treasure trail,before stripping off the remainder of his suit. Brendan jumped shamelessly onto the bed sending the petals flying, Ste shook his head and laughed taking the bottle of Champagne and pouring them a glass each.

Brendan lay on the bed and beckoned for Ste to come over to him. Ste crawled over the bed and straddled over Brendan pushing their thickened groins together and moaning. They took a long drink and kissed each other tasting the champagne on their tongues.

Brendan placed his glass and Ste's back on the side and sat up on his elbows, moving towards Ste's ear he purred with burning intent.  
_"Steven, I want ye to sit on my face,and ride my tongue"_

_"Fuck, Brendan talk like that and I'll come"_ Ste licked inside Brendan's open mouth before crawling up the bed and straddling over his face, settling on his knees. Brendan gripped his hands over Ste's arse cheeks and stretched out a taught wet tongue ticking at his tight hole making Ste wriggle and grasp hold of Brendan's arms.

Brendan pulled Ste wide and pulled him down onto his mouth pushing in his tongue deep he lapped it around as he encouraged Ste to rock gently over him. Ste was moaning feeling Brendan's wet tongue bob in and out of his hole,stretching him open cupping his lips and teeth over the fleshyparts devouring and worshiping him. Ste placed his hands above Brendan's head steadying himself on the pillows and used them to hold him up.

Ste threw his head back in ecstasy as he melted and fell apart over and over again, _'Ohgods'_ spilled from Ste's mouth the same speed as each hip thrust.  
Ste keened back over Brendan's mouth, his cock leaking pre come as it was rock solid with the onslaught of pleasure. Brendan tongue fucked Ste to within an inch of him spilling his load.

Moving a quivering Ste off his face Brendan laid him down next to him over the rose petal covered bed sheets, and pushed deep inside Ste with his thick hard cock, it was a perfect slide in and out, they curled up tightly bound together, Ste wrapping his legs around Brendan's waist as Brendan snaked his arms close around Ste's back.

They rocked languid against each other Brendan thrusting his hips up hitting Ste's sweet spot, taking their time. Stopping before they came, and kissing through their almost orgasms, rocking deep again till they met that pleasurable high,then slowing the pace before coming. Brendan made love to Ste all night,burying his come deep inside Ste many times,they came together harder than they knew was possible, screaming the place down,and giggling at their high.

Brendan wrapped his arms tightly around Ste pulling back moved close and rested his wide palm against Ste's stomach,Ste linking their fingers till they gave in to sleep.

* * *

Please review?xx

Song used in this "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing-Aerosmith."


	20. Chapter 20

*I cannot express how overwhelmed I am at the response to this story, thank you all so so much for your amazing comments/reviews/favourites/follows. Means a lot to me*

This chapter has more fluff to stuff a teddy with! Hope you enjoy it.

I researched surrogacy (UK) before writing this, however do not claim to be an expert, so doesn't depict the exact process.

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 20

A knock at the door rouses Ste from his deep sleep as he grunts in response throwing his hand around in the air in disgust. House keeping finally give up. Ste settles it back down again on top of the lump under the duvet cuddling around it as it moans with satisfaction. Brendan turns around and lowers the cover slightly to peer over it at Ste, his hair all ruffled from sleep and eyes half open. The sun is shining outside but thanks to the double layered curtains it's still dark enough for him to rub open his eyes more and smile like a giddy child at Ste.

It hits them, they're married, woken up the first morning as husbands and Ste cannot contain his bursting excitement over it, folding his arms over the edge of the duvet on top of Brendan and leaning his chin there staring lost in his eyes. They stare a good while, eyes fixed and blissfully happy.  
_"Morning hubby"_ Ste breaks the silence first giggling profusely with it, Brendan strokes his fingers attentively through Ste's hair and settling it to the side.

_"Morning Husband, ha I'll never get bored of saying that"_ Brendan smiled moving down the covers more jolting Ste off his arms and lowering him close enough to kiss his nose and nuzzle it softly.

Ste moves away moving under the duvet craving Brendan's warm skin on his hands and pulls his body into him close resting on Brendan's chest under his chin. Ste hums content and the vibrations on Brendan's chest make him sigh softly. He curls his arms around Ste tight as he can groaning into it.

_"So, we need to get home now"_ Brendan rubbed down Ste's back with the tips of his fingers brushing there.

_"Not yet Bren, I'm too comfy "_ Ste wined tightening his hold with defiance.

_"OH OK then, so we'll just forget our honeymoon then yeah?"_

_"What? NO! Aw but can't we just have a little more bed time?"_

_"Two minutes, then up!"_ Brendan laughed when Ste tickled at Brendan's ribs. Then he tickled Ste back making his squirm like a worm as he wriggled under Brendan's unrelenting attack. Brendan ended up on top of Ste. He could barely breathe with the laughing.

_"Stop! No"_ Ste'e eyes were streaming with giggles so Brendan stopped and swapped his fingers for his tongue.

_"Still want me to stop Steven?"_ Brendan asked curling his tongue over Ste's every curve of his ribs and down over his thigh.

_"No, you can carry on doing that Bren, mmm"_ Ste hummed feeling Brendan's sleek wet trails over his warm skin. He had goose bumps now as the gentle touch Brendan had on Ste curled his toes.

Brendan licked down the curve between his torso and thigh lifting his leg up and kissing down the inside of his thigh. Brendan dragged Ste's leg over his shoulder before licking another wet line down the other crease in the top of his leg kissing down and lifting his other leg high over his shoulder.

Ste pushed up with his hips using his hands to hold himself high while Brendan moved low to lap hard over his hole making Ste moan Brendan's name. Brendan kissed deep over Ste's entrance, worshiping him.

_'Brendan, oh god yeah'_ Ste rocked his hips slowly towards Brendan's face pushing his sleek tongue deep and then keened up when he curled and twisted it around inside him. They swapped hands as Brendan held Ste closer burrowing down into his hole Ste dragged hard over his cock and massaged his ball sack.

Thumbing into the slit and spreading the pre come around the head, Ste milked at his cock while Brendan let his tongue pleasure the life out of his puckered pink hole. Ste shudders can't contain his orgasm coming hard into his hand and thrusting his hips up he constricts over Brendan's tongue making Brendan groan at the tight feeling curling faster laps hard though the breathless keening.

Brendan moves up to Ste lapping his come up over his tongue till he licks him clean, kissing Ste deep to make sure he tastes his hole and come on Brendan's tongue. They moan and Ste pushes Brendan over onto his back and sits down over his erect leaking cock until he feels him touch his prostate and drags his hips a while for continuous rubbing at it inside him, he gasps hard calling Brendan's name on breath.

Brendan's so turned on, fuck it feels amazing the head of his cock rubbing at Ste's sweet spot, he knows he's so deep inside his husband, loves it. He tells Ste he wants it harder, deeper still and grabs hold of Ste's hips and pushes high up impaling Ste down by his arse cheeks over and over again unrelenting jolting Ste's body till his back arches over. Brendan comes and he's growling with it, Ste feels it hit high inside him, the warm sperm caressing his insides and making him orgasm all over again. They crash on top of each other gasping telling each other how in love they both are and kissing through the come down.

_"Ok NOW we get up!"_ Ste laughs and jumps out of bed.

* * *

Brendan and Ste check out of the hotel late, all the other guests have departed now and they look on into the reception room and pretty much everything has been cleaned up now. If they close their eyes though they can still see all the balloons stretched out on the floor, and their dance together, the speeches. Brendan snakes his arm around Ste's shoulders and they walk outside, the limo is still there, waiting to take them home. They look at it then each other and snigger before they get in and ask the driver to take them home. They need to pack up for their honeymoon in Paris.

_"I'm buzzin me"_ Ste is still excited about going on a private jet.

_"Me too Steven, I promised ye we'd go back one day, it's special that place for us now."_ Brendan smiled, looking at his phone

_"Cheryl says bye, they've gone back to Ireland, plane arrangements are at the house apparently"_ Brendan shrugs putting his phone in his pocket.

_"How's she done that though?"_

_"Probably posted it through the letterbox?"_ Brendan assesses quickly

_"Or Anne took it round, she has spare keys."_ Ste remembers as he settles down next to Brendan

_"Since when? You never told me that Steven!"_ Brendan looks at Ste surprised

_"Oh sorry Bren, it's in case of emergencies, we have hers too"_ Ste looks up at Brendan's wide eyes_ "You don't mind do you?"_ Ste sits up in worry all of a sudden, and places a hand on Brendan.

_"No, I suppose not, just..."_

_"I didn't speak with you about it? Sorry, I didn't think, it was a while ago"_ Ste held Brendan's hand gently.

_"No, it's Ok, you're right, it's a good idea in case of emergencies"_ Brendan gestured out his arm as Ste moulded into his side happily, they always fit together perfectly.

The limousine pulls up outside their apartment and as it pulls away they watch it drive off remembering just what they got up to in the back of it. They smile at each other and let themselves into the apartment.

_"BREN!"_ Ste shouts as he tries to fit everything into his suitcase but it point blank refuses spilling out Ste's clothes faster than he packs them.

_"Yes honey!"_ Brendan smirks walking up the stairs, he settles on the banister at the top watching Ste wrestle a suitcase on the bed.

_"Come and sit on this"_ Ste asks as Brendan widens his eyes placing his hands on his hips and walking towards the bed, filthy smirk across his mouth.

_"Steven! Really, we haven't time"_

Ste looks up puzzled then realises and rolls his eyes._" One track mind Bren, I mean the suitcase! It won't shut so I need you to help me close it"_

_"Are you insinuating I have a big arse?"_ Brendan stands with his arms folded looking at Ste.

_"No I just...what?"_

_"Well you asked me to help close your suitcase, that tells me ye think I have a heavy backside Steven"_

_"Please tell me you are winding me up here Bren"_ Ste widens his eyes at Brendan

_"Yes I am"_ Brendan finally laughs and settles on the suitcase as it clicks shut.

_"Wow, that didn't take long, maybe ya arse is too big"_ Ste sniggers and then screams as Brendan chases him around the apartment for being cheeky

* * *

They got to the airfield by taxi and grabbed their bags in their hands, they were shown over to their private flight and Ste couldn't help giggling over it all. Brendan looked at Ste and reciprocated the smile back this was exciting he had to admit. They boarded the plane a lot smaller than a jumbo jet, and went inside.

It was very posh inside they had champagne on ice and Strawberries in a bowl. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their flight assistant looked at them puzzled as Ste whispered in her ear and she smiled and blushed. Gesturing to their seats and pouring them a glass of champagne each and going to sit in the cock pit with the pilot.

They settled down next to each other and Ste looked out of the window as the plane made its way up to the runway, and jolted as it ascended into the sky. The clouds appeared at the side of the window wispy and white against the blue sky. They linked fingers firmly and Brendan leaned onto Ste's shoulder and looked out of the window with him. Nuzzling into the side of his face Ste felt Brendan's stubble graze at his cheek as he closed his eyes.

_"I love you"_ Ste spoke as he leaned into Brendan's face.

_"I love ye too"_ Brendan pulled his arms around Ste's waist and held a tight comforting hold they both hummed into it.

_"I'm so happy Bren, I could burst with it"_ Ste turned and leaned his head on the seat Brendan mirroring Ste they touched the ends of their noses together.

_"I know what ye mean Steven, I could never tell ye how much I love ye, impossible"_ Brendan tilts his head and pushes forward into a deep kiss with Ste; it always takes their breaths away.  
Brendan grins and leans into Ste's ear and purrs _"Ye part of the mile high club Steven?"_ Brendan sucks Ste's earlobe seductively before looking back into his eyes.

_"Bren, we can't, they'll see!"_ Ste blushes and basically he now has no choice in the matter as Brendan growls and pulls him up and into a passionate kiss walking them backwards and shoves him into the small bathroom cubical. They laugh at the minuscule space they have, kissing like it's the end of the world and they only have limited time left. Brendan reaches behind him and runs the tap soaking through his hand as Ste undo's both their trousers taking them off for better access.

Brendan lifts Ste's thigh high up and rests his leg on the side circling Ste's hole and pushing in his fingers until Steis moaning with the onslaught. Brendan scissors Ste's holewide open for his cock, he turns and lifts Ste onto the sink before pushing high up into Ste._ "Gonna make you scream and beg for more"_ Brendan growls into Ste's ear thrusting hard and filling Ste up with his long hard length. Ste moans loud and wraps his legs tight around Brendan's back, they fuck together hard in the bathroom Ste bouncing up and down on Brendan's cock impaling himself deeper each time and screaming when Brendan hits his sweet spot.

Outside the bathroom the Flight attendant walks out to see if they need any help, or service her attention is held towards the screaming coming from the bathroom, her eyes widen then she stifles a smirk before going back to the cock pit and closing the door tightly. Inside the bathroom Ste is begging Brendan and it's too much as he comes fast shooting high into Ste and pulling out of him. Brendan wraps his mouth overSte's cock and milks up his orgasm for him swallowing him up and licking him clean. Brendan lets Ste taste himself on his tongue as they come down from their mile high.

They are giggling when they leave the bathroom, and look like they've been thrown through a bush, but they don't care, too loved up and wrapped up in each other to worry. They finish their drinks and feed each other strawberries as the plane finally lands in Paris.

Brendan and Ste walk out of the air field and look around Paris. It's pretty surreal being there; they need to hire a car again, opting for the same type as last time, Silver Audi TT just to bring back some amazing memories for them. They shoved the bags into the limited boot space the car had and climbed into the seats. Brendan was driving again, however Ste had told him in no uncertain terms he too would be taking a turn behind the wheel at some point. They looked at all the sights and remembered the area from last time as they pulled up to the Hotel De Londres.

They walked up to reception and they checked in, the staff gave them a puzzled look, and Ste laughed admitting they'd been here before. They took the room key and stood at the elevator. Ste looked at the stairs and remembered how he'd climbed the beasts the last time he was here, a lot of steps he recalled. Brendan looked at him puzzled but he just shrugged it off as they went up to the top floor most expensive suite. They walked in and gasped at the size of it, like a home from home.

Ste jumped on the bed and Brendan curled up between his legs leaning back closing his eyes and sighing contently as Ste massages over his shoulders.

_"OK where are we gonna go this time?"_ Brendan asks relaxing on Ste's chest.

_"I have an idea, but you can't laugh!"_ Ste warns.

Brendan rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Go on what have ye in mind"

Ste bites his bottom lip_ "Disneyland"_ He hears Brendan exhale a slight laugh under his breath

Brendan curls his mouth up and glances sideways thinking._"Hmm, OK then, why not?"_

_"Really? Nice one Bren always wanted to go there!"_ Ste smiles moulding his palms over Brendan's shoulders firmly.

_"Yeah me too"_ Brendan hums

* * *

They arrive at the gates to Disneyland and look up at it in awe, the lights strobe over the castle as all the Disney characters walk around the park. They felt like kids walking around and having pictures taken with Mickey Mouse and Cinderella. Ste smirked as he saw Brendan was actually a big kid at heart almost dragging Ste around the park.

Going on as many roller coasters they could find and had a brilliant time. They made a point of stopping off in the Disney store as Brendan made a bee line for a giant Nemo toy, telling Ste he 'just had' to buy it for Simon, and Ste agreed grinning at Brendan carrying it around under his arm. Ste took photos of him and took the mick.

They dined out in a restaurant one evening getting dressed up for it and having a romantic meal together as a married couple. Ste ordered snails and frogs legs again, and just for a laugh couldn't resist hiding them in Brendan's meal when he excused himself to the bathroom. They laughed over it, and when Brendan had placed a snail on his fork and flung it at Ste, they quickly made a getaway when it landed on the table behind instead.

Taking a walk in the evening under the moon as it shone a white glow down on Paris; they held hands and walked together along The Seine and taking in the sights of it at night. The Eiffel Tower glowed bright lit up in the background, and the warm summer nights contented them as they strolled hand in hand.

Ste managed to get behind the wheel of their car one of the days, despite Brendan's insistence he was the better driver and sulked for a good mile and half before relenting. They found lots of places to visit and look at, opting for a drive around the most scenic routes they could find.

They visited the beach they'd had their first date at, but without Anne's famous string pulling, they had to share it with a crowd of people this time around. Not that they cared settling down on a beach towel together and watching the sea lap the shore.

* * *

Ste woke up and stretched out his arms to the side of him but Brendan wasn't there, he moaned at the loss of him next to him. Ste sat up and he could hear the shower going and Brendan singing to himself. Ste pulled back the duvet and rubbed his face awake and padded over to the walk in shower and leaned up against the doorway watching Brendan lather up himself and the water wash it all away. Ste admired his body all wet and shiny as the bathroom lights shone a sparkle off him as he moved.

Ste walked over naked and placed his fingers slowly downBrendan's back stopping Brendan singing and humming instead feeling Ste's touch.

_"Morning Beautiful"_ Brendan reached his wet hand around and stroked Ste's thigh up and down.

_"Hey baby."_ Ste stroked his hands down over Brendan's front rubbing Brendan's length in slow movements through his fingers instilling a breathless moan from Brendan.

Brendan laid his head back on Ste's shoulder turning to kiss Ste as he placed tender tips of his fingers over the head of Brendan's cock thumbing over the slit. Ste moved around to in front of Brendan and stood under the large shower head letting the water rush over him like a waterfall, he closed his eyes placing his face under it before looking back at Brendan and moving down to his knees in front of him, settling down completely on the shower floor.

Ste stroked his palms tightly on Brendan's thighs curling around his cheeks and squeezing them in his palms. Pulling Brendan towards him he placed himself under Brendan and dragged his fingers down into his parting opening him wide hearing Brendan gasp and place both his palms flat on the tiles of the wall.

Ste found Brendan's puckered hole and began lapping over it with his tongue the water cascading down helping to create an easy slide over it. Ste ticked the tip of his tongue into Brendan's hole pulling Brendan down a little as he bent his knees and sat over Ste's mouth. Ste worked his tongue into Brendan and twisted and curled at it. _"Steven...oh baby"_

Ste cupped his lips over Brendan and kissed tonguing deeper in and out pulling Brendan by his thighs into a rocking movement and he was falling apart at the sensation, languid rocking over Ste's tongue as it fucked him at a slow sensual pace and Brendan jolted at the pleasure. His knees weakening Brendan came hard in streaks over the tiles as Ste licked him out through his orgasm.

Ste smiled as Brendan looked strung out, he moved down to Ste and looked at his lust blown eyes._"Sit on me"_ Ste demanded pointing to his hard cock water lapping over it lubing him up ready

_"Ye filthy Steven"_ Brendan moved to Straddle Ste and held his hand over Ste's cock placing it at his hole and pushed down gasping._"You love it"_ Ste purred thrusting up into Brendan, he did as well. Brendan held onto Ste's arse cheeks and pushed Ste hard into him moaning out loud when he hit his prostate. Ste and Brendan rocked and impaled slow sharp movements together kissing and meshing their tongues tight.

Ste ejaculated long and hard into Brendan. _'OH...OH GOD Brendan...'_Ste whispered his name and threw his head back panting. Brendan circled his hips as Ste pooled his warm load. They fell close together and moved apart cuddling on the warm wet shower floor, they kissed their for an age as the warm steamy water washed over their skin.

* * *

Simon is working behind the counter serving a customer when Ste and Brendan walk in together smiling. Simon freaks out and hugs them both to death gesturing to an empty table for them to sit at and delegating some staff to cover him a while.

_"Guys! It's so great to see you both, how was the honeymoon?"_ Simon clicks his fingers and orders some drinks.

_"It was magical, we only went to Disneyland!"_ Ste beamed as Simon's face dropped

_"Without me?! Did you see Nemo?"_ Simons face is sullen

Brendan rolls his eyes and lifts up the huge bag he's been carrying and passes it to Simon._"Here, and don't say I never do anything for ye!"_

Simons eyes widen as he looks into the bag and drags out a large cuddly Nemo, he absolutely loves it and shows it to Alan who gets the fright of it's life and darts away behind some plants before peering out again slowly.

_"Simon, you gave Alan a heart attack then, it's little fins were working overtime to get away"_ Brendan smirks.

_"Thank you, it's ace! Wait till I show Phoenix he will freak!"_ Simon beams showing everyone in the restaurant the large fish and they all look at him with widened eyes.

_"Speaking of Phoenix, I got him a snail like mine, he loved it when he came around the other day"_ Ste showed Simon the snail.

_"Looks like you both had a great time, I certainly have good memories of the place"_

_"Why don't we all get together for dinner? We can tell ye all together how the honeymoon went?"_ Brendan suggested as both Ste and Simon nodded. Brendan stood up and kissed Ste on the side of the lips.

_"I'll go over to the club for a bit, ye coming or staying here?"_

_"I'll pop over to Anne's I think, actually No I'll go home, drop the bags off and drive to Anne's, shall I pick you up after?"_ Ste stands up and snakes his arms around Brendan's waist.

_"Mm yes that's cool with me, see ye later beautiful"_ Brendan pulls Ste into a soft kiss nuzzling at his nose and smiling

_"Later baby"_ Ste kisses Brendan's forehead and sits down with Simon.

* * *

Ste pulls up outside Anne's house and grabs hold of the bag full of souvenirs for them. He rings the door bell and when Anne answers she squeals at the top of her voice in surprise._"Ste! Oh I've missed you come here!"_ Anne hugs onto Ste and he smiles squeezing her back.

_"Uncle Steven!"_ Phoenix cries as Ste lets go of Anne and his bag and lifts Phoenix up high in the air before hugging him_."Alright Phoenix! How are ya?"_

_"Good thanks, did you bring me a pressie from Paris?!"_ He beams wide as Anne scolds him for being cheeky.

_"S'OK Anne, and I did bring ya something!"_ Ste smiles putting Phoenix down and grabbing his bag, Anne wanders off to make her usual brew for them, so Ste sits on the sofa with him and first takes out the snail.

_"I remembered ya liked this when you came to our place so I got you one of your own, and...A cuddly FROGGIE!"_Ste play attacks phoenix with the frog toy tickling at him and making his wriggle and squirm.

_"Thank you! Uncle Steven, you wont eat my Froggies legs will you?"_ He looks wide eyed at Ste who smirks placing his hand on his chest.

"_Promise, I wont eat ya froggie, besides he's too cute"_

Anne walks in with some hot brews but as Phoenix is bouncing around she places them on the mantle piece out of the way then sits down on the sofa with Ste looking at what Phoenix has got and smiling.

_"Ste, you shouldn't have, they are well cute!"Anne beams._

_"I got you some French perfume Anne, and a snow globe."_ he laughs"He gets it out and shows her the Eiffel Tower and shakes it."See, it's the winter version"

Anne looks at Ste and swallows a laugh and admires her amazing Snow globe from Paris._"Wow Ste, that...that's so thoughtful."_

_"Yeah, I knew you'd like it, Bren said it was tacky,like he knows!"_ Ste huffs. _"I just have to give Maxine and Warren's gifts then that's them all."_

_"So love how was the honeymoon?"_ Anne sits comfy on the sofa

_"Amazing Anne, I didn't think it was possible to love him more, but each day I do"_ Ste sighs_ "We went to the places from last time just for the memories you know, and some new places, Disneyland!"_

_"What?!You went to Disneyland without me?!" _Anne folds her arms and pouts like a child

_"Whoa, that's what Simon said! Brendan bought him a giant Nemo"_ Ste smirks  
_"HA! Oh god he'll be over the moon with that then?"_ Anne rolls her eyes at the thought of Simon bounding in with the big toy.

_"He frightened Alan with it, shoved it right up to the tank and Alan totally flipped out"_

_"Jesus, and he bangs on at us not to upset her! Unbelievable"_Anne shook her head.

_"We need to all get together for dinner soon yeah? We have some news to share as well as honeymoon stories."_ Ste stood up and wandered over to his brew blowing it and taking a drink. Anne followed him over and drank hers nodding in agreement.  
_"Yeah babe, great idea. We haven't been out in ages!"  
_

* * *

Brendan walked up the stairs to the office and heard voices there. The club had a few people in there having a drink, and Rhys and Jacqui were kissing behind the bar. Brendan widened his eyes and took a double take, since when had those two sorted themselves out, Brendan thought. He shook his head. He clicked his fingers and broke them apart, Brendan reminded them there was customers, and also congratulated them on seeing sense.

He stood at the office hearing the voices and shrugged and walked in, his eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw Danny there sat talking with Warren, he immediately looked over at Warren disapprovingly. Warren stood up quickly scratching the back of his head and fidgeting.

_"What the hell is HE doing here?"_ Brendan walked over to Warren and pointed at a smirking Danny.

_"Brady! Welcome back, how was the honeymoon? Ste with you?"_ Warren looked behind Brendan as Brendan placed his hand firmly on Warrens shoulder.

_"Why is he here Foxy?"_

_"Hello to you too Brendan!"_ Danny stood up and gestured his hand to him but Brendan just scoffed.

_"I am selling one of my clubs, and I thought I'd come by here and see if either of you want first pickings?_" Danny gestured his arms up.

_"Not interested"_ Brendan walked over to the office door and gestured to Danny to leave

_"You might not be, but I think Warren might be"_ Danny looked back at Warren _"Give me a bell yeah?"_ Danny bumped into Brendan as he walked out

Brendan slammed the door shut so loud Warren jumped out of his skin then looked awkward as he settled into the office chair and Brendan into the sofa.

_"I was just thinking we could own another club together Brady, that's all, the success of this place has been amazing"_ Warren tries to explain, Brendan's face is fuming though so he doesn't make eye contact for long. "Don't look at me like that, it was just a thought"

_"Foxy, I am not your keeper I get that, but half this place is mine and I will not have that scum in my club! He's bad news, why would ye even consider getting involved with him after last time?"_ Brendan looks on in disbelief at Warren who sighs.

_"God I am sorry! Why am I even answering to you?!"_ Warren stands up to leave as Brendan stops him

_"I thought we were friends, I am trying to help, like I did last time remember?_"Brendan reasoned.

_"Yeah I know, look I'm sorry. Me and Maxine had a tiff and it's getting to me"_

_"OH, well you've listened and helped me many a time with Steven, what's happened?"_ Brendan points back to the seat as Warren sits down and Brendan pours them a drink each.

_"We had an argument over going out, see I've been here full time since you went away and I haven't been able to take her out for a while"_

_"Say no more, go on, get out and take her for a slap up meal somewhere"_ Brendan nodded his head towards the door.

_"Serious? Sure Ste won't mind?"_ Warren stood up smiling.

_"Course not; he's just as romantic as me!"_ Brendan laughed _"Take a couple of days I'll look after the club._

_"Nice one Brady!"_ Warren down his glass and pats Brendan on the shoulder and leaves. Brendan wanders over to the desk and sits down kicking his legs up on the desk.

* * *

Brendan and Ste were waiting in an office about to have a first meeting with the surrogate who was going to carry their first child, and they were very nervous about it. They held a tight grip of each others hand and they couldn't really comfort each other much, not knowing what on earth was going to happen, or who the lady was.

Plus would she be a nice person and friendly, would they like her? It was all too much for Brendan who let go of Ste's hand and began to pace up and down the room. Ste watched and smiled warmly at him, he knew how restless he'd been about all this and decided to let him walk, or pace it off.

Eventually a woman with a clipboard came in and Brendan immediately sat back down and held Ste's hand again. The woman smiled and tried to calm both Brendan and Ste seeing they had some nerves about them. The lady had given them some forms to fill out, more forms they thought. There seemed to be a lot of those. They took the pens from the lady and filled out all their personal details, writing Mr Brady-Hay still had them smiling at each other even after all this time, it made them weak at the knees.

After a good ten minutes filling out more forms they were getting restless, they wanted to meet the amazing lady who would help their dreams of being parents a reality. The other woman came back in telling them the lady was on her way and not to worry. Easier said than done they thought as theyheld hands Brendan brought up Ste's hand to his lips and kissed him they were lost in each others eyes when the lady had already entered. Her heart warmed seeing them obviously completely in love with each other.

_"Ye are too sweet"_ The lady beamed as Brendan and Ste broke their stare and looked at the lady. Brendan stood up in shock instantly recognising her._ "Lynsey? What are ye doing here?!"_ Brendan exclaimed walking over and hugging her.

_"Brendan, Oh my god, I can't believe it's really ye, how long has it been?"_

_"Too long! Steven! Come here and meet an old family friend,Lynsey"_ Brendan gestured to Ste who walked over and stretched his hand out to her. "This is my husband, Steven" Brendan beamed proudly as Lynsey widened her mouth in surprise.

_"Oh my goodness, wow! Hello Steven, lovely to meet ye"_

_"Lovely to meet you too, but please call me Ste, only this one gets to call me Steven"_ Ste laughs shaking his head.

_"So, what brings ye here then? Have ye seen our Chez lately?"_ Brendan gestured for them to all sit down.

_"No not for a while to be honest, been busy helping families realise their dreams of having children. Brendan I'm the surrogate"_ Lynsey speaks and then settles in the chair opposite them.

_"What? Oh my god, Lynsey, will that be too weird, with us knowing each other though?"_ Brendan sits back into the sofa and looks at her in surprise.

_"Well, I don't think it will, I know you well enough to realise you are a good person and ye two obviously are devoted to each other. Ste, what do you think? You've barely said two words love"_ Lynsey places her hand on Ste's and smiles.

_"Erm, well I think it's great Bren knows you, and you do seem like a lovely lady. Maybe we can talk about it some more?"_ Ste looks to Brendan who seems deep in thought.

_"I won't decide anything till I know Bren is happy to go ahead with this"_ Ste added looking worried at Brendan.

_"I'm OK Steven, honest, I'm just shocked. How long have ye been a surrogate?"_ Brendan leaned forward linking Ste's hand like it gave him strength to breathe.

_"A good few year's love, I had a friend, who was desperate for a child, and I decided to help her, we went through this organisation and it worked for us ye know? I had twins for her actually"_ Lynsey smiled as Ste's eyes widened

_"Twins! Oh wow, that's amazing"_ Ste glances at Brendan who smiles and shakes his head at him.

_"Ok, so what about expense? Sorry to be so blunt, but this is something Steven and I want so we need to know the ins and outs, so to speak"_ Brendan sighs at his wording when Ste sniggers.

_"Right well, you're not obliged to pay me anything, all that's required really is cost of getting to appointments, any medicines I might need, just to help me through the pregnancy really."_ Lynsey replied _"So, what do ye both think? Should we press ahead with the surrogacy, or ye want to wait a while longer?_

Brendan and Ste look at each other and ask lynsey for some time alone to talk so she obliges going to get them some hot drinks. Brendan and Ste sit with their bodies towards each other and holding hands.

_"Bren, you know her right, isn't that a good thing, means we can trust her, yes?"_

_"Oh I trust Lynsey, I'm just thinking with our past friendship, her and Chez were best mates growing up, we all were."_ Brendan agrees.

_"We can put this family idea off a while longer if you want Bren, I don't want to rush you, it's a big deal"_ Ste cups Brendan's face and brings him into a long chased kiss. Brendan closes his eyes at the touch of it and rests his forehead with Ste and sighs

_"No, I want this for us, a proper family together, Steven there's no one else for me now, it's ye always."_

_"I know baby, I feel the same, I love you, let's do this then?"_ Ste lifted up Brendan face as he smiled and nodded.

_"Yes, let's do it"_ Brendan laughed as Ste squealed low into Brendan's neck and nuzzled there a while before Lynsey reappeared with a tray of drinks. She placed it on the coffee table and passed them around.

_"It's tea, sorry didn't know what you'd both want and a cup of tea..."_

_"Solves everything..."_Ste finished and smiled, Anne says that, she's our friend.

_"Well Anne sounds a wise lady then"_ Lynsey agreed taking a small sip of her tea."So, what have ye decided?"

_"We're gonna go ahead, well at least get the ball rolling, um..ye know what i mean"_ Brendan holds his head in his palm

_"Hey, stop with the nerves, I promise, it's not a big deal. So, who is going to provide the goods?"_ Lynsey giggled and so did Ste.

_"Bren wants me too, although I think he's far better looking"_ Ste shrugged gesturing to Brendan and rolling his eyes.

_"The baby might be born with a moustashe Steven, it should be ye, look how beautiful ye are? Makes sense"_ Brendan widened his eyes in authority at Ste trying to stand his ground over it.

_"We don't have to...do it though, right?"_ Ste looked on in shock and Lynsey smiled again holding both Ste's hands._" Do ye think Brendan would even let me think about that let alone suggest it? And no, we don't have to DO it, artificial insemination just as good"_

_"Oh thank god, I mean, sorry, but I'd never want to...with anyone else now"_

_"Steven, ye are so sweet, and I wouldn't let ye either"_ Brendan growls into Ste's ear making his squirm and smile.

* * *

It was Ste's birthday in a weeks time and Brendan was trying to plan a party for him without his knowledge. This was becoming an uneasy task for him, because of what happened the last time he'd tried to sneak around behind Ste's back, Brendan had suddenly become involved in a seedy affair. So this time around Brendan had let people know of his ideas, so not to cause any suspicion and so they could help him.

Simon was arranging the catering side of it through the restaurant, deciding on a lavish kid's type party, because everyone loves kids party food, which mostly consists of every yummy sweet known to man. Simon Anne and Brendan were all deciding on what they could have, a chocolate fountain was a top priority, as was a hedgehog dome of cheese and pineapples and buffet sausages on sticks.

_"Crisps, sausage rolls, cake...Harribo?"_ Simon asked as the others nodded profusely.

_"Gotta have Harribo, I love the fried eggs"_ Anne admitted smiling.

_"Sandwiches, pork pies..jelly?"_ Brendan looked up at Simon and Anne who smirked

_"Jelly and Ice cream?"_ Simon smirked._" Good god we're all gonna need a year to work all the calories off_

_We could have kids party games too? Pin the tail on Alan, musical chairs, oh and a piñata"_

Simon raised his eyebrow_ "You ain't pinning no tail on Alan!"_ he cried as the others rolled their eyes

_"I meant we could have a drawing of her? Oh never mind!"_ Brendan gave up the instant Simon's death stare happened.

_"Tell you what bend over and I'll pin a tail on you, see if you like it?"_ Simon warned as Brendan hugged him laughing

_"Simon, never change OK? Daft sod"_ he gestured his hands to Anne _"Now I just have to go shopping for Ste's pressie_

_"What are you getting him?_" Anne asked with curiosity

_"Something I know he'll love"_ Brendan winked.

Ste came home from the restaurant saddened. He'd spent the whole day hinting to everyone it was his birthday and not one of them listened. Not one card or pressie had passed through his hands, not one 'Happy Birthday' he huffed and threw his keys on the coffee table shouting out for Brendan. There was no answer which he thought was odd, Brendan had had the afternoon off, so where was he if not there.

Message from Steven  
_Hey, where are you? Just got home. xx_

Message from Brendan  
_At the club, why don't ye pop by? xx_

Message from Steven  
_Nah, I am gonna get a shower then chill, xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Please come to the club? I am stuck here, want your company :) xx_

Message from Steven  
_You don't need me, you have warren and the customers, I'm going to have early night xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Baby, please? I miss ye, I don't want to wait hours before I see ye again. xx_

Message from Steven  
_Bren :( Oh Ok, give me an hour to get changed. xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Dress sexy for me ;D xx_

Message from Steven  
_So I should come naked? ;) xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Ye should always come naked Steven. :P_  
_We will have the office to ourselves, hurry up beautiful xx_

Message from Steven  
_Hmm..See you soon gorgeous xx_

Brendan smiled and looked at the others, Brendan had managed to call up their old office friends and invite them to the party, even Rhys and Jacqui and the restaurant staff were there. Cheryl hadn't been able to make it, but Linsey Warren and Maxine were sat around with Anne and Simon and Phoenix.

Over in the corner they had put all Ste's cards and pressies into a pile, one had a large cover draped over it, that was Brendan's surprise. Everyone knew what it was and agreed it was a brilliant idea.  
They turned off all the lights upstairs and waited in silence when they had heard the door open downstairs. Everyone had been told to keep quiet; Teresa was biting down on her hand trying not to giggle, as Tony elbowed her over it. Warren held tightly onto Maxine and tickled at her sides making her squirm and Anne had told them to shush.

Ste walked in and looked around; he was puzzled at how quiet the place was. And dark too, where was everyone, all the customers, it should have been heaving by now but it was eerie as Ste made his way up the stairs he called out for Brendan, but no answer. He called again then settled at the top of the stairs. No lights were on as Ste began to worry.

_"Bren? What's going on, where are you?"_

The lights suddenly switched on basking the club in a bright light. He saw a glitter ball on the ceiling bouncing rays into the room, multicoloured flashing lights lit up over him and everyone else. They were all smiling at him.

_"SUPRISE!"_ They all shouted in unison as Ste's mouth widened in shock Brendan sauntered over to him licking a deliciously sloppy deepened kiss before whispering in his ear.

_"Ye didn't think I'd forget did ye? Happy Birthday Steven"_ Brendan looked back smiling.  
Ste threw his arms tightly around his neck closing his eyes and squeezing onto his husband. Then he looked around at everyone else and a tear formed in his eyes.

_"Bren, thank you so much, this is amazing"_ Ste sighed wiping his eyes _"All of you, thank you from the bottom of my heart!"_

Ste walked over to everyone hugging them all and they all gave him loads of cards to open. Ste settled next to Lynsey, who was showing her bump off now. Ste placed his hand on her stomach and smiled feeling the baby inside kick, his baby, His and Brendan's.

_"Are you OK?"_ Ste asked Lynsey as he read all of his cards

_"Yes love I am, this one is playing football in here"_ Lynsey smiled stroking her belly.

_"Can I feel again?"_ Ste asked excited.

_"You always ask, no need too love, here"_ Lynsey took Ste's hand and placed it on her stomach as the baby kicked it's foot hard at her tummy

_"Oh god, I felt that! Did it hurt?"_ Ste asked

_"Kind of, it's weird, it's a nice pain. When she moves around, it's like a fluttering sensation, and the water it's growing in, ye can feel that sloshing around too sometimes. When she's doing a dance anyway"_ Lynsey laughs.

_"She?"_ Ste asks smiling

_"Well I don't want to say 'It', might be a boy, who knows, ye two wanted a surprise!"_

Brendan cam over to join them as Lynsey placed his hand on her tummy as well. Brendan linked his fingers with Ste's there and they smiled at each other feeling their child kicking and punching the life out of lynseys belly. Lynsey was overwhelmed watching them, and as her hormones where flying all over the place being pregnant she burst out crying shocking Brendan and Ste.  
Anne wandered over and reassured them.

_"Don't worry; it's normal to cry a lot, hell I was proper emotional with Phoenix, I cried over stupid things"._ Anne smiled seeing them both relax.

_"You have any cravings?"_ Anne asked Lynsey as she brought over a plate of every type of food from the buffet.

_"Hmm, greasy food, pickles, oh and chocolate sandwiches"Lynsey said "I like to chew on ice cubes too"_ The girls laughed together and Brendan and Ste left them to have a girlie chat. Brendan ushered Ste over to the pressie pile as Ste widened his mouth at them all.

_"Oh my god! Thanks everyone!"_ Ste cried. He pointed to the sheet covered pressie and looked back at Brendan._"What's that?"_

_"It's from me that one, I hope ye like it, but if not we can chose one ye do like"_ Brendan looked nervous as Ste removed the sheet and gasped loud covering his open mouth. He stood in silence not believing what he saw, and then turned back to Brendan.

_"You bought me a new motorbike? Bren I can't believe it"_ Ste looked back at the red and black Ducati bike in awe, he loved it, and walked over and stoked down it's paintwork, straddling over onto the seat and palming over the handle bars. Ste beamed wide and shook his head.

_"Bren, thank you, I love it, I can't believe it though"_

_"You're worth it Steven, and I know how gutted ye were when ye lost your other one, is the colour OK?"_

_"Yes, it's perfect, so you gonna come for a ride with me?"_ Ste winked as Brendan shook his head

_"I don't think so!"_ Brendan cried but softened seeing Ste pout fluttering his long eyelashes at him _"Well maybe then"_

Ste gestured his finger seductively at Brendan getting him to straddle the bike towards him, he wrapped his legs close and pushed their lips together for an obscene kiss that had everyone hurriedly walking away making themselves busy. Ste pulled out of the wet kiss with a filthy slurp, and placed his forehead on Brendan's.

_"Thank you, best birthday ever!"_

_"Happy Birthday Steven, I love ye"  
_  
They kissed again and got so lost in each other Simon had to remind them they weren't alone, they all laughed and got on with the party. Ste belting the life out of the fish shaped piñata Brendan had bought, mostly to annoy the hell out of Simon.

* * *

9 Months 2 weeks later.

Lynsey was sat with her legs up on the sofa at Anne's house; her ankles had swollen up a little so she been told to take it easy for a while. Ste had left the house ten minutes earlier to get some milk for another brew. They had been watching TV together Ste taking the afternoon off to keep her company as she was now over her due date.

Lynsey felt a strong pain in her stomach making her squint a little, it didn't last to long so she dismissed it swinging her legs onto the floor she stood up and walked towards the bathroom when a strong pain spasmed across her tummy throwing her forward a little wincing at it. Lynsey grabbed at her stomach and rubbed it,the pain eased again as she took a deep breath.

Lynsey decided to call Ste so looked for her phone it was on the coffee table, she put his contact up but couldn't complete the call as the next pain she experienced was severe and knocked her onto her knees in pain. Lynsey cried out gasping with tears rolling down her cheeks she was frightened, Ste was still at the shop and her phone had fallen under the sofa. Crying with the pain she tried to grab her hand out to get it but another sharp pain stopped her she grabbed hold of her stomach and lay on the floor.

Ste was stood in the longest queue in the shop, a woman was chatting away with the cashier and everyone was getting impatient with her, including himself. He'd picked up some milk and a couple of gossip mags for lynsey to read, as she liked to catch up on the celebs and soap news, and if he was honest, so did he. Ste made his way out of the shop and walked up the road towards Anne's place rounding up the path he used his key and shouted out he was back.

He looked into the lounge but didn't see lynsey because she was on the floor shielded by the sofa,he walked through to the kitchen putting the milk away an shouting for Lynsey. She didn't answer him which he thought was odd,as he entered the lounge he found her on the floor. Ste sank quickly to his knees grabbing Lynsey's hand but she didn't move, he noted she was still breathing and dialled an ambulance.

_"Oh my god, Lynsey, please, please wake up!?"_ Ste squeezed her hand and held it to his cheek Ste sobbed watching out of the window for the ambulance.

_"Please, don't do this, wake up"_ Ste shook her lightly on the floor but she didn't move besides her breathing. Ste felt over her tummy and felt his baby kick at his hand and move around Ste closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks he prayed for them both. Shaking Lynsey again and stroking her hair.

_"Please..."_ The ambulance was taking an age to come as he tried to call Brendan his hands were shaking so badly he could barely grip the phone properly. Ste was panicking, Brendan wasn't answering his phone and he felt completely helpless, but continued to speak to Lynsey.

_"The ambulance is on it's way, it will be here in a minute Lyns, hold on OK"_ Ste looked up seeing flashing blue lights as he quickly left her and answered the door, the paramedics rushed in and started to attend to Lynsey. They were asking him all kinds of questions that had his head spinning. They got her strapped to a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over her mouth Ste grabbed his phone and keys and left in the ambulance with her.

At the hospital they just took her away and left Ste stood in the middle of A&E shaking and crying alone and without Brendan. He tried his phone again, but it went straight to voicemail he cursed him, why wasn't he answering. Brendan needed to be there. Then he called Simon instead and thank fully he did answer and Simon calmed Ste down telling him Anne was on her way and that he would find Brendan. Ste couldn't help thinking about lynsey and how she and their child were doing.

The pregnancy had gone a little over the due date. Ste had been climbing the walls worrying about Lynsey and their baby while Brendan had been so much stronger, he needed to gain that extra strength for the both of them, and keep a level head. Keeping Ste calm and Lynsey comfortable. Lynsey had moved permanently into Anne's house 8 months into the pregnancy so Ste and Brendan could keep her close by and be there for her. Anne and Lynsey had become firm friends in the time they'd met and spent a lot of time together. Anne had suggested the idea and they all agreed to it, especially as Anne mostly spent all her time at Simon's flat most days now, it worked out well for them.

Simon rushed out of the restaurant faster than he knew his legs would go reaching the club and screaming for Brendan. Brendan walked out of his office wide eyed trying to calm Simon down enough to catch his breath and speak. When Simon had explained what had happened Brendan collapsed back against the door frame and tried to think straight enough to move. grabbing for his phone, the battery had died. He grabbed the club keys switching on the alarm and locking the place up he and Simon drove to the hospital.

Brendan parked up rushing into the hospital and asking at reception about Lynsey, he heard his name in a sob behind him as Ste stood there. Brendan hitched a breath wrapping him in his arms so tight he felt so fragile it broke his heart.

_"Where were you?"_

_"Steven, I'm so sorry, my phone battery went and I hadn't realised, I came as soon as I heard. What happened?"_ Brendan looked at Ste using his thumb to wipe his tears away.

_"I don't know, I went to the shop, when I returned I found her unconscious on the floor, it's my fault,I shouldn't have left them. I've hurt Lynsey and our unborn child, Bren I'm sorry"_ Ste sobbed as Brendan pulled him close to his chest looking at Anne and Simon, Anne was crying too.

Brendan cupped his hands around Ste's face and rested their foreheads together _"Heeey, ye have done no such thing OK, look at me, ye wasn't to know this would happen. Lynsey is in the best place, it will be OK"_

They sat down and Ste held on to Brendan fisting into his shirt and resting under his neck listening to his heart beat because it helped to calm him down. There was no word on Lynsey for an age and they began to think the worst. Eventually a doctor came over to them.

_"Mr Brady-Hay?"_ The doctor asked as both Brendan and Ste stood up and nodded to her.

_"Sirs would you please follow me?"_ The doctor gestured for them to follow as they looked back at a very worried Simon and Anne.

Anne looked up at Simon_ "Simon, please tell me Lynsey is OK and she hasn't lost their baby"_

Simon swallowed hard pulling Anne into a hug.

_"They will be OK, I know it Anne, I know it"_

* * *

Brendan and Ste held hands as they followed the doctor around into the maternity unit of the hospital as they looked at each other. The doctor kept gesturing around corridors taking them on a maze journey till she stopped at a door and pushed it open. Lynsey was there lying in the bed and cradling a baby in her arms. She saw them both and beamed wide.

_"Hi ye two, why don't ye come and meet your daughter?"_ Ste gasped and Brendan's legs almost gave way on him, they held each other up and walked over to the bed. Lynsey passed her into Ste's arms and Brendan closed in behind him resting his chin on his shoulder looking down on her, eyes closed and yawning, Little fingers wriggling up in front of her. Ste moved down and kissed them crying laughing looking at her.

_"She's beautiful"_ Ste cried looking up at Lynsey_" Thank you"_

Lynsey nodded at him and watched them both with a big heart, even she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Ste turned and placed their daughter in Brendan's arms as he choked and sat down on the chair in fear he'd collapse. Ste sat with Lynsey and hugged her tightly.

_"Are you OK? You scared me so much, what happened?"_ Ste held her hand

_"Doubled over in pain babe, must have knocked me out, my waters broke not long after I arrived and they delivered her within half an hour. 7'6 and she cried a little at first but settled afterwards. I think she looks like ye Ste."_ Lynsey smiled

_"I love her"_ Brendan spoke stroking her full head of hair behind her ear._"And I love ye Steven"_

Ste knelt at Brendan's legs kissing Brendan on the lips and their daughter on the forehead gently.

_"I love you both too"_

* * *

6 Months later

Ste received a text from Anne in the morning asking for them to go around to her house for a early lunch. The restaurant was closed today because it was a Sunday, and also because they kind of had their hands full now. The bin was overflowed with nappies, despite the fact they emptied it out more times than they cared to admit, it was like a magic bin that wouldn't stop producing dirty nappies. They were both very tired,baby keeping them up throughout the night they had now managed a routine of taking it in turns to get up with her,allowing for both of them to try and get some sleep.

Ste used to stay awake sometimes though without Brendan's knowledge just so he could watch her cradled in his arms as he fed her, singing to her trying to settle her to sleep. Brendan's voice always soothed her back to sleep. Ste couldn't stop smiling watching them together.

It was a struggle at first for them to adjust to their new life and family addition, deciding to continue working but at a part time capacity. Warren and Simon managed the rest of the time around them and hired in extra staff to help out.

Brendan and Ste wanted to spend as much time as they could with their daughter, especially the first year of her life, it worked well for them and they were happier than ever as a family. The apartment had been transformed into a nursery and they'd started making plans to find a bigger place, a house with a garden for when their daughter was old enough to run around. Lynsey kept in touch with them and Cheryl came down to visit and cooed over them as a family. She was over the moon for them, everyone was.

Brendan got her into the car seat and Ste sat in the back as Brendan drove around to Anne's house. Brendan and Ste kept glancing at each other through the mirror at each other, still completely in love with each other, more so if that were possible. They exchanged smiles and I love you's to each other and Ste stroked his fingers over his daughters face, letting her grip his finger tightly as he wagged it. He warmed to her strong grip despite only being 6 months he knew she'd be a force to be reckoned with growing up. Her smile melted his heart, she had a full head of golden hair on her head and Brendan said she had his nose. And beautiful blue eyes.

They arrived at Anne's and Ste carried in the car seat as Brendan brought the bag in with him. Anne had to have a hold pretty much as soon as they'd walked through the door and Brendan went into the lounge putting the bag down. Phoenix ran straight to Brendan lifting his hands up to him.

_"Uncle Brendan!"_ Phoenix cried and Brendan grabbed him up and swung him around.

_"Hey how are ye big man? You have grown loads since I last saw ye!"_

_"Mummy keeps feeding me vegetables! They are yucky but Mummy says they help me grow"_ Phoenix replies sticking his tongue out in disgust.

_"Ah! Yes that's very true, vegetables are good for ye, they also make ye strong too"_ Brendan flexed his biceps to show Phoenix and Ste came over and stroked his palm over them.

_"Hmm Bren, still looking good"_ Ste winked sticking his tongue out, he turned and Brendan slapped him on the arse making Phoenix giggle

Anne came in with a brew and placed them high up out of the way. Brendan and Ste cuddled close on the sofa together Ste in between his legs and resting his head on Brendan's chest. Brendan placed his hand warming on Ste's stomach under his t shirt stroking him there. They looked over at Simon and Anne cooing over their daughter talking in that high pitched voice that adults only use for babies. They looked at each other and smiled.

_"So Anne, come on, what did ye ask us here for?"_ Brendan asked nuzzling into Ste's hair breathing in his scent.

Anne smiled to herself as she cradled their daughter in her arms. Simon looked at her and kissed her on the lips and whispered something making Ste sit up a little in curiosity.

_"Anne?"_

_"We're having a baby"_ Anne gushed blushing.

* * *

Please review? :) xx  
I can't decide on a name for their baby yet,it will be in the next chapter. xx


	21. Chapter 21

*I know I say it a lot but as always thank you very much for your comments and reviews they're all lovely to read*

Thank you for all your fabulous baby name suggestions!Shout out to Lola,PatriciaJessic,Sam,Chloe,Sey77,BestINeverHad, AbbieWalters and my other Guest. Great ideas,wish I could use them all!

Still massively deviating from it's original beginings (and title!) I know,but I thought I could continue this story as their daughter grows up? Or write it until I keel over with old age ;D What are your thoughts? Should I end it now, on a fluffy ever after? xx

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 21

_"You're pregnant!?"_ Ste squealed so loud Brendan winced behind him closing his eyes tightly and fingering inside his ear in the hope he wasn't now deaf.

_"No Steven, Simon is! What do ye think?!"_ Brendan's sarcasm wasn't met well as Ste shot him a stern look.

_"Shurrup witty arse!"_Ste nudged his elbow back into Brendan's chest making him laugh.

_"Yes I am preg, fourteen weeks now. We wanted to wait before we told anyone as we're still getting used to it, Phoenix doesn't know yet, but planning on telling him soon"_ Anne smiled as Simon cuddled onto her and gently stroked her belly. He was over the moon at the prospect of being a father for the first time.

_"Anne, Simon made up for ye both, congratulations!"_ Brendan wriggled from underneath Ste to get up and shake Simon's hand; he pulled him into a hug and kissed Anne on her cheek. _"Do ye know what you're having?"_

_"No and we're gonna leave it as a surprise, although a girl would be amazing"_ Anne gushed.

_"Of course a boy could play football with it's Dad though"_ Simon winked as Anne nudged him gently.

_"Phoenix plays footie with you, you're like his Dad now anyway babe"_ Anne replied holding his hand.

_"Thank you Anne, you both mean everything to me."_ Simon kissed Anne and Brendan rejoined an emotional Ste on the sofa and gave him a loving hug.

_"Bren they're so sweet, Anne I'm so happy for you, both of you! My best friends having a baby, it's amazing"_ Ste wiped his tear with the back of his hand and sighed.

Anne got up and passed Ste's daughter to him as he cradled her in his arms Brendan placed his hands around Ste's waist and pulled them both close to him, snuggling into Ste's neck and watching her little hands move grabbing hold of their fingers tightly. Ste smiled as she looked up at her parents with her beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous long eyelashes. Whenever she smiled back at them it melted their hearts.

_"Beautiful, I am so blessed to have ye both in my life Steven"_ Brendan tightened his grip on Ste and kissed softly over his neck, Ste closed his eyes sighing gently into Brendan's touch, made his heart flutter feeling Brendan's warm breath tickle at his skin.

_"I am just as lucky Bren, our own little family, like a dream come true"_ Ste turned to look Brendan deep into his eyes, they had to be careful they didn't drown every time they did. Ste kissed Brendan with a soft push with his lips, Brendan groaned into it.

Ste shivered a gasp before breaking their kiss and turning back to Anne and Simon who had been watching them together fondly. Ste smirked a little._ "Anne our kids can all grow up together!"_ Ste gushed excited about the prospect. Phoenix already wanted to play with his daughter, itching too, but she was still too young really, so he used rattles and squeaky animals to keep her entertained with.

_"Ste yeah, that will be great! We can go on outings together, all of us a huge family"_ Anne looked at Simon who nodded in agreement.

_"Yes, you are all my family now, even Warren, I have warmed to him and I never thought that was possible!"_ Simon laughed shaking his head. They had been getting together a lot to watch the football matches at the weekends, alternating houses to watch the sports channels.

_"Foxy is a good man, he keeps getting led down the wrong path though, gonna have to speak with him, he seems restless somehow"_ Brendan looked worried thinking about him; Ste kissed him on the cheek to rouse him from his thoughts.

_"If anyone can help him it's you Bren, he's been so used to one way of life, it's not easy to change is it?"_ Ste reasoned as their daughter began to cry Ste got up and Brendan fetched the bag with her things to change her with.

Ste settled her on the mat and changed her nappy while blowing raspberries on her swollen tummy and speaking in a daft voice. Phoenix settled down next to Ste on his knees and watched intently. He laughed with Ste as he tickled and kissed her tiny feet as she kicked back hard to the touch.

_"It's smelly isn't it?"_ Phoenix pinched his nose and wafted his hands in front of him with a sound resembling an _'EW'._

_"Ha ha, yes it can be very smelly, but Daddy Brendan is a lot worse"_ Ste turned back to his daughter and nodded profusely to her and speaking in a high voice. _"Daddy Brendan stinky eh? Yes he is!"_

Brendan stood over Ste folding his arms at the show in front of him as Ste looked up grinning at him.  
_"Daddy Steven gonna get a boot up his tush in a minute, isn't that right?"_ Brendan knelt down beside Ste looked at his daughter smiling and then looked at Ste raising his eyebrows at him in defiance.

_"God you three are so freaking adorable!"_ Anne sobbed feeling hormonal and Simon gave her a hug. Ste finished changing her and Brendan took over settling on the sofa to give her a bottle. Ste walked over to the mantle piece and took a drink from his brew.

_"We'll have to plan a night out guys, it's been so long since we did anything together"_ Ste suggested sitting on the floor with Phoenix to build a tower out of Mega Blocs. They had a race to see who could build the highest tower quickest without it falling down. Phoenix won when Brendan threw a rolled up pair of socks at Ste's making it tilt over with a thud. Ste wined at the injustice of it all.

_"I know, but we can't really go out with this one, how about a DVD night? Make it a regular thing, just until she's older?"_ Brendan suggested sitting her up on his knee and gently rubbing and patting her back, she burped loudly making everyone laugh.

_"Good she's getting it up, last thing you want is colic"_ Anne smiled then widened her eyes as Brendan and Ste looked at her quickly.

_"What's Colic Anne?"_ Ste looked at her sitting up straight on his knees _"Is it bad?"_

_"No not bad as such, it's trapped wind and it's painful for them, so they cry a lot with it. There are meds to help them through it, can be prevented by winding them properly though"_ Anne reassured them.

Brendan settled her back in his arms and continued feeding her. Ste watched them biting his bottom lip._"Hmm, we will make sure we do, I just don't want her ill Anne"_

_"She will get ill babe, they do when their little. Look just give me a call if you have any worries, Phoenix had a few things growing up, it's normal"_ Anne smiled watching Ste and Phoenix playing together, Ste finally winning the tower building after shielding it from Brendan's missiles.

_"OK, thanks Anne"_ Ste smiled watching back over at Brendan feeding their daughter and he never felt prouder. He caught Brendan's gaze again him winking back and leaving Ste to swoon over the carpet completely love sick.

* * *

Brendan and Ste had been discussing a while what to name their daughter. During the emotional time at the hospital and after the birth they really hadn't thought about names, they first wanted to look upon her and see what she suited. Problem was she suited far too many of their choices, so they had to try and narrow it down. All the suggested names they'd come up with were written down so they could look over them and decide which was best.

Their daughter was asleep in the carrycot next to them in the lounge of their apartment and Ste was in his usual place between Brendan's legs snuggled up on the sofa. They hummed at the silence, even though they loved her more than they thought was possible, her lungs were a powerful pair. In fact they were positive she only did it to get them to look over the cot at her, as once they did she would smile at them kicking up her legs and arms with joy.

And even though they loved to hold her, sometimes a little break was what they craved and silently prayed she would go to sleep some time that millennium. She had a favourite toy,Brendan had picked her up a pink rabbit not long after she was born and she took to it, loved that rabbit, so much so heaven forbid they try and take it off her, she almost literately raised the roof. So now she was drifting off to sleep they settled back and made a decision.

_"Paris is sentimental init?"_ Ste reasoned with Brendan having a drink of his now cooling brew _"It's where is happened for us"_

_"I agree Steven, but I am not sure, what about Lianne,Mirianna, Julia?"_ Brendan read off the names settling in comfort on Ste's shoulder. Snaking around Ste's waist and stroking over the underside of Ste's t shirt.

_"Yes I like those too, and Mia, Evie and Lilly May."_ Ste agreed were great names also, they looked at each other, they weren't getting anywhere fast with this difficult task.

_"Arizona, Charlotte, Caitilin and Fiona as the others." _Brendan sighed into Ste's ear; this was far too difficult and wished they could ask her preference instead of them choosing it. However goo and gaa weren't really what they had in mind for her.

_"There is another name I haven't suggested"_ Brendan told Ste as he turned his head to look at him curious.

_"OH, what's that Bren?"_

_"Stephanie, it's the female version of Stephen, I know it's a different spelling but thought I'd put that into the mix too"_ Brendan shrugged.

_"Aw Bren, that's clever! I kind of like that name too, Steph for short? What about a couple of middle names?"_ Ste looked at the sea of names before them and gulped back quickly. They decided to pick out a middle name each; else she'd have the longest name on record, probably.

_"Stephanie Brady-Hay"_ Ste spoke it on his lips and listened to how it sounded _"Stephanie Lilly Charlotte Brady-Hay?"_ Ste looked over the names on the list, shrugging his shoulders and looked back at Brendan who was nodding at him.

_"Yeah, Steven that's it, perfect."_ Brendan smiled and turned Ste to look at him.  
_"We can always have more children Bren, then we can use up the rest of the names?"_ Ste giggled

_"More? How many do ye want Steven?"_ Brendan looked at Ste is shock.

_"Don't know, football team too many?"_

They both laughed at the thought of it, and then the thought of the fact they'd drown in dirty nappies stopped the thrill of it.

_"Who knows what the future will hold, let's get Stephanie at least walking first though"_ Brendan replied huffing out a laugh. Brendan glanced back into Ste's blue eyes looking at him intently. Bringing up his palm to his face and kissing Ste softly on the lips.

Ste hummed into it, smoothing his arms around the back of his neck deepening their kiss and falling back together on the sofa till they were lying down and Ste was draped over Brendan. Ste licked over his bottom lip nibbling at it, Brendan groaned lapping his tongue over Ste's and pulling away resting his head on Ste's neck and breathlessly speaking in his ear.

_"We can't Steven, not while Stephanie is here with us"_ Brendan moaned in disappointment _"I want to though, so much"_

_"Me too...god"_ Ste whimpered feeling heightened arousal laying so close to Brendan and feeling him harden under his lap. _"We could get Anne and Simon to babysit though Bren, it's been too long, and I need you inside me"_ Ste purred at Brendan who pushed Ste off his chest and sprung to his feet.

_"Christ, where's my phone"_ Brendan locates it like a pro and chucks it at Ste who is giggling at him _"I am going to have a cold shower, then we are going out for a date, wherever ye want"_ Brendan moved his mouth to Ste's ear _"Tonight I am going to remind ye what you've been missing"_ Brendan smiled and kissed Ste on his lips winking_ "Get Anne called"_ He growled and took himself upstairs to cool off in the shower.

* * *

Brendan was looking gorgeous dressed in Black jeans and a shirt waiting for Ste to come downstairs for the first date they'd had in a long time. Their lives for the last 6 months had been taken over by Stephanie and their workload. Their last real alone time had been on the honeymoon and they were craving each other more than ever. Anne had popped round and took Stephanie for the night for them which they thanked her for, a lot.

Anne was more than willing to help out as she cooed over their daughter in droves, she loved her. Anne and Simon were her god parents too, Brendan and Ste couldn't have asked anyone else to be, and they were all family now. Warren and Maxine had become 'Auntie and Uncle' during the last months too, and it seemed to change Warren slightly. His heart warmed to it, and Brendan had noticed. Maxine cooed over Stephanie as Anne did, and loved being another aunt.

Ste came down the stairs as Brendan was sat on the arm of the sofa he watched as he descended them and his heart quickened. He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets and took in the beautiful man that was not only his husband but the father of his child. He beamed like a love sick teenager at him, and loved how Ste made him weak at the knees after all this time they'd been together he was utterly in love with him.

_"What?"_ Ste blushed watching Brendan's intense glare at him, made his stomach jolt inside. Brendan walked over to Ste and stroked down his tight t shirt slowly stopping at the top of his trousers,his lust craved eyes trailed down with them before and looking back up at him.

_"Nothing, just that you're incredible"_

_"Bren...god..."_ Ste whimpered as Brendan pulled him close into his arms.

_"I love ye Steven, so much"_

_"I love you"_ Ste nodded tracing his fingers over his lips and pulling him into a kiss."We are going on the bike" Ste spoke through the kiss _"No arguments, and you're gonna hold on to me tight"_

_"Oh I'll hold ye alright"_ Brendan growled tilting his head and probing inside Ste's warm wet mouth._"Forever"_

Ste giggled and grabbed two helmets passing one to Brendan who rolled his eyes before grabbing it.

_"Where are we going?"_ Brendan inquired looking at the helmet like it was the worst thing he'd ever touched in his life.

_"Bowling"_ Ste replied grabbing his phone and keys walking over to the front door gesturing his head towards it.

_"Bowling?"_ Brendan looked up at Ste smirking,following up to behind Ste,he stroked over his tight arse squeezing his cheek.

_"Yes, we've never been together, I want us to do it all Bren. I'll have you skydiving next"_ Ste sniggered as Brendan gasped behind him.

_"Erm, I don't bloody think so, I ain't jumpin out of no plane!" _Brendan waved his finger stiffly in front of Ste's face eyes wider than ever.

_"You will do, I'll get the daredevil out of you one way or another"_ Ste winked as they left the apartment together.

* * *

Ste loved having a bike again and as soon as Brendan had snaked his arms tight around his waist he set off quickly driving around the streets of Chester, and going the long way around to enjoy the feel of it between his thighs. Nothing felt better there, excepting Brendan of course, the thought of that warmed through his body as he parked up the bike and waited for Brendan to get off the back.

He didn't though arms still wrapped tight around his waist Ste looked around and saw Brendan's eyes closed. Ste chuckled removing his helmet and shaking his hair loose. He knocked on the top of the helmet and watched Brendan open his eyes and sit back quickly. He removed his helmet and looked sternly at Ste.

_"Ye drive like a LUNATIC!"_ Brendan sighed, legs shaking when he managed to swing his leg over the bike to get off.

Ste laughed and straightened himself up _"Give over! I was within the speed limit the whole time, I am a safe rider I'll have you know"_

_"My right arse cheek Steven"_

_"You want me to kiss it?"_ Steven asked quizzically

_"Kiss it? I'll have ye in a minute"_

_"Out here? Oh Brendan, I love it when you talk dirty,Raaww"_ Ste clawed at the air in front of Brendan playfully and he saw he was gonna bite back but relented laughing. _"See, you love my riding really, admit it"_

_"More than ye know Steven, let's get some bowling done before I drag ye home already"_ Brendan grabbed Ste's hand and they walked into the bowling alley together and paid for a few games changing into those weird shoes they give you to wear.

Ste was up first placing his fingers into the holes of the bowling ball and griping it tight he sauntered over to the alley and looked behind him making sure Brendan was watching. Ste bent over slowly and seductively wriggled his arse at Brendan before swinging back the ball and rolling it towards the pins, and it ended up as a strike. Ste jumped up and did a little jig in front of Brendan who widened his eyes at Ste.

_"Strike Bren"_ Ste blew over his knuckles acting cocky as he gestured to the alley._"See if you can beat that"_ He smirked back as Brendan stood up and slowly towered over him

_"Game on Steven, sit back and watch a pro at work"_ Ste swallowed as Brendan closed the gap between their mouths with a fleeting touch before Brendan went and grabbed hold of a bowling ball and swung it so hard it flew in the air a little crashing on the alley and smashing into the pins full whack_. 'Strike',_ Brendan mouthed at Ste licking his lips.

Ste took another few turns, having a few spares during the first game,Brendan knocking down the pins more frequently much to Brendan's delight. Ste huffed grabbing a bowling ball and swung back too hard as he went to throw the ball he didn't let go of the holes with his fingers and literately flew in the air with the ball landing on his front sprawled out.

Brendan almost choked laughing as his drink of coke went down the wrong way watching Ste take a flying lesson in front of his eyes and quickly stopped when Ste turned his head back giving him an unimpressed look. Brendan sighed and went over to him lifting him up and watching the ball loosen off his fingers, fall and take a slo mo trip down the alleyway stopping dead on the pins, brushing a little wobble over them but not knocking nor one over. They looked back at each other and burst out laughing.

_"Steven, that was a class move, seriously...HOW? I bow down in your presence"_ Brendan took the mick out of Ste the rest of the night with that one.

They managed a couple more games and the scores ended up matched at the end of the night. They went into a bar for a few drinks together afterwards finding a secluded table in the back and cuddled up closely together. Brendan gave Anne a call to see how Stephanie was doing and she told them she was sleeping after just having been fed. Brendan thanked her and Simon again before ending the call and kissing over Ste's temple informing him their daughter was asleep and happy. Ste hummed into Brendan's arms and sipped at his soft drink.

_"Bren, what are we gonna do for Christmas?"_ Ste sat up looking at Brendan who was thinking.

"Hadn't thought about it Steven" Brendan admitted drinking down his whiskey _"Do ye want to buy a big tree for it?"_

_"Yeah! Not a real one though,too much faffin around,shall we get a white one? I like those,green is so last year"_

_"Green is what? Trees are green Steven,they'll be every year!" _Brendan hugged and kissed Ste _"Whatever ye think, I don't mind"_

_"OK I'll have a think then, do you want a party too?"_

_"Just a little gathering is more me Steven, family and friends" _Brendan shrugged._ "I know what I want for Christmas though"_

Ste looked up at Brendan with wide eyes_ "OH what's that then?"_

Brendan whispered something in Ste's ear making Ste blush a very deep crimson colour._  
"Bren! Oh my god "_Ste giggled _"I don't think Santa would be able to deliver that down the chimney!"_

* * *

They carried on having conversations about their lives and how much things had changed for them. They were happy and completely contented sat there with each other. Ste was riding them back so hadn't been drinking; Brendan was a little tipsy and pawed at Ste as they walked to the bike.

Ste straddled the bike with Brendan and he told him to hold on very tight and not to let go, and he promised too with a low growl in Ste's ear making him giggle. Ste rode home slower than usual because Brendan was a little drunk and wanted them home safely. He parked up to their apartment and shrugged back at Brendan who groaned at him, he was sleeping and wasn't happy at being woken up._  
_

Ste took Brendan's hand and walked him into their apartment and locked the door, Brendan made himself a drink of water as Ste put the helmets down and ran upstairs. Brendan downed his water and looked back around for Ste; he frowned and called out for him. Brendan wandered over to the stairs and looked up grabbing the banister he wandered up got to the top and smiled when he saw Ste has completely stripped off and was sat up on the bed stoking over his cock slowly.

_"Starting without me Steven?"_ Brendan groaned watching Ste circle the head of his cock with his thumb.

_"Hmm, was waiting for you"_ Ste hummed as Brendan took off his clothes and threw them away quickly, his erect cock bounced when he took down his boxers and Ste moaned at the sight of it.

Brendan grabbed over his length and dragged his palm over it,making himself thicken under his fingers. He crawled over the bed and licked a long stroke of his tongue over the leaking slit of Ste's cock making him throw back his head in arousal. Cupping his lips he sucked Ste down to the base in one movement humming vibrations in his throat at Ste's taste. Ste thrust himself into Brendan's mouth resting back on his elbows.

Brendan bobbed his head up and down over his cock sucking deeply and used his other hand to massage at his balls. Ste rocked up his hips the more aroused he got and shuddered about to come but Brendan stopped before he could and crashed their lips together instead. Ste gasped and calmed down his oncoming orgasm slowed but he was still turned on and wanted Brendan inside him. Pushing Brendan against the headboard straddling over him.

Brendan stopped Ste and pulled him to stand up instead. Dragging his hands over Ste's thighs and widening his legs unashamedly pulling Ste's hole onto his tongue. Ste gasped placing his palms on the wall behind the bed and rocked his hips over Brendan's taught wet tongue and mouth.

Brendan replaced his mouth with his fingers stretching Ste out, moving his hips backwards and sucking down his cock into his warm mouth. Ste rocked back and forth over Brendan's playful fingers and feeling his cock sucked hard in his mouth. _"Bren...ohgodyeah"_ Ste cried thrusting himself into the pleasure Brendan was making him feel.

Ste sat his over stimulated and stretched loose entrance down over Brendan's cock and milked Brendan clenching himself tight every thrust. Brendan gasped growling for Ste to grind over him faster, deeper and calling out his name when he obliged him.

Ste moved back up to the head and back down to the base in slow concession until they'd melted into the bed sheets. Brendan put his head back on the headboard and felt a warm tingling push through his body, he silently screamed through the pleasure he felt as Ste bobbed over his cock faster.

Brendan moved back to look at Ste and grabbed his arse cheeks in his palms sitting his legs up he pummelled thrusts up into Ste hitting his sweet spot Ste screamed with it, Brendan unrelenting speaking filth into his ear every thrust he made. _"Ride me harder Steven, come on baby"_ He purred.

Ste let out a low moan and flicked his hips grinding the deepest he could, his legs went to jelly. Brendan dragged Ste backward and forward _'harder...harder...Steven'_ he growled until Ste's head fell backwards and came hard over himself._ "Brendan...OH GOD"_ They rocked together through Brendan's orgasm when he shot his warm sperm high into Ste he screamed his name several times with it.

_"Jesus, Fuck!"_ Brendan pulled Ste off his cock and threw him down on the bed crashing their mouths together,rolling around on the bed kissing with unbridled passion. He moved down to Ste's neck trying to catch his racing breath and bit hard onto the soft skin sucking and licking a red mark there.

_"Bren...Baby..."_ Ste wrapped Brendan tightly up in his arms and legs growling into his ear and biting at his earlobe_"I can't get enough, I want to go again"_ Ste moved his palm down over Brendan and pulled at his cock grinding at him, Brendan groaned into his neck and nodded in agreement. They looked into each others eyes and watched their faces change and flush as they rubbed each others cocks hard again. Ste grabbing his fingers through Brendan's hair holding on with a firm grip.

Brendan pushed inside and brought his legs up around his back tightly. Brendan took it slowly this time rocking inside him deeply he made love to Ste kissing him through each thrust, never parting their mouths till they orgasmed breathlessly mouths loosened open wide. Ste closed his eyes feeling Brendan shoot up high against his prostate again trembling body glistening with the heat.

They lay together a while content wrapped up tightly in each others warmth, Brendan stroking through Ste's hair. _"That were amazing" _Ste grinned looking up at Brendan who kissed his forehead.

_"Aways is with ye"_ Brendan closed a tighter hold of Ste

_"Softie"_ Ste smiled resting his hand on Brendan and feeling his eyes heavy.

_"It's how ye make me feel Steven"_ Brendan agreed his eyelids closing too _"Night beautiful"_

_"Night gorgeous"_ Ste slurred falling asleep on Brendan's chest.

* * *

Brendan made his way through the village to the loft, stopping off at the restaurant on the way to see Simon. As he ventured in the club he walked up the metal stairs to see Warren sat drinking a coffee at the bar. He lifted his cup to Brendan and he nodded in response settling down next to him at the bar he had brought in a coffee from the restaurant and settled down next to Warren as they discussed the recent visit the club had from Danny.

_"Brady, how's life as a dad suiting ya?"_ Warren drank up his coffee and devoured a biscuit looking to Brendan for an answer.

_"Fantastic Foxy, in fact I couldn't recommend it more. That little girl means the world to me"_ Brendan smiled thinking about her and warmed Warren to see Brendan so happy

_"AW mate, made up for ya, really I am"_ Warren patted Brendan on the back _"I am sorry about bringing Danny into the club"_ He added looking sheepish as he sipped from his drink swallowing tightly as the coffee struggled to get down his throat.

_"Hmm, yeah we need to talk about that"_ Brendan looked back at Warren _"I think we should go for the other club"_

Warren choked spurting coffee out of his mouth just missing Brendan's nose as it flew onto the floor  
_"What?!"_

_"I think it would be a good investment, and if you're serious, I think we should go for it"_ Brendan added brushing himself down of the coffee remnants Warren sprayed him with.

_"You hate him though? Why would you want to do business with him?"_

_"We can handle Daniel Foxy, he's pond life, and besides, all we're doing is buying a club off him, no harm done"_ Brendan smirked as Warren drank the last of his coffee without spilling a drop and glanced back at Brendan.

_"OK Brady, I'll set up a meeting then? His gaff or ours?"_

_"His, I'd like to see where the cretin works"_ Brendan stroked over his moustashe and thought deeply to himself. "This is an investment for my family Foxy; I have to provide a secure future for them, why I am doing this"

_"Well now my debt to you is paid in full I can help with the investment, and it'll give me a stable future too, One thing though, we both can't look after two clubs, so as soon as it's done let's draft in some managers yeah?"_ Warren reaches for his phone and puts Danny up in his contacts

_"Why ye still have him as a contact Foxy? Thought ye were steering clear?"_

_"I am, j_ust thought in case you changed your mind about the club, and ya did so all's good" Warren winked pressing call and speaking to Danny

Brendan raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he paced the club floor speaking to Danny before ending the call and smiling._"He wants to see us, tomorrow morning"_

_"Right then, let's go get us another club Foxy"_ Brendan gestured his coffee at Warren and they smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Danny's club was on the other side of Chester. Brendan had driven Warren and himself there both of them a little wary of going, Warren especially because of his past dealings with him, he knew he wasn't a man to mess with. However he reminded himself that all they were doing was buying a club.

What harm could that do? Brendan pulled up outside the swanky club, and instantly Brendan got the feeling the place was more up class than his, probably had richer clientèle too. Theirs was mainly a student club, and yes it made them a good profit, but even Brendan saw this place as a good investment for his and Ste's future.

As they walked in a bouncer on the door stopped them and placed his hand on Brendan, he instantly removed it getting in the man's face.  
_"Don't ever touch me"_ Brendan seethed at him as Warren held him back

_"Brady, he's just doing his job, calm down will ya, Christ we ain't even passed the entrance"_ Warren quickly placed himself in front

_"Ya remember me right? Fox and Brady to see Danny yeah?Hop to it mate, we ain't got all day"_ The bouncer grunted a response leaving them to walk inside, appearing a couple of moments later and gesturing them inside. He and Brendan shared an angry stare as he walked past and into the club.

The place was a lot different, for a start it was busy for the morning and Brendan could see why, dancing poles hung from the ceiling with busty young girls swinging from them like monkeys on a branch. Blue and white lights strobes around the club floor and music boomed out around them.

The bar had a few people sat there drinking but mostly they were stood watching the individual shows the girls were putting on. Warren stopped and folded his arms smiling looking around tongue sticking out.

_"Yep, I can see myself running this place!"_ He smiled back at Brendan who raised his eyebrows.

_"Maybe if it were men swinging around on them poles I could half understand, but if we get this place, them poles are being removed and shoved right up the arse crack of Dan..."_

_"Gentlemen?"_ Danny appeared at the side of them placing an arm over both their shoulders and Brendan instantly shrugged out of it.

_"Daniel, don't put your hands on me, I am here to talk about the club, then I am off home"_

_"Too your hubby and kid? AW now ain't that sweet"_ Danny nodded patting Warren on the back

_"Don't you speak about them, and how did ye even know?"_ Brendan walked into Danny's personal space then; he despised this man, and just wanted the meeting over with.

_"I make it my business to know your business Brendan; I know whatever I want to know. And Ste Hay, I know him, he not mention that to you?" _Danny relished in Brendan's change of expression.

_"Yes, but that was a long time ago, he's a business man now,and a father, my husband, and if ye mention him again I'll show these girls what a real pole dance looks like with your body wrapped round it" _Brendan seethed into Danny's personal space.

_"Whoa, he kisses that pretty mouth of yours huh? Sick" _Danny laughed shaking his head

Warren grabs Brendan back and looks at Danny sternly._"Enough of this, you two don't get on, the whole world sees that, now can we just do this deal?"_

_"Yes, Warren you have a point, and I'm a busy man, please come into my office"_ Danny gestures the way as Brendan forcefully removes himself from Warrens grip, they walk into Danny's office. Brendan settles against the office wall as Warren sits down in a chair.

_"This is my second in command, meet Trevor"_ Danny gestures to the man leant up against the wall arms folded tightly across his chest he nods to Warren and stares back at Brendan who doesn't blink, Trevor eventually backing down and looking over at Danny instead.

They go over the details of the club price as Brendan tries to negotiate a price cut almost ending up in a major fight between the two men; Warren has to calm down the situation. Once the deal has been agreed all the men shake on it Brendan squeezing tightly onto Danny's hand and seething slightly jolting his hand away and Warren and Brendan leave. They get back in the car and Warren drives this time leaving Brendan to calm a little.

_"Brady, why the hell you act like that with him? I know he ain't your best mate but..."_

_"He spoke about Steven, I didn't like it, plus I knew Steven knew him years ago, it just rattles me."_

_"How did Ste have dealings with Danny? He's a bad man, I'm gob smacked about that"_ Warren widened his eyes and shook his head starting up the ignition and driving back to the Loft.

_"We all have a past Foxy, Ste had a bad childhood growing up, ye know, ye met Terry. So he got led on the wrong path for a while, he's a good man Foxy, the best, so don't think badly of him"_ Brendan glanced a hard look at Warren who nodded.

_"OK, just saying, he seemed to know Ste well"_ Warren shrugged _"Anyway, a brand new shiny club Brady, what shall we do with it?"_

_"Get rid of the poles for a start off!"_

_"AW Brady you are no bloody fun!"_ Warren pouted _"We could've had males and females dancing on them, can't you broaden your mind a little?"_

_"Yeah and Ste would love that, me ogling men swinging their bits around in public" _Brendan glanced back at Warren then back to the road ahead.

_"Bet ya wouldn't say that if it was your Ste doing it"_ Warren raised his eyebrow at Brendan when he smiled _"SEE! Ha ha. I'm taking Maxine there that's for sure"_

Brendan smirked to himself as he let his mind wander a little he took out his phone and brought up a new message.

Message from Brendan  
_Can you pole dance Steven? xx_

Message from Steven  
_You what?xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Ye know, swing around a pole. xx_

Message from Steven  
_Have you been drinking moonshine? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_No? xx_

Message from Steven  
_Cider then? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_I ain't been drinking! I know how bendy ye are Steven,_  
_I bet you could wrap your body perfectly round a pole ;D xx_

Message from Steven  
_You've been on the loony juice! Right,_  
_so you are asking me to pole dance for you? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Ye know I am. xx_

Message from Steven  
_OK, do you have a pole I can wrap my self around? xx_

Message from Brendan  
_I can think of one yes ;D xx_

Message from Steven  
_Such filth! I am holding your daughter here, behave yourself!xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Give her a kiss and a cuddle from me,_  
_We will continue this discussion later xx_

Message from Steven  
_I don't doubt it, later gorgeous xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Defiantly later sexy xx_

Brendan laughed out loud replacing his phone in his pocket as Warren looked back at him in shock.  
_"Have you already asked him?"_ Warren teased laughing

_"Might have"_ Brendan shrugged

_"And? Christ he agreed to it didn't he?"_ Warren saw the glint in Brendan's eyes and shook his head in disbelief _"Unbelievable! I hope Maxine is as keen then!"_ They both laughed the rest of the journey back to the club. Brendan closed his eyes and imagined Ste wrapped around a pole, his smile didn't leave his face.

* * *

Brendan was holding Stephanie up to the tank in the restaurant while they were waiting for Ste to finish up his morning shift. Today they were looking at houses, as the apartment had become too small and inadequate to bring up their daughter in. Brendan owned the apartment so they had decided once they'd found the right house they'd rent out their old place and use the profits from that to set up a trust fund for Stephanie for when she grew up, to use for college and university. They wanted to make sure she'd have financial security.

Stephanie placed her tiny hands on the glass as Alan came out and swam over to the front; she seemed curious as to the new visitor and swished her tail around darting around in a full circle and stopping. Stephanie watched on intently and each time Alan swished around quickly she had a little giggle. The more Alan swam the more she giggled. Brendan looked at her in awe; he'd never known her to laugh so much and called to Simon to fetch Ste quickly to see.

Ste rushed out to watch and soon there was a crowd of people looking at little Stephanie in fits of giggles watching a fish swim around the tank.

_"Oh my, she's adorable!"_ Ste cooed watching her with a big smile.

_"Tell me about it"_ Brendan was in fits of laughter himself, as they had now become catching. _"Simon ye put caffeine in the tank or something? Alan's going bonkers in there!"_

_"Nope, she's doing it because Stephanie likes it! My fish is clever you know"_ Simon looked on proudly.

Brendan turned her away from Alan to put her in the pram but instantly regretted it when she opened up her lungs and cried in anger at being removed from the entertainment.

_"Oh here we go! Simon this is your fault, ye and that magic fish! I should have known the first time I laid eyes on it."_

Simon scowled at Brendan and Ste intervened quickly._ "Now,now you two, when will you just move on arguing over a bloody fish? We all gotta live together, now shake fins and make up"_ Ste burst out laughing taking Stephanie away in her pram as Simon huffed off back into the kitchen, even Alan swam away leaving Brendan stood there all alone and wondering which planet he was actually on.

* * *

They'd found a house they liked not far from the village which was perfect for work, it was also situated to nearby nurseries and schools, they were looking at the bigger picture before deciding on a place. This house they would be buying together, something they could share equally. Agreeing on taking on a joint mortgage. They had chosen a home within a quiet cul-de-sac four bedrooms, because Ste thought a games room would be a splendid idea, plus they'd then have the opportunity to expand their little family in the future if they so wished. It was a large home, all double rooms two with en suite. Now Brendan had the two clubs and Ste was making a good profit with the restaurant they could afford to be comfortable. It had a twin garage for Brendan's car and Ste'sbike too. Huge back garden with a crisp green lawn and enough room to swing a cat about. It was a perfect home for them. Brendan and Ste stood in the garden Brendan holding Stephanie in his arms showing her all the colourful flowers they had.

_"Bren, it's just perfect, we have to have it"_ Ste gushed running up the lawn and waving back them.

Brendan held Stephanie up on her tiny feet on the grass, she was 11 months old now and passed the crawling stage, she wanted to walk and always tried her best to get those legs moving. Brendan held her under her arms and walked her over to Ste who knelt down and opened his arms to her. Stephanie was giggling and smiling seeing her Daddy waiting for her and waved her hands about excited until they'd reached Ste and he lifted her high up in the air.

_"I can see her running around in this garden Steven"_ Brendan smiled kissing Ste on his forehead._ "Or with one of those massive trampolines"_

_"Hmm, you only want one so you can have a jump on it Bren, admit it, you're a big kid at heart!"_ Ste pulled Brendan into a hug by his waist and placed his head under his chin humming happily.

_"Ye know me so well Steven"_ Brendan stoked through Ste's hair _"The trampoline will be mine"_

The estate agent wandered over to them all laughing and pulling daft faces making Stephanie giggle again. He asked them what they'd thought about the place and they both agreed they'd have the house, sealing it with a big kiss, with each other not the estate agent. Ste noticed he was a bit gutted about that too.

* * *

Warren and Maxine were stood close together snuggling tightly watching Brendan having a fight with the BBQ. He was trying to light the thing,and instead of helping out Warren stood back and laughed to himself.

_"Throw some petrol on it!"_ Warren choked on his drink as Brendan shot him a disgruntled look.

_"Shut up Foxy,otherwise you'll be on the bloody menu!"_ Brendan sighed in defeat as Ste came up to help and passed him a box of matches and raised an eyebrow at him when Brendan snatched them and placed his hand on Ste's chest to move him backwards out of the way. Brendan moved his face a little closer to the BBQ lighting the match. There was an almighty loud _'WHOOSH'_ noise flames shot up as smoke plumes out of it, Ste quickly rushed up to Brendan.

_"Bren?Are you OK?!"_

When the smoke dispersed he could see Brendan was covered in a thick dusting of charcoal on his face,his eyes shone brighter than ever as they widened in shock.

_"Don't even dare say anything..."_ Brendan replied walking off to grab some food. Ste doubled over in fits as soon as he was out of sight,Warren joined him placing an arm over his shoulder.

_"At least it's lit now"_ Warren nodded.

_"Why the hell wasn't we filming him! We could've got £250 for that off 'You've been framed'! Ha ha,Oh my god,so funny!"_ Ste then made a quick exit when Brendan came back,wiping his face clean again.

The BBQ was part of Stephanie's first birthday. They'd invited everyone over for the bash,Cheryl Nate and Ryan were there too,which made it more special. Brendan hadn't seen them in ages,and Cheryl hugged him tightly when she'd arrived at their new house,which she loved. Ste hugged her too and she spoke fondly of Stephanie who had grown so quickly.

_"Time just flies past having kids"_ Cheryl gushed lifting Stephanie high up into a hug _"Ye are so beautiful!" _Stephanie giggled back at her,pulling at Cheryl's tight curly hair.

_"Tell me about it!"_ Ste replied_ "I still remember her first teeth,and when she learnt how to crawl"_ Ste smiled at Cheryl who nodded in agreement.

_"How are ye and Bren finding everything,Marriage,being parents?"_ Cheryl gushed at Ste holding on to his arm and looking out at Brendan cooking on the BBQ and swatting pesky flies away with his hands.

_"We're happier than ever to be honest,Stephanie means the world to him,to both of us,and I've never been so in love as much as I am with him,physically hurts me just to see him look at me"_ Ste swooned whenever he spoke of Brendan it made Cheryl squeal loudly at him.

_"So jealous of ye two,proper soul mates aren't ye?"_

_"Defiantly,I'd put my life on the line for Brendan. Morbid as that sounds,but I would"_

_"I know what ye mean babe,he knows that too,he's so happy,and that's cos of ye"_  
They had a big hug and parted to wander outside to see everyone who was gathered there. Anne was sat on a lounger tummy showing off proudly,Simon never too far away from her. Ryan and Phoenix were bouncing around on the giant trampoline,and Brendan said it was his turn next,once he'd finished cremating the food.

They all had brought gifts for Stephanie,but in all fairness all she wanted to do was play with the wrapping paper and boxes the gifts came in. She had no clue what was going on around her,but she smiled a lot,especially when her parents were with her. Ste was carrying her to the table so she could see her cake,Brendan moved Ste to sit on his lap and they huddled together Ste showing Stephanie her cake. It was a Hello Kitty cake with one candle in the middle,and everyone aww'ed at it once it was lit.

Brendan and Ste tried to get Stephanie to blow air from her mouth but all they ended up doing was getting her into fits of giggles watching them. So they blew the candle out for her. She looked at them both,Brendan was leaning around Ste's shoulder looking at her.

_"Happy Birthday Stephanie!"_ Brendan cried

_"Your Daddies are so proud of you!"_ Ste gushed

Stephanie looked at them and smiled opening her mouth and spoke for the first time  
_"Dada's"_ She cried giggling at them both. They were so shocked Ste nearly fell off Brendan's lap so he quickly pulled his arms around Ste and gasped.

_"Oh my god,Dada's"_ Ste shook his head feeling tears rolling down his cheek he looked at Brendan who was too choked to speak.

Simon flashed his camera at them capturing the special moment they'd all been there to share with them. Everyone was smiling. Anne and Cheryl burst out sobbing,especially Anne whose hormones were through the roof now.

_"Dada's,god that even melted my heart!"_ Warren cried hugging onto Maxine who nodded in agreement.

Ryan and Phoenix looked at each other shrugged and started playing Pirates of the Caribbean again,running around the garden screaming 'ARRR' at each other. They didn't know what all the fuss was about.

_"Adults are so weird!"_ Ryan spoke to Phoenix as he jousted his sword playfully at him.

_"Tell me about it,I speak all the time,and just get told to button it!"_ Phoenix laughed ducking away from Ryan's sword swishes.

* * *

Please Review? :) xx


	22. Chapter 22

*Thank you all so much for your comments,reviews and also ideas for this story,I always love to hear your thoughts. So many of you have asked for this fic to continue, so hope you all enjoy this rather smutty and fluffy chapter*  
I wrote this before/after the recent HO spoilers ;( I was going introduce some angst/drama in this chapter,however I now think they need to be happier more than ever atm.

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 22

Simon was pacing up and down the hospital waiting room flushed and in a panic. Phoenix was playing with some blocks he had found in the toy area and was far too busy showing Steph how good his building skills were. Brendan and Ste were there too, and Maxine, Warren was looking after The Loft but had been in touch with Maxine all morning.

Brendan kissed Ste and smiled standing up to place a hand on Simon's shoulder as a way of comfort, he knew what it was like to go through the feeling of having a baby, and despite acute differences the anxiety he believed would be the same. Becoming a father was an emotional time.

Anne had been taken into hospital an hour earlier having contractions earlier than normal, so they had brought her in as a precaution. Anne was well besides that and the staff were settling her into her hospital room while Simon had been asked to go to the waiting room. Problem was he was getting more worried as the time went on, and really needed to be with Anne.

The doctor came in another ten minutes later asking for Simon, he'd looked back at Brendan who had taken him into a strong hug, telling him they'd all be there waiting for them no matter how long it took. Phoenix stayed too, as Simon thanked them following the doctor.

Brendan sighed and walked over to Ste and Phoenix who were playing with Steph. He joined in and Maxine watched over them fondly. Since Steph had started to talk it had been an on going thing where she would be chatting a lot and saying more words than ever.

One of her favourites was 'No' because the amount of times they had to tell her no was unbelievable to them. Steph had also started to walk now, albeit a little shaky on her legs, she used the furniture to angle her way around. Mostly the sofa had been a good way to practice her walking, once she mastered it without holding on, she would be off as fast as her legs would carry her.

_"Anne's gonna be alright isn't she?"_ Maxine looked at them as she spoke.

_"Course she is, it's only a couple of weeks early, so no harm done. Anne will have her hands full that is for sure, we'll all have to help out when we can."_ Ste admitted pulling crazy faces at Steph and making her giggle.

_"I wonder if it'll be another boy she has?"_

_"He will be my brother then?"_ Phoenix added looking happy _"I don't like girls, they wear pink and play with dolls, and I want a brother to play cars and football with!"_

The others laughed at him _"Nowt wrong with pink! That's Bren's fave colour, ey Bren?"_

Brendan raised his eyebrow at Ste who was smirking. _"I dressed up for Stephanie, no other reason Steven, which ye well know"_

_"Course sweetheart, you keep telling yourself that"_ Ste giggled and looked back at Brendan _"Thought you looked dead cute"_

_"Stop it Steven, else ye will look cute in a minute"_ Brendan teased Ste tickling his ribs and making him yelp in surprise.

_"You two are silly"_ Phoenix summarised while concentrating hard on making a great tower.

* * *

A month Earlier.

Anne, Cheryl and Maxine were all stood looking up in the air. Cheryl held aloft Steph and pointed up and she looked up and pointed herself. Far above them a plane was flying and circling the sky above them. Inside the plane Ste Brendan Simon Nate and Warren were all getting ready to jump out of it, thanks to Ste and his clever ideas.

Brendan was giving him the evils over the other side of the plane as he was himself excited about the thrilling event. Simon and Warren were also excited about it; Nate though wasn't and was turning a sickly shade of green curled up in the corner fighting off his tandem sky diver when he tried to persuade him to come out of the corner.

This had been a belated birthday pressie Ste had done for Brendan, he once promised him they would jump out of a plane; however Brendan did not believe he was actually serious about it till he was being shoved into a parachute and bundled onto a plane. Ste couldn't decide what to buy for Brendan; he wasn't exactly the easiest person to buy for.

Then again the looks Brendan was giving him began to make him feel it hadn't been the greatest idea he'd had. Ste bit his bottom lip and waddled over to Brendan trying not to knock anyone out with his parachute and kneeled down, Brendan instinctively opened his legs for him allowing Ste to slide in between his thighs.

_"Hey you, why ain't you smiling?"_ Ste pouted stroking his hand across Brendan's face and he closed his eyes momentarily but then looked up and scrunched his nose up.

_"Let me think Steven...Oh yeah that's right, I'm about to jump out of a plane, on purpose!"_ Brendan rolled his eyes trying to look away but Ste was pretty persuasive, especially when he was kissing over his lips so attentively Brendan could do nothing but push into it.

_"Bren, it's gonna be amazing yeah, as soon as you are out there, you'll love the wind in ya tashe"_ Ste smiled nodding his head while Brendan widened his eyes at the thought.

_"How do ye know? Have ye ever jumped out of one? No, and I wonder why."_

Simon came over to them with a big grin on his face and sat down next to them. Brendan and Ste looked at each other then Simon and worried slightly knowing what he was like.

_"What have ye done?"_ Brendan asked Simon.

_"Nothin...I just can't wait to jump out of the plane! I was going to bring Alan, but they said no"_

_"Wha? Ye were going to jump out of the plane...with a fish?"_Brendan shook his head in disbelief.

_"What? He would have liked it, flyin fish init?"_ Ste interrupted then burst out laughing pulling Simon into a hug._" I do love ya Simon, so glad you worked on the Eurostar that day."_

Brendan grabbed Ste back quickly holding his arms around him and Ste rolled his eyes._ "Still jealous I see Bren"_

_"Ye told him ye love him! Not having that mister"_

_"God Ste, how do ya put up with him? He's married ya,stupid!"_ Simon gestured his hands up at Brendan who just slanted his eyes at Simon.

_"My best mate is a bloody psycho"_ Simon sighed getting up and walking over to Warren.

_"Brendan! You upset him ya idiot, go apologise!"_ Ste pushed against Brendan's chest and moved to get up.

_"I will in a minute, and ye ain't going anywhere"_ Brendan growled and moved Ste over in his arms crashing their lips together, they moaned into each other's mouths as they lapped their tongues in rhythm. They parted with Brendan still holding Ste over in his arms noses rubbing together and hearts rapid.

_"God Bren, ya still take my breath away"_ Ste swooned in Brendan's strong arms fingering tightly through his hair and wished they were alone instead of having so many people looking at them.

_"Ye do things to me Steven, I want to ravish ye right now, and I will do, just wait till I get ye home beautiful"_ Brendan kissed along Ste's jaw to his ear and whispered _"I will give ye multiple orgasms,all night long"_

_"Jesus Bren, stop it will ya, I don't want a hard on jumping out of a plane!"_ Ste turned to the instructors _"When are we jumping?!"_ Brendan laughed and moved Ste back up giving him another kiss and suddenly feeling a lot better than he had earlier. He was gonna do this, he was gonna sky dive out of this plane and love it. He moved over to Simon who looked back at him waiting for an apology, instead surprising him with a big hug before patting him on the back and nodding. Simon shook his head and smiled back.

Nate still cowered in the corner of the plane and point blank refused to jump out of the plane, the others shocked with it as he flew a helicopter regularly. However they all tried to coax him he weren't having it. Warren decided to go first, they all agreed to that saying he could not only be a target but a soft landing too.

_"Fookin funny you lot are!"_ Warren chuckled sticking his fingers up at them shocking them all at the rudeness of it.

_"Oi, there's no need for that Foxy, now go jump like a good lad"_ Brendan grinned. Warren stood at the edge of the plane exit took a deep breath, and then he was gone. And Brendan jolted forward a little and gasped looking back at the others.

_"I didn't think he would actually do it!"_ Brendan whitened a little so Ste hugged around his waist and comforted him.

_"It's OK Bren, he was meant to jump, remember"_ Ste looked into Brendan's eyes as his eyes glazed over a little._ "Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to you know?"_

_"What?"_ Brendan looked in a deep trance _"Um, no, no I will do it...just give me a minute"_

Simon went next, he had a huge grin on his face and saluted to them and winking before he fell out of the exit into the clouds below._ "I bet Alan was under his bloody suit Bren, wouldn't put it past him eh?"_ He looked back at Brendan who looked a lot worse now.

_"Right I am staying, I ain't leaving you like this"_ Ste pulled Brendan into a hug and felt him shaking a little. He shook out of Ste's hold and shook his head walking over to the edge of the plane exit and tried to look over, he whitened again and looked back at Ste.

_"Bren, what are you doing? You don't have too...  
_  
_"I love ye Steven.."_ Brendan replied before jumping and Ste gasped rushing to the edge of the plane, his tandem instructor had to stop him and prepare them before jumping out not long after Brendan.

The air rushed at his face at like a hundred miles an hour, he could see Brendan in the distance and he tried to focus on him but soon they were spiralling in a different way and then he just looked at the sky and clouds marvelling at the sight.

He noticed Brendan again when his parachute opened and he flew back up again, he was just pleased to see it had opened though and then he felt a whoosh as he was catapulted quickly up again when his parachute opened. His stomach ended up in his mouth and it was so surreal floating back down to the ground. Ste saw the others all waiting for him, and he landed heavy on his backside and bounced a little with it.

Brendan walked over to him looking loads better than he did, once Ste had taken off his parachute he'd been picked up in Brendan's arms and swung around._"That was amazing! Thank ye so much for doing this for me"_

_"What? I thought you was gonna wet ya pants up there!"_ Ste widened his mouth in shock

Brendan shook his head beaming from ear to ear _" It was daunting but god once I jumped it was ace!"_

_"I hit a pigeon"_ Simon walked over to them head down and looking upset.

_"You did what now?"_

_"A pigeon, it got in the way, I couldn't stop myself, no bloody breaks!"_ He gestured to a pile of feathers on the ground nearby and Brendan had to walk away before he wet himself laughing.

Ste bit his lip hugging Simon. _"There, there, at least it weren't a fish yeah?"_ Ste replied as Simon nodded.

_"Jesus wept"_ Brendan walked back over to Ste when Simon hugged Anne. _"He'll literately be the death of me that man there"_

* * *

The new club

"Where are we going Bren?"

Ste and Brendan were in the car. Brendan was driving him to his and Warren's new club but hadn't told him anything about it yet. Brendan had kept the inside of the club a secret, remembering their text session a few days earlier, he drove as safe as he could the fastest the car could manage.

_"I'm gonna show ye something I bought the other day Steven, recon ye will love it as well"_ Brendan winked at Steven who smirked back at him.

_"What are you up to handsome"_ Ste stroked his hand over Brendan's thigh and leaned close to him _"I know that look"_

_"What look?"_ Brendan looked incredulous at Ste smirking and had a twinkle in his eye.

_"That look right there!"_

_"Ye have no faith in me, ye know I am always on my best behaviour"_ Brendan pulled up into the clubs car park and turned off the ignition. He looked at Steven with hungry eyes moving forward and licking in a deep kiss into Ste's mouth he parted smiling._"Come on sexy, got something I want ye to see"_ Brendan stuck his tongue out between his teeth and exited the car leaving Ste to tilt his head and look up at him through the window.

Ste got out of the car and Brendan clicked the alarm on and they held hands. Brendan walked up to the club and opened the door taking a very confused Ste into the club. It was dark so Brendan asked him to stand on the spot where he was and switched on the strobe lights, they shone blue and moved over the dance floor hitting over the tables and chairs in the club and then it glistened up over the...

_"POLES?!"_ Ste remarked loudly _"Oh god, please don't tell me this was why you text me about pole dancing Bren?"_ Ste felt two arms snake around his waist and down slowly over his crotch. He knew instantly then, he was right. Ste pressed back his head into Brendan arching his neck so he could look into Brendan's darkening eyes._ "Bren you are so filthy, where do you get it from?"_ Ste moaned when Brendan pressed down harder over his groin.

_"It's ye Steven, ye have always done something to me, ye send me crazy with it. Now I want ye to wrap yourself around that pole over there, and let me watch ye"_  
Ste whimpered and let Brendan kiss him with a wanton need he relished. Pulling his head back up he looked at the silver shining pole in front of them and swallowed.

_"Wow the things I bloody do for you!"_ Ste smirked shaking his head and walked over to the stand climbing onto it and stroking down the pole with his fingers, it was smooth to touch and he looked up to make sure Brendan was watching him before grabbing hold and swinging around it landing on his feet he was thankful for that at least.

_"Ta-dah!"_ He giggled _"That door had better be locked Bren"_ he joked taking off his coat and shoes. He held the pole and bent down low on his knees back up, hooking his leg around and swung round stopping half way, stretching his other leg up, in what had to be the most awkward position he'd ever found himself in, and hung upside down by his arm, pulling back up again.

Brendan watched on in awe, he didn't realise Ste would be so good at pole dancing; it was amazing how he worked that silver pole like a pro. He was right, _so bendy_. _"Steven, ye are really good at this, have ye just found your calling in life?"_ Brendan teased.

_"My calling in life? How about you get that sexy tush of yours up here too, I bet you could work this pole like no other between those thighs"_ Ste licked his lips gesturing a finger to Brendan who shook his head.

_"Nooo, I don't have the grace to dance Steven, and I ain't half as bendy as ye are."_ Brendan growled when Ste licked his finger into his mouth and back out again slowly teasing it up his golden torso while he lifted off his t shirt. He snaked his arm and one of his legs on the shiny silver, leaning back showing off his body all taught.

His nipples were hard and his Adams apple stuck out as Brendan stood up climbed the podium and leaned down and sucked over it, licking a circular movement with his tongue, he moved his hand around to hold onto his neck and moved Ste back up to him slow, looking deep into his eyes. Steven came to rest his foot back down and pushed Brendan up against the pole making his breath leave in a growl.

Ste pressed his body up against Brendan and lifted his leg high up hooking it behind Brendan on the metal, stretching his arms up he held on lifting himself up as Brendan grabbed a firm hold of his thighs. Ste used the pole to move himself up and down grinding his body against Brendan's. Leaning into his ear and whispered. _"I like this pole dancing Bren, what about you?" _Ste ground close to Brendan at the end of the sentence making him moan in response.

_"Jesus Steven, ye so good for me"_ Brendan purred taking a strong hold of Ste and moving him up and down creating a delicious friction between them, they worked their covered cocks hard. Ste tightened his legs into a firm grip and used one of his hands to pull Brendan's thick leaking cock free from his suit trousers, he worked his palm over it a while making Brendan gasp into his shoulder blade kissing and biting him there.

He held on with both hands and legs as Brendan helped Ste to take off his trousers and pull them down enough, Brendan pushed his two thumbs into Ste's mouth wetting them up, moving down and circling over his hole a while, probing his thumbs inside him stretching him out.

_"I'm ready Brendan, push inside me"_ Ste whimpered into Brendan's ear _"Come on..."_

_"It will hurt ye, let me prepare ye some more baby"_ Brendan pushed in his thumbs a little more spreading Ste's saliva around his hole and opening him up.

Ste moved his mouth loose over Brendan's and shook his head _"No, I want to feel you push in, tighter the better"_

Brendan spat on his hand and stroked over his cock making it wet and placed himself at Ste's entrance and pushed in slowly, it was so tight they gasped loud, and Ste trembled fisting hard over the dance pole behind Brendan. _"Steven, so fucking tight..."_ Brendan groaned edging in a slow inch by inch until he filled Ste up completely. They kissed aggressively while Ste adjusted to Brendan pulling himself up then back down again deep, moving over Brendan's cock and loving every rub of it on the walls inside him.

They got into a rhythm Brendan moving up against the pole and thrusting deep into Ste, hitting over his prostate and making Ste scream loud. Brendan pulled over Ste's cock milking him when he started to shudder his body against him, his up coming orgasm working its way through his every nerve ending.

_"Bren, Oh god Brendan, I love you"_ Ste whispered and threw his head back as he shot his come into Brendan's hand clenching tightly around Brendan who pushed up the deepest he could inside pooling his sperm high into Ste. He felt the warm liquid paint his insides and Ste groaned through the feeling, he'd never get bored of feeling of Brendan's sperm in him, felt amazing Ste purred into Brendan's ear telling him just how much and they rocked through their come down.

_"I love ye Steven, fuck ye are incredible"_ Brendan pushed his mouth over Ste kissing as deep as he could get inside his mouth; he wanted to devour Ste inside out.

Ste smiled and giggled once they'd parted. _"Me and you, could take on the world Bren, I'm so fucking head over heels in love with you it's scary."_ They both had lust blown eyes as Ste moved off Brendan with a glorious pop and they tidied themselves up again. Hugging tightly and jumping down off the podium they walked towards the office and Brendan showed Ste the desk they'd have to both become acquainted with, smiling and closing the office door behind them.

* * *

Christmas

The snow had fallen for a few days on the run up to Christmas so a thick fluffy white carpet of it covered over their garden. The trampoline was barely visible and they had hung a bird feeder on the tree attracting loads of colourful birds to their garden. Ste looked out of the back window and watched a beautiful robin eat at the nuts they'd put out. He watched over it with interest as it left cute footprints in the snow.

It looked like it was enjoying itself. Ste felt a tug by his side as he looked down Steph was there looking up at him and smiling. Just over two now, Steph had beautiful flowing auburn hair long eyelashes and a cheeky grin, she was the image of her father as he picked her up and cradled her close. She smiled holding her small arms tight around Ste's neck he turned her to look out of the window at the robin in their garden.

_"Look Steph, It's a Robin, you know what that means?"_

_"No daddy, what?"_ Steph curled her finger through Ste's hair.

_"It means it's nearly Christmas"_ He smiled back at her as she pointed back out the window and smiled. _"And then Santa will come and visit us, and leave lots of nice pressies"_

They watched the robin peck around in the snow together, Brendan had come in and stood back watching them. His heart beat only for them now and it made him fill with such emotion watching them both together. He walked over to them and looked up at Steph who stroked her hand through his moustashe, he kissed over her hand and smiled.

_"Hi daddy" She cried "look, birdie"_

Brendan snaked his arms around Ste's waist kissing an intimate mark over Ste's neck before purring into his ear_ 'I love ye'._ Ste shivered and brought up his hand to caress the back of Brendan's neck as he rested on his shoulder.

_"Oh yes I can see it Stephanie"_ Brendan cried _"Can ye tell me what colour it is?_

_"Easy, red daddy!"_ Steph cried clapping her hands

_"Well done sweetheart"_ Brendan smiled _"Ye a little genius, ye get that from me Stephanie"_

Ste smirked poking Brendan in the ribs_ "What? She has your good looks, brains not so much"_ Brendan teased and Ste moved his face around to look at Brendan.

_"it's a good job I love ya, else I'd proper sort you out"_

_"Stephanie will have her bedtime soon Steven, so I will challenge ye to sort me out later"_

_"Deal gorgeous"_ Ste closed his eyes when Brendan kissed over his skin again.

* * *

Stephanie yawned and stretched her arms up and then opened her eyes quickly. Her heart beat suddenly races to the quickness of her bright smile that's spread across her face. She throws the duvet off and swings out her legs placing them on her fluffy pink carpet. Stephanie's room is a explosion of pink, it's her favourite colour.

When she was born the time after they'd moved into the new house Brendan had took it upon himself to decorate her room. Armed with pink tins of paint and rollers he painted her room a soft pink complete with pink feathered heart shaped lights that draped across her wall and basically anything girlie he could find. Ste teased him over the fact he had such an eye to detail for it but deep down he loved her room.

So now as Steph gets her slippers and dressing gown on she rushes over to her window and looks outside, she sees a new layer of snow covering the garden covering up the Robin's footprints that were made there a few days earlier, she frowned a little over it then turned quickly to grab her favourite rabbit and tucked it under her arm and opened her bedroom door.

It was dark on the landing so she looked towards her daddy's bedroom and took a deep breath. Looking up to the attic her heart raced again, it was where the bogyman lived up there, so she had to be careful it didn't hear her.

Steph crept on her tip toes across the landing and got half way when the floor board creaked, hitching a breath she ran as fast as she could opening Brendan and Ste's door and rushing in quickly. Daddy Ste was snoring and it made her giggle because he always said to Daddy Brendan he didn't.

Steph knew now this wasn't true as she climbed on to the bed between them slowly. They were both fast asleep and she saw they were having a big cuddle together. Steph had to wake them up,so she stood up on her feet and yelled top of her voice _"SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA'S BEEN!"_

Brendan and Ste jolted awake, Brendan sat bolt up right ready to fight off the intruder, he was still half asleep so didn't realise until he felt two small arms tug around his neck.

_"Daddy Brendan, santa's been"_ Steph whispered into his ear and kissed onto his cheek

_"Jesus"_ Brendan yawned and quickly composed himself hugging her back

_"No, Santa!" _Steph argued then she giggled when Brendan tickled over her tummy

_"Ye kidding Stephanie? It's six am!"_ Brendan groaned and glanced over at Ste who had yanked the covers over his head in disgust.

_"Oi, If I'm up, you're up Steven!"_

Ste groaned loudly _"But whyyyy! I'm asleeeep"_

Brendan and Steph both looked at each other and shouted together _"SANTA'S BEEN!"  
_

* * *

The Christmas tree was flashing with different colours brightly as steph watched them in awe, they had bought a six foot tree and it took up a huge amount of the room. There were loads of pressies under the tree mostly for Stephanie but there were an odd few for Brendan and Ste too.

Brendan passed Ste a box and smiled as he looked at him with wide eyes while he opened it.

_"Bren, what is it?"_ Ste looked excited unwrapping the paper.

_"Open it and see!"_ Brendan laughs shaking his head as Steph passes him a pressie too.

Inside Ste's black box is a silver watch, engraved on the back _'love ye always B'_

_"Oh my god! Bren it's amazing thank you!"_ Ste grins and places a kiss on Brendan's lips and waits for him to open his.

Brendan's is a black box too, and he opens it to find a white gold cross pendant. He holds on to it and smiles.

_"Is it OK? I know you have one but you can wear either,right?"_ Ste replied as Brendan cupped over his cheek and kissed him back.

_"I love it, thank ye"_ Brendan placed it around his neck and asked how it looked to Stephanie who put her thumbs up grinning. Brendan and Ste held each other close on the sofa in front of the roaring coal fire watching Steph unwrap her presents. Ste snuggled into Brendan's neck and nuzzled kisses under his chin.

"_So happy Bren" _Ste sighed watching Steph shrieking over more pink things.

"_Me too Steven,who'd have thought we'd be sat here together with our daughter and married. _"_If someone had told me that when we first met,I'd have told em they were crazy"_ Brendan pulled his arms tightly around Steven.

_"I love you so much"_ Ste whispered

_"I love ye too"_

_"I love my Daddies!"_ Stephanie cried wanting to get in on the cuddle. They opened their arms out to her and she fit perfectly between them.

* * *

Ste went into their bedroom and locked the door, he went under the bed and brought out a bag. He smirked to himself opening it up and laying the contents of the bag on the bed. He kitted out the room as best he could before returning to the bed and seeing the last part of the surprise. He took out his phone and text Brendan who was still downstairs getting Steph ready for bed.

Message from Steven  
_I need you to come upstairs soon xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Just sorting Steph out, what's up? Xx_

Message from Steven  
_Nothing yet...;D xx_

Message from Brendan  
_Are ye being rude? xx_

Message from Steven  
_You ain't here yet, so no xx_

Message from Brendan  
_What are ye planning? D xx_

Message from Steven  
_That's for you to find out xx  
_  
Message from Brendan  
_Is that right? Well once I do bedtime story I will be there xx_

Message from Steven  
_OK, don't be long gorgeous xx_

Brendan told Stephanie the story of the three pigs putting on a silly voice for the big bad wolf making her giggle. They had a hug and Brendan tucked her in to sleep. He looked around her room tidying up as he went along; before he knew it she was fast asleep.

They'd had a great Christmas together and he held up the cross Ste had given him and smiled. Then thought about the messages he sent earlier. Brendan looked back at Steph and walked over kissing her forehead and left her room closing the door.

Brendan stood outside their bedroom, looked at the floor and smiled before opening it up and walking inside. His eyes widened as he looked across the room and pressed his back against the door clicking it shut and locked the door.

Brendan swallowed deeply and walked over to Ste who was waiting for him on the bed. Brendan savoured the sight of Ste completely naked and wrapped up in a bright red ribbon draped over his body and a bow tied around his cock. Mistletoe hung from the headboard with some bright coloured tinsel.

Brendan grinned and shook his head _"Ye remembered then?"_

Ste smirked and turned over to reveal another red bow on his backside. He wriggled it at Brendan looking at him and sticking out his tongue with a filthy look in his twinkling eyes.

_"I remembered, you asked for me butt naked wrapped in a bow, well this is best I could come up with"_ Ste giggled

Brendan shook his head slowly removing his phone from his back pocket and taking a photo.

_"This is going in the special album, under serious blackmail material"_ Brendan placed his phone back and proceeded to get undressed. Ste watched Brendan and got aroused quickly watching his husband undress and reveal his erect cock as it bounced out from his tight boxers. Brendan grabbed over it and dragged over the length a few times groaning.

_"Are you going to unwrap your pressie then?"_ Ste asked seductively turning over onto his back again and showing off his hard on beneath the red ribbon. Brendan growled at the sight of him and nodded, moving down onto the bed he crawled over and leaned up on his elbows, his face placed in between Ste's widened thighs. Ste's breathing was trembling just watching him, when Brendan moved down taking the ribbon in his teeth and pulled it open slowly.

Ste whimpered feeling the silk ribbon stroke against his erection sending his senses crazy. Brendan took his time to unwrap his cock and pulled off the bow with his teeth throwing it to one side and smirking before taking the flat of his wet tongue slowly up the shaft of it using the tip to tickle over the slit. Ste thrust his hips forward moaning and pre come dribbled out of the slit. Brendan licked it out and sucked over the head a while as Ste writhed around at the touch. His wriggling made Brendan suck harder before moving off kissing over the top of his cock.

_"Turn over Steven"_ Brendan growled not moving off his propped up elbows. Ste moved up onto his knees and paced his arse in front of Brendan giggling at the size of the bow he'd put there. Brendan shook his head removing the bow off again in between his teeth and growling when he pulled it off and threw it away.

_"Steven, hold yourself open for me"_ Ste closed his eyes and hitched a breath parting his cheeks and making himself open for Brendan to place his face there. Moving his skilful tongue around Ste's hole he lapped over it, up and down and circled it till it was sloppy. Brendan blew over it and Ste moved forward at the cold feeling. Brendan moved a finger inside and wriggled the hole wide pulling and pushing it and moving another two in up to the knuckle.

When he found Ste's prostate he rubbed his fingers over it and moved his tongue inside with them, Ste was muffling his screams on the pillow rocking back into Brendan's fingers and tongue as he fell apart. "_Brendan,baby"_ Ste gasped and was more vocal now not being able to contain his upcoming orgasm pushing back harder at Brendan he removed himself and turned Ste over swallowing down his cock in one suck Ste keened up quickly shooting down Brendan's throat.

_"Brendan, Oh my god"_ Ste cried pulling Brendan on top of him and kissing him deeply wrapping their tongues around each others.

Brendan parted from him and moved his thighs up over his shoulders placing his hard cock at Ste's pulsing hole._"Gonna show ye how much I love ye Steven"_ Brendan purred and pushed deep inside Ste throwing his head back and moaning _'Steven'_ Ste moaned back and moved his hips up closer to Brendan's pushes having to bite down on his hand to stop his screams.

They rocked deeply together Ste already hardening again feeling Brendan's cock hit over his prostate the deeper he filled him. Ste wrapped his hands around Brendan's neck and tilted his head into a passionate kiss feeling Brendan's warm come shoot up inside him and made him orgasm,Brendan pushed into Ste deeper rocking through their come down.

Pulling out and lying down on the bed Brendan moved Ste over on top of him, Ste's back pressed towards him and they laid warm bodies together._ "Happy Christmas Bren"_ Ste smiled nuzzling into his neck._ "I love you"_

_"I love ye too, and Happy Christmas"_

_"Steven?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Want ye again"_ Brendan smoothed his hands over Ste's body tweaking his nipples and stroking over his stomach tickling into his belly button. Ste moved his legs to either side of Brendan and placed his feet on the mattress dropping his knees down and widening his thighs allowing Brendan access to his cock again.

He dragged over it in slow movements it was soft and emptied but Ste still loved Brendan's gentle fingers playing with him. He moved up more until his head was on Brendan's pillow they turned to each other and kissed languid over each other moaning contently.

Ste moved his hands on top of Brendan's as they stroked over Ste's body. Felt erotic and loving and Brendan hardened under Ste so he rubbed his arse over him stimulating Brendan's hard on.  
_"I love what ye do to me Steven"_ Brendan moved one hand to rub over Ste's hole again, it was still throbbing from earlier and loose enough for his finger to slip inside.

_"I love you touching me Bren"_ Ste gasped closing his eyes feeling Brendan's hands worship him. Brendan moved up and Ste Straddled over Brendan backwards pushing his hole over his cock again, they fit together perfectly. Linking their hands Brendan wrapped their arms around the front of Ste pressing his chest up to his back.

Ste rocked over Brendan's cock when it was buried the deepest and rubbed over his sweet spot back and forth slowly making it last the longest time. When Brendan took one of his hands to milk over his erection Ste placed his head back on Brendan's shoulder and they kissed again coming together in a drawn out exquisite orgasm.

* * *

Simon followed the doctor into the side room Anne was waiting in. She was sucking on gas and air and turning the air blue as she kept on having big contractions.

_"YOU!"_ She cried pointing at Simon _"This is your fault!"_ Anne gasped harder on the gas and air laughing one minute and screaming in pain the next.  
Simon walked over to the bed and held her hand, the nurse told him not to worry and that pregnant ladies who give birth often freak out at the Dad. Simon nodded then whimpered as Anne squeezed heard over his hand as another contraction rushed through her body.

_"Ow! Anne that hurt!"_ Simon cried rubbing his hand better. He gulped when he saw her death stare looking at him.

_"It hurt did it? Aw let me cry for you, try giving birth ya twat!"_ Anne widened her eyes in disbelief screaming the place down again. The midwife came in and informed them both the birth was imminent and Simon held her hand again kissing her forehead and apologising telling her to squeeze as hard a she liked, and she did.

In the waiting room Ste was pacing up and down getting worried and Brendan smiled at him wrapping his arms around his waist.  
_"I recall ye this worried when Stephanie was due"_

_"No Bren I was frantic then, Lynsey was taken away from me, had no idea what was happening"_  
Brendan tightened his arms. _"Anne is a fighter; she's stronger than the lot of us!"_

Maxine was playing with Steph and Phoenix they were doing her hair for her, and she looked like she had had one major electrical shock once they'd finished their masterpiece.

_"Whoa Maxine, that a new style now then?"_ Brendan teased looking at her

_"I look like a freak! Kids!"_ Maxine cried and tried to adjust her hair as the doctor came in the room.

_"Anne has had her baby, she's asking for her family"_ The doctor spoke looking at them all.

_"Oh"_ Ste looked sad _"OK Maxine, well give her our best yeah?"_

_"No, are you Ste and Brendan? Anne said you're all her family, have I got this wrong?"_ The doctor looked at them puzzled

Ste swallowed and hugged into Brendan _"Aw, that's so sweet, right come on you two, let's go and meet the newest family member!"_ Ste cried excited and grabbed hold of phoenix and Brendan carried Stephanie in his arms.

They made there way to maternity which in itself was emotional for Brendan and Ste, they walked into the room and saw Anne cradling her baby and Simon cuddled close to her looking down at the bundle of white sheets. Anne looked up cheeks streaming in tears and she smiled seeing them all walk in. Ste lifted Phoenix up on the bed and he sat up on his knees and looked at the baby. Maxine carried Steph and held her on the bed too.

_"Well?!"_ Ste cried

_"It's a girl!"_ Anne cried

_"AARRGGHH!"_ Ste cheered and jumped into Brendan's arms hugging him to death

_"Anne, Simon amazing news, congrats guys"_ Brendan managed to speak despite being choked to death.

_"Phoenix, you have gone quiet, what do you think of her?"_ Anne looked down at him trying to think carefully.

"Fine" He sighed deeply _"I'll play with dolls and pink things with her"_

_"Aw that's sweet."_ Anne kissed over his head.

Brendan put Ste down and he went over to look at the baby he walked around to Simon and held his hand out. Simon grinned and pulled him into a hug.

_"I'm a daddy too!"_ Simon beamed

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	23. Chapter 23

*Hi all, as always I appreciate all your amazing reviews and comments for this story. Over 200 now,I am overwhelmed by your support, thank you so so much.*

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 23

Steph was running around the house screaming blue murder and Ste was running after her pulling out his hair and cursing Brendan. Today was Steph's first day at school and she was being far from perfect. Ste had tried it all bribery of sweets, presents even an outing to her favourite park but Steph just wasn't for playing ball.

On the third time of screaming for Brendan to get out of bed to help, Brendan padded down the stairs looking worse for wear. His hair was messy his face rough and eyes hardly open as he walked into the kitchen and gestured his hands in the air and looked at Ste like he'd drank all his whiskey.

_"Steven!"_ Brendan wined _"I didn't get in till late, I need to sleep!"_

_"Oh well excuse me Brendan, but your daughter is being a right madam and it's her first day at school, a little help wouldn't go amiss!"_ Ste huffed past him into the lounge shouting back _"And I work too you know!"_ Ste slammed the door making Brendan wince and close his eyes quickly.

_"Jesus"_ Brendan sighed heavy hearing Steph rounding up on him as she was running around the house he grabbed hold and caught her growling and holding her up.

_"Right missus! What's all this I hear about ye being naughty for Daddy Steven huh?"_ Brendan tilted his head at Steph whose face changed as she began to cry.

_"Nope, it won't work, turning on the tears. Ye have got a great first day at school ahead of ye, and me and your Dad are going to take ye together!"_

Steph sniffed and suddenly calmed down hugging onto Brendan's neck _"Both my daddies take me to school? Yaaaay!"_ Steph cried happy, and Brendan realised his gorgeous little madam of a daughter had played him good and proper.

Brendan shook his head and couldn't help chuckle. _"Right, ye go and get changed, and then eat your breakfast, and I will go and cheer up Daddy Steven, deal?" _Brendan looked at Steph who thought and smiled nodding. Brendan let her go and he rolled his shoulders and sought out Ste who was sat on the sofa in a right sulk. Brendan did wonder at these times which was the child in the house him or Steph.

Brendan sighed and sat down next to Ste resting his head on his shoulder, but Ste huffed turning away from him. Brendan poked Ste in the ribs, and then tickled him over and over until he was squirming and telling Brendan to pack it in. Ste warmed a little and let himself be hugged into Brendan's warm chest.

_"Have you sorted her out yet? I am going crazy!"_ Ste cried gripping hold of Brendan's dressing gown.

_"Ha, Steven, she just wanted us both to take her! She thought I wasn't going, anyway Steph is getting changed and having breakfast as we speak" _Brendan tried to hide the smugness of it all,but failed miserably. Luckily for him,Ste was far to grateful to even care.

_"God, you are so amazing"_ Ste purred into Brendan's neck and nuzzled him there kissing across his jaw and stopping at his lips _"How did I survive without you eh?"_

_"Goodness knows Steven, I'm the same though, can't function without my man"_ Brendan growled and kissed Ste with a passionate kiss as Ste gripped the edges of his gown to pull him in closer.

_"Hmm, never get sick of that"_ Ste grinned getting up and kissing Brendan again _"Right you go get changed I'll make you some breakfast, love you"_

_"Love ye too"_ Brendan stretched and jumped up off the sofa rushing back upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Brendan drove them all to the school and they were so nervous, Steph however was playing happily with her dolls sat in the back without a care in the world. Brendan glanced over to Steven and quickly squeezed over his leg before resting his hand back on the steering wheel.

They exchanged smiles both seeing the same fears in each others eyes. Their little girl was growing up now and starting school was a milestone. Steph was now 5 years old and had done a couple of years at Nursery, part time days. Now she'd be starting in reception and going full time.

It was 'big school' and for a parent it's one of the most emotional days you can go through, as Ste was finding out. His heart was racing and stomach knotting, he turned back to look at Steph and smiled fondly at her playing. They arrived at the school and walked out together, Steph placed between her parents swinging her arms about and skipping.

Brendan and Ste had many friends at the school as Steph had been attending for a couple of years. However a few of the parents were not so warm towards them and they had their fair share of dirty looks and people pointing and snaked his arm tighter around Ste and smiled at them graciously not really giving a damn what anyone thought. Ste fought back the lump in his throat and knelt down to Steph and gave her a hug.

_"Have you got your packed lunch?"_ Ste asked buttoning up her jacket and fumbling with his shaky hands.

_"Yes Daddy, I have got it, and my bag and my pens"_ Steph giggled as Ste had already checked this over with her numerous times that morning.

_"Right, course you have. And me and ya Dad will be here when you come out later OK, stood right here"_ Ste pointed to the floor and heard Brendan chuckle

_"Yeah Stephanie, right on this precise spot"_ Brendan nodded toSteph who giggled and hugged Ste tightly. Ste glanced up at Brendan and scoffed at him

_"Very funny Bren, just being thorough"_ Ste hugged Steph and let go allowing her to go to Brendan who picked her up in his arms and gave her a kiss and cuddle

_"If anyone upsets ye, remember what I told ye to say?"_ Brendan asked as Steph stroked through his moustashe

_"Yes, that Daddy Brendan will smack their bottom"_ Steph laughed and hugged Brendan close. Ste shot a look at Brendan who mouthed_ 'what?'_ and shrugged.

Steph went into school and they waved her off, saying goodbyes to the other parents they held hands and walked through the playground and back to the car. Ste cried as soon as they had and Brendan pulled him into a tight hold.

_"Stephanie will be alright Steven, she's a Brady-Hay"_ Brendan kissed Ste on the forehead and thumbed away his tears.

_"I know Bren, just proud of her you know? She's growing up so fast, where has the time gone?" _Ste sighed heavy and calmed down feeling Brendan's warmth.

_"Come on, let's use the free time we have and go home,straight to bed yeah?"_ Brendan looked back at Ste with widened eyes.

_"God yeah, I'm bloody knackered!"_ Ste laughed as Brendan nodded in agreement and raced home.

* * *

Ste woke up feeling Brendan kissing down over his back,lips wet and warming over his skin,forming goosebumps in waves as he adjusts to waking up. Brendan moves his arm tightly around his waist, stroking over his stomach and tickling into his belly button,Brendan hums touching him like this. Let's his hands do his talking working gently around his body.

Ste shuffles back into Brendan and moulds himself there in Brendan's strong arms,a feeling of safety rushes over him and pangs at his heart. On hearing him moan in comfort Ste smiles and turns his face,the fleeting glances they still have like it's still early days in their relationship turns them on. They kiss slowly pressing peppered soppy ones on their lips.

_"Steven..."_ Brendan whispers on breath making sure Ste trembles with it,hears the slow shallow breaths through his mouth. His nose buries softly behind Ste's ear kissing down to the place between his neck and shoulder. Brendan nibbles there,teeth grazing skin, smoothing his hand along Ste's lower back.

Moves his palm around manipulating Ste's thigh pushing his leg high up in front of his chest. Ste quietly sighs _"Brendan"_ closing his eyes feeling Brendan's warm fingers trace down his length over his balls and between his entrance and circle there a while stimulating his hole making it pulse and throb at his senses,pushing in the tips of his fingers he'd sucked down sloppy in his mouth moments before.

He felt the push and pull in and out of him, up to the knuckle and back again. Ste turned onto his front a little to give Brendan's damp fingers ample room to push deeper inside and sleek up the walls. It felt tight and Ste moaned louder when Brendan pushed his hand higher and rubbed his sweet spot over and over again. He got hard and his cock ached with need under his stomach. Brendan moved out and placed his pre come wet cock at Ste's hole and pushed them together till they were connected deeply.

Ste placed his hand over the back of Brendan's thigh and pulled him closer using the leverage to push his arse down when Brendan thrust up to meet him,banging into his prostate leaving Ste wanting and crying out for obliged and became more vocal himself as he did. They rocked slowly together, taking their time.

Ste held his mouth open unable to stop his intimate cries and Brendan moved his arm under him to hold his flat palm against his stomach and press him back with each thrust, the other hand wrapped intently around Ste's cock and dragged lovingly up and down the shaft until they were shuddering and orgasming together. Brendan stayed inside Ste afterwards rocking out their come down, and not wanting to part there intimate connection.

_"Hmm, love you doing that to me"_ Ste groaned when Brendan moved out of him and turned Ste to look at him.

_"Steven, always like the first time with ye"_ Brendan purred wrapping their legs tightly coiled together and kissed Ste till his breath was gone. Brendan tickled strokes over Ste's arse cheeks and pulled him closer into their hold.

_"Bren"_ Ste spoke stroking over Brendan's chest hair curling his fingers through it.

_"I know that tone of voice"_ Brendan grinned and tilted Ste's face to look up at him. _"What do ye want?"_

Ste laughed shaking his head flicking his eyes between Brendan's gaze and his fingers caressing his chest hair _"Nothing much really, just...you know we have spoken about maybe having more children?"_ Ste moved to rest on Brendan's chest getting more comfy and it was the perfect spot to watch Brendan's first reaction.

_"Yes I recall, do ye think it's time to add to our family?"_ Brendan moved his head back and looked at Ste who was smiling with a goofy look.

_"Yes, I want your baby this time Bren, if ya know what I mean?"_ Ste smiled knowingly moving his lips over Brendan's jaw.

_"Ye want me to supply the goods in other words?"_ Brendan chuckled and nodded in agreement. He couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face seeing Ste so happy in that moment.

Ste gasped and hugged tightly over Brendan "_Really? Oh my god, where's Linsey's number?!" _Ste wriggled about unable to contain his joy. _"Oh my god,a iccle Brendan Brady,can you imagine? I can't wait,can we call her,like now?"_

Brendan laughed out loud and hugged tightly Ste's moving body _"In a minute,jesus we only just decided,besides..."_ Brendan's eyes darkened and Ste knew immediately why and shook his head smirking

_"Noo,behave yourself" _Ste shuffled away slowly giggling but didn't get far when Brendan gripped around his peachy arse and held on with hunger in his eyes.

_"Not a chance!"_ Brendan growled _"Ye know what I want?"_ Brendan moved Ste up on top of him. _"Th__at pretty arse of yours sat on my lap"_

Ste swooned and moved down to kiss Brendan's lips _"Bren, I love it when you talk dirty"_

* * *

It was the day before Halloween and the village was getting decked out in spooky decorations. Ste had asked everyone to attend his spooky night at the restaurant and Brendan and Warren were hosting a late night horror fest at the club later on. Everyone had to dress up, kids and adults alike otherwise they couldn't get in to the restaurant or club.

Anne's little girl was now three years old and phoenix was 9. They were all super excited about Halloween trick or Treating and a huge supply of sweets and candy. Simon was also excited and doted around after the kids coming up with ideas and costumes they could all wear.

Anne sat down in the restaurant at one of the tables and Pheonix and Steph introduced her little girl to Alan. And of course the little fish popped out and swam around for entertainment value. Steph looked at Alan puzzled and wandered over to the table and tried to get the adults attention but they were all too busy gossiping. Steph huffed folding her arms until she saw Warren walk in the door. Steph rushed over to him and held her hands up. Warren picked her up and smiled.

_"Hey sport, what's happening?"_ Warren asked

Steph looked at him puzzled "Uncle Warren, my name is Steph, not sport"

_"Ha Ha, course it is! Sorry, you alright?"_ Warren asked as Steph shook her head and pointed to the fish tank._ "Alan's not well"_

Warren's eyes widened and looked over to the tank _"Christ,anything but Simon's fish!"_ Warren cried and wandered over carrying Steph putting her down all the kids looked at Warren and pointed into the tank.

_"Simon?"_

_"SIMON! Ya fish has chicken pox mate!"_ Warren called behind him as a screech of metal could be heard on the restaurant floor as Simon practically flew over to the fish tank and parted everyone from it.

_"Don't panic!"_ Simon cried and basically began to panic as he looked in the tank at Alan.

He was silent and the others all looked at each other with held breaths. Simon still didn't say anything so Brendan decided to handle it walking over to Simon and peering into the tank with him.

_"Ye Ok?"_ Brendan saw Simon slowly nod

_"And Alan Ok?"_

Simon shook his head and Brendan lost all patience _"Jeasus!What's up with her?!"_

_"White spot"_ Simon sighed standing up straight. _"Alan has white spot"_

Brendan half expected a thunder clap or at the very least the ending to Eastenders to boom out around them at the bomb shell, neither occurred.

Ste stood up and looked at Simon _"Is it treatable?"_

_"Yes, I can help her, like I said no need to panic"_ Simon added turning as white as Casper. Warren brought him a stiff drink and shook his head. _"Where did you find him again Brady?"_

_"Eurostar"  
_

* * *

Halloween was in full swing, Steph and Anne's little girl had dressed up as witches. They looked adorable cackling around. Anne went a Morticia Addams in an unbelievably tight fit black long dress. Simon couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her opting to be Gomez Addams as a perfect excuse to get away with it. They both looked amazing as the characters and dressed up well.

Ste was dressed as Dracula and Brendan came as a mummy. They all laughed at Brendan's outfit which basically was Steph's work tying him up in bandages and allowing him room for his eyes and mouth. Warren was a zombie and Maxine had come as Cat woman. Warren was happy as a pig in mud when she'd walked out and shown him her outfit, and they'd turned up fashionably late because of it.

Brendan moved as well as he could bandaged up from head to toe, up to behind Ste and leaned down into his ear.

_"Ye gonna bite my neck later?"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear making his body quiver.

_"I am and you will be under my power"_ Ste adopted his idea of a Transylvanian accent

_"Can't wait, shame we have to host this Halloween stuff, however tonight you're all mine"_ Brendan kissed Ste licking his tongue over his sharp fangs and moaned into it.

Ste hummed and nodded _"More like you'll be mine Bren, my powers are strong you know"_

Simon wandered over to them and smiled _"Sorry to break up this frankly weird pairing, but I need to take Ste away for a bit."_

_"Fine, see ye back here tonight baby, ye look beautiful tonight"_ Brendan stroked over Ste's face.

_"Later handsome"_ Ste winked and left with Simon _"The kids will be with us yeah?"_ Ste called back and Brendan nodded.

The restaurant was packed full of every horror character there had ever been, and the kids all carved pumpkins together, lighting them up with tee lights and placing them around the wall of the fountain in the village. It looked brilliant when they'd all finished.

They made sure all the children who attended the party all got bucket loads of treats and had a great time. As the restaurant came to a close it was Anne and Maxine who drew the short straws and looked after the children so the guys could go back to the club for a drink at the Halloween bash.

Ste wandered up the stairs and saw Brendan stood at the bar, he'd now shed some of the bandages and Ste looked over his husband with love. Brendan suddenly looked up feeling Ste's presence and they caught each others stare from across the busy dance floor and smiled.

Ste walked over and Brendan met him in the middle moving an arm tight around Ste's waist they danced together on the floor Ste snaking his arms around Brendan's neck and their mouths pressed firmly together in a mix of tongue and lips.

Simon sat at the bar for a while had a few drinks later excusing himself missing Anne's company too much. Eventually it was just Brendan and Ste left in the club swaying gently next to each other, the music had stopped now, and Warren had left an hour ago, Brendan didn't want to let Ste go so they just stayed together silently dancing.

Ste sighed contently and moved back to look at Brendan and chuckled at his bandages. They both untied him and threw them into the office and after locking up the club held hands and made there way to the car. Later that evening they had the house to themselves, it was dark in the bedroom when Brendan got himself undressed. He gasped when he felt sharp teeth biting down on his neck then cool lips suck down hard over him.

He turned around and saw Ste stood there smiling still in his costume. _"You are now under my spell Brendan"_ Ste chuckled showing off his fake fangs and licking the tip of his tongue over them.

Brendan hummed and nodded _"And what shall you have me do next, master?"_ Brendan sniggered as Ste moved closer and placed his hands on Brendan's chest pushing him down on the bed.

_"Anything I want"_ Ste answered taking off his costume and fangs out he took out some oil and chucked at Brendan who caught it in his hand and smirked.

_"We ain't used lube in a long time Steven, I prefer to use my tongue and lick you wet"_ Brendan growled watching Ste undress and seductively crawl naked over the bed to Brendan. Ste smoothed his fingers into the hem of Brendan's boxers pulling them off throwing the offending items away he dipped his head low and sucked a kiss over the top of Brendan's cock making him hiss and throw his head back on the pillows.

_"It's massage oil Bren, thought I could oil you up"_ Ste straddled Brendan and flicked the cap squirting a little on his hands and rubbing his palms together.

Brendan hummed feeling Ste's oil slicked palms work gently over his shoulders arms and chest, paying particular interest in his nipples. They sensitised with the constant friction and Brendan gasped keening up his body at the feeling as it shot through his body.

Brendan relaxed into Ste's warm hands and sighed speaking _"I've contacted Lynsey..._

Ste stopped suddenly and looked up at Brendan holding in a breath _"And...?"_

_"She has agreed"_

_"AARRGGHH!"_ Ste moved down and gripped Brendan in a hug sliding off him because of the amount of oil he'd used on him. Brendan moved to place his arm around Ste instead. _"I can't believe it,when? WHEN!?"_

_"Jesus Steven,calm down,meeting her in the next few week,ye coming?" _Brendan stroked down Ste's cheek and over his lips lightly.

_"Not this time no,it's you who will be doing that Bren" _He sniggered as Brendan tickled him on the stomach

_"Charming! Ye will be there right?"_

_"Course I will,daft. Been ages since we saw her as well."_

They hummed moving into a close kiss not moving for hours chatting away about their exciting new future plans. Ste wrapped his arms and legs around Brendan and melted into his strong hold till they gave into sleep.

* * *

Ste had dropped off Steph at school and decided to pay Brendan a visit at the club in town,he was alternating managing them both now. He parked up his bike and shook his hair loose after removing his helmet. Wandering into the club he had his eyes opened glancing over to the entertainment on show,he noticed it was male and females on the poles,and couldn't help giggling over the memories he had of them.

Ste knocked on the office door before walking in and closing the door. Brendan was sat in his chair and sat back fingers resting on his chin looking up at Ste like he was some sort of god. Ste smiled and walked slowly around to his side of the desk. Brendan swung the chair around to face him and uncrossed his legs so Ste could move closer and straddle over his lap.

Ste hummed as he moved his arms around Brendan's neck and lightly brushed his lips against Brendan's.

They kissed slowly and moaned with pleasure. Ste parted and glanced over Brendan lovingly.

_"Brings back memories this does"_ Brendan stroked his finger down Ste's cheek,tucking his lips firmly onto his jaw and stroking his tongue over the stubble.

_"Yeah it does, different office though, and definitely different club, some of the sights I just saw walking in here!"_

_"Steven, I love ye"_ Brendan kissed Ste again then stopped and widened his eyes looking up to the door. Ste looked over Brendan's face and turned around and gasped _"Danny!"_

_"Well, well, this looks cosy. Steven, long time no see"_ Danny smiled and walked in folding his arms.

Brendan watched as Ste's face changed and he got off his lap and rested his arms on the desk looking at Danny.

_"Listen, you have no right coming in here!"_ Ste spoke feeling awkward and trying not to look back at Brendan who was watching intently between them both.

_"Steven, that's not a nice way to speak to an old friend, and we were close once upon a time"_ Danny pointed an all knowing finger at Ste and Brendan had heard enough.

_"Daniel, the next time ye call him Steven, me and you will have words"_ Brendan leaned forward but was stopped by Ste who looked back at him.

_"Bren, can you leave us please?"_ Ste spoke as Brendan's mouth widened in shock

_"Ye want to be alone with him? Why?!"_ Brendan stood up and Ste mirrored him.

_"Nothing, I just want some privacy, please Brendan?"_ Brendan laughed in disbelief looking over at Danny who had a smirk spread over his mouth.

_"Yeah, Course. I'll be er...outside if ye need me OK?"_ Brendan moved around Ste and looked back at him and he nodded in agreement.

Brendan left the office and slammed the door shut so hard it echoed around the room startling some of the staff. He stopped and looked back at the door hesitating, then walking over to the bar and ordering a whiskey. He stared over at the office door as Warren came over to him with a young lad in tow.

_"Brady, meet our newest bartender, this is Kevin. Kevin, meet Brady"_ Warren smiled as Brendan looked over him raising an eyebrow. He held his arm out and shook his hand.

_"Kevin, ye had experience bartending?"_ Brendan asked tilting his head looking back at him.

Kevin nodded and agreed _"Yep, tons of experience me"_ Kevin walked away as Brendan's eyes followed him. Warren caught his gaze widening his eyes and shoving him in the shoulder.

_"Hey!"_ Warren clicked his fingers in front of Brendan's face _"What the hell are you doing? Married remember"_ Warren warned Brendan who blinked without much of a care

_"Nothing wrong in looking Foxy, I love my Steven. Shame he doesn't show me the same respect like"_ Brendan sighed downing his drink and signalling to Kevin to pour him another one.

_"You two had a fight?"_ Warren asked Kevin for a beer then told him to do one.

_"Nope, he's in the office, with Daniel Houston"_ Brendan laughed and drank some more whiskey his eyes burning a hole in the office door.

Warren raised his eyebrows and swallowed his beer down nearly choking _"Shit Brady, I said it was odd your Ste knowing him! What are they talking about?"_ Warren asked then saw Brendan getting angry

_"He told me to give them privacy, so I am in the dark as much as ye are"  
_

* * *

Ste sighed and closed his eyes wincing at the strength Brendan slammed the door to. He knew they'd be having words later over this one. Ste walked over to Danny and seethed into his face pointing a finger at him.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Aw Steven, can't an old friend pop by and say hello?"_Danny replied sitting down on the edge of the desk and shrugging, He palmed over some files that had been left on the desk looking through them.

_"What do you want?"_

_"I hear you're married now, with a kid, Brendan eh? Didn't think he'd be your type, last time I knew ya, it was Amy you were loving"_ Danny looked back at Ste who was shaking his head

_"Amy were a long time ago, I love Brendan, he's my life and my daughter too, you ain't gonna ruin that, you hear me?"  
_  
Danny rushed towards Ste and gripped hard over his chin pushing his head back _"Little men like you don't scare me, don't dare take that shitty attitude in my presence, I could bring your world down. Brendan knows about your past huh?"_

Ste slapped Danny's hand away and shoved him on the shoulder shocking him to stumble backwards._"Brendan knows I wasn't always perfect yeah, and he still loves me, and we are stronger than anything and anyone"_

Danny walked to the door smiling _"Wanna test that theory?"_

_"Wait...right what do you want?"_

_"Terry, remember him? He owes me big time, took a loan out and can't pay me back"_

_"Right, couldn't care less, sort him out, he means nothing to me"_

_"I already have, thing is Steven..."_

_"DON'T CALL ME STEVEN!"_ Ste warned shouting and losing patience _"Only Brendan gets to call me that, it's Ste or Mr Brady-Hay got it?"_

_"STE, thing is STE I have been left short and that's no good to me. So I thought you could do some jobs for me, make up the money"_ Danny leaned forward _"You were always one of my best"_

_"No, right I have a family now, I ain't risking them for you. I will give you the money instead"_ Ste shook his head "how much is it?"

_"Fifty grand, but then there's the interest so a lot more, a few jobs for me, and debt will be cleared"_ Danny stood up and brushed down his trousers _"Look as we go way back, I'll give you a couple of days to think on it, don't let me down though Ste, you know more than anyone never to cross me"_

Ste sighed and sat down in the office chair and rested his head on his folded arms as Danny left the office. Brendan crashed his glass down and rushed at Danny grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against the wall.

_"What do ye want with Steven, Daniel?"_ Brendan seethed into Danny's ear as Warren jumped up and tried to separate them.

_"It's hilarious how whiter than white you believe him to be Brendan, and I suggest you take your hands off me, before you seriously regret it"_ Danny laughed as Warren tugged Brendan off him and held on as he tried to launch at Danny again.

Brendan yanked his arm out of Warren's grip and moved at him quickly in anger then stopping himself and lightly pushing Warren away he apologised and walked back into the office. Warren sighed heavy and watched him leave; walking back to the bar and ordering a whiskey he downed it in one.

* * *

Brendan saw Ste leant on the desk as he walked in the office and closed the door with a slam jolting him up. They exchanged glares at each other neither of them saying anything but Ste felt wounded to the heart seeing the betrayal in Brendan's eyes. He sighed heavy and stood up walking round to stand in front of him. He grabbed Brendan's hand and thumbed over his wedding band looking back up to Brendan he gripped tightly over his hand.

_"Bren, we all have pasts yeah? You know I wasn't always perfect, and I did tell you I knew Danny"_ Ste sighed watching Brendan's blank stare

_"What do you want from me, it was a long time ago"_

_"What did you talk about?"_ Brendan finally spoke and moved them to sit on the sofa there.

_"It's Terry, he took out a loan with him, can't pay it back, and Danny wants me to do some jobs for him to pay off the debt"_

_"No chance"_ Brendan spoke point blank and shook his head _"Ye ain't doing it, we have Stephanie to think about now, we are a family"_

_"You think I don't know that? You think I want to be in this mess? No, but I don't have Fifty grand in my back pocket"_ Ste replied getting annoyed at the whole situation. He stood up to leave as Brendan held his hand and stopped him.

_"Where are ye going?"_

_"I'm going to the restaurant, and then picking Steph up from school. We'll talk later OK?"_ Ste sighed and left the office he was nearly in tears when Warren followed him outside and accosted him, pulling on his arm he gripped a tight hold

_"Warren, get off me!" _Ste shook Warren's hand off him as he seethed at him.

_"Look Ste I know Danny well, and I know what he's into, how do you know him?"_

_"It's none of your business" _Ste walked away mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Walking over to the exit and walking out,he heard Warren following behind him. He sighed heavy and walked over to his parked motorbike.

_"Don't do this, Ste, Danny is bad fucking news, you have too much to lose, tell Brendan the truth, and with my help maybe we can sort out the mess you're in!"_ Warren shouted at Ste as he waved his backhand to him straddling on to his bike and speeding away from the club. Warren kicked his foot on the ground at a invisible stone and slammed the club door off it's hinges walking through into the office.

Brendan was sat with his head in his palms and looked up at Warren who stood with hands on his hips,chest heaving in anger. _"It's game on, isn't it?"_ It was a rhetorical question, and they both knew it.

_"Looks like I have a new problem to solve, Daniel ain't getting his hands on Steven, I'd die first Foxy"_

_"Hey, don't OK. You have no idea who you are dealing with Brady"_ Warren had a warning in his voice, and Brendan heard it tremble slightly making him close his eyes.

Warren moved to sit on the desk opposite Brendan and looked at him._"I am with you no matter what you decide yeah?"_

_"I know that Foxy, thank ye"_ Brendan turned to stare out of the door and looked with darkened eyes at Kevin at the bar who he knew had been watching him, Brendan tilted his head to one side and Kevin swallowed moving away quickly. _"Hmm, I think we should pay Daniel a visit"_ Brendan carried on looking at the now empty bar and drank his whiskey swallowing it down hard.

* * *

Please review :) xx


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to everyone who comments and reviews this story,I always love to read them.

Sorry for the delay in updates,juggling to many fics at the moment. So surprised this story is still going strong,in order for it to continue I have decided to introduce some new story ideas. Let's see how our beloved couple copes with an iccle drama. ;)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

* * *

Deny It All You Want

Chapter 24

Ste kept riding and riding, he didn't really plan to go there, he was just angry and not at Brendan, mostly at himself. For believing for one second his past wouldn't ever creep up on him and bite him in the backside. It was along time ago, and he was younger, naive and needed money. He'd fallen in with the wrong crowd and one of his so called mates at the time,introduced him to the lord of the manor Danny Houston.

He offered him money, and lots of it to do jobs for him. Of course they were dodgy, and he never really knew half the things he delivered. It was just packages to him, like he was a postman of sorts. Danny would call him in and give him a package and then an address and he'd go off and hand it to other lords of the manor. Dangerous people he knew never to cross.

Then after a year or so this one delivery went wrong, mixed up the packages because Danny had given him a whole pile of them this day, as he was some men down. The 'men' in particular had suddenly gone missing, and Ste knew never to ask why, but he knew, everyone did. They'd never be coming back again, never be seen alive by another pair of eyes. He shuddered the years later when their body's had been dragged from a river not to far away.

Danny had met him when he'd returned and thrown him down the stairs to his club at the time. Shouting at him he'd got the orders mixed up at two locations, and that he'd better get his arse back to those places and sort out the mess before he himself was. It was only when he'd arrived at a particularly nasty client of Danny's who held him by gun point that he'ddecided enough was enough and left Danny's wing. He had to finish off his jobs first which he did and pocketed the cash; they parted on good terms as much as you can with a man like Danny.

So now he was driving to his home and pulling up to the electric gates he suddenly felt nervous. The gates opened before he pressed the button and he lifted his visor to look directly into the camera and at Danny who was obviously looking at him through it. He rode through and parked up next to the blacked out BMW taking off his helmet and huffing at it. The door opened and when no one greeted him he just walked in and closed the door.

* * *

_"Why do ye keep staring at me Kevin"_

Brendan walked up behind the newest bar staff and he jumped and span around quickly. He glanced his eyes up over Brendan's face and swallowed hard backing off a little.

_"I wasn't, I am working, clearly"_ Kevin spoke collecting up glasses and taking them behind the bar. Brendan followed him and leaned over it widening his eyes and feeling disappointed at Kevin's lack of explanation.

_"I saw ye Kevin, when Foxy and I were in the office, ye were eves dropping on our conversation"_ Brendan stroked over his moustashe and gestured a finger to Kevin who walked over to him slowly. Brendan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and brought him so close they could feel each other's breath ghost over their skin. _"Do ye know what Danny wants? Are ye working for him?"_

_"N, No, I'm...I'm I needed a job, and Warren gave it to me. Can you let go of me please?"_ Kevin trembled and his breathing quickened as Brendan cooled down letting him go and straightening out his uniform.

_"Just checking there Kevin, and don't listen in on my private meetings again, yeah?"_ Brendan tilted his head and looked over Kevin _"Then maybe we can get along with no problems"_

Brendan smirked and walked away halting quickly when he saw Warren watching and raising his eyebrow at him. Brendan rolled his shoulders and nodded at him pointing at the office he made a quick exit. Warren looked back at Kevin who had seen the exchanges, sheepishly turning away again. Warren strode over to the bar and sat down.

_"Brendan is married to Ste"_ Warren spoke not expecting or wanting an answer _"They are solid and a family, but more importantly, Ste will rip your head off if he ever sees you looking at Brendan like that"_ Warren sniffed and walked away from Kevin who just smiled behind him shaking his head, he wiped down the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer drinking some down and glancing back at the office.

* * *

Ste walked in to the house and it hadn't changed much over time, even the smells were the same. He heard Danny speak to him as he glanced up the large staircase. Danny smiled at made his way down the stairs and Ste couldn't take his eyes off him as he did. Danny gestured to a door and they walked in to his super large lounge. He made himself as comfy as he could on the large leather sofa and waited for Danny who passed him a beer like he'd never forgotten.

_"So, Ste, didn't think you'd cave in this quickly"_ Danny sat down in a leather chair opposite and it creaked and moulded under his body.

_"You know why I am here Danny, this has to stop now, I ain't coming back"_ Ste warned taking a swig of his beer, it coursed down his throat like poison as Ste found it difficult to even swallow.

_"You think that's why I turned up?"_ He'd sat forward now intrigue written over his smug face, Ste detested that look.

_"I know it is"_ Ste answered immediately watching Danny smile. He shook his head in disbelief at the man's cocksure attitude, it stank the room out and made Ste want to get up and leave.

_"When Terry came to me begging for money, I knew it would only be a mater of time before I'd see you again. That's why I agreed to letting that scum of a man have the money"_ Danny gestured his drink to Ste _"You haven't changed a bit, still look like the scaly I once knew"_

_"Fuck Danny, I am married, I have a child, another one planned! I gave up all this shit to have a proper life, one that was on the right side of the law!"_ Ste sat forward and closed his eyes shaking his head and cursing.

_"He doesn't know does he?"_ Danny grinned _"I feel superior all of a sudden, it's liberating."_ Danny laughed then screwed his face up again in disgust. _"That husband of yours gets right under my skin"_

Ste smiled then _"He does that, amazing man my husband, worth thousand of you"_ Ste added in spite of playing a cautious game.

_"You owe me Ste, I kept you out of prison remember, without me you'd be rotting!"_

_"It was an ACCIDENT"_ Ste stood up and Danny mirrored him grabbing at his throat and seething, no one spoke to him like that, especially in his own home.

_"No, that's not entirely true...is it Ste?"_ Danny nodded and tilted his head _"I was there remember?"_

_"I had no choice, you knew that, but still tried to hold it against me! I was loyal, despite the crap you had me do. I won't go back to that life"_

_"I asked your husband you know?"_ Danny walked over to the drinks cabinet and glanced back a little smirking and knowing Ste was listening. _"I asked him to work for me, he tell you that?"_ Danny turned slowly and saw Ste looking down at the floor hitching a breath.

_"No, that's not true, he'd have said..._

_"What like you have? Seems your marriage ain't as strong as you once thought, secrets and lies destroy"_ Ste balled his fists tightly and walked quickly towards Danny, he'd heard enough now.

_"Danny please, I love my family, I can't lose them"_ Ste pleaded and felt dirty with it, pleading with scum like Danny twisted at his insides.

_"A few jobs Ste, pay off Terry's debt, and earn yourself some money too, take that family of yours on holiday"_

_"You're gonna pay me? How does that work?"_ Ste frowned his eyes low and looked at Danny who moved to sit back down telling Ste to do the same. _"Wait, no, I wont take a penny, cause that will just put me in your debt again"_

_"Despite what you think of me Ste I ain't evil, just a great business man, you'd best run along to your perfect little life now then, I'll be in touch"_

Ste felt trapped and knew Danny had got him exactly where he wanted him _"One condition,Brendan never finds out,else I'm gone and you can do what you like"_

Danny screwed his face up in disappointment and acquiesced to Ste's conditions.

* * *

Warren and Brendan were sat in the car contemplating their next move. Brendan wanted to go in all guns blazing whereas Warren thought a subtler approach was needed. Warren knew where Danny lived too, and after a while of persuasion he was ready to give directions to a very worked up Brendan.

On the drive over there thoughts were racing through Brendan's mind, like what it was Ste had got up to all those years he never knew him. He'd never even thought about it until now, and it niggled at him, he needed to have answers and if Ste wasn't going to tell him, Danny most definitely would.

_"So, you and Kevin"_ Warren glanced at the side of him to see Brendan flick his eyes back and shake his head like he was being told off for something he hadn't done.

_"No, it's me and Steven. Kevin doesn't even factor Foxy"_ His hands tightened white around the steering wheel as he drove.

_"Yeah? Could have fooled me, looks like you took an interest in him straight off"_ Warren huffed a laugh,pushing the subject more. If Brendan hadn't know better he'd have thought it sounded smug.

Brendan sighed glancing back momentarily from the road _"He just reminded me of someone that's all, it's nothing"_

_"Ste you mean? He has the same boyish looks I guess, but one thing Brendan, Ste would kill you if he saw you two the way I did"_ Warren had moved his body to face Brendan now, trying to work out what he was thinking, he noticed his face had reddened and flushed, guessing it was the way he posed such awkward questions his way.

_"Fuck off Warren, I love Steven, he's everything to me, like I'd jeopardise my family for that"_

_"Hmm, well Kevin might have other ideas, he likes you"_

_"Yeah? Shame, still ya can't blame him right?"_ Brendan grinned but stopped and shrugged it off the instant Warren scowled at him.

As they pulled up outside Danny's place with a jolt, Brendan had pressed hard down on the breaks in anger. They'd found a spot to park over the road and had a clear view of the large home. The gates were opening. They saw Ste ride out on his bike and speed off in the opposite direction leaving Warren gobsmacked and Brendan wounded. He grabbed the handle to his door in anger and Warren stopped him.

Warren groaned and instantly knew this wasn't going to end well unless he got his brain into gear pronto. _"Look, I know that looked bad..."_ he pointed his finger at Ste speeding off and twisted his lips _"...but you need to have it out with Ste rather than adopting the bull in a china shop option, yeah?"_

_"Why was he here?" _Brendan spoke shocked, his fingers now a ghostly white around the leather steering wheel, and Warren moved across to relax them a little. _"I told him no chance he could work for Danny, now he's going behind my back?"  
_

* * *

Ste picked up Steph from school and took her home for the evening. He made some tea for them opting to put Brendan's in the oven for him as he knew he was working a few hours longer. After he had watched some TV and read to Steph her favourite book Steph settled in next to his chest and under his arm for a cuddle.

Ste glanced up at the clock and then the TV and the clock again, checking his watch to make sure the time was right. Brendan still hadn't come home he was beginning to worry about him. He hadn't heard or spoken to Brendan since their altercation of sorts earlier that morning and he just wanted to make things right again.

_"Dad?"_ Steph spoke and shocked Ste from his thoughts; he smiled and hugged her closer._"Yeah?"_

Steph looked up at him puzzled _"Where's Daddy? He's late, he reads me 'The Three Little Pigs' before I go to sleep"_

_"I've just read it to ya?"_ Ste replied incredulous and tickling her ribs

_"I know, but Daddy Brendan, he uses the scary voice for the wolf best"_

Ste smiled and agreed with her _"Yeah, he does. I think he must be working late at the club darling, I'm sure he'll ring though?"_

_"You love Daddy don't you?"_ Steph replied snuggling into her Dad's chest again to keep warm

_"More than he knows"_ They settled back together and Ste watched Steph try and stay awake for Brendan to come home and sighed, thinking it was his fault he'd stayed away.

His phone rang and he frowned when it wasn't Brendan but Warren. He rolled his eyes thinking he was going to get another lecture about Danny again. He answered the phone with a determination in his voice.

_"Warren, yeah, I know you care, I appreciate it. But I can handle Danny"_

_"No, Ste you can't. And it's not why I rang, it's Brendan" _Warren counteracted and Ste wasn't expecting that answer.

He moved up jolting Steph awake _"Is he OK? What's happened?"_

_"Can you come to the Loft? Think you need to see something"_

_"How? I have Steph with me?"_ He looked down at her and Steph was rubbing her eyes with tiredness, he felt bad suddenly, this was his entire fault.

_"I'll look after Steph, just get here."_ Warren replied and ended the call so hastily Ste moved Steph up and looked into her eyes. _"Hey you wanna go on an adventure with me to save Daddy Brendan?"_

_"Has the wolf got him?"_ Steph cried widening her eyes

_"No because Daddy Steven is gonna rescue him, with his beautiful side kick daughter Stephanie, you with me?"_

_"Yaaay!" _Steph nodded rushing to get her coat and shoes, Ste looked on worry creeping over his face.

* * *

They'd driven to The Loft after seeing Ste leave Danny's place and Brendan's mood hadn't changed. In fact it had worsened and he wanted to drown his sorrows. Arriving at the club Brendan huffed out of his car slamming the door and making Warren wince. He'd moved to follow him but Maxine had called him and distracted his purpose for a while.

Brendan walked into the office sat in his chair and opened the bottom draw in his desk taking out the untouched bottle of Jameson's. Unscrewing the cap he poured one drink downing it then pouring another. He looked at the picture he had of Ste on the desk in front of him and gestured the glass to him he grimaced and drank it again shuddering as the brown liquid burned down his throat. Brendan stood up and walked over to the office door and looked around the club, watching the staff serve customers. He tilted his head and walked over to a man he recognised sat at the bar.

_"Why arn't ye working at the club?" _Brendan leaned against the bar asking Rhys to get him another drink. Kevin looked up and drank from his beer bottle.

_"Half day boss"_ Kevin licked the drops of beer that fell down over his lips _"Thought I'd check out the other club as I was passing"_

Brendan raised his eyebrows _"Will have to speak to Foxy about half days"_ Brendan replied taking the beer off Rhys and made to move back to the office until Kevin held onto his arm. _"Why don't you join me?"_

Brendan gazed down at Kevin's hand in shock widening his eyes at him, Kevin let go and turned to face the bar again _"I'm working, unlike some of us"_

_"One wont hurt, and by the looks of it you've already had a couple"_ Kevin chuckled and Brendan thought a moment before nodding and leaning back against the bar.

Half hour later and they were having a conversation about this and that, Brendan mostly speaking of Ste and Steph and Kevin constantly trying to change the subject. He cracked a joke and it made Brendan laugh and feel light headed as the alcohol he'd consumed on an empty stomach intoxicated him quicker than he'd realised. He toppled a little and Kevin stood and steadied him then deciding to stay stood next to Brendan to help prop him up.

Warren walked up the stairs and saw the show and decided right then he had to get involved. Walking over to Brendan he grabbed his arm and tried to move him, but Brendan shook out of his grip laughing and slurring his words a little.

_"Gerroff me Foxy! I'm having a drink with my mate...um...Kevin"_ Brendan pointed a finger at them both staggering on his unsteady feet snorting through his nose. Kevin grinned back at Warren,drinking his beer and smirking at the mess Brendan was in.

_"I'm gonna smack you in a minute Brady now come on, office!"_ Warren got up close into Brendan's face seething, shooting a look at Kevin _"And you! Why have you let him get in this state?"_ he yelled at Kevin who laughed backing off a little with his hands up.

_"Ye don't get to boss me around Foxy, I have...half own the place, join us for a drink, or do one"_ Brendan looked at Rhys and gestured for another round. Rhys looked at Warren for help, but Warren had started to leave, grabbing his phone he called Ste.

* * *

Ste got a taxi to The Loft with Steph and Warren met them outside with a cheery face for Steph. He offered to take her home and settle her down for the night till they returned home as it was late. Ste was puzzled as to why Warren had called him like this, thought it was strange to say the least.

_"Look, doing this for both your sakes, and don't be too hard on him. This Danny stuff has hit him hard, so he's not thinking straight"_

Ste's breaths quickened as he looked between Warren and the club beside him _"Warren you are scaring me, what's Brendan done?"_

_"It's what he might do if you don't put a stop to it, I love you guys like family, and I am doing this as a mate"_ Warren lifted Steph up into a hug and walked towards the taxi _"Keys?"_ Warren let Steph climb into the taxi and he turned to catch the house keys Ste threw at him. _"Take as long as you need OK?"_

Ste swallowed and nodded looking back at the club door then back at Steph. He smiled walking over to the taxi leaning in the back and gave her a hug.

_"I'm gonna sort Daddy out now, so Uncle Warren going to take you home OK?"_

_"Uncle Warren is a fox, so maybe he can read the wolf scary too?"_ Steph shrugged making Ste smile.

_"Positive Uncle Warren can, love you, and be good yeah?"  
_  
_"I'm always a good girl Dad!"_ Steph grinned.

* * *

Ste walked towards the club up the metal stairs and immediately saw what Warren had meant. Brendan was at the bar obviously drunk and shamelessly flirting with a man who Ste realised looked a little to familiar.

He saw red and didn't think twice before stomping over pushing Brendan off the bar. He was pretty drunk now and lost his balance crashing in a heap on the floor. Brendan looked up ready for a fight but softened immediately when he realised it was Ste. He had hurt in his eyes and Brendan instantly knew what he'd done.

_"Get in that office, NOW"_ Ste seethed at Brendan who nodded and got up he tried to hold on to Ste who pushed him away and looked over at Kevin. He held his hands up in defence as Ste launched him over the bar and pushed his head against the wood hard.

_"Right, I am gonna say this one time, and one time only. If you so much as think of looking at my husband again, I will rip you a new arse hole, got it?" _Rhys was stood watching in shock and Jacqui came over to stand next to him folding her arms and smirking at Ste, she nudged Rhys and leaned her head close to him _"THAT is how you defend your man"_ she beamed with pride _"I'd have done it rather than threaten though"_ She added nodding seriously before walking off and continuing to serve the customers.

Kevin whimpered and nodded against the bar; Brendan stood wide eyed watching Ste fight for him like a knight and instantly wanted to take him in his arms. Ste looked up angered and gestured to the office with his eyes, so Brendan moved quick smart and waited in there for Ste.

Ste moved off Kevin pushing his head down on the bar again for good measure before walking to the office and slamming the door shut, locking it.

_"Steven I..."_

_"Shut up!"_ Ste moved over to Brendan and shoved him back on the desk. _"You never look at him again you hear me?"_

_"I wont, I..."_

_"You're mine, no one else's! Who is he huh? A whore you fancied?"_

_"No, Steven, he's an employee...I mean..."_ Brendan cursed seeing Ste's eyes anger in shock.

_"You fucking hired him?!"_

_"Foxy hired him, I swear! He's nobody; we were just talking, and sharing jokes laughing. I needed to unwind"_

_"Needed to unwind, oh right that new code for flirting I guess"_ Ste's hands clawed pushing Brendan again and again against the desk, pounding his fists at his chest as his anger quickly turned to tears and sobs.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Brendan choked grabbing Ste's wrists to stop them Ste slowed his hands resting them on his shirt curling his fingers into the material creasing it and not daring to let go, his head flopped onto Brendan's chest in defeat. _"I love ye..."_

_"Shut up I am still mad with you"_ Ste lifted his head up and showed his reddened eyes, a tear streaked down his cheek and Brendan thumbed it away moving closer to Ste _"I do though,you're hot when you fight for me"_ Brendan chuckled a little, the drunk feeling he had still there in his attempt to drink the bar dry.

_"Jesus, it's not funny Brendan! I'd fight to the death, mark my words"_

_"It meant nothing. I was just drowning my sorrows and got carried away, nothing would have happened, I just wanted to forget about Danny"_ Brendan sighed holding onto Ste's cheeks _"It was just a bit of fun,yeah?"_

_"Maybe we need a break"_ Ste pushed away from Brendan and walked to the office door.

_"Hey, let's not go nuts here!"_ Brendan sobered fast walking towards Ste but stopped when he held his hand up. _"Steven, don't"_

_"It doesn't have to be forever, just get our heads clear"_

_"Ye can't leave me"_ Brendan held his hands out to Ste who unlocked the door and walked back into the club, he was thankful the man he'd seen his husband with had long gone.

Ste sighed and closed his eyes the whole day had been a complete disaster, he was choking and needed air, he ignored Brendan's pleas and wandered out of the office and outside mind clouded the cool night air stroked his wet cheeks and made him shiver. He took in a long breath filled his lungs, it felt better so he took another and another, and before he knew it he'd been running faster and faster away from the club and Brendan.

* * *

Simon yawned and rubbed his eyes, Anne was nudging him in his sides murmuring something to him, they were both in bed asleep, or had been till Simon's phone had woken them.

_"Bloody answer it!"_ Anne moaned continuously elbowing Simon who began to get narky with her. He tickled her back making her squeal and turn to look at him. He grinned and reached over to his phone and looked at it. The flash of it glared into his eyes blinding him and he cried out _"My eyes,my eyes!"_ And Anne had now shifted up on her arse and grabbed the phone pressing answer and using her most scary voice.

_"This had better be bloody good, I was having an amazing dream about Robert Pattinson who was about too...What?"_

Simon flashed a look at her in disbelief muttering how Robert had nothing on him before he spoke into the phone.

_"Brendan?"_ Simon listened for a while, sat up quickly and threw his legs out of bed, Anne draped herself over his shoulders to listen in on the call, but he stood up and shook his head at her. _"Where are you Brendan?...I'm getting dressed, I'll be there soon OK"_

Simon ended the call and looked over at a concerned Anne who had sat up on her knees._ "Call Ste, see if you can find him yeah? I'm off to see Brendan"_ Simon walked over to Anne clasping his lips tightly around hers.

_"Simon, what's going on?"_

_"We've just been catapulted back to when we all first met, Ste's left Brendan"_ Simon grabbed his car keys and walked to open the bedroom door.

_"Naaah"_ Anne shook her head _"He'd never do that"_

_"He would if he saw Brendan with another fella though"_ Anne's jaw dropped and she watched Simon leave before leaping to grab her phone calling Ste and it constantly going straight to voice mail.

* * *

Warren answered the door and gasped seeing Ste in such a bad state. He held onto his arm and pulled him inside closing the door and following him through to the lounge. Warren poured a glass of water for him and stood up hands on hips watching Ste shake and try and drink the liquid without spilling it.

_"How long has it been going on?"_ Ste closed his eyes and a tear fell down his red cheek.

_"Oh fuck, look Ste, nothing is going on OK?"_ Warren sat next to Ste and folded his arms licking over his bottom lip _"I'm not excusing it, but he's gutted about Danny, he doesn't understand what's going on"_

Ste nodded and huffed a sarcastic laugh "_So, he found comfort elsewhere"_

_"No! Christ, he got drunk, and Kevin took advantage. He likes Brady, but I warned him off"_

_"Didn't choose to listen I guess. Brendan wasn't pushing him away though and now we're on a break over it"_

_"Wh...What, you did what?"_ Warren widened his eyes and looked around the room _"You can't...talk to him!"_

_"I have had a shit day, and you don't see me flirting drunk with another man, do you?"_ Ste asked and shook his head sniffing and wiping his eyes on his hands _"I need to think, it wont do us harm to have time apart"_

_"I wish I'd never told ya, I didn't want you guys to split up over it"_

Ste moved his hand to Warren's knee _"You did the right thing, thank you"_ he smiled sighing looking back at Warren_ "Steph OK for you?"_

_"Yeah, good as gold Ste, went straight to bed, I had to be a wolf though"_ Warren smirked and so did Ste then, first one all day.

_"You're good with her, you'll make a good Dad one day"_ Ste patted Warren's knee and stood up looking back at him _"Can you stay? Please, in case Brendan comes home, I can't talk to him, not ready too"_

Warren grimaced and nodded in agreement _"Oh Ste, I am so sorry. And I'll be on the sofa if ya need anything"_

Ste nodded and managed a little smile leaving Warren on the sofa he headed to bed, alone.

* * *

The next morning Warren was woken abruptly by a loud banging at the front door. It made him jump and forgetting where he was turned and headed straight onto the floor with a bump. He winced and cried in pain as he rubbed his head groaning getting up to his feet and dragging his half asleep body to the door. he recognised instantly who was stood there.

_"Right Where is he?"_ Anne barged past Warren with phoenix and her little girl. They let go of her hands and ran upstairs to Steph's room.

_"Come in why don't you?"_ Warren cried sweeping his arm into the house and closing the door with a flick of his hand

_"Where is he Warren?"_ Anne asked holding her hands on her hips, Warren looked up the stairs and Anne moved to go up until Warren shook his head and gestured to the lounge.

_"How did you find out?"_ Warren asked walking to the lounge so their voices didn't disturb Ste from his sleep.

_"Brendan is at ours, what's happened Warren?"_

Warren nodded in realisation, walking into the room he tried to explain what had happened the night before. _"I warned Brady and Kevin but..._

Anne followed him then grabbed his arm _"Kevin? That the whore?"_

_"Whore? Right whatever, they were drunk and chatting getting too friendly, Brendan was upset about Danny see..._

_"There are two whores? Jesus this is what happens when I am not around, bloody orgies"_ Anne waved her hands out in front of her huffing loudly.

Warren looked speechless, he rubbed at his face and took a deep breath _"Wha...There are no whores or orgies Anne! Christ"_

_"Whores and orgies? Have I missed a spectacular party?"_ Ste asked walking in looking worse for wear, he managed a slight smirk.

_"Oh Ste!"_ Anne cried wrapping her arms tightly around Ste as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Warren sighed heavy _"Look I'll leave you too it, go and make the kids some breakfast yeah?"_

_"Thanks Warren love"_ Anne turned to look at him smiling. _"And as for you"_ Anne moved back to look at Ste, his eyes were puffy from hours of tears and lack of sleep. He moved over to the sofa and curled his legs up in front of his body, and looked up at Anne.

_"I don't need a lecture Anne"_

_"Brendan, is at ours, in case you were worried?"_ Anne spoke and sat down next to him,watching Ste nod slightly in response._"You gonna tell me then?"_

_"I found him and another guy,Kevin apparently, flirting at the bar, I lost it Anne. I could've killed them. It's all my fault though, Danny...I should have realised my past would visit me again"_

_"Who is Danny?" _Anne asked grabbing out the box of mansize tissues she'd brought with her and placing them on the table.

Ste sighed and rolled his eyes at having to repeat the story he'd wanted to keep buried forever _"Danny Houston, I have history with him...Anne?"_

_"You know Danny?"_ Anne shifted her body quickly and looked into Ste's eyes deeply.

_"Wait, you know Danny too?"_ He rolled his eyes and threw his arms to the ceiling laughing _"Why am I not surprised? Every bugger knows him!"_

_"Course I do, he's dangerous!"_ Anne widened her eyes and placed her hand on his legs.

_"Apparently so!"_

Steph came bounding in the room and hugged Ste tightly _"Morning Dad! Where's Daddy?"_

_"He's on a business trip darling; he'll be back soon though. Uncle Warren is making breakfast, why don't you go see what it is?"_

_"Ok Daddy. Hi Auntie Anne!"_ Steph cried squeezing onto her before bounding into the kitchen and watching Warren happy as Larry tossing pancakes.

_"Business trip? Lying to her wont help this situation. Brendan is heart broken you know? You should have seen him babe "_

Ste looked at her shaking his head_"And I'm not? I just need time to think, being apart a while won't kill us Anne"_

_"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" _Ste looked away then and at the fireplace as though it had answers for him,it didn't he watched the flames lick the air and the bright warming glow from it. He still shivered,not believing how the hell they got in this mess._  
_

* * *

_"I have to see him"_ Brendan paced up and down Anne and Simon's home drinking down a black coffee to try and sober up a little. His head was banging with the pressure of the headache that throbbed at his temples.

_"You need to calm down, and how about telling me what happened? Ste just doesn't leave you OK?"_ Simon argued and sat on the chair in his lounge watching Brendan wear a hole in his Persian rug.

_"I was having a drink, well a few drinks, you know how I get when I'm angry. Kevin was at the bar, it was good intentions, made me forget him"_

_"Ste?"_

_"NO! Danny, and anyway I got drunk and held his arm a few times, just to steady myself, and he was holding me too we were laughing, sharing daft jokes and having fun" _Brendan explained and the more he spoke the bigger the hole he dug for himself. He winced looking at the expression Simon had on his face,it made him look away again.

_"Well after what you've just described you can hardly blame Ste was getting the wrong idea,are you fucking stupid?!" _Simon was in shock not believing the words Brendan was speaking,he expected to wake up from one of those nightmares you have that makes you yell out in the middle of the night.

_"Hey, you're meant to be helping!"_

_"I am helping, telling you, you are a world class idiot"_ Simon pointed to Brendan in contempt, sitting back on the chair arms folded and huffing profanities under his breath.

_"Jeez, I forgot about you're pep talks, utter shite"_ Brendan moved and sat down heavy on the sofa looking back at Simon who had his death stare going on. _"Please stop judging me; don't ye think I feel bad enough?"_

Simon sighed in reluctance and moved to join him on the sofa _"I love you, yeah? But seriously, why didn't you just talk to Ste about your worries? Instead of drowning your sorrows with another man"_

_"I'm not giving up, first thing tomorrow I am going to see him"_

_"Anne's going to see him in the morning"_ Simon interjected raising his eyebrows.

_"First thing in the afternoon, I am going to see him"_

* * *

Danny sat in his leather chair and crossed his legs waiting. He raised his glass and gestured to the air gulping some down and taking a deep breath when he heard his front door close.

Trevor walked in and stood arms crossed in front of him _"Boss"_ Danny opened his eyes slowly and watched Trevor moved to the side of him and another man walked in and stood there smiling.

Danny pleased with himself clapped his hands and stood up gesturing to the sofa the man sat down and crossed his legs._ "Is it done?"_ Danny asked as Trevor walked over and stood next to him.

_"I want my money Danny"_

_"And you will get it once I know it's done?"_ Danny reached into his inside pocket and took out an envelope stuffed with money.

_"It's done, they're on a break apparently, Ste went mad"_

_"And it won't be long before he's willing to work for me again, I wish I could be a fly on the wall wherever Brady is right now"_ Danny laughed and looked at Trevor who laughed back in agreement.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


End file.
